


Kingdom Hearts: Divide Hearts

by Spiderfan626



Category: Injustice - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Spoilers, Stan Lee Cameo, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 163,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: POST KH3: After the fall of Master Xehanort, Sora used the power of waking to save Kairi but he disappeared from the world he knew. When he finally came to, he discovered that he ended up on another world. A world that was recovering. However, neither Sora or this world have time to rest when they face with a new threat. Sora must unite friend and foe alike to stop Brainiac...





	1. Prologue: RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. If you don't already know me, I write fanfiction at Fanfiction.Net. I go by Spiderfan626 over there as well. I thought I post some of my works over here for you to enjoy. Note, my writing isn't perfect but I hope you enjoy my stories non the less.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB Games, and Netherrealm studios. Okay, so, this is the first Kingdom Hearts and Injustice crossover, so fans of both series should have something to enjoy from this crossover. A few things to get out of the way, this takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3 and during the events of Injustice 2. Sora still has all the powers he had in the KH3 plus some of his old ones back like reflect and stop. Also, no visits to Disney Worlds. Sora stays on Earth to help defeat Brainiac and the Society. I did this story on Fanfiction.Net so this is still my work.**

**So, with that outta the way, here's the prologue. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue: RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

WORLD: KRYPTON

A loud explosion can be heard echoing around a large city. A great ball of fire appeared crashing through a statue shattering it. As more and more fireballs appeared with people who are seen running away in fear. A young blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and fair skin is seen running away as more people ran past her. Her name is Kara Zor-El.

Kara waited until the last person runs by and begins running in the opposite direction. Running towards where they came from. More fireballs came down as one crashed right in front of her. She hides behind some rubble as she looks over the corner.

There where the fireball hit stood some sort of robot. Its eyes glowing brightly as if scanning for any forms of life. Kara hid back not wanting to be spotted by this robot. However, it soon detected her and prepared to apprehend her when the robot is shot by a group of armed men.

More robots appeared and began attacking the soldiers who were no match for the robots as they were easily defeated. Shel tried to run but tripped over as she sees something blocking out the sun. Looking up she sees a large head like a ship floating own with four robotic tentacles coming from it. The robots spotted her as she tried running from them.

Going through a sewage pipe she managed to get away from the robots. Kara arrived on the other side near a large observatory. She runs to the facility just as she sees the ship hover over her city. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the city and soon it was all gone.

The ship soon took off leaving ruins of wreckage that occurred outside of the city. She stood there in shock at what she had just witnessed, unaware the robots found her and approached her. When she realized this it was too late, she turned to see it preparing to attack her. That was until a woman shot off the robot's head and soon another as well.

"Mother!" Kara beamed at the sight of her mother. Alura Zor-El continued firing at the robots, while protecting her daughter from them, as she told her, "Kara! Come quickly!"

Once she got in she closed the door preventing the robots from coming in. "Stay with me Kara," said the mother as she leads her daughter down the hallway.

"Mother, the ship it just…Argo City is gone. Millions of people," Kara couldn't finish her sentence with what she just saw what happened to her people.

"That's only the beginning," said the mother as she explains the situation. "Brainiac disabled the planet's core. Krypton won't hold together much longer."

"But all your research. Isn't there something you can do?" Kara asked as her mother unlocked the door to her lab. Alura revealed to her daughter what she and her husband were doing, "That's why we're here." The door revealed a small ship, Kara asked confused that this was her mother's solution, "A spaceship? That's what you've been working on?"

"Your Uncle Jor-El discovered a planet that can sustain Kryptonians. Far away from Brainiac," Alura began typing in the coordinates, "He's built a ship just like this for your cousin, Kal." Kara, however, noticed something was wrong. "But Kal…he's just a baby."

"Which is why you'll need to protect him," She explained her daughter her mission now, "Teach him our ways."

"I teach him? What about you?" Kara asked until she realized what her mother is doing, "No…no! I won't leave you! Please! Please don't make me!"

Kara's mother tried to remain strong so her daughter can be strong too, "I can't come with you. But you'll never be alone. You belong to the House of El, Kara. A house of hope. Never forget that..." She brought her daughter in for one last hug, "Never give up hope."

Loud thuds can be heard coming from the door as the robots were trying to break in, she told her daughter, "Get in!" Kara's mother puts her daughter inside the ship and knew they had little time.

The ship soon began charging up its rocket as it was prepared to take off. Kara turns to her mother as she sees the robots come up behind her and kill her. She tries to get out to help, but it was too late, "NO!" The rocket takes off and flies her out of the facility towards space.

Kara began to cry for the loss of her mother and how she couldn't save her. She stopped when she sees her cousin's ship flying beside her. Inside she could see her cousin sleeping soundly in his ship. She knew she had to protect him and do what her mother wanted her to do. Just then, the planet Krypton blew up, which began to shake both ships. Kara muttered to herself, "Hold on, Kara. Hold on..."

Just then, two large chunks of the planet strike her ship dead-on and she spins, going a different direction from Kal-El's ship, away from Earth. Kara's eyes widened in horror, "Kal! No! No, please! KAL!" However, there was nothing she could do as sent off course. Meanwhile, one of Krypton's moons, a man in a black cloak, witnessed these events as he held his No Name Keyblade with a mysterious black box beside him. As the eye, of the Keyblade, witnessed the events, the man whispered to himself, "May your hearts be your guiding key..."

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Many years later, in another timeline, the Guardians of Lights stop the Seekers of Darkness. Master Xehanort and the Organization had finally been defeated for good. Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, and Xion. The King of Disney of Disney Castle sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Sora closed his eyes and frowned, "No..." Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."

"No, I know what I have to do," Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Sora was planning to do, "Sora..."

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, "My whole journey began the day I lost her." He placed a hand over his heart, "And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go too." Donald stated as Goofy nodded, "That's right."

Sora smiled at them, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

"Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!" Mickey warned the teenager. Sora smiled with determination, "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku..." Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him." Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, "Yeah..." He then gave Sora a small smile, "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more...

* * *

WORLD: DISNEY CASTLE

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. King Mickey beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hands.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks...

* * *

WORLD: THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

The next day, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down in this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

However, Ven noticed something hiding in the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduced his old friend to Aqua and Terra...

* * *

WORLD: TWILIGHT TOWN

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence, and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream as they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Later, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé Having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel, she wakes up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world and headed back to the homeworld where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

* * *

WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS

With everyone gather, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected sea-shells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sandpile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. Donald then noticed two familiar faces and tried to run over to him but was stopped by King Mickey, who wanted to give them some time alone. Everyone turned to see Sora and Kairi sitting on the Papu tree watching the sunset, as they held each other's hands. Sora had successfully brought Kairi back. They held their hands each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Tears slide down the Princess of Hearts check as she knew what was to come next. Much to everyone's horror, they watched helplessly as Sora faded-away.

Before he vanished completely, he made Kairi a promise, "I'll come back to you, I promise." With that, Sora has vanished completely. Kairi sniffed as she replied, "I love you."

She then finally broke down crying as she sat there alone. Everyone on the beach was speechless. Donald wondered, "What happened?"

"I was afraid this would happen..." Mickey frowned. Aqua frowned, "He... took Kairi's place... he sacrificed himself for her."

"So... Sora's gone?" Goofy asked with sadness in his eyes. Mickey teared up as the others began to follow, that is until Roxas spoke up, "No... he's not..."

Everyone turned to Roxas, he explained, "I don't know why but I can feel it... he's lost... not gone..." Axel grinned, "Well, you are... or were Sora's Nobody... so if you think he's still out there then he must be."

"So, I guess it's up to us to help bring Sora back..." Riku stated. Kairi then walked up to the group, she wiped her tears, "Then what are we waiting for..." she gave them a sad smile, "Let's get that lazy bum back!"

Everyone nodded in response, Terra added, "She's right. Sora has saved us all... we owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

"So... where do we start looking?" Xion wondered. Ven thought, "How about Master Yen Sid? He might have an idea of where to look."

"Who's he?" Hayner wondered. Goofy explained, "He was the King's old teacher." Pence eyes widened, "He sounds powerful!"

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey beamed. Everyone nodded as they all headed to where they'd park the Gummi Ship. Aqua gave one last look where Sora sat, and whispered, "May your heart be your guiding key."

She then followed the others, it was time to save Sora from his sad ending...

* * *

WORLD: ? ? ?

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, as he to open his eyes. There was a man kneeling before him, he stated, "He's waking up..." Sora started picking himself up as the man helped him up, "Easy there, kid. You've been out for a while..."

He heard someone behind him grab him a chair as Sora sat down, "Thanks..." The Keyblade's chosen then finally got a good look at the man, Sora could tell that this man has been through a lot, "You okay, kid... You just appeared outta nowhere..."

Sora then recalled what had happened, he had found Kairi and brought her home to the Destiny Islands, but he had to take her place. However, he never thought he'd appear on a new world. He turned to the man, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name's Barry Allen and you're at the Luthor/Wayne Climate Research Station." The man explained as his fellow coworkers watch from a distance...

WORLD: EARTH

RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

**And that will conclude the prologue. Pretty interesting so far, huh? I know for you KH fans some of you were had mixed feelings with the ending. Well, I still enjoyed the game and its story despite its flaws. I still think it was an AWESOME game. But I hope you like where things go from here. Next time, Sora explores this new world while getting some background from what happened in the past, he ends up in Gotham City where he meets Green Arrow and Black Canary as they battle a supervillain that was DLC in the second game. Can Sora help them defeat this villain and how will the Queen family react to Sora's appearance. And will Bruce Wayne think he could be a possible alley... or foe? Stay tuned...**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Be sure to leave a review with comments and recommendations for the story. Be sure to hit those follow and fav. buttons as well. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here it is, the first chapter of Sora's adventure in Injustice 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New World

WORLD: EARTH

Sora sat on the chair as he nodded, "Thanks, Barry... I'm Sora." Sora looked around, before he wondered, "So, uh... this is going to sound strange but was there a girl here earlier... she's barely my height, she has red hair, and she wears pink clothes."

"Well, actually before you... um... appeared, a girl with that description appeared here only a few hours before you did. She was unconscious the whole time she was here but she disappeared not that long ago... then half an hour you appeared. We're about to let the police know happened until you showed up." Barry explained. Sora nodded, "So... this is where she ended up..." Barry asked, "Did you know her?"

"Yeah... she's one of my best friends. When she disappeared, I went out to find her, and when I did I brought here home but I had to take her place..." Sora explained without giving to much about the other worlds. Donald already gave him enough of a hard time after a few slip ups, he didn't want to do that again. Barry raised an eyebrow, "So... um... can you get back?"

"It's complicated... let's just say... the way I did was a one way trip and know I don't know how to get home myself. Although to be honest, I never thought that it would lead me to another... um... place." Sora explained. Barry closed his eyes as he thought to himself, his days as the Flash made him knew that this kid know more than what he was telling. But he was retired and making for past events, so he decided to leave it at that. He'd have to tell Bruce about this later, but for now Sora seemed harmless enough, "Well... okay then... is there anyway to contact your parents?"

Sora shook his head when his eyes lit up, "No wait..." He pulled out his Gummi Phone. He typed in Riku's phone number and hit the call button, he lifted it to his ear and he got a robot voice, _"I'm sorry, the number you dialed doesn't exist. Please try typing the correct number."_ Sora was shocked by this, when he tried again, he got the same response, he tired for a third time but still the same response. Barry looked concerned, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm typing in my friends number but my phone said the number doesn't exist..." Sora nodded looking stressed. Barry offered, "Here... let me try..." Sora handed him the phone, Barry commented, "Huh? Never seen this model before... but shouldn't be too hard to figure out... Okay, what's the number?"

Sora told him Riku's phone number as Barry typed it in. When Barry hit the call button, he got the same response, "Hmm..." He turned to Sora, "You sure it's the right number?"

"I thought so... but now I'm not so sure..." Sora honestly answer as Barry examined the phone. He observed, "Well... the signal's strong on here but... let's see if my phone is any different." Barry pulled out a red and yellow iPhone and typed in Riku's number but still the same response, "Sorry, Sora... unless we know the right number... I don't think we're gonna get anywhere..."

"Oh... thanks away..." Sora frowned as Barry returned his phone to him. Barry reassured, "Well... don't give up hope... I might know someone who might be able to help... I'll make a few calls... help yourself to some coffee if you're into that and the TV's right over there. I'll be back soon."

"Thanks again, Barry..." Sora smiled and nodded. As Barry walked off, he could he someone in charge saying, "Alright everyone.. back to work..." As everyone went back to the regular jobs, Sora decided what he could learn about this world. So, he flipped on the TV to the news, one the screen a sharp-dressed man stood before a small crowd and a group of judges. The name revealed his name was Bruce Wayne, a hero known as Batman, and Sora listen to what he had to say, _"In my years fighting crime, I've learned one truth... that every villain is the hero of his own story. Superman was no exception. The Joker drugged him. Tricked him into killing his pregnant wife, Lois. And made him trigger the bomb that nuked Metropolis."_

Sora lightly gasped at that as he continued to listen, _"So when Superman killed the Joker, I understood why. We all did. But once that line is crossed, there was no going back. He gave himself and the Justice League a new mandate: stop all crime before it happened, by any means necessary. But he couldn't see his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny and evil. THAT's how our greatest hero became our greatest threat..."_ Sora leaned in as Bruce continued his speech...

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises. Bruce listens to his speech on the TV in the conference room, _"It's been years since the Regime fell. Superman's behind bars. Damian, my own son, is there with him. But we can't ever forget WHY we put them there. We must stay vigilant..."_ Bruce continued to look out at Gotham as the sun sets. His confidant, Lucius Fox, joins him, "I thought your goal was to REASSURE people, Mr. Wayne. You're not alone in rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis. But if we don't change some minds soon..."

"Thought that's why you hired that overpaid PR film, Lucius." Bruce turned to him. Lucius replied, "Convincing folks to move back to these cities is a lot harder when they're afraid someone's gonna knock 'em down again."

"Superman's NEVER getting out. I made that clear." Bruce told him. Lucius reminded him, "But Wonder Woman, Black Adam, Aquaman... they're still out there somewhere and, seemingly, immune to prosecution. I know you built Brother Eye to keep tabs on those loose ends, but the public doesn't know."

"Brother Eye's secrecy is critical. Our enemies can't fight something they don't know exists." Bruce explained. Lucius smiled, "Well, then, at least follow ONE bit of advice we paid those PR people so much money for."

"What's that?" Bruce asked. Lucius walked over to him, "Be a little less Batman, a little more billionaire playboy." He then puts hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Get out around town in the daylight. And SMILE. Focus groups show people feel safer when they see you smile."

"Hmm..." Bruce thought about this when a phone on the conference table rings. Lucius took a look at the number before stated, "That would be your OTHER job. Bruce, consider widening your circle of trust. Nobody wins all by themselves... not even you."

Bruce thought about that as well as Lucius left the room. He then went to the phone and recognized the number. He picked it up, "What is it Barry..."

 _"Hey, Bruce... something's happened over here. Something... people used to call the Justice League on this sort of thing. A while back, there was this girl that came out of nowhere, she remained unconscious even after she disappeared but then a boy appeared outta nowhere but he regained consciousness just awhile ago..."_ Barry replied. Bruce asked, "Anything unusual about him? Did he tell you anything?"

" _Well, he says he's name is Sora... well other than his spiky hair and his phone model, he seems like an ordinary teenager. However, I can't help but feeling like he's being very discreet... about the things I ask of him... as if he's trying to hide something... Here, I'm sending you a photo of the kid."_ Barry answered. Just then Bruce got the photo and examined it, "Was there anything else worth mentioning..."

 _"When I asked about the girl, he said she was his friend gone missing and he went after her, although in order to bring her home he had to take her place and ended up here with no way of getting back as of now. So, it seems like they're connected. Also, when we tired calling a friend of his, the phone keeps saying that the number doesn't exist."_ Barry answered, _"You think he could be a duplicate from another Earth trapped on ours on mistake? Like the other you and the Joker once were?"_

"Unlikely but possible. Have him come over here in Gotham, if he's hiding anything, I'll find it." Bruce told Barry...

* * *

"Okay, but be nice. He's only a kid, not some criminal, and certainly not a former Regime member... believe me, I'd know if he was." Barry told the Dark Knight. Bruce stated, _"I'll consider it... if he behaves himself. For now, send him over alone. Tell him, I'll help find his way home. I'll have Oliver and Dinah pick him as soon as he enters the city."_

"What makes you think he won't just run off or what if he gets lost?" Barry asked in concern. Bruce answered, _"You should know by now, I'm prepared for anything. Thanks, Barry... Remember the deal we had on you're parole."_

"I will." Barry nodded as he hung up. He turned to see Dr. Randall looked to him, "So... what did he say?"

"Bruce wants Sora to meet Ollie and Dinah in Gotham. They'll figure out where he's from and hopefully get him back home... assuming that Bruce doesn't view him as a threat." Barry explained. She sighed, "He's a teenager... a lost one at that but I don't believe him to be a threat. It's almost as if he's ended up on a whole different world."

"Well, it is a possibility... guess it'll be up to the others to find out." Barry sighed as he went to return to the boy. He spotted Sora watching the news about what happened with the Regime, he sighed, before he walked up to him, "Hey, Sora... I contacted my friend. He says he wants to help you get home." Sora took his eyes off the TV and turned to Barry, "You think he can?"

"Of course... he's Batman..." Barry nodded. Sora thought, "Batman?" Then he gestured to the TV, "You mean... that guy on TV?"

"Uh-huh! That's the one..." The former Scarlet Speedster nodded. Sora turned back to the TV, and watch Bruce enter his limo, "Man... from what it sounds like he's been through a lot."

"Sounds like?" Barry asked. He then wondered, "What? Have you never heard of Bruce Wayne or Batman until today..." Sora paused as he tried to figure out what to say, "Uh... well... no... let's say... I'm somewhere very far away."

That's when Barry understood, he wasn't from another Earth... he was from another world entirely... one where they look like humans and Kryptonains anyways. It looked like he was trying to keep the World Order. Barry smiled, "It's okay, Sora... we know about the other worlds..."

Sora sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness... that saves me from a lot of trouble..." Barry explained, "I'll also wanna say that other worlds isn't so strange to Earth... it's just another day for us... so where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from a world called Destiny Islands..." Sora answered. Barry gave a reassuring smile, "Then just be honest with Bruce and be patient with him... like you said, he's been through a lot. He may not trust you at first." Sora then notice Barry's frown, he replied, "It looks like that you have been through a lot too... how did Superman's Regime affect you?"

"Right... I guess you wouldn't know about me either... well... one upon time, I was the Flash. I was the Fastest Man Alive. When I was a child I saw my mother killed by something impossible. My father went to prison for the murder. Then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I was an ordinary forensic scientist, but secretly, with the help of my friend at S.T.A.R Labs, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me."

"Meta-humans?" Sora wondered. Barry explained, "Basically, they're people with powers." Sora nodded as Barry continued his story, "Eventually, a bunch of us from this world or another formed a team called the Justice League. We'd use our powers, skills, or abilities to help people. It was a simpler time. We stop the bad guys, save the day, simple as that."

"So, what changed?" Sora wondered, he then paused, "Oh... right... Metropolis..." Barry nodded, "That's right... and after Superman killed the Joker for the murder of his wife, unborn child, and everyone who was killed in Metropolis, the League split up. Superman formed the Regime, to end all crime on Earth while Batman saw the darkness forming in Superman's heart formed the Insurgency to stop him. At the time, I sided with Superman, I mean... he was my friend and his intention were good at the time. However, things changed when he started murdering both his enemies and his friends who stood against him. The fact that he started taking advice from criminals like Sinestro, Bane, and Black Adam didn't help. I finally drew the line when he murder Shazam for speaking out how he had a problem with killing innocent people to set an example. That's when I realized that I've been helping the wrong friend. So, I helped Bruce and warned him of what Superman was planning together with help our parallel counterparts we finally managed to stop Superman. After that I turned myself in because I had allot to answer for..."

"Wow... so... um... what happen after? How'd you end up working here?" Sora wondered. Barry replied, "Because I finally got my head on straight Bruce pulled a few strings and put me on parole... He was the one who got this job here... as long as I don't use my powers and obey the law... I won't go back to jail with Superman's followers..." He turned to see some people some starts, "Still... I'm not getting a lot of friends because what did back then... it's a constant reminder of how I failed to be a hero..."

Sora thought as Barry finished his tale, _"Man... I know the kind of hurt of what Superman felt when he lost his wife and unborn child... when Xehanort took down Ven, Axel, and Donald... when the Heartless took everyone I cherish away from me... and when Xehanort struck Kairi down right in front of me... Still I can't believe someone would go that far... convincing their friends of what they're doing is right when it's wrong and killing anyone who disagreed with him... what's to stop me from becoming like Superman..."_

He then recalled an old memory, one from the day before his journey began...

* * *

_WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS_

_It was a day unlike any other for Sora, except for one thing. The raft had finally been completed, the supplies had been gathered, and he along with his best friends were ready to visit the outside world. Finally, after all the years of just sitting around on the islands of their small world, just pretending to go on grand quests, the three of them would be having a real adventure, just like they had always dreamed of doing ever since they had come together as friends. Riku, Sora's first and best friend, had just head home to rest for the big journey tomorrow. Kairi, his other best friend and "secret" crush, wanted to stay and watch the sunset. Sora decided to stay with her until she was ready to return home._

_Sora and Kairi sitting on the edge of the dock and watched the sunset. "You know," Kairi began, "Riku has changed."_

_"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Kairi seemed at a loss for words, "Well..."_

_"You okay?" Sora asked with concern. Kairi beamed, "Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"_

_"What?!" Sora gasped while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Kairi just giggled, "Just kidding."_

_What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the ones whose changed, Kairi."_

_"Maybe..." The girl responded softly. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I could always come back here."_

_Finally Kairi took her eyes off the sunset and turned to Sora. "Right?"_

_"Yeah, of course!" Sora said without hesitation. Wherever they would go, this would still be their home. Kairi turned back to the sunset. "That's good." Kairi paused. "Sora, don't ever change."_

_"Huh?" Sora looked at her as Kairi stood up. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail." Sora leaned back with his eyes now back on the sunset, just like Kairi's, "It'll be great."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Sora remembered that day well as he pulled out Kairi's good luck charm, _"That's right... I promised Kairi I'd never change, even when everything went to heck the very next day and through all my struggles... I'm sure Superman made his own promises to his wife but I don't think he ever made one that he'd never change... I don't wanna think of what could have happened if Kairi hadn't made me promise that... eventually what Xehanort did to her. I might have ended up just like him..."_

He put away the charm as he turned to Barry, who looked lost in thought, in a way he reminded him of Riku, _"Maleficent and Ansem... well, Xehanort's Heartless... made Riku do allot of things he's come to regret. He spent years trying to make up for what he did. To find his way out of the darkness, to the road to dawn... except he had King Mickey, Naminé, and Ansem the Wise to help him. And Kairi, Donald, Goofy and I also helped when we found him in the Organization's old hideout. But all of Barry's friends are in lock up for helping Superman, dead, or hate him for his time in the Regime. Bruce was the only one who gave him a second chance... well, he's going to have more than I friend who wants to help..."_

Sora turned to Barry and smiled, "They'll forgive you..." This snapped Barry from his thoughts as he turned to Sora, "What?" Sora explained, "I've made friends with tons of people who made a lot of bad choices in the past, all they needed was to find their path back to the light, and they turned out well in the end. I forgave each of them a long time ago. I know you'll find your path and if I can forgive their wrong doings, I know others will forgive you too."

Barry smiled in appreciation, "Thanks, Sora." He then stood up, "Anyways, a bus to Gotham should arrive here shortly... and some old friends of mine will take you to Bruce... I'll get you change for the bus..."

"It's alright... I still got plenty of money... I can buy my own..." Sora told Barry as he followed him...

* * *

Sora got on the bus and paid for his ticket, as he turned to find his seat Barry called out to him, "Sora..." The Keyblade's chosen turned to him, as he continued, "Thanks again... for what you said... I really needed to hear that." Sora smiled, "Sure... what are friends for?"

"You... consider me a friend? But it hasn't even been an hour..." Barry asked in shock. Sora nodded as he offered him his hand, "Of course I do... and sometimes... that's is all it takes." Barry chuckled as he took Sora's hand and shook it, "Well then until we meet again... my friend."

"Yeah... see you soon..." Sora promised. When they realized, Sora went to take his seat. Barry watched as his bus drove off, Sora waved him goodbye as he smiled and returned the wave. Sora smiled as he pulled up his gummi phone, Barry said it'd be awhile before he reached Gotham City so, he pulled out his gummi phone. He noticed Jiminy's journal was still on here. If he were here he'd update it with the people he's met or heard of so far. Sora he decided to add the names of Barry, Bruce, and Superman on the journal...

* * *

An hour later, after playing a few Promo games he got from Scrooge McDuck, he decided to look at some of his old photos. He took selfies of himself, and all his friends, Donald, Goofy, Hercules, Meg, Pegasus, Phill, Zeus, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Scrooge, Little Chief, Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, the LGMs, the sarge and the little soldiers, Rapunzel, Eugene, Maximus, Pascal, Mike, Sully, Boo, Merlin, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Roo, Lumpy, Gopher, Tigger, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven, Marshmallow, Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, Will, Gibs, Tia Dalma, Barbossa (He needed the selfie to prove he wasn't dreaming he was allied with an old enemy), Baymax, Hiro, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Ferd, King Mickey, Aqua, Ven, Chip, Dale, Jiminy, Riku, Master Yen Sid, Axel, Roxas, Terra, Xion, and...

He stared a the photo of himself and Kairi. He took this right before the confronted Organization XIII, right as he took the photo, Kairi had given him a small kiss on the check as he took the photo. He touched the check she had placed her lips on, it felt a dream... the best dream he ever had. Sora frowned, he hope she was okay. How she was holding up without him. It didn't seem fair, no matter what happened they'd somehow always get pulled apart again. He pulled out Kairi's good luck charm. He hoped the legend of the paopu fruit was true. They say if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. After, he shared one with Kairi, he prayed it will work. Just then, there was an explosion the shook the bus. He quickly put both the phone and the luck charm away, as he called out to the bus driver, "Hey! What happened?!"

"Super Villain, kid! Keep your head down!" The driver exclaimed as people panicked. Sora looked outside to see an armored man in the shape of a manta, wreaking havoc across the city streets. He spotted a man firing arrows at him as he and blond hair woman engaged the super villain. Sora's eyes narrowed, it was like Herc said. "A hero's work is never done." He gave a small smirk, "Guess this is my stop!"

He opened the window as he ran towards the action. The bus driver called out, "Wait! You'll get yourself killed!" Just then an old man named Stan Lee woke up from another explosion. He looked around before turning to the Bus Driver, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

"Pick up the kid, he said. It'd be easy, he said." Green Arrow muttered to himself. His wife, Black Canary, ran up beside him, "To be fair, we weren't expecting to run into Black Manta."

Black Manta, the arch nemesis of Aquaman, demanded, "He attacked you're cities, he sided with Superman, and you still deny me of my vengeance!" He fired a beam at them forcing them to take cover, "Your government should have gift wrapped Aquaman to me, instead, he gets sent back to Atlantis with only a slap on the wrist!"

"Well, you know being King of Atlantis kinda gives him diplomatic immunity, right?! It's politics 101!" Green Arrow quipped. Manta stated, "I! DON'T! CARE! BRING ME, AQUAMAN! NOW! Or people will die..."

"Hey, bucket head..." A young voice spoke up. Black Manta turned around to see Sora running towards him, "I don't know what this is about and I don't care! Knock it off before I make you!" Black Canary called out, "Kid, get outta here! It's not safe!"

"Pathetic..." Manta stated and he fired a beam at Sora, which he quickly dodged out of the way and summoned his Keyblade. He quickly went into his battle stance, as Manta prepared to fire another blaster, as Oliver quipped, "So, who's kid? Key Junior?"

Black Canary eyes narrowed as they boy looked familiar, she pulled out her phone and pulled up the image of the kid they were supposed to pick up. She called out, "Ollie! It's the kid!" Arrow turned to her, "Really? You sure?"

"You know anyone else with that spiky hair?" She pointed out as she ran into the battlefield. Oliver nodded as he ran after her, "Good point..." Sora leaped over then next blast and faced Black Manta with Green Arrow and Black Canary by his side. Arrow stated, "Kid, you might wanna cover your ears. Canary's gonna sing."

Sora looked to Green Arrow in confusion until Black Canary screamed which made Sora made his Keyblade vanish and covered his ears. This knocked Black Manta back when he used his jetpack to catch himself and fired a shoulder rocket at them forcing them to dodge the attack. Sora resummoned his Keyblade and aimed the weapon at them, "FREEZE!"

Not only did this freeze the villain in place it created an ice path. Sora used flowmotion to slide to Black Manta and hit him several times with his Keyblade. Canary ran in and kicked him to the ground. Black Manta was about fire another rocket when Green Arrow fired an arrow and took it out. He then fired another beam at him as Green Arrowed dodged a fired an electric arrow stunning him. Black Carney then used this as an opportunity to grab her opponent by the arm, flips them over and breaks his arm. Sora then performed a shocklock and fired several beams of light, "Take this!"

They followed him live heat seeking missiles and hit him several times. Sora then decided to perform an attraction flow, as he raised his Keyblade in the air, "Come on!" Next thing before Green Arrow and Black Canary knew, they were each in a spinning… tea cup.

"What is happening?" Canary asked herself. Their world was spinning around as the strange magical cup practically spun around and swirled around the field, hitting into Black Manta as he tried to fight back. Green Arrow was laughing and enjoying himself, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

The boy, to the amazement of Arrow and Canary, was doing tricks on his teacup, hand standing and spinning around his pedestal even faster to the point where he turned into a blur of bright red lights, bashing and bumping into Manta around him. Sora then called out, "Together!"

Getting what he was thinking of, Sora, Arrow, and Canary brought their cups together right into Manta and spin in a tri-symbol, sending waves of energy and magic all over the field doing tons of damage to his armor, in a blinding flash of light, the tea cups vanished. Green Arrow and Black Canary were slightly dizzy but the former couldn't help but ask, "Can we do that... what it was... again?"

Black Manta decided to fire one last attempt to attack and fired a beam at them. Sora raised his Keyblade, "REFLECT!" He then produced a barrier of light that blocked the attack back at Manta as well the barrier unleashes a series of small, random light explosions as it disperses, dealing a flat amount of damage to Manta's armor as well. Manta barely had the strength to stand, as he noticed the other heroes smirking at him as Canary added, "I'd surrender now if I were you..." Green drew another arrow as he stated, "Although if you didn't, I wouldn't complain... I wanna see whatever roller coaster's the kid can do!"

"Defeat by a child with a key... I'm never going to live it down..." Manta muttered as he put his hands up. Sora made his Keyblade vanish as he smirked, "Smart move..." Just then, the police came...

* * *

From the rooftops, Sora, Green Arrow, and Black Canary took the defeated Black Manta away. Green Arrow turned to the teen, "Not too shabby out there, kid. Black Manta's no pushover..."

"Thanks... name's Sora..." Sora introduced himself. Black Canary nodded, "We know... Bruce sent us to pick you up... I'm Black Canary and this is Green Arrow..." Sora commented, "Those are funny names."

Green Arrow chuckled in amusement, "I like this kid. I'm Oliver. Friends call me Ollie." Sora shook his hand as he gestured to Canary, "And this is my wife Dinah." Sora smiled, "Nice to meet you... so, umm... Barry told me everyone knows about the other worlds..."

"It's common knowledge at this point." Dinah smiled, "So... alien, huh?"

"Looks like it. I used traveling to other worlds at this point but usually through a Gummis Ship..." Sora nodded. Green Arrow wondered, "So why change it up?"

"It's complicated... and it's a long story..." Sora rubbed the back of his head. Black Canary told him, "Wish we had time to hear it, but Bruce needs us back ASAP. And that was before you came along."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Sora replied. Green Arrow tired to explain, "Sora... our friend... has a bit of trust issues so... we need you to..." He pulled out a blindfold, Sora hardly took any offense, "No, problem... do what you have to do..."

"You trust us to take you there safely?" Green Arrow asked in shock, "Have you ever heard the term 'stranger danger'?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character..." Sora smiled. Green Arrow turned to his wife, who simply shrugged in response, "He seems... positive."

"Yeah... wonder what will happen if he meets, Bruce?" Arrow muttered as he put on the blindfold on the kid. Sora smiled, "Alright... lead the way..."

* * *

A short while later, they removed the blindfold. Sora noticed they were in a stairwell. Sora looked a little disappointed, "This is a secret lair? I figure there would be more... pizzazz?"

"Yeah, as a reception area, this place needs a lot of work..." Green Arrow agreed with him. Just then, the three hear footsteps on the landing above. They look up to see Bruce, "Dinah, Oliver... thanks for coming on short notice. And for bringing the kid here."

"You're lucky we found a sitter." Canary smirked. As the three walk up the flight, Bruce presses a square in the wall, opening an elevator. The three get in and ride it down to an old abandoned Gotham Subway platform. As they exit, Bruce explained, "My great-grandfather built the original Gotham Underground. But, these days...it's the Batcave." They walk to a large bank of computers and monitors, Sora stared in awe, "Now this is more I like it!"

"And this... is Brother Eye." Bruce showed them the computer. Green Arrow lightly jokes, "More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub?"

"More than that. A communications hub linking every satellite and server on the planet." Bruce smiled. Sora gave Bruce an odd look as he clarified as he walked over to a chair facing away, "It warns us when trouble's coming and guides us when trouble's here." Sora smiled, "Oh... that's cool!"

"Must take a real genius to operate..." Black Canary observed.

"I dunno about 'genius'..." The chair spins around to reveal Harley Quinn, "...but I do got a PhD." She blows gum bubble, then gets up and hugs Black Canary, "Dinah! Dinah's hubby! And some random spiky hair kid from another planet! You sure came a long way..."

"A world away. But the change of scenery is nice." Green Arrow smiled nervously. Sora turned to him, "You too?!" Green shrugged, "Same world... different Earth..." Sora nodded, he seeing doing something similar with Riku during the Mark of Mastery. The Sleeping Worlds. Black Canary turned to Bruce, "I was surprised you called, Bruce. Things seem to be going well... at least until teenagers started appearing and disappearing... So what's up?"

"Other than the situation of kid..." Bruce gestured to Sora, "Dismantling the Regime created gaps in global security. We're covering them where we can, but we're stretched thin. Vulnerable. Harleen, show them what you found."

"Right-o, Bats." The ex-super villain nodded. She sat back down and accesses Brother Eye, "Gorilla Grodd, everyone's favorite talking ape. He's got himself a band of bozos. Calls 'em 'the Society'."

"My mole in Gorilla City says Grodd's planning something big. But what, where, when... we don't know." Bruce told them. Harley added, "One thing we DO know: Scarecrow's gonna ship Grodd a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp." Her eyes narrowed, "Very mosquito-y."

"Good thing I packed my bug spray." Oliver quipped. Bruce told them, "I need you three to stop that gas before it gets to Grodd."

"Not joining us for the party?" Canary raised an eyebrow. Bruce replied, "Unfortunately, I can't leave Gotham without worrying the public." Sora spoke up, "Um... I'm not quite sure what's going on here... but what this Grodd guy sounds like bad news... can I help shut him down?"

"What about trying to get home?" Green Arrow wondered. Sora smiled as he placed hands behind his head in a relaxed position, "Eh, I do this thing all the time. I like helping others. Besides, I couldn't live with myself if you guys got hurt if I did nothing."

"Well... I don't know about you guys but he was helpful against Black Manta..." Green Arrow turned to the others. Harley turned to Bruce, "We could learn more about him while we stop Scarecrow..." Bruce considered it as Canary sighed, "Bruce, he's a good kid and he deserves a chance to prove himself... he's not Clark..."

"Fine... but he comes straight back here after you stop Scarecrow... There's still a lot we don't know about him." Bruce told her. Sora beamed, "Thanks! I won't let you down!" Bruce just stared at Sora as Harley reassured her, "Don't worry, Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?" She then walks towards the elevator, arm around Black Canary's shoulders. Sora followed them as Green Arrow turned to Bruce, "I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?

"She's a different person since Joker died... mostly." Bruce gave a small smile as he left the room. Green Arrow doesn't seem convinced, especially when Harley grabs a knife and puts it behind her back while walking with Black Canary and Sora...

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right hand man, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded. Xigbar explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Xigbar shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."

* * *

**That's right, the Foretellers are in this story too. Along with Maleficent and Pete! You must be wondering if the Heartless will be involved in this as well? ...you'll see. I hope I did Sora's character justice so far. Anyways, next time... Sora teams up with Harley, Green Arrow, and Black Canary** **against the Society for the first time and they learn a little bit of Sora's past as he learns quite a few things about this world. How will Sora react? And how's Supergirl been since Krypton? And what are Luxu and the Foretellers up too? Stay tuned!** **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow or fav. as well. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2:  The Toxic Nightmare

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to** **Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. Okay, and here it is. The second chapter is complete. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Toxic Nightmare

WORLD: EARTH

As the Javilen flew to Slaughter Swamp, Oliver turned to the others, "Alrighty, the jet's on autopilot... now within the hour..." Harley then turned to Sora, "Great... so while we wait you might as well try to get to know each other..." She offered the Keyblade's chosen her hand, "Hi. My Name's Harleen Quinnzel. Call me Harley. Everyone does."

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you, Harley." Sora shook the hand. Harley nodded, "Same." Dinah spoke up, "According to Barry, you come from a world called Destiny Islands, right?" Sora nodded as she asked, "So, do you know how far away from the Earth is from Destiny Islands?"

"I don't know..." Sora shrugged as he pulled out his phone, "...but it must be very far away otherwise, I could call them..." Green Arrow eyes widened, "...wait so can that phone...?"

"Yeah, it can allow me to talk to my friends even when were on other worlds... but every time I try to call them... I keep on getting a robot message saying that their number doesn't exist." Sora clarified as he stared at the Gummiphone. Black Canary asked in concern, "Have you had this problem before?"

"No... this world would be the first..." Sora admitted. Harley wondered, "So, why'd you come to our world anyways? It's got some nice places but not exactly the whole universe would want a grand tour here..." Sora was unsure how to explain as Oliver smirked, "It's a girl..."

"Huh?" Sora blushed as the emerald archer explained, "Most people from the outside world come here because they have nowhere else to go, if you bad guy you wanna conquer or destroy it, or the usually case it's because of a girl."

"Bruce did mention about a girl arriving here before you did... so, what's her name?" Dinah smiled. Sora blushed as he shyly answered, "Kairi... we've known each other since we were kids." Harley smiled, "Awww... childhood lovers... My favorite kind of romance. Both young and innocent." She sighed, "I wish I'd know some special then... maybe then I wouldn't have ended up with Mr. J..."

"Umm... who's... Mr. J?" Sora wondered. Green Arrow explained, "She means the Joker... she used to date him..."

"Wait, isn't that the guy who tricked Superman in killing his wife, unborn child and Metropolis?" Sora asked. They nodded as Sora turned to Harley, "How'd you end up with him?" Harley sighed as she answered, "Believe or not, I used to be a psychologist at Arkham Asylum... I used to want to help people. That's where I meet him..."

"I used to think that I was getting through to him when the joke was... he was corrupting me all along. I joined him on his crime spree... doing unspeakable crimes... and no matter how many times he'd hit me... cheated on me... lied to me... I always came back to him. He never even knew I was preggers, or that I gave birth to a baby girl and I'd gave her to my sister for her own safety or cared that I was even gone for a whole year..." Harley continued as Sora could tell the guilt was eating her. She hated herself for follow that Joker guy. Her one good act was making sure her daughter wasn't apart of that life.

"...and things between us remained the same... until Mr. J had his final joke. And the whole world suffered for it. I didn't even knew Superman's wife was even preggers too... after Superman killed the Joker... I finally saw things clearly... thanks to Bruce, Dinah, her hubby, and others we lost... I finally was free over the Joker's influence... I help Bats stop Superman and in return he gave me a second chance... I wanna be someone my daughter can look up too." Harley finished her tale. Sora gave her a sad smile, "If you've made it this far... than you already are."

Harley turned to Sora slightly shocked, but then smiled and nodded in appreciation. Oliver cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject, "Right... so back to the girl... you gotta picture of her on your phone?"

"Yeah... I only got this thing not that long ago... but I took plenty of pictures of my friends." Sora nodded as he opened his photos up. Dinah smiled as Sora went through them, "This is Riku... he's been like a brother to me since we were kids... I also got Axel on here..." No one could except what was going to happen next, "Here's one of Donald and Goofy..." Dinah's eyes widened as she saw the photos. Oliver even stated, "Wait did he say, Goofy?"

"Ollie. Harley. You going to want to see this..." Dinah whispered to the others. They all joined Canary as Sora continued to show them the photos. All of their eyes widened as Harley muttered, "Oh... my... gosh... You guys are seeing this too, right?"

"It... it... can't be real, right?" Oliver wondered. Dinah quickly calmed the teen as she asked, "Sora... you mind if we have a closer look?"

"Oh, sure... just don't delete them... they're pretty important to me..." Sora nodded as he handed her the phone. Dinah promised, "We'll be careful... and we'll give it right back as soon as we're done..." She then showed the photos to the others. Oliver cleared his throat, " They could just be costumes or stands from..."

"They look pretty real to me." Harley stated. Dinah stated, "She's right... unbelievable as it is... these photos look legitimate..."

Sora wondered, "Is there something wrong?" Dinah and Harley weren't quite sure how to respond to the boy when Green Arrow looked at the next photo, "Holy cow! Mickey Mouse is real too?!"

"You know the King?" Sora asked in shock, "Wait... are you saying you know my friends?"

Black Canary gave her husband a small glare, who smiled sheepishly in response, "Sorry..." She then turned to the teen, "Well... kinda... some of them are... celebrities here..."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Harley tired to explain, "Well... on this world... their fictional characters... you know... stories to enjoy as both children and adults..."

"Yeah, there's like tons of Movie, Games, Books, Music... all things like what you're friends did." Green Arrow nodded. Sora gasped, "WHAT?! But... but... they're real..."

"And we believe you... the photos you have are proof enough..." Canary reassured him, "It's just hard for us to believe too..."

"Yeah, just imagine you learn your fictional childhood heroes are real..." Arrow muttered. Sora frowned, "Thanks... but this doesn't make any sense... but I always had these weird thoughts... like if any of it was real or not..."

"Sora... sweetie... " Harley spoke up, "You're certainly not crazy... believe me... it takes one to know one..."

"We promise... once we stop Grodd, we'll figure this out and get you home..." Black Canary promised. Green Arrow nodded, "Yeah... if anyone can figure out what's what, it's Bruce." Sora looked up and smiled, "Thanks, guys..."

As soon as the Javlien landed, the hatch door opened and the for walked down when Canary stopped, "Wait..." Sora wondered, "What is it?" Black Canary turned to the teenager, "Sora... back before Metropolis... we had secret identities..."

"Right..." Arrow understood. Sora looked confused, as Harley explained, "Basically, to prevent the bad guys from going after our loved ones... we gave ourselves another names and another face so everyone wouldn't go after them..."

"When Superman turned, our chances we're gone but no one's got a good look at you, yet. Best to keep it that way..." Arrow pointed out. Canary placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Your identity is your most valuable possession. You should protect it."

"Umm..." Sora thought, "Oh!" He then pulled out the VR device he received on San Fransokyo and puts it on, "Will this work?" Green nodded, "That'll do... We're did you get that from?"

"Hiro made it for me." He answered. Green Arrow asked, "From Big Hero 6?" Sora nodded, "Yeah... How did you...? Oh, right..." Harley stepped on ahead, "You ready?"

Sora, Dinah, and Oliver nodded as the walked through the swamp...

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Luxu and the Foretellers watched Sora and the others journey. Ira wondered, "Is that him?"

"Yep. That's Sora." Xigbar grinned. Aced stared in disbelief, "This is Keyblade Wielder who save the worlds three times, defeated a full fledged Keyblade Master, and ended the second Keyblade War?! He's no more than a child!"

"Easy, Aced... there's probably more than meets the eye in this boy." Invi told him. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah... the strength in his heart is unlike any we've ever seen. He was more than a match for the old coot, even with the X-blade."

"So, how'd he end up there?" Gula wondered. Luxu summoned his Keyblade, and stared at it, "As smart as the old coot was... he never fully understood the capabilities of this Keyblade... When Xehanort stuck Kairi down, instead of killing her, it brought her to the place we discovered long ago..."

"Of coarse..." Gula understood, "So, when Sora used the power of waking to pull her out... he ended up trapped there instead..." Invi turned to Xigbar, "So, is he stuck there? Without the right Keyblade... he's unable to leave... he's no longer a problem..."

"I wouldn't say that... the Earth is a lot different than it was all those years ago... and with Sora's connections to his friends... it's only a matter of time before he returns. And he'll be a problem to the Master just like he was to Xehanort."

"So, what? Are you suggesting we kill a child?! Ava would never approve of this!" Gula exclaimed. Luxu smirked, "She was Against many things that you did. Like planning of something Kingdom Hearts to bring back the Master. Fight in the Keyblade War... yet it never stopped you."

Gula was taken back from what Xigbar had said, he then stated, "Nah... we're not going to kill him. The Master needs him... all we do now is watch and test him... see how he gets himself out of this one..."

"How?" Ira wondered. Luxu smirked, "You'll see... he's about to run into some familiar faces..."

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Back at Slaughter Swamp, a bunch of henchmen are packing crates from a shack. Sora, Harley, Black Canary and Green Arrow sneak to the shack unnoticed and look inside. They see one of the Society, Deadshot, talking to the man in charge, Scarecrow. He demanded, "Can we move any faster? I don't need Gorilla Grodd taking my head off cuz you boys are too slow."

"Fear not, Deadshot. We'll be ready for tomorrow's attack." Scarecrow promised. Black Canary asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Cheeky monkey..." Harley's eyes narrowed. Sora then noticed the vines moving, "Uh... guys? Are those vines are supposed to be moving?"

Before anyone could react, the vines grab the four and string them upside down. Out of the shadows comes another Society member, Poison Ivy. She walked to Harley and strokes her face, "Fancy meeting you here." She then turned to Sora as she stroked his face as he flinched away, "And what's this? Did Batman get another Robin?"

Harley blows a gum bubble in Ivy's face. Back in the shack, Deadshot was on the alarm when Scarecrow told him, "Keep them moving. The new guy and I'll see what that's about."

"Red! I ain't seen you in forever!" Harley smiled. Sora turned to Harley, "You know her?"

"Course I do... Ivy and I go way back. We're friends." Harley answered before turning to Poison Ivy, "So, what brings you out here? You here to take down these punks?"

Out of the cabin comes Scarecrow, small scythe in hand, "Quite a catch, Ivy." Harley's eyes widened in horror, "Red? You're with them?!" Ivy smirked, "Your man, Bruce, was supposed to better care for the Green. All he's done is remodeled the concrete jungles of Gotham and Metropolis. Where I sit, there's not much difference between him and Superman."

While Ivy talks, Harley takes the knife she put behind her back and starts to cut the vines holding her. Green Arrow stared at her in disbelief, "You're a few cones short of a pine if you think your new friends care about the Green."

"Grodd and Maleficent will keep their promises, or they'll be my next victims!" Ivy told them. Sora eyes widened, "Huh? Maleficent?! But that means..."

"Alrighty, so a couple of heroes tried to stop us... let's take a..." A fat walking cat came from behind Scarecrow grinning, before his eyes set on Sora, "Huh?! YOU?!"

"PETE?!" Sora eyes narrowed. Green Arrow stated, "Well, if there was any doubt that Disney characters were real, they're gone now."

"That Cat... wasn't he in all those Mickey Mouse cartoons as the bad guy for most of 'em?" Black Canary recalled. Harley eyes narrowed, "Bad ol' putty cat." Pete glared, "YOU ARE YOU HERE?! You was supposed to be kaput!"

"What are you doing here, Pete?!" Sora demanded. Harley turned to him, "You got history with this punk?"

"Yeah, Pete's been causing trouble for ages." Sora nodded, "Last I seen him, he and Maleficent were after some black box on Olympus Coliseum."

"As in... the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty?" Green Arrow asked. Black Canary stated, "At least we know Grodd's mysterious partner is now." Pete shook his head, "Wha...?! We ain't that apes partners... we just partner with the same partner he is!"

"Care to share who?" Canary's eyes narrowed. Pete opened his mouth when Ivy cut him off, "Don't. Grodd or Maleficent don't want anyone to know before we're ready." Pete covered his mouth as Harley told her old friend, "Oh, Red... why you makin' me do this?"

Harley cuts through her vines and, as she lands, passes the knife off to Black Canary, who severs her vines as well as Green Arrow's and Sora's. The henchmen aimed their weapons at the heroes when Scarecrow raised his hand standing them down. Green Arrow stated, "Well... that was easy."

"Pete, if you'd be so kind." Scarecrow turned to the cartoon cat. Pete removed his hands and whistled. On que, shadows with yellow eyes rose up from the ground. Sora eyes narrowed as he summoned his Keyblade, "Heartless?!"

"Creepy shadow monsters... I take back what I said earlier..." Green Arrow stayed as the heroes went into their battle stances. Black Canary asked, "Sora... what are these things?"

"I'll explain later! Right now, we gotta stop them or things will get worse." Sora told them. They nodded as Harley went to fight Poison Ivy, Green Arrow And Black Canary stayed by Sora as they fought the monsters.

Sora began cutting down the Heartless as Green Arrow fires several trick arrows at them. Black Canary punched and kicked several before sending a powerful scream to send a group flying. The three were doing well but the Heartless just kept on coming. Scarecrow stated, "Let's make things interesting shall we..."

He then sprays three with fear toxin, as Sora felt funny, as he dropped his Keyblade, as it disappeared, "Hey, what is this?" After Harley defeated Ivy, she ran over to them to see Sora, Green Arrow, and Black Canary choking in fear gas. Then Scarecrow walks over and sprays more of the gas at Harley, "Face your fears..."

Harley smirked as she inhaled the gas through her nose and sneezing. She rolled her eyes, "Please! I used to huff this stuff for kicks!"

"Then you'll appreciate my new formula." He stayed as he sprays Harley more. This time it began to take effect, "Hey..."

Harley gags as she and Sora looks up to see an even scarier Scarecrow, "Well, Harley... You have a high tolerance... and the boy's will is strong... but everyone has SOMETHING to fear."

"Sora... what you're seeing... it isn't real... it's just the toxin. We can fight it." Harley told Sora as she went into her battle stance. The teenager nodded as he went into his battle stance. Scarecrow swung his hook chain at them which Sora successful blocked and countered. Using this as an opportunity, Sora started smacking the villain with his Keyblade. Harley smacked the villain with a bat before grabbing a vine a swing kicked him.

He was about to throw more fear gas at them when Sora raised his Keyblade, "WIND!" A huge gust of wind before the toxin away. Sora then went into his Second Form as his clothes changed to look like his previous ones. He then smacked the villain with powerful light attacks and then used sonic blade. Harley then smacked him with her mallet making fall him in defeat revealing his true form. Harley groaned, "Ugh... instant hangover..."

"We're not... done yet..." Scarecrow declared. He then throws a gas bomb at their feet. Sora coughed, "Not again..."

The smoke envelops him as he collapses...

* * *

_WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD_

_When he comes to, the swamp had became the Keyblade Graveyard. He gasped as he was among his friends, Mickey then turned to everyone, "Is everyone alright?"_

_Everyone nodded as Sora looked around, "Huh? How am I back here again?" He didn't get a response, just then Ven spotted Terra up ahead. He beamed, "Terra!"_

_He ran to him as Aqua quickly followed behind. He took his arm as he beamed, "Terra! We found you!" Aqua looked a little skeptical however she couldn't help but hope, "Terra, please say you're in there."_

_Terra said nothing much like he did before, Sora noticed this is the third time here, that this has happened, "What is going on?"_

_Just then Aqua pulled Ven away from Terra. The young teenager asked, "What gives, Aqua?"_

_"I know you're not him. Now let our friend go!" Aqua demanded much to Ven's confusion. Terra smirked and much to Ven's horror his hair turned white and his eyes turned yellow. Terranort stood there as Mickey stated, "He is their thirteenth!"_

_"Today is the day you all lose." He told them. Aqua snapped, "What?!" Terranort explained, "Before you face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body." He then summoned the No Name Keyblade, "But fear not. The X-Blade will still be forged."_

_Sora didn't understand what was happening but his eyes narrowed with determination, "We're not going to lose to you."_

_Terranort just smirked in response, and with a blink of an eye he appeared right in front of Ven and struck him down where he stood. Aqua was so shocked at what had happened, "VEN!"_

_"That's it!" Sora declares as he charged at Terranort, Keyblade in hand but before it could make contact, he blocked it with darkness. Sora struggled until the villain threw him aside. Terranort then made was to Kairi as was about to strike at her, but Axel was able to block the blow but it was so strong it sending flying until he crashed through a bolder and slammed into the cliff. Kairi gasped, "Axel!"_

_Terranort raised his Keyblade about to end the Princess of Heart but Sora gasped as he quickly got back on his feet to stop him. Mickey gasped, "No! Sora!" Donald and Goofy quickly went to aid their friend. Sora managed to get to Kairi and held her, ready to take the blow for her. However, Goofy blocked the attack with his shield, and the impact sent both Goofy and Terranort back. At the same time, Donald was channeling all his power into a powerful spell. Goofy realizing what he's about to do, "DONALD! DON'T!"_

_"ZETTAFLARE!" Donald exclaimed and beam of red magic blasted Terra away from the fight. When then the beam finally died, Sora released Kairi from the hug, he recalled what happened the first time, and time repeated itself as Donald fell to the ground and his staff vanished. Mickey and Goofy went to check on Donald, Aqua checked on Ven, and Kairi and Riku checked on Axel as Sora gazed at his fallen friends, "Not again... It... can't be real..."_

_He didn't understand, why didn't Terra show up like he did the second time. Just then darkness rose up ahead of them and waves of Heartless came from the ground. Riku then shook him back to the action, "Pull it together, Sora! We haven't lost them! They still have their hearts but we have to protect them."_

_"Right..." Sora nodded still confused about what was happening. Aqua walked up to join them, "We stand together." Sora and Riku nodded as the ran on ahead as they summoned their Keyblades to fight off the Heartless. Aqua turned to the others, "Mickey, Kairi, Goofy, watch the others."_

_"No, we should all get to safety, while we still can." The King of Destiny Castle shook his head. Riku replied, "It's too late for that." Just then, wave after wave of Heartless joined until they formed one huge Heartless tornado. Aqua's eyes widened in horror, "It can't be... no..."_

_She stood down in defeat as the wave of Heartless took her. Riku gasped, "AQUA!" However, the Heartless we're done yet as they took Ven, then Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, finally it took Axel and Kairi despite the princess tried to save him. Sora helplessly reached out for her but their hands barely missed as Kairi was taken by the tornado of Heartless. Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody, then appeared beside Sora as he grinned, "What difference do these little lights make? You have others. Just as we have others to replenish our ranks."_

_As he left through a corridor of darkness, Sora dropped his Keyblade as it vanished and he fell on his knees as he screamed in despair. Riku ran up to him, "Sora!" Sora cried, "They're gone. Kairi, Donald... Goofy, the King... Gone forever. What do we do? Without them, I... All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I'm worthless."_

_Tears fell from the Keybladers checks, as Riku looked uncertain how to react until he stood up and stated, "Sora... You don't believe that. I know you don't." He then left as he alone went to face the wave of Heartless. Sora watched as Riku raised his Keyblade against the Heartless, he stood his ground until the Heartless over took him and Sora closed his eyes and ready for impact until nothing happened..._

* * *

_He then found himself at a different section of the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora looked around and gasped as he saw Terra's armor damaged beyond repair, the Princess of Heart both old and new, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine, Belle, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna lied their lifeless, along with Yen Sid, Roxas, Naminé, Hanyer, Pence, and Olette as well. Sora gasped, "No..."_

_He looked around as he was surrounded by the new Organization XIII sitting on their white thrones, Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, Saïx, Terranort, Vanitas, Riku Replica, Xion, Luxord, Marluxia, and Laxerine. Master Xehanort stood on his chair as twelve No Name Keyblades surround him, "Twelve keys we have... leaving just one more!"_

_He then summoned on of those Keyblades in his hand and used it to summon Kingdom Hearts. The heart shaped moon shined above them. Xehanort stated as he stood on his chair, "Now Sora... Darkness and Light's final clash."_

_Sora eyes widened as Kairi was being lifted in mid air beside the old Keyblade Master. Sora gasped, "Kairi!" He rushed in to rescue her as Xehanort told him, "You require motivation."_

_Sora began running up Xehanort's chair with none of even bothering to stop him. Xehanort then struck Kairi down making her vanish, Sora screamed in horror, "KAIRI!"_

_In rage Sora raised his Keyblade only for it to be blocked by Xehanort's. Sora demanded, "Why her?!" He was then pushed back to the ground as tears slide down his checks, "WHY?!"_

_"I have done it." Xehanort smirked. Sora's eyes narrowed as he attempted to go after him when a new No Name Keyblade appeared behind him. Sora barely dodged it as it joined the others. Xehanort stated, "Now... the Keyblade War has reached its conclusion!"_

_Xehanort floated triumphantly was the thirteen Keyblades transformed into one Ultimate Key. The X-Blade. Xehanort smirked, "Ah! The X-blade is complete. Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the world to come."_

_A purple beam of darkness shot out of the Keyblade and corrupted Kingdom Hearts with darkness. Sora eyes closed, he had failed. Just then, he recalled what Harley had told him, "No... this isn't real... the real Kairi... and the rest of my friends are safe on Destiny Islands and the Princesses back on their home worlds. Xehanort and Organization XIII are gone. We won that war. This is just..."_

_"My... my... this is indeed interesting." A voice stated. Sora turned around to see one of his new enemies, "Scarecrow!"_

_"You're fear is being responsible for the lost of your friends and loved ones... losing them to your enemy... this requires further research." Scarecrow continues. Sora pointed his Keyblade at him, "Why are you doing this?! Can't you see your research is hurting people?!"_

_"I told you... everyone has something to fear... it peeks my interests... and sacrifices must be made..." Scarecrow chuckled. Sora's eyes narrowed as he went into his battle stance, "Not if I'm gonna do anything about it... I'm going to take you down then my friends and I are going to destroy your toxin and you're going back to jail!"_

_"You're certainly welcome to try..." he told him as he sprayed him with another dose of fear toxin. Sora coughed as he exclaimed, "Hey... stop that!"_

_Just then, a giant version of Scarecrow broke through the ground and stared down at Sora and the Organization members faces all wore Scarecrow's mask. Sora stood their fearless and stood his ground. The giant Scarecrow swiped at he as he easily dodged the attack. He quickly changed his Keyblade to the Shooting Star Keyblade._

_The Master of Fear then slammed his fist to the ground, Sora then used this as an opportunity to run up his arm and smack his face with the Keyblade. He then just jumped as he changed into Element Form as his Keyblade transformed into Double Arrowguns. He then fired magic and Scarecrows head as he laughed, "Face it, boy... You never getting out of this nightmare! I just gave you enough fear toxin to drive ten men insane..."_

_That's when it hit Sora... of course! It was all just one big nightmare! He had knew something the nightmares fear. "I hope this works..." Sora thought to himself. He placed his hand close to his heart and called out, "As one!"_

_Just then, a Dream Eater came to Sora, already damaging the nightmare. Scarecrow looked shocked under his mask, "Wait! What is that?!" Sora laughed as he spun the Dream Eater on and hopped on it's back. He then rode it as it bounced, getting larger in size from every bounce. Not only that the Nightmare was fading away. Scarecrow looked in horror, "W-What?! How is this possible?! My beautiful toxin... you ruining it! Stop it!"_

_Sora and the Dream Eater continued to do this as reality started to take form, revealing Sora's been fighting a Darkside Heartless. With on final hope, the Dream Eater exploded into more Dream Eaters consumed the rest of the toxin..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Sora's eyes narrowed as he struck down the Heartless as it faded away. Scarecrow then noticed Sora's actions freed the other heroes from his toxin, "No..."

He then noticed someone lightly tapped his shoulder, he turned to see Harley punching him out. She turned to the others, "Let's go before it's anchors aweigh!"

As the group of heroes, rejoined each other. They noticed the boats speed off, but Green Arrow uses explosive-tip arrows and Sora transformed his Double Arrow guns to Magic Launcher to destroy them and the toxin. But, when the explosions subside, a rumble is heard beneath the swamp. Sora looked around, "What's happening?!"

From out of the muck comes a towering Swamp Thing... and he was NOT happy, "This swamp is protected!"

"Swampy? I heard you were dead!" Harley gasped in shock. He replied, "I guard the Green, the plant life of Earth. As long as it lives, I cannot die!"

He swats at the four, with Sora and Harley side-flipping over the hand as Green Arrow and Black Canary dodged as well. They quickly went into their battle stances, " Swampy, wait! It ain't us you wanna bash..."

"Yeah! We're the good guys! It's the Heartless you want!" Sora nodded. Swamp Thing replied, "Good? Bad? I care little for humanity. But I do care when my swamp burns!"

He swats his plant like arms at them causing them to dodge. Sora back into his Shooting Star Keyblade fired fire spells as Green Arrow fired explosive arrows at Swamp-Thing. This only seemed to upset him more. He slammed his fit in the ground as it appeared underneath the heroes knocking them back. Sora managed to catch himself as Black Canary used a powerful scream to send Swamp Thing back.

The Keyblade's chosen then spotted Pete and the recovering villains trying to escape. He knew they had to end this quick or they were gonna get away. He then performed a shotlock that made him appear over Swamp Thing and fired his Duel Arrowguns from above the Defender of the Green. He then hit him several times with his Keyblade until he was ready to perform an attraction flow, he raised his Keyblade in the air as it glew with light and he hope through the ground with a splash. Green Arrow stated in confusion, "What just happened?"

Before, any of them knew it, they were on a pirate ship as it began to swing back and forth as it damaged Swamp Thing. Black Carney held on to the edge of the ship, "Here we go again!" Harley Quinn laughed, "Best! Superpower! Ever!" Green Arrow laughed as Sora continued the attack. Finally it performed it's finisher as it swung around in a full circle sending water everywhere and eventually send Swamp Thing to his knees. As the ride disappeared, Harley quipped, "Mama always said I had a black thumb."

"Now are you ready to listen to us? It's Scarecrow, Pete, and the Heartless you want. They're mixing toxic gas right in your backyard. We came to STOP them!" Sora told him, "And if the Heartless aren't stopped they'll consume the whole world and everything on it. Including the Green."

"Hmm..." Swamp Thing finally took notice of the villains and monsters, "I see..." Swamp Thing raises his arms and, much like they do with Ivy, vines grow out of the swamp and entrap the Heartless that were still there. Scarecrow and Pete hops on an airboat and speeds away, as Deadshot began shooting at the four heroes. But Swamp Thing makes thick lines grow to block the bullets as Scarecrow, Pete, Deadshot, and Poison Ivy escape. Swamp Thing told them, "If they return, I will be ready."

"Aw, Swamp Thing, you are ah-mazing!" Harley smiled as she lightly punches Swamp Thing's shoulder, "If ya ever want on the team, we'd love to have ya." Sora nodded as he put away his Keyblade, "Yeah!"

"I will consider that... should our interests align. For now, go. This swamp must heal." Swamp Thing told them. He then walks away and sinks back into the swamp. Sora turned to the others, "So, who was that guy anyways?"

"Dr. Alec Holland a.k.a. Swamp Thing. The Defender of all the Plant Life on Earth. Poor guy got stuck that way for years, he secretly wishes to be human again despite what he might say..." Oliver explained. Sora looked back, "Man... Hope his dream comes true one day..." Black Canary walked up to Sora with concern, "How are you holding up? You were dosed pretty badly by Scarecrow's toxin." Sora turned to her, "I'll be fine... it's just that I've been through a lot this week."

"If you ever want to talk about it, just let me know. I had to deal with a lot of problems like this back in the day with the younger heroes." She told him. Harley smiled, "Yeah... we're here for you, Sora." Sora smiled and nodded in appreciation. Oliver cleared his throat, "So... those monsters... I don't recall seeing them in any Disney movie... what are they?"

"Yeah, and what did you mean when you told Swamp Thing that they will consume the planet?" Harley asked. Sora explained, "The Heartless are monsters that are after people's hearts. The darkness in their hearts are what attracts them and there's darkness in every heart. Every heart they consume creates more Heartless, they even consume worlds to increase their ranks. Wherever they go, there's trouble."

"The Heartless... their after people's hearts..." Black Canary asked with concern. Sora nodded, "I've been fighting them for awhile now." Green Arrow muttered, "As if the super villains weren't enough... we should let Bruce know what happened."

"Especially with Pete, Maleficent, and those monsters. As well as the fact, Disney characters are real." Harley nodded. Oliver turned to Black Canary, "You probably should be the one to tell him. He'll believe you the most." She nodded, "Right... let's head back... maybe we can figure out why they're here."

Sora nodded as before wondered, "Hey, Before we do... you mind if I get some selfies with you guys? I like taking photos of my friends." Harley smiled as she took his phone as, "Sure!" Everyone grouped up as Harley took a photo of the four of them...

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the Earth, a cape with a very familiar "S" symbol on it flaps in space. But the person wearing it is NOT Superman. It was his cousin Kara Zor-El. After all these years, she had finally made it to Earth. She hadn't aged since the destruction of Krypton. She smiles at how beautiful the world looks from above before she takes off at Superman speed. She landed on Kahndaq, home of Black Adam. The girl touches down softly, as Black Adam hovers in, a sour look on his face. Then Wonder Woman flies in by Adam's side, also a bit angry. Diana asked, "Kara! Where were you?!"

"Just... in the clouds... listening..." She answered. Black Adam stated, "If someone saw you..." Wonder Woman continued, "How many times have we told you?! It's too dangerous outside Kahndaq!"

"I spent decades lost in space, stuck in hypersleep until Adam found my ship. But now, I'm cooped up here." Kara sighed. Diana asked, "How can we make you more comfortable?"

"Let me out." Kara told them, "Diana, you've taught me what my powers can do. This world needs help. Earth's people are so divided. They're always fighting..."

"That's the world without Kal-El." Diana replied as takes Supergirl's hands, "Batman has eyes everywhere. He can't know about you before we're ready." Kara pulled her hands away from the Amazon Princess, "I'm not afraid of some guy in a mask!" She groaned in annoyance, "UGH! I can bend steel with my bare hands!"

"So could your cousin." Diana pointed out. Kara frowned, "Well... well... what good are these powers if I can't even help Kal-El?!"

"We well, Kara. Just like you and I freed Diana from Themyscira." Black Adam promised. Wonder Woman nodded, "The time will come. We will save Kal-El, and Batman will answer to us!"

This seems to satisfy Supergirl; she smiles confidently. Unaware to the three, a figure in pink ropes watches from behind a corner wearing a fox mask. Her name is Ava and she was concerned at what was happening, she pulled away before anyone could spot her... even her fellow Foretellers...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Well, Sora's had a heck of start of a journey on Earth, he's defeat Scarecrow's fear toxin and went toe to toe with Swamp Thing. Not just that, he found out the Pete, Maleficent, and the Heartless are here as well! How can this be? Next time, the guardians of light visit Master Yen Sid as the try to figure out a way to bring Sora back as said teenager and the other heroes report back to Bruce where they have a general idea what's happening with Sora and his Disney life. While, Sora stays with Bruce, as the others try to capture Grodd to try to get some answers, things go horribly wrong forcing Sora and Batman to spring to action. Sora reunites with Barry and meets his arch-foe as well as another former Regime member. And what happens when one of the Foretellers decides to challenge Sora? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Invasion

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice.** **They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's one of the longer chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Invasion

WORLD: THE MYSTERIOUS TOWER

The Guardians of Light and their friends all arrived to the home of the King's Teacher, Master Yen Sid. They all stood before the former Keyblade Master as the current generation of Keyblade Masters, Aqua, Mickey, and Riku explained what had happened with Sora. Yen Sid stroked his beard, "I see... Sora has misused the power of waking and know his current whereabouts are unknown."

"But, Master, " Roxas spoke up, "We know Sora's alive. I still feel the connection that I had with him when I was his Nobody. Just as Xion knew Kairi was okay."

"If that's the case, then you probably, right..." Yen Sid nodded as he smiled, "Sora has never been one to die easily."

"We were hoping you might know where to start looking, Master." Aqua asked. Yen Sid closed his eyes as he gave it some thought, "The stars can tell me many things... however, his where about is, I could not say..."

"There must be some idea you could tell us. We can't just leave Sora in God only knows where." Mickey hoped. Yen Sid answered, "Perhaps, you should ask the princess where she was before Sora recklessly saved her."

Everyone turned to Kairi, as she sighed, "It's not much... I was out most of the time, however... I felt like I've been lying on the floor. I kept hearing voices of people surrounding me. I... I think they wanted to help me... but that's it. That's when Sora found me..."

"So... Sora's on another world then?" Lea stated. Yen Sid shook head, "It can't just be any world... it was the case I would likely sensed it."

"Is there anything else?" Riku wondered. Kairi gave it some thought, "Well... this world felt like very similar to places like Traverse Town and Twilight Town. In a place neither in the light or dark. More like Twilight."

"So, that's something so let's scoop out those worlds. We can check out Twilight Town." Hayner stated. Xion sighed, "Except if he was on Twilight Town we would have heard something by now. With Mr. McDuck and Little Chief there."

"And he couldn't have ended up in Traverse Town because during our Mark of Mastery... the worlds that fell have been restored that restored. Sora and I unlocked all seven sleeping keyholes." Riku pointed out. Kairi continued, "There is one more thing... this world... it's felt like it's been surrounded by darkness for a long time yet not fallen to the Heartless. It was brought back to the light only very recently as it's..."

"...on the road to dawn." Riku realized, "That's new..."

"Actually... it sounds very familiar..." A new voice spoke. Everyone was shocked by this, Donald looked around, "Who said that?"

"I did!" Everyone turned around to see Chirithy waving and startling Donald. Most of the group stared at the cat-like creature as Isa wondered, "Okay... I've been working for Xehanort for a long time and I don't ever recall him ever mentioning something like this."

"Oh, that's just Chirithy." Ven spoke up. Roxas turned to him, "Chirthy?" Terra explained, "Apparently, Chirthy has been friends long before we met." Aqua smiled, "And we just had to take him because it's so cute!"

"Where can we get one?" Xion beamed. Naminé giggled, "I want one too!"

"Um... guys... can we focus here?" Kairi told them as she resisted the temptation to squeal as well, "You said you know where Sora is?" Chirthy nodded, "Yes, as some of you may know for the past years, I've been guiding hearts through the Final World."

"Oh, you mean the world Sora ended up when we failed to stop Master Xehanort the first time." Goofy remembered. Chirthy nodded, "Most people die when both their heart and body perish but some persist and end up there. Sora was being held back by a thread... someone who refused to let him go..."

"By me..." Kairi smiled sadly. Chirthy nodded, "Yes... however those who don't show up there have either passed on to the afterlife or are clinging on the world they came from. However... what you just describe means Sora could have ended up in one other place..."

"Where?" Roxas wondered. Chirthy replied, "First, I have to take you back to the beginning... as you already know Keyblades were modeled after the X-blade... the man he discovered this... while his true name was never known... he was simple called the Master of Masters. He was the one who discovered Kingdom Hearts and it's counterpart. The Master of Masters studied the X-blade and learned to extract Keyblades from people's hearts as a result. He then took on six apprentices. They're names were Ira, Aced, Gula, Invi, Ava, and Luxu. They soon became a group called the Foretellers. Five out of the six each had their union of Keyblade Wielders to train and guide."

"During their training, the Master of Masters and his apprentices discovered something. A Parallel World..." Chirthy explained. Kairi wondered, "A Parallel World?" Riku recalled, "That sounds familiar... during the Mark of Mastery... Sora and I were separated on two different versions of Traverse Town..."

"Oh, yeah... and back on Toy Box when Master Xehanort's younger version of himself created to versions of that world..." Goofy recalled. Chirthy nodded, "Yes, but unlike those worlds... this world took place in an entirety different dimension. It was more of a Parallel Universe if anything. With it's own worlds and own set of rules. In fact, the World Order isn't really a problem there at all."

"Whoa!" Everyone gasped. Chirithy nodded, "Yes, and what really interested the Master was the World we visited, the one that was very much like ours, hasn't separate. Sure there were similar places and events that happened like ancient Greece and the coming of Christ just to name a few but they had already different worlds. Our world was still one place until the first Keyblade War. So, the Master and his apprentices often visited their and took notes..."

"Why's that?" Mickey wondered. Chirthy answered, "Well... the master had the power to see into the future and knew of the coming Keyblade War and what was to come because of it." Riku asked, "Did he let his apprentices know about the coming war?"

"He did. Before he disappeared, he gave them a Book of Prophecies to five of them and each a specific role. They tried to do what they thought was right to stop the Keyblade War but they slowly began to suspect a traitor and turned on each other which started said war because..." Chirthy explained. Kairi recalled her grandmother's story, "...they wanted the light for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts."

"Yeah..." Chirthy nodded sadly. Terra walked up, "What about that world... the parallel world?" Chirthy nodded, "Right... so that whole point by traveling to the parallel world was to see if other Keyblade Wielders could travel to the parallel world to ensure light would survive the conflict."

"So, it worked... so, you think Sora might be on this... Earth?" Riku assumed. Chirthy nodded, "It has to be... it's likely our universes are still connect much like how are worlds are."

"Well, alright. We go to Earth, fine Sora, and be back home before it's time for Sea-Salt Ice Cream." Axel smirked. Kairi nodded, "Let's go!" Chirthy jumped and waved, "Hold on! It's not so simple to get there!"

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. Yen Sid spoke up, "I'm afraid Chirthy's correct... if what it says is true then getting is no simple task. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. The same is said for parallel universe but with a much stronger wall. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. However, this wall was so strong not even the Heartless can get through brute force."

"But the has to be a way... I mean... the Foretellers could do it..." Kairi looked desperate. Riku gave it a moment of thought before his eyes light up, "Xehanort's Keyblade..."

"Huh?" Kairi turned to Riku, "What is it?"

"Well... what if it takes a certain kind of Keyblade to get to this universe... like how Mickey's Kingdom Key D or Keyblade of Darkness could allow us to safely get to the Realm of Darkness without needing the power of darkness." Riku pointed out. Aqua saw where he was getting at, "And like the Master Keyblade could seal away the Land of Departure and unlock it. No other Keyblade could do that!"

"Exactly, what if Master Xehanort... instead of killing her... he sent her to this Parallel World on mistake." Riku pointed out. Goofy nodded, "So, ya think Master Xehanort's Keyblade could get to Earth."

"That is a likely theory... Xehanort's Keyblade is the oldest Keyblade of Existence..." Yen Sid stroked his beard. Terra realized, "With Xehanort gone... there's only one place it could have ended up... the Keyblade Graveyard."

"But... but... that's like finding a needle in a haystack. It could take years just to find it!" Aqua pointed out. Pence pointed out, "It's the only lead we got."

"Then we better start looking." Kairi said looking determined. Ven turned to Chirthy, "Is there an easier way of getting there?" Chirthy thought, "Maybe... but... it's a long shot."

"What is it?" Olette wondered. Chirthy turned to them, "Before the War, one of the Foretellers named Ava created a door, one lead to the that parallel world. Her role was to avoid the imminent battles in favor of gathering Keyblade wielders, regardless of their Unions, to be part of a separate faction called the Dandelions, who would venture to another world in order to ensure the survival of light. She used the door to gather as much information as she could to make sure her Dandelions would survive the conflict."

"So, where's the door now?" Isa wondered. Chirthy replied, "You're not gonna like this... when the world fell to darkness, so did the door..." Everyone stared at the Chirthy when they realized, Donald shook his head, "Oh no... don't tell me..."

"It's lost... somewhere in the Realm of Darkness." Chirthy stated. Everyone groaned, Chirthy added, "And even if we had the door, it'd still be hard to open... she made it so not just everyone could get through... so place a special spell on it... but if we can figure out that spell we should be able to open it. I'm certain she left a clue on it."

"Okay, so our options are either journey to a creepy world to find a creepy key or journey to a creepy realm to find a door that we have no idea how to open." Axel stated. Mickey turned to the blue hair woman, "Aqua, you've been in the Realm of Darkness longer than anyone, did you find anything like that?"

"I only seen two doors there. The door that lead to your Keyblade and the Door to Darkness." Aqua shook her head sadly. Everyone sighed, as Ven turned to Chirthy, "How is that any easier? "

"Well... if we had the door, it takes a Chirthy to read the clue and with several Keyblade Masters here, solving it should be a snap. I told you it was still a long shot." Chirthy answered. Master Yen Sid eyes narrowed, "Then we must make haste if we are to have any chance of rescuing Sora. Mickey, you'll take a team of Guardians to the Realm of Darkness to find that door. Riku, you'll take a team of Guardians to the Keyblade Graveyard to track down Xehanort's Keyblade."

"Right, and whoever, finds the door or Keyblade first will concat the others and we'll regroup and figure out where to go from there." Riku nodded. Mickey turned to the others, "I know where asking a lot from you. You've each gone beyond the line of duty to save the worlds but for those who want to wait here... no one will blame you..."

Everyone's eyes narrowed as everyone took a step forward. Everyone wanted to help, Aqua was the first to speak, "I'll go with you to the Realm of Darkness to find that door." This made Terra and Ven gasp, the former stated, "Aqua... you've been trapped the Realm of Darkness for over 10 years, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes... it's because of Sora... I was able to reunite with you two again... I owe him that much." Aqua nodded with determination. Axel then spoke up, "We'll go too... " Everyone turned to see Isa, Roxas, and Xion stood with him as he continued, "We've been there back in the first Organization... we know how to handle ourselves there too."

"I have a lot to make up for. This could be my chance." Isa added. Mickey nodded, "Thank you."

"As much I want to be with Aqua... I'll go with Riku... My Lingering Will has been there just as long as Aqua's been the realm." Terra stated. Riku nodded in apparition, before turning to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, "You three wouldn't stand a chance in the Realm of Darkness, you safer if you came with me."

"That's fair." Pence nodded. Hayner told him, "Just tell us what to look for." Naminé spoke up, "I don't have any weapons so, I'll go with Riku to the Keyblade Graveyard."

"I'll go too!" Ven quickly spoke up. Everyone turned to Ven in shock as Ven noticed the stares as he sheepishly stated, "Well... there could be some left over Heartless or Nobodies there... and Terra and Riku are the only one of the groups who can fight against them. They could use another Keyblade." Naminé smiled in response. Donald and Goofy gave each other a smirk as they knew the real reason Ventus wanted to go and laughed quietly before turning to Riku. Donald told Riku, "Goofy and I are with you."

"That's right! It's not like we've got protection from the darkness anyways." Goofy agreed. Kairi smiled, "Okay... then I'll go with Mickey in the Realm of Darkness."

"Actually, Kairi... if you came with us, you'd practically be a beacon for the Heartless." Mickey pointed out. Kairi looked upset but kept her calm, "Um... okay... that's fine... I'll go with Riku then..."

"Actually... I think your better off right here..." Riku replied. Kairi looked at everyone who gave small nods in agreement, "Wait... why do you all want me to stay here?" Everyone looked like they were trying to avoid the question. That's when it hit her, she glared at them, "Wait a minute... this is because I got kidnapped again, isn't it?!"

"Wha... NO!" Axel began laughed nervously, "It's just... um..." Roxas quickly stated, "We need someone to look after the worlds, while we look for Sora!" Kairi's eyes narrowed, "Really?" Roxas quickly nudged Mickey, "Oh... right! Maleficent and Pete are still out there! As well as that Black Box they're after!"

"Your just saying that because it's currently the safest job." Kairi stated. Riku sighed, "Kairi... I know you want to find Sora just as much as we do but..." She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "No you don't! Sora's only in this situation because I couldn't stop Xemnas from taking me and have Xehanort sent me to a parallel world. I couldn't protect him this time..."

"You did all you could... we all would have been consumed by that Lech Heartless if you hadn't held Sora from dying as well. Just because you got kidnapped again doesn't mean you're useless." Riku reassured her as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Besides, this maybe one of Sora's friends might have another idea of how to bring Sora back."

"Yeah, you could revisit some of the worlds we've been to recently." Goofy smiled. Xion nodded, "Yeah, and it's a good way to find the strength you need to help him." Kairi thought about it, "Well... alright..." She then told them, "But you guys better tell me the first thing we have a lead of finding Sora."

"We will. We know how much you two care about each other." Mickey smiled. Donald smirked, "Yeah, you're all he thinks about..." Kairi smiled, "Really?!"

"He wouldn't have agreed to share that Paopu fruit with you if he didn't." Riku stated making Kairi blush as he joked, "That's right... I saw what you two did when I needed some time alone... the real question is why you didn't kiss yet..."

"I... well... you see..." Kairi tried to explain, "I kissed him!" Axel smirked, "Yeah, on the check! Pretty sure he meant on the lips."

Everyone laughed in amusement as her cheeks turned as red as her hair. Yen Sid cleared his throat, "Back to the main topic... Then it would appear everything is settled. Riku will take Ventus, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Chirthy, and Naminé to the Keyblade to search for Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Mickey will take Aqua, Lea, Isa, Roxas, and Xion to the Realm of Darkness to search for Ava's door to the parallel world. Kairi will use the Gummi Ship to revisit the worlds in hopes of finding any other way to search for Sora. Are you ready?"

Everyone turned to Master Yen Sid and nodded. He replied, "Then may your hearts be your guiding key." Everyone nodded as everyone went to prepare to leave, Kairi smiled, "Wish me luck..." Riku nodded as Kairi left. When she was out of earshot, Riku turned to Yen Sid, "I think Kairi's capable of handling the Heartless and Pete on her own and I do think it's currently the safest place to be for her but... Maleficent... she's been quiet along with Pete. What happens if Kairi runs into her?"

"I don't believe Kairi will have to worry about Maleficent or Pete... both have gone quiet after the Keyblade War... but that's what really concerns me..." Yen Sid replied, "What happened to them while we were dealing with Xehanort?"

* * *

Meanwhile, from a distance, Invi watch Kairi enter the Gummiship. She quietly examined her before a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind her and Luxu stepped out as he smirked, "Well, it looks like our Guardians are on the move... Can't say I'm surprised."

"That girl... she's the one Sora risked his life for?" Invi asked. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah!" She turned to her, "Her light... it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Oh, that's right... you missed some things after the first Keyblade War." Luxu realized, "Well... after you're war. The X-Blade was broken into 20 pieces. 7 of light and 13 of darkness. It's currently unknown what happened to the 13 pieces but the 7 lights joined with the hearts of 7 maidens. They're called the 7 Princesses of Hearts and they pass down their role with their time is done to a New 7 Hearts. Kairi's been a member of both groups."

"So, her heart is pure." Invi realized, "A lot has changed since the War."

"You have no idea..." Xigbar smirked. Invi continued, "So, Sora and the Princess... they have feelings for each other..."

"Yeah, it's why the old coot stuck her down. To provoke Sora and the others into attacking him when he needed just one more key." He answered. Invi turned him, "I see... but she was sent on the parallel World instead. Then Sora used to Power of Waking to get her out but trapping himself there not know what would become of him. I have to admire the boy's courage."

"I don't admire one guy leaping into danger when it means someone else might have to jump in and save him. They're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with up." Luxu replied, "Which is the exact situation Sora is in. Now, the others are risking their lives to save him."

"And yet, they're the ones who will stand in the way of the Master's plan?" Invi asked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah... don't believe me. Why don't you find out for yourself."

"What are you suggesting?" Invi wondered. Xigbar turned to her, "Our Keyblades are the only Keyblades that can enter that world. So, go. Test Sora's strength."

"Why me?" Invi wondered. Xigbar turned to her, "Because... is that you're role the Master gave ya? The others are still debating what to do with the kiddo... It's up to you to keep the gang together. Who am I to get in the way of that?" Invi thought about it before summoning her Keyblade. Light swirled around it as it opened a portal to the other Earth. As she entered the portal she recalled the day the Master of Masters gave Invi her role...

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_"So, to sum it up." The Master of Masters placed a hand on her shoulder many eons ago, "I'll need you to observe the others. Easy breezy."_

_A-all right." Invi nodded. The Master then patted her shoulder, "As I said, Ira may have to take over for me... But don't be shy. Just be fair."_

_"And do not be afraid to speak up!" He told her as he circled around the snake mask woman, "Even though I say 'observe,' you'll need to be the mediator; make sure people get along."_

_"I understand, but... without you or Luxu, to form and maintain our own Unions is... It's a little unnerving, to be honest." Invi admitted. The Master waved his hands, "Oh, come on. Lighten up a little! Maybe I'll never disappear." He then gasped, "Wait. Do you want me to go?"_

_"What?! N-no! Of course not!" Invi replied while looking apologetic. The Master chuckled as he rubbed her head, "I was just kidding!" She sighed in relief, "Oh... I see..."_

_"Look, I get that change is hard for everyone. But things need to keep moving forward. And you need to keep up. Otherwise, you'll just get left behind all alone." The Master of Masters told her as stared out the stain glass window. He turned back to face her, "Now that you know what the future holds , Invi, what does your heart say?"_

_"'May your heart be your guiding key.'" The Master chuckled, "I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart think is right." Invi smiled and nodded, "Right."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Back in the present day, Black Canary finished explaining what they had learned in Slaughter Swamp, "...I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Sora's from a world where Disney Characters are real. The Society has teamed up with Pete and Maleficent and the monsters they're controlling... the Heartless... it's unlike anything we've ever seen."

"And Sora's got selfies of some of the Disney Characters he's with met." Harley added as she spun around in her chair. Sora offered, "I could show you if you like."

Bruce thought about this as Oliver nodded, "We know it's crazy..." Bruce stated, "I believe you." This shocked everyone in the room as Bruce continued, "Before Metropolis several members of the Justice League were sent to another dimension to an Earth based off the comic book series, 'the Justice Guild of America.'"

"Dimension?" Sora wondered. Green Arrow explained, "He means parallel world." Sora nodded, "Oh... I get it."

"So, why have timelines based on an old comic series and Disney." Green Arrow replied. Bruce answered, "The writers might have been psychically tuned in to their World during flashes of 'inspiration' for the JGA, the writers for all the Disney films might have had a similar experience."

"So... does that mean I'm on a parallel world." Sora wondered. Black Canary replied, "It would explain allot..." Sora sighed, "Guess getting back home is going to be harder than I thought..."

"Actually, that parts not the problem..." Bruce told him making the bow confused, Green Arrow explained, "I'm from parallel world too... Bruce found a way to travel to them..." Sora turned the billionaire, "Really?"

He then walked over to a device, as he replied, "To defeat Superman and those who aided him, I used inter-dimensional transit to bring the Justice League from another Earth where the bomb never went off and Lois never died. We only managed to save this World with their help and their Superman."

"...and before then our Green Arrow was murdered by Superman and I was left a widow with a kid on the way. So, a friend of ours brought me to a world where Green Arrow lost me..." Black Canary joined in. Green Arrow held her hand, "...and we been together ever since and we raised our son together. We came back to help our friends."

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad it all worked out." Sora smiled before he turned to Bruce, "So... we could use this device to get me back home." Bruce replied, "We would need to figure out the exact timeline you're from... it'll take some time but yes. Once we have enough information... we should have be able to send you back along. But first we need to deal with Maleficent, Pete... and those Heartless..."

"Right... I can't leave until we stop them." Sora's eyes narrowed. Bruce replied, "Other that what you've already told us... is there anyway to stop them." Sora answered, "Well... the Heartless hold great fear of the Keyblade. It's the only way that can destroy and free the hearts they consume."

"Keyblade? The weapon you carry?" Harley asked. Sora nodded as he summoned the Keyblade to show it. Black Canary wondered, "So, what's to stop someone from taking it."

Sora smiled as he offered to hand her the blade, Dinah took it and gave it a swing as it disappeared and reappeared in his hands. Dinah smiled, "Figures as much..."

"Yeah, Keyblades can be a bit picky about their owners." Sora nodded. Green Arrow replied, "So... the Heartless... what's to stop them from consuming our world?"

"We need to find this world's Keyhole." Sora replied, "If the Heartless get to it, they'll consume it's heart along with everyone on it. But if we can get to it first, I can seal it with my Keyblade so they can't get to it. It wouldn't get rid of the Heartless because as long as single person has darkness in their hearts, the Heartless will continue to be trouble."

"But it'll give Earth a fighting chance... if this keyhole is here, Brother Eye will find it." Bruce replied. Black Canary thought, "Maybe we can have Dr. Fate look into as well."

"Until we find the Keyhole, the best chances of stopping the Heartless is to stop Maleficent. And Grodd will likely know where she's hiding." Bruce stated, "Our best chance to stop Grodd is a preemptive strike."

"That sounds more military than vigilante. You try calling the Army?" Green Arrow asked. Bruce shook his head, "There is no Army...not yet. To break up the Regime, we had to start from the ground up."

"So...what? Us four extradite Grodd from under his entire gorilla and Heartless army?!" Green Arrow asked. Bruce correct, "Three. I need Sora here." Sora looked to him in confusion, "Huh?"

"If Brother Eye finds the Keyhole, I need you here so can use the Keyblade to seal it..." Bruce replied. Sora asked, "How'd you know my Keyblade could seal the Keyhole."

"...it's not that hard to figure out." Bruce answered. He then turned back to Green Arrow, "As for the army, Grodd's their Alpha. Take him down and the others will submit. But be wary of running into other members of the Society. They're more coordinated than we knew."

"Well then... Next stop, Gorilla City." Black Canary nodded. Green Arrow sighed, "Guess I'd better call the sitter. Mommy and Daddy are coming home late." He then turned and made his way to the back of the let to make the call. Sora spoke up, "But what about the Heartless... there not going to care if you have Grodd or not."

"It's alright, Sora. Once we have Grodd we'll get out of their before they even notice." She reassured him. Bruce also looked concerned, "If... this is more than you and Ollie are comfortable with, Dinah, I'll have Blue Beetle and Firestorm take over."

"No. We can do this." Black Canary told him. Bruce pointed out, "You've been out of the fight for a long time. You have a family." She answered, "You're family, too, Bruce. I couldn't be there to finish the fight against Superman. I'm DAMN sure finishing THIS one."

"Dinah! Language!" Harley told her as she covered Sora's eyes. He groaned, upset he was still being treated like a child. Black Canary smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right... sorry."

"It's fine... just stop treating me like a kid and we'll call it even. I'm 16 for goodness shake!" Sora pointed out. Black Canary chuckled, "Deal..." Harley patted Sora on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Sora... we'll be back with the monkey before you know it." Sora smiled in response as they turned to leave he called out to them, "Wait..."

They turned to Sora as he told them, "May your hearts be your guiding key." They smiled at that as Green Arrow whispered, "Did he do his own version of, 'may the Force be with you?'"

"I think he did." Dinah smiled as they waved goodbye...

* * *

Several hours later, Canary makes the most of her agility and her defense, keeping Grodd at bay. Grodd's telekinesis, however, balances the scales. In the end, Canary is able to overcome Grodd and put him down, "Beauty beats beast!" Green Arrow then rejoined his wife, "That right there? That's why I love you."

Black Canary smiled at that as more ape soldiers walk by. Green Arrow whistles shrilly to get their attention. They saw Grodd down and out and, as Arrow prepares to shoot them, they scatter. Arrow then puts massive handcuffs on Grodd as he comes to. Black Canary smirked, "Surprised that worked. Let's call it a day and get Harley out of here. We can get answers about Maleficent from home."

Grodd starts to chuckle maniacally making Green Arrow worry, "It's never a good sign when you slap the cuffs on and then they start chuckling."

"Humans, you've won this battle but you've already lost the war!" Grodd told them. Suddenly, the Earth starts to shake a bit. A large skull-like spaceship starts to hover over where the heroes are. All Black Canary could say was, "Holy shit."

A bright blue beam fires from the underside of the ship. Black Canary and Green Arrow disappear, much to Grodd's enjoyment. He stands and, even still in handcuffs, he laughs evilly as the Heartless joined him and freed him...

* * *

The blue beam is like a teleporter, as it transports the couple onboard the ship. They take each other's hands and stand up together, looking around. Black Canary turned to her husband, "Ollie...?"

"I, uh,... I got nothin'. This doesn't look like it came from any Disney Movie. Including Star Wars and Marvel." He replied. Suddenly, a voice is heard around the ship, "Your victory over Gorilla Grodd warrants further study."

Green Arrow arms his bow and he and Black Canary look for a target. Then, the floor opens and, from out of a twisted mess of cable and wires emerges Brainiac. Green Arrow observed, "Green skin... smart money's on alien."

"A Martian? Like J'onn J'onzz?" She wondered. Brainiac replied, "My point of origin was a thousand light years removed from Mars, on the planet Colu. I am... Brainiac."

Tendrils of metal shootout of Brainiac, grabbing both Arrow and Canary. The tendrils drag them both towards Brainiac... but Black Canary lets out a screech on Brainiac. It doesn't faze Brainiac, though, and he wraps another tendril around her throat to stop her. Green Arrow eyes widened in horror, "Stop! Please!"

"Cause and effect. Resistance begets violence." Brainiac replied. He begged, "Then we won't resist! Please, just stop!"

Brainiac does, withdrawing the tendril around Canary's neck. Canary coughs and catches her breath as Brainiac brings them both to the front of his ship, looking out upon the Earth. Green Arrow then recalled what Fate had told them earlier, "You're the grave crisis we were warned about other than the Heartless. What do you want?"

Brainiac looked up at Green Arrow and then back out at the Earth as he answered, "I seek the one you call 'Superman'. For years, I believed I had destroyed Krypton and all its remnants. Superman's survival is an oversight I must correct."

"Superman's no friend of ours." Black Canary replied. Brainiac nodded, "I'm aware. But your planet has also piqued my interest. Its many contradictions are fascinating."

"We'll NEVER serve you!" Black Canary told him. Brainiac shook his head, "Serve? I am no petty despot. I collect worlds, preserving their essential knowledge to enhance my intellect..." He then turns to Arrow and Canary, "...and, then, I discard the remnants."

"Why?!" Green Arrow demanded. Brainiac pulled the couple in front of him, "Your species values precious metals. Arbitrary symbols of status. I value...knowledge. And, like your metal trinkets, knowledge is more valuable when it is rare!" Brainiac then added, "Also... as of recently... I've been told of a new source of knowledge... one that will able to gather all there is to know the the multiverse..."

"And what's that?!" Canary demanded. Brainiac smirked, "Kingdom Hearts." Just then a dark corridor opened and someone stepped through it, "And that is precisely why he needs my help." The couple turned to the newcomer along with Pete, Black Canary eyes narrowed, "Maleficent!"

"Well... it would appear my reputation precedes me..." Maleficent smirked. Pete spoke up, "It's as I told you Maleficent, them are the punks the Key-Brat have teamed up with! I told you we should have squashed him and the sidekicks when we had the..."

"Silence, imbecile!" She snapped making Pete shut his mouth in fear. Black Canary demanded, "What's this about Maleficent?!" Green Arrow added, "Yeah, don't you have a Box to find. Sora told us that's what your after!"

"All in good in time..." Maleficent smirked, "Now tell me... where is Sora? He wasn't with the clown girl surely you two must know..."

"Why would you think we'd ever tell you?!" Black Canary snapped. Green Arrow nodded. The Mistress of All Evil smirked, "As I told another hero from long ago, it's not a matter of 'why,' but a matter of will." Maleficent staff began to glow with dark magic...

* * *

Down on a city street on Earth, everyone looks up to see hundreds of what look like meteorites head for the ground. A closer look shows they are actually small ships and, when they strike the pavement, they turn into the Betas last seen on Krypton. They reach out with their hands and shoot wires out of them, ensnaring the humans that stick around. The humans tried to escape but just then Heartless showed up cutting off their escape...

* * *

Back in the Batcave, as Sora finished his lunch Bruce brought him. He got him Belly Burger. Sora hummed happily, "It's not a good a Little Chief's but it's really good. Thanks again for lunch, Bruce."

"Thank you for your patience, I know you want to get home and you're tired of waiting here doing experiments. But we need to learn as much about you as we can in order to get you to the right universe." Bruce thanked him, "Besides, we need your help in stopping the Heartless." Sora nodded as he wondered, "Hey, could Brother Eye check to see how our friends are doing."

"I was about to check on them anyways." Bruce replied. As Sora threw out the garbage, he wondered, "Hey, Bruce... I know you have trust issues... so, why are you being so nice to me?" Bruce paused before admitted, "A friend of mine told me I need to open my circle of trust. And that circle of trust needs you... keep being honest with me and you'll be fine."

Sora smiled and nodded as Bruce was looking over Brother Eye, unaware of the chaos ensuing, "Brother Eye, give me an update on the team at Gorilla City." Brother Eye replied, _"I cannot do that, Bruce Wayne of Earth."_ Sora gasped, "What?! Why not?!"

 _"Because I am NOT Brother Eye."_ Just then, the screens start to show Brainiac's symbol and his face, _"I am Brainiac."_

Bruce tries to hack into Brother Eye, _"You cannot regain control. Over the past days, Brother Eye has been absorbed into my neural network. It is now an extension of my mind. You, a fragile human, captured and imprisoned a fully developed male Kryptonian."_

"Maybe I'm not so fragile." Bruce stated as both Sora and him glared at the computer. Brainiac continued, _"To prevail, you harnessed advanced sciences: nano-technology, satellite communications, inter-dimensional transit. I am taking these tools from you."_

"But I need that... that... inter... dimens... thingy to get home!" Sora gasped. Bruce calmly asked, "Why?"

 _"The Kryptonian belongs to me. And, soon, so will your world. And I'm taking the boy as well. I need him if I'm to claim Kingdom Hearts for my own."_ Brainiac answered making Sora gasp. As alarms go off in the cave, Bruce tries again to hack into Brother Eye... but to no avail. Just then, Heartless rose from the ground. Sora summoned his Keyblade, "I got 'em!"

"Keep them busy... I'll be back!" Bruce told him. Sora nodded as he began cutting them down with his Keyblade as Bruce left. As Sora fights off the Heartless, he heard an explosion outside the Bat Cave...

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce knew there was only one thing to do: don the suit and become the Batman! He quickly placed his belt and gadgets on him...

As Sora was backing up from fight both the Betas and Heartless. There seemed to be no end to them when door opens. Batman gets into the Batwing and flies straight towards them, "Sora! Hop on!"

Sora jumped into the Batwing ran over them. However, the Betas jump onto the Batwing to try and take him down. As Sora took his seat, Batman flies upwards through a silo, sending all but one of the Betas off. The lone Beta punches at the window, cracking it, but Batman keeps flying. Sora raised a hand and exclaimed, "Thunder!"

Lightning struck the Beta knocking it off. Batman told him, "Good work." Sora then wondered, "So... where to..."

"We need to know who Brainiac is and I have an idea who might know..." Batman answered, "You might want to put on your mask."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kahndaq, Black Adam and Wonder Woman look into a black orb of Adam's making. It shows Brainiac's flagship, hovering within the clouds. As well as the Heartless that swarmed around it. Diana gasped, "Great Hera! Where else besides Metropolis?"

"Gotham, Beijing, Moscow. So many cities, all at once." Black Adam answered. A fair bit aside, Supergirl sees the skull-shaped ship... and is horrified, "It's him..."

"Who, Kara? Who is it?" Wonder Woman asked. Kara simply told them as she approaches the orb in shock, "We need to get Kal... now!"

Ava gasped at the darkness that was here. She stared at her hand, wondering if she should interfere when she felt the light of a Keyblade wielder, she whispered to herself, "Could it be..."

She had to find them, this Keyblade wielder... could be this worlds only hope...

* * *

Later, at the Lex Luthor Prison for Meta-Humans on Stryker's Island, one of the prisoners sits alone in a dome bathed in red light. Here, he is simply Prisoner 120192. But, a decade ago, he was the greatest superhero of all time. The Man of Steel. The fighter for truth and justice. He was Superman. Now, he's Clark Kent and the lights produce red sunlight to nullify his powers. As he sits on his bed, Batman and Sora strides up to the cell. It takes a few seconds, but Clark recognizes someone has come to visit him. He looks behind him to see them, "You're wearing the suit. Am I in trouble again?" He then noticed Sora, "He's new. Who is he?"

"None of your concern. Brainiac. What can you tell me?" Bruce told him as Sora crossed his arms trying to look intimidating. Clark was stunned, stands up and goes to the dome, "How do you know that name?!"

"You're afraid of him." Batman realized, "He's invading. He says you belong to him."

"Brainiac killed my parents... he blew up Krypton..." Clark revealed. Bruce was shocked by this, "You never mentioned that before."

"It's been hard to talk about." Clark admitted. Batman then wondered, "Did you ever hear something called Kingdom Hearts." Clark shook his head, "Can't say I have. Why bring it up?"

"Brainiac wants it. How do I beat him?" Bruce asked. Clark smirked, "You can't... not without me." Sora rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right! You'd say anything to get out!"

"Except, I'm not lying. Isn't that right, Bruce." Clark replied still smirking. Bruce's eyes narrowed, "I'll find a way!"

They both turn to leave as Clark pounded on the dome, "This is MY fight, Bruce! You NEED me! Bruce! Bruce! BRUCE!" As the door closed behind him, Sora turned to Bruce, "We don't him! We can handle Brainiac on our own!"

"You're heart's in the right place but we still need allies." Bruce told him. Sora smiled, "Then we do you need me to do?" Bruce turned to Sora, "Any idea what Kingdom Hearts is?"

"Yeah and it's extremely dangerous. Especially in the wrong hands." Sora nodded. Bruce asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, and I'm very certain of who told Brainiac about it..." Sora answered. Bruce told him, "I need you to get out there. Bring the head of one of his robots and bring it to me. We need to know what Maleficent told Brainiac. I'll make contact with you once we have a base of operations."

"I'm on it!" Sora nodded as they exited the prison. He then ran off in one direction as Batman watched him go off. He couldn't help but smirk. Working with Sora reminded him of the days he worked with Dick Grayson, the first Robin and Nightwing. He then went off to search for a new base since the Bat Cave was compromised...

* * *

Sora fought the Heartless and rescue civilians from them until he eventually reached the Betas. He was cut them down with his Crystal Snow Keyblade, they were tough but Sora has dealt with tougher. After he defeated the drones, he picked up one of the drone's heads, "Okay... this looks like that it'll work."

Just then, his phone rang. He quickly picked it up, and Batman's face appeared, _"Sora, I was able to find a secure location. I'm contacting through a secure line. How's your mission going?"_

Sora smiled as he showed him the Beta's head, "Will this work?" Batman nodded, _"It'll do. Good work."_

"Did you manage to locate Dinah, Oliver, and Harley?" Sora asked with concern. Batman replied, _"My spy managed to locate Harley and is going to attempt a rescue then get back to us but there's no sign of Oliver and Dinah. Brainiac might have them."_

"Oh... well... then we'll get 'em back!" Sora stated with determination. Batman nodded, _"I'm sending you the coordinations for our new base. Get to it when you can."_ Sora nodded, "Right, see you soon!"

The called ended there as Sora got the map location, he put the drone's head away when he heard a crash slamming nearby. He ran towards the source, as he saw the Flash trying to get back up. No sooner does Flash stand up than Reverse-Flash knocks him down with a punch. Sora eyes narrowed as Eobard Thawne told his arch-foe, "I ran a long way from the future to hurt you, Barry! But this timeline... It's all wrong."

"Barry?!" Sora quietly gasped, could it really be the first friend he made on this world. His suspicions were confirmed when Flash spoke back with Barry's voice as he tried to get back up, "So go back to your OWN time, 'Reverse-Flash!'" He then was kicked back down by Thawne, "You think I haven't tried?! Your Regime buddies killed one of my ancestors... and now I'm trapped in a paradox! I can never go home... but, at least, I can hurt you!"

Sora then threw his Keyblade and Reverse-Flash was caught unaware as the Keyblade same into him knocking him back. Sora caught the returning Keyblade and checked up on Barry. He raised his Keyblade, "HEAL!" A green light shined over Barry, he was shocked even with his quickly healing, he never got better quickly from a beating. Sora offered him his hand, "Need some help?"

Barry turned to him in shock, "Sora?" Barry took Sora's hand as the Keyblade's Chosen pulled him up. He nodded with apparition, as he turned to his Keyblade, "Thanks, what are you doing here? And what's with the giant key?" Just then, as Reverse-Flash started getting back up, Sora went into his battle stance as he replied, "How about I explain after we stop that guy?"

"Fair enough." Barry nodded. Reverse-Flash turns to the newcomer and grinned, "Well, well, well... you're the last person I expected to see on this timeline, especially not this early, Sora."

"I don't think I ever met you before!" Sora's eyes narrowed. Flash replied, "That's because he's from the 25th century." Reverse-Flash nodded, "And that means I know all about you, Sora, Savior of Kingdom Heroes, Guardian of Light, Keyblade's Chosen One. You keep on defying you're fate. Guess it's up to me to make sure to correct what was supposed to happen."

The two speedsters quickly engaged each other, faster than anything he's ever seen. Thankfully, he knew just the spell for that, "STOP!" Time froze for the Reverse Flash giving Barry and Sora the opportunity to land some hits. Eventually time resumed for the Reverse Flash and ran off as Barry pursued. Thawne tied going after Sora however he quickly blocked the attack with his Keyblade until he was able to counter as he aimed his Keyblade at him, "Freeze!"

This frozen him in place as Sora turned his Keyblade into Blizzard Claws as his clothes turned green. Both Sora and Barry were able to land even more hits on him but as Sora's hit it really slowed him down. After that, Sora was able to transform his weapon again to Blizzard Blades. He skated towards Thawne and attacked him with his newly transformed weapon. Then Sora slammed his foot on the ground creating a giant ice snowflake figure freezing Reverse-Flash in place. He then started to created and jump over an ice chandelier and slammed to the ground sending Reverse-Flash flying. Reverse-Flash manages to stand up and race away before he got more of a pummeling. Sora smirked, "Still here!"

"So, you have powers too?" Barry asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah... so, who was that guy anyways. You said he was from the future, right?"

"Yeah, his name is Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. He was able to recreate the accident that gave me my powers so he could try to be me. However, he learned that he was supposed to be my greatest enemy it drove him mad and made him go back in time and murder my mother and frame my father for his crime." Barry nodded. Sora frowned, "Wow... sorry, Barry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Anyways, during my time as a member as a Regime, one of Thawne's ancestors must have been killed. He can't go back to his time, otherwise he'd never been born." Flash continued. Sora nodded, "I see... so, you back as a hero? I thought..."

"Yeah... I don't think Bruce wouldn't mind a hand from me with both villains on the loose, monsters, and aliens trying to invade on the same day." Barry explained, "Although, between you and me... I dunno how many more reunions I can take."

"Guess I could come back later!" A new voice spoke up. Sora and Flash turned to see Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern flying down towards them. Barry's eyes narrowed, "Hal? No... not today..."

"Nice to see you, too, Barry." He replied. Sora turned to Flash, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was with the Regime even after Billy was murdered!" Flash's eyes narrowed as Sora nodded getting into his battle stance. Barry demanded, "Whose dead hand you pry that ring from?"

"You know it doesn't work that way. The ring chose me!" Hal told him. Sora was taken back by that, the ring chose him? Was it like the Keyblade in a way? Flash continued to glare at Hal, "Even after you bailed on the Guardians to join the Sinestro Corps?!"

"The Guardians locked me up. But they also trained me to overcome my fears. I earned the second chance they gave me." Green Lantern told him. Flash and Sora looked ready for a fight as the former stated, "The Guardians made a mistake!"

Flash and Sora rushed and attacked him. They were able to get a few hit's in before they were knocked back Hal's shield. Barry tired rushing in from behind but was caught off as Hal created constructs of brick walls to block his both. The same happened with Sora. Knowing they needed back up to knock these walls down, he placed his hand to his heart and exclaimed, "Together!"

Just then, coding appeared around Sora as the video game screen of Fix-It Felix Jr. appear much to Barry and Hal's shock. The image of Wreck-It Ralph fell until he came out of the screen as crashed on the ground as Ralph picked himself up, Sora jumped on top of them and they were ready for action. Hal couldn't help but wonder, "Wait... is that Wreck-It Ralph?" Barry was wondering the same thing as Ralph and Sora rushed through breaking Hal's construct. Ralph then started created video game type cannons and it's light froze Hal in place, "Wha... what's happening..."

Sora and Ralph continued to create the cannons until they made enough. Sora then commanded, "Wreak it!" Ralph leaped in the air and formed his hand into a fist and slammed into one of the cannon's settings can reaction to the others as Hal took a beating. With that, Ralph disappeared and Sora went back to his battle stance, Barry snapped out of his shock look and gave Sora hand. Sora and Barry continued their assault until he was on the ground, defeat. Sora realized Hal didn't put much up a fight as he put away his Keyblade, "Hey Barry? I don't think he wanted to fight us."

"Yeah, I began to notice that too." Flash nodded as he turned to Green Lantern, " You were holding back, weren't you?" Barry helps Green Lantern to his feet as he replied, "I told you, I'm trying to make things right. I betrayed my Corps, my planet ...and my friends. And that's the worst part."

"All day, I've been reminded how I failed to be a hero... how hard it's gonna be to regain people's trust." Flash replied. Sora thought out loud, "Guess you're both on that path. Your journeys might have a long way to go. But maybe it'll be easier to doing it together. You both want the same thing, so why not? So what'd ya say?" Green Lantern nodded, "I'm willing to give it a try, if you are."

Barry smiled and nodded as they shook hands. Green Lantern cleared his throat, "So... um... who's your friend?"

"Oh, right. Sora, this is Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern. Hal, this is Sora, he's from another world." Flash introduced them as they shook hands. Sora smiled, "Nice to meet ya!" Green Lantern smiled and nodded, "You too, Sora. What brings you to Earth?"

"It's a long story. One we're all trying to figure out." Sora answered. Green Lantern nodded when a new voice spoke, "Luxu was right... you really can make friends with anyone."

The three heroes looking around as a new figure approached them. Flash turned to Hal, "I don't recognize her, she with you?" Hal replied, "I thought she was with you."

"I have never seen her before." Sora added. Invi walked up to them, "My name is Invi... I was told you were the one who ended the second Keyblade War, Sora." Green Lantern muttered in confusion, "Keyblade War?"

"Didn't know there was even a first one?" Flash muttered. Sora eyes narrowed as he asked, "What about it?"

The Foreteller answered, "My companions wish to see your strength first hand. Consider this..." She raised a hand, "...a test." Light shone from her hand as she summoned her weapon as Sora gasped in shock, "A Keyblade?!"

Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade as she charged in to block her attack. She pushed down on her blade as he tired pushing back just then Flash ran into her knocking her back, "I don't know what your deal is lady... but I'm not going to let you mess with my friends."

"Neither am I." Green Lantern floated by Sora's side aiming his ring at Invi. She got back up, "Very well... guess you're now part of this trail too!" She went into her battle stances as did the others. She charged at them but Lantern constructed a battering ram and slammed into her. Barry ran around her trying to cut off her air support so that she would pass out. However with a simple move of her free had wind blew Barry away. Hal was able to catch him a green construct of a giant baseball glove as Sora made his move.

As their Keyblades clashed with one another, Invi studied how quickly Sora's friends always came to aid him in time of need. Just as the Keyblades clashed once more Hal slammed her with a green baseball bat making her crash into the wall. She was able to catch herself as she ran from wall to wall as Sora pursued. Barry got back on his feet and ran ahead of her on the wall and was able to trip her as she fell mid air gave Sora an opening as he strikes her with his Keyblade several times until she knocked him back as Sora performed a shotlock on her. This temporarily turned his Keyblade into blizzard blades which slashed at her from a distance.

As she landed on the ground, Barry ran around many times when he threw Lighting at her. She was able to block the attack but slightly pushed her back as Hal's construct of a train ran her over. Just then the construct turned into water which redirected at the heroes. Hal quickly made a barrier to cover them as Sora raised his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Thunder!"

Lighting struck Invi blocking her construction making the water died down as Barry ran around and threw another bolt of lightning, this time hitting her down for the count. Everyone painted as Hal stated, "That lady could dish out allot."

"Yeah at least it's over." Flash nodded when just then a cloaked figure walked to Invi. Sora's eyes widened as he recognized the coat, "NO WAY!"

The figure picked up Invi as he chuckled, "See you around kiddo." And with a Corridor of Darkness both figures disappeared as Sora before catch them. Barry ran up to Sora, "Who were they?"

"I'm not sure about the lady in the snake mask or why she could use the Keyblade but I recognize the guy in the black coat. He's part of a group called Organization XIII, my arch-enemies, but they should have been disbanded with their leader gone." Sora explained as he put away his Keyblade. Hal crosses his arms, "Guess someone didn't get the memo. Are they gonna gonna be a problem?"

"Definitely." Sora nodded. Flash stated, "Then we better warn Batman..." He then asked, "What were you doing before all this happened?"

"Oh, yeah!" He pulled out the head of the Beta, "Batman want to figure what Brainiac was planning using this. And maybe figure out what happened to the others."

"Huh?" Barry was caught off guard. Sora clarified, "Oliver and Dinah have been captured."

"Oh no!" Flash's eyes widened in horror. Hal paused, "Wait, I thought they were dead?! What are waiting for?! We need to get to Bruce!"

"Sora, where did Bruce say to meet him?" Barry asked. Sora pulled out his phone, "Here." Flash took a look before telling the others, "I know where that is... C'mon!"

They nodded as they made their way to Bruce's new lair...

* * *

Later, in the hideout of Batman's, the Caped Crusader is talking to the Flash and Sora about Green Lantern, the former asked, "We need help, don't we?"

"Not his." Bruce told him as he examined the drone's head. Sora spoke up, "You gave Barry a second chance. What's the difference between him and Hal?"

"Because He got your head on straight and helped take down Clark. If he was still in charge, HE'D still be wearing yellow!" Batman explained to the teenager. Suddenly, a heavy crate snaps from its tether and falls towards Batman, Sora, and Flash. Before it can squash the heroes, a large green hand emerges from Green Lantern's ring and grabs the crate. As he puts the crate down, "I'm NOT that guy anymore! Look, I get why you don't trust me. But you should trust the Guardians. This ring MEANS something. They put me through hell to get it back."

Batman says nothing in response as Hal sighed as he turned to leave, "Fine. I've got my orders! Just thought it'd help if we cooperate." Sora turned to Bruce, "C'mon, Bruce... everyone deserves a second chance. I'll even keep an eye on him if you want."

Batman considers Sora's words as Green Lantern is half-way out. He then called out, "Lantern!" Green Lantern stops and turned to Bruce as he admitted, "Maybe it's time I widened my circle of trust."

He nodded as he walked back to Sora, Flash, and Batman, "What can I do?"

"You're taking Sora and going to Atlantis. Our 'circle of trust' needs Aquaman and his Marines." Batman explained. Flash wondered, "You think he'll help? He's been off-radar since the Regime fell." Green Lantern raised his hand, "Um, he didn't like getting roped into the Regime by Superman. He sure won't be happy to see ME."

"Get used to that." Bruce told him as he went back to work. Sora turned to Hal, "Don't worry, we got this."

"You never met Arther before, he's stubborn. Especially when it comes to Atlantis." Hal warned him. Sora smiled, "So is Riku and Donald but they'll always pull through for me, I'm sure Arther will listen."

"Well, I do like your enthusiasm." Hal admitted before nodding, "Alright, let's do this."

Sora nodded as they headed to Atlantis I unaware that Ava had been watching the group...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Sora met Green Lantern, Reverse-Flash, Brainiac, Invi, and** **briefly Superman. Brainiac and the Heartless are on the rise but can our heroes stop them? Can the others find a way to rescue Sora. Next time, Sora and Green Lantern go under the sea (see what I did there) to try to recruit Aquaman. How will things turn out when the Society and the Heartless show up? And how will the Foretellers react when they learn Invi's defeat by Sora, Flash, and Green Lantern? Find out next time! I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sea of Troubles

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. Alrighty, the next chapter is up and ready to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sea of Troubles

WORLD: EARTH

Somewhere in Gorilla City, Catwoman is leading the gorillas in bringing the newly-awake Harley Quinn somewhere. Catwoman calls a halt... then winks at Harley as she slices her handcuffs off. Harley grabs a club and beats on the gorillas while Catwoman defeated the others with her wipe. Soon, all the apes were down for the count. Harley smiled, "Thanks, Kitty. I was hopin' you was Bruce's mole."

"For all the GOOD it did. Grodd never trusted me enough to share the whole 'alien invasion' plan. And both Grodd or Maleficent certain made sure I wasn't alone with Pete." Catwoman replied. Harley stated, "We GOTTA help Dinah and Ollie."

"We will. First, we need to get back to Gotham... if there's anything LEFT of it." Catwoman promised as they headed back to the jet...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, the king, Aquaman, had listened to Green Lantern's and Sora's request from Batman to join their fight against Brainiac. He raised an eyebrow, "Batman wants my Marines to fight his battle? Like the time Superman ordered me to invade Metropolis?"

"We were ALL on the wrong side of that war." Green Lantern admitted. Aquaman replied as he slams trident to punctuate his point, "The next time my people's blood is spilled, it will be for ATLANTIS, not the surface world!"

"You're one of us, too, Arthur. Your father..." Green Lantern tried to convince him, Aquaman replied, "My father was human, but my DUTY is to Atlantis!"

"Hey! I'm actually friends with a mermaid who's in a relationship with a human!" Sora smiled, "You remind me allot of her father actually."

"Sure you have." Aquaman rolled his eyes in response as he continued, "I don't trust you, Jordan! I don't trust the new Robin Batman sent with you! You two or ANY surface dweller! Now, leave. And remind Batman... stay out of my seas!"

"Okay... now you really remind me of him." Sora muttered before he pointed the holographic image of Brainiac's ship, "And when THAT's on your doorstep?!" Aquaman replied, "Atlantis will defend itself!"

Just then the image suddenly disappears. Sounds are heard outside the dome of the main throne room. Green Lantern observed, "Maybe sooner than you think."

"I'm sure you're kingdom of more than capable of defending itself but the Heartless makes Brainiac a much bigger threat! C'mon, we NEED to help each other." Sora told the king. Aquaman told them, "GO! I don't need your distraction!"

"Man, this guy is just as stubborn as King Triton..." Sora whispered to himself. Suddenly, Green Lantern's eyes glow red, as if a massive rage is taking hold of him. He screams as if in pain, Sora took notice, "Hal? You alright?" He then snapped at Aquaman as he clenches his fist, "No! I'm not leaving!"

"Need I remind you whose kingdom this is?!" Aquaman pointed as he held out his trident ready for a fight. Sora raised his hands in defense, "Wait! Hold on! We're not here to fight!" Just then, Hal roared with rage as a construct of a large hammer slammed at Arthur. He quickly recovered at quickly counter the attack. Sora watched as both Green Lantern and Aquaman fought each other, "This isn't good!"

Just then, Heartless appeared behind Sora as he turned behind him, "Oh, C'mon! Can't you come at a better time!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and went into his battle stance, "Okay, first then Heartless... then I gotta stop Hal and Aquaman from killing each other."

Sora fought the Heartless as quickly as he could, destroying many in his path as the two continued their fight. Sora knew he had it wouldn't be enough, he didn't know what was up with Hal, but darkness was at play here. That much he could tell, he had to end this quickly or they'd kill each other and any chance to get Atlantis's help in this crisis would be lost. He needed help, he placed his hand to his heart, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Water swirled around him taking out all foes alike as a little mermaid appeared from the water looking transparent and takes on a water-ish texture. Sora smiled at his old friend, Ariel, as he took her by the hands as they smiled at each other. He then gave her a boost tossing her in the air. Ariel beamed as she dived into the ground Sora jumped in a joined her as they leap in and out of the water doing powerful water attacks taking out the Heartless. Aquaman stopped fighting as he starting to take notice as he got a very confused look as he remembered seeing the Little Mermaid as a kid, "What the..."

He was barely able to block the next attack he was so distracted. Sora and Ariel danced through the waters finishing off the remaining Heartless in the area. As Ariel vanished, Sora turned just in time to see Green Lantern bring Aquaman to his knees. Green Lantern snapped, "Listen to reason, Arthur!" Sora put away his Keyblade and ran in front of the two. He raised his hands before Hal could continue fighting, "Wait, Hal! We didn't come here to hurt King Arthur. This isn't you! You have to fight the darkness! Fight it... with all your heart!"

Hal paused at this as he shakes the last of his rage away. He turned to Aquaman and apologized, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't come here to fight you." Sora turned to Aquaman and offered him his hand. Still slightly shocked at he what he saw Sora had done earlier, he slowly took his hand as Sora helped him up. Once he was on his feet Green Lantern explained, "This is exactly what happened up there. First, they take out communications. Then..."

Just then, they all heard several explosions outside the dome as Sora finished, "...they invade!" Right on que, the same "meteorites" streak down towards Atlantis. Counter-measures are fired, but the Betas and Heartless were just too numerous. Green Lantern, Sora, and Aquaman stand back-to-back, preparing for the attack. Hal turned to the King of the Sea, "They're your oceans...but it's also MY sector. Let me help you!"

"And my Keyblade is the only thing that can stop the Heartless. Let me help too. Together, the three of us can stop them!" Sora added as he summoned the Keyblade. A dozen or so Betas march down the hall towards the throne room alongside water-themed Heartless. Aquaman sighed before telling them, " Cover me!"

Sora and Hal nodded as he ran off to rally the troops. Green Lantern constructs a green brick wall to hold back the Betas. But they fire their beams hard at the construct and eventually break through. So, instead, Lantern just runs over them all with a green semi-truck. Sora blasted the Heartless with powerful ice magic before finishing them off with a even more powerful ice magic. Suddenly, Cheetah comes from behind and slashes Lantern's back and knocks Sora aside. As they both recovered they looked up to see Cheetah on the rafters, "Mmmm... I thought the only Regimer down here to torture would be Aquaman. Didn't expected you Lantern... Or the new guy... you must be the kid Maleficent, Pete, Thawne, Crane, and Ivy told me about. Sora, is it?"

"Cheetah..." Green Lantern's eyes narrowed. Sora quickly went into a battle stance, as she turned to Hal, "Let's not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman's in hiding. Maybe down here. Tell me: where's your Amazon friend?"

"Didn't you hear? I 'unfriended' her. So did Atlantis. And Sora wouldn't know her either!" Lantern told her. She leaped down to them, "Liar! I don't need a golden lasso to make you tell the truth!"

"What's Maleficent up to?!" Sora demanded as Green Lantern was finally realized what Cheetah had said earlier, "Maleficent? Pete?"

"How should I know... she seems to hold a grudge for whatever reasons... perhaps you could ask her... if you survive." She smirked at that last part Sora and Lantern quickly went into their battle stances. She charged at them, she was fast but Sora has dealt with fast foes in the past and she was nowhere near as fast as Thawne or Barry. Once he was able to parry her attack he quickly went on the offensive, hitting her with his Keyblade. Then then exclaimed, "WIND!"

This sent Cheetah high as Green Arrow slammed her back down to the ground. She quickly got back on her feet and threw Lantern to the ground and kicked Sora to the wall... bad move as Sora bounced off the wall using flowmotion and hit her a few times before smacking her back to the ground. Green Lantern rammed into her and threw Sora into her ended the fight. Green Lantern stated, "Bad kitty!"

Sora gave Lantern a thumbs up as he nodded. They then ran off to help Aquaman. Explosions continued occur outside of the dome as they looked for the King of the Sea. They find the king in another room, fighting off countless Betas and Heartless. As Aquaman uses his trident to cut them down, Lantern creates a mini-gun as Sora used the twin arrow guns to blow the other away. Aquaman puts his trident through the head of the last one and Sora Keyblade reverted to normal and cut down the last Heartless. Aquaman told them, "My people are getting flanked! Hold this line! Be our rear guard!"

"On it! And you?" Green Lantern asked. Aquaman told them, "I'm the vanguard!" He then ran to fight more Betas and Heartless when green flames blocked his path, "What is this?!" Sora eyes narrowed, he knew who was responsible for this. Just then the three heard pounding outside a door. The door slams open to reveal Bane, holding the head of an Atlantean soldier, "Hal Jordan."He threw soldier aside as Aquaman went to check on him, "You have returned."

"Good to be back where I belong. Kinda like you in a prison cell." Green Lantern stated as Bane turned to Sora, "So, the Bat has got another Robin... one Maleficent despise most of all... I will enjoy sending you back to him... in a bodybag."

"I'd like to see you try." Sora retorted as he went into his battle stance as Aquaman and Lantern went by his side. Aquaman stated, "You are not welcomed here Bane... you or your masters!"

"Now get out or we'll kick you out!" Lantern added. Bane replied, " Even as Yellow Lantern, you never showed me the proper respect. But I will show you how easily your will is broken!"

He pushed a button increasing his strength much to Sora's shock but stood his ground. Aquaman told Sora, "Go for the tubes... without them, he's powerless!" Sora nodded, "We're on it!"

Aquaman threw his trident but Bane knocked it aside. Green Lantern created a brick wall however Bane broke through and managed to knock away all the heroes. However, they managed to catch themselves mind air as Sora lifted his Keyblade, "HEAL!" Green light shine on all three of them as Aquaman nodded, "Thanks."

Sora blocked Bane's next attack, as he stated, "You're big. Fought bigger." Sora pushed Bane back as his switched to his Shooting Star Keyblade to the Wheel of Fate Keyblade. Sora then smacked Bane several times until the villain roared with rage make the hero pull back. Green Lantern blasted Bane with light as Aquaman cast lighting on the villain. Sora placed his hand on his heart, "TOGETHER!"

Then much to Aquaman and Green Lantern's shock, the Blaster Blaze cart came out. Sora jumped in the head chart as the Lantern and Aquaman turned to each other in confusion and jumped in the chart. They then blast Bane with colors and lights until the cart was fully charged as Sora fired a powerful blast created a small explosion sending Bane flying in the air. Three heroes leaped out of the cart as it disappeared as Sora transformed his Keyblade into Highwind spear. Sora cast power water and light magic with it as he swung it at Bane. Aquaman aided him with his trident until Sora's Keyblade transformed into Storm Flag.

Sora then proceeded to use Storm flag as he smacked Bane with it. Green Lantern and Aquaman then slammed him back to the ground as Sora slammed Storm Flag to the ground and water like Kraken tentacles and slammed everywhere and damaging Bane's venom tubes making him fall to his knees. Green Lantern told him, "Break this!"

Green Lantern's eyes glow red again. As Bane stands up, Lantern creates a hammer and swings it at him, sending him flying. As he fights this rage, Aquaman and Sora walks up to him. I just received word my guard locking down the gates but the fight's not over." Both Sora and Arthur notices Green Lantern in pain, "Hal?"

"You okay?" Sora asked. Hal finally shook it off as he turned to the two, "Sorry. I was... somewhere else." They then turned to see the green flames still there, Arthur wondered, "I just don't know who could manage to block me off from my people... it couldn't have been Bane."

"It doesn't fit Cheetah's MO either." Green Lantern added. Sora's eyes narrowed, "I know who?" Before anyone could ask, a burst of green flames appears before them and an image of Maleficent appears. Sora explained, "Maleficent!"

"No way!" Hal gasped in shock. Arthur stared, "The witch from that children's movie is real?!"

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and I see you have a new group of pitiful lackeys! Where does this leave us?" Maleficent smirked evilly. Arther shock was replaced with anger, "What do you want here, witch?!"

"And how you even get here anyways?! Batman said getting here's no simple task, I doubt even you have the power to get you and Pete here by yourself!" Sora demanded. Maleficent told him, "All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Don't ignore me, witch! What do you want here?!" Aurther demanded. Green Lantern aimed his ring at her, "I'd listen to him if I were you."

"I'm here on a property venture. When I first came to this world, I met Brainiac. He didn't trust me at first but I offered him something we could both benefit from." Maleficent explained. Sora eyes narrowed, "You still after that Black Box aren't you?!"

"Oh, but I found it..." Maleficent smirked making Sora gasp, she then scowled, "Unfortunately, one of Xehanort's old allies and some newcomers managed to get it before I could."

"The Organization..." Sora realized. Green Lantern added, "And the woman in the snake mask we fought earlier..."

"Yes... and they have a power much like yours Sora... I needed someone who could help me retrieve the box and claim my goals to conquer the worlds for my very own. Brainiac was the perfect ally." Maleficent smirked. Aquaman told her, "I don't know what's this about nor do I care... take your minions leave my Kingdom while I still allow it..."

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll leave..." That made everyone pause until she exclaimed, "Just as soon as this world and all the worlds in existence belongs to me!" She ran to try to stop her as she disappears laughing, "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What a hag." Sora commented as he put away his Keyblade. Aquaman turned to Hal, "So... the kid...what's his story? As well as Ariel and Maleficent being real?" Hal sighed, "Jury still out on that, we never got a chance to ask for a full story with Brainiac and Grodd. However, Batman seems to trust him and Barry likes him so, he's alright with me."

"So, where does that leave us?" Sora wondered. Aquaman turned to him, "Um... Sora, was it?" Sora nodded as Arthur told them, "You and Hal put yourselves at risk for Atlantis. Maybe you CAN be trusted."

"So... you're in?" Green Lantern asked with hope. The King shook his head, "I can't. I belong here, defending my people. However, after what Maleficent said concerns me... I'll look through the Atlantean archives... if we heard anything about a Black Box or snake woman, we'd have it in the archives... we'll let Batman know what Brainiac and Maleficent are after."

"That's fair." Sora smiled. Green Lantern nodded when a red light glew nearby. What looks like a 'Boom Tube' opens... and from it emerges a large, ugly humanoid creature... and a cat. They both wear Red Lantern rings; they are literally fueled by rage. The tall creature is the head of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus. He clenched his fists, "Hal Jordan!"

"Who are these guys?!" Sora summoned his Keyblade. Aquaman assumed, "Red Lanterns?"

"Atrocitus and Dex-Starr. Agents of vengeance, powered by rage." Green Lantern explained. Sora eyes narrowed, "So that's the darkness that's been trying to take Hal." As the portal closed, Hal told them, "Don't worry. I'll handle these two ring-to-ring."

"Good luck!" Aquaman told him as he went to check on his people. Sora told Hal, "I'm staying! If this guy is bad as you say, you're gonna need my help."

"Alright... be careful. These guys are powerful and won't hold back." Green Lantern warned him. Sora nodded. The four circle each other, Dex-Starr staying at Atrocitus' heels while Sora stayed by Hal's side. Green Lantern glared at the Red Lantern, "You've been messing with my head, haven't you, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus created red construct of Sinestro, as he replied, "Sinestro's Yellow Lanterns slaughtered millions! And their victims demand vengeance!" He waves away the construct as he continued, "You may have cast off their ring, but you are NOT absolved!"

"You're not the first person to tell me that." Green Lantern retorted. Sora nodded, "Maybe so... but his friends are starting to forgive him. And he's doing everything he can to make things right."

"And now you hide behind a child, I see." Atrocitus stated making Sora glare at him as he continued, "Dex-Starr would tear your heart out and lap your blood." He stood looking right down at Green Lantern's face, "But I sense you have a higher calling! A spark glowing within you! A spark... of RAGE!"

Dex-Starr distracts Green Lantern by going between his ankles. As he looks down and then back up, Atrocitus spews darkness into Lantern's face. Then Dex-Starr leaps up onto his head and does the same. Green Lantern screamed pain, "ARGH! What are you doing?! What is this... this anger?!"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sora told them. Atrocitus glared at Sora, "Stay out of this, boy!"

He then constructed chains that wrapped around Sora, he struggled to get free. Atrocitus turned his attention back to Hal, "You may have overcome your fears, but you STILL betrayed the Green Lanterns!" He opens his hand to reveal a Red Lantern ring, "HURT your allies! How could you EVER forgive yourself?!"

"I...I can't..." Hal replied. Atrocitus exclaimed, "THEN BURN! LET IT CONSUME YOU! LET IT BECOME YOUR HEART'S TRUE NATURE!"

The darkness spewed on Green Lantern burns hotter than before with Atrocitus' rage... and with Lantern's OWN rage at himself. The Red Lantern ring floats towards Lantern's finger, ready to induct Hal in the Red Lantern Corps. But the Sora spoke up, "That's not true!" Hal glances at Sora as the Red Lanterns' turned to him as he continued, "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I learned countless times on my journey that there's a light that'll never burn out. It'll take more than you darkness to burn that light out!"

"We shall see." Atrocitus replied as Dax-Starr hissed at Sora. Hal realized Sora was right, he had to fight the darkness with his own light, he started by reciting the Green Lantern Corps' oath, "In brightest day... in... blackest night..."

"Become vengeance! Join the Red Lanterns!" Atrocitus told the Green Lantern. As Sora encouraged him, "You can do it, Hal! You can beat your darkness!"

"No evil shall escape my sight... Let those who worship... evil's might..." Hal continued when the power of the ring and Lantern's will dissolves the darkness and sends Atrocitus and Dex-Starr flying backwards... hard, as well as freeing Sora, The Red Lantern ring falls and shatters on the floor as Hal finished, "BEWARE MY POWER! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

"Way to go, Hal!" Sora beamed before they turned to Atrocitus. Green Lantern smirked and nodded before they both turned to the Red Lanterns. Hal told them as they got back up, "You're right. I do hate myself for what I've done. But my WILL is stronger than my hate!"

"No!" Atrocitus exclaimed before turning to Sora, "YOU! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade as both went Hal and Sora went into their battle stances. Sora quickly cast water spells on the which seemed to anger the cat and he then finished with an ice spell freezing them in place. Hal then rammed into the two Red Lanterns with a construct of a battle ram. Red Lantern was about to blast more red darkness on him when Sora raised his Keyblade, "REFLECT!"

The attack bounced off and hit the Red Lanterns instead as well as counter with light explosions. Sora then began smacking Atrocitus with his Keyblade. Hal then smacked the head of the Red Lantern Corps to the ground. Sora then performed a shotlock on the Red Lanterns as his Keyblade temporary change back to Storm Flag. He swung it many times as it struck the villains from a distance.

As Sora changed back as Green Lantern constructed a giant baseball bat and slammed him into the wall. Atrocitus roared as he constructed a giant alien bull forcing them to dodge as he lifted his Keyblade in the air, "BALOONGA!" With that four huge balloons floated above Sora, Hal raised and eyebrow in confusion. How would this help them defeat the Red Lanterns? Sora then smacked his Keyblade into the balloons and the all came at Atrocitus exploding on impact finally knocked him down in defeat. Hal commented, "Weird looking power but an effective one."

Atrocitus punches the ground in anger as he told the Green Lantern, "Your world is burning! And, when it is ashes, you will BEG for vengeance!" Atrocitus creates another portal but before he and Dex-Starr left Sora spoke up, "Atrocitus... There's more to a heart than just hate and anger, it's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember what that's like?"

Atrocitus turned to Sora, almost considering his words, before growling, "Foolish boy..." He then left through the portal as Dex-Starr leaped after him as the portal closed. Sora put away his Keyblade as Green Lantern sighed, "The Guardians don't need to know about that one." He then turned to Sora, "Hey, Sora... what you said back there... Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?" Sora smiled before wondering, "Hey, Hal... you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Hal wondered. Sora wondered, "Well... you keep saying your ring chose you... what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well... here's the thing about my ring..." Hal started to explain, "...it chooses whoever it deems worthy... when the Green Lantern before me died, his ring came to me at that time I was worthy... but then after Metropolis I sided with Superman and the Guardians... the guys who made my ring took it away because they knew I wasn't worthy..."

"However... I have been trying to make up for what I've done... the Guardians put me through many trials but... they gave me a second chance and the ring saw me worthy again." Hal finished before wondering, "Why do you ask?"

"Well... you're ring... it sounded a lot when the Keyblade choose me..." Sora explained as his summoned the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Hal was shocked by this, "Your Key... choose you?"

"Truthfully, it was meant for my friend Riku but his heart fell to the darkness at the time so it picked me instead." Sora explained as he put the Keyblade away, "There are times that I question if Riku had stayed in the light from the start... would the Keyblade chose me at all?"

"You kidding?" Hal smiled as Sora turned to him, "Sora... you gave both Barry and I second chances when allot of people wouldn't give a damn about us. You got Aquaman to help us in another way. Heck, what you said to Atrocitus back there even got him second guessing his agenda... You're more than worthy." He offered Sora his hand, "And I'm proud to call you my friend."

Sora smiled and shook his hand, "You too, Hal." After they let go, Sora stated, "So, now what?"

"We should head back to Bruce. Let him know what happened. Arthur's has things down here under control for the moment." Hal replied. Sora nodded as Hal created an air bubble and flew them back to the surface...

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

"You lost?!" Aced said in shock. Invi and Luxu returned to the other Foretellers and the former explained what had happened. Invi replied, "I still don't understand... why do I feel so weak?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" Xigbar stated, "Getting you guys here was no easy picnic. In fact, it cost you some of the experiences we had learn back before the Keyblade War. You won't be at full strength for a while."

"You could have mentioned that before I fought, Sora." Invi turned to Luxu. Xigbar replied, "Must have slipped my mind. Anyways I'm on the same boat, I been face other Keyblade wielders without a Keyblade for away now... Sora including. It's been awhile since I held a Keyblade in my hands. Still the point has been made that Sora has a strong heart..."

"Yes, stronger than unlike any other Keyblader we've ever trained in our Unions. He doesn't even rely on Lux." Ira nodded. Aced crossed his arms, "I remain unconvinced."

"What do you mean?" Gula wondered. Aced clarified, "If Invi was at full strength the fight would have been a totally different outcome. Sora didn't even fight her one on one."

"Right... the metas... they really allot more than we first discovered them..." Ira recalled seeing the Flash and Green Lantern during the fight. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah... what was the first one named again? Vandal Something?"

"What caused them to spread out far and wide?" Invi wondered. Xigbar shrugged, "Some by magic, others by ring of light, and I heard about this particle accelerator at S.T.A.R. labs incident... but that's beside the point. The point is Sora and the connection to others is why he was able to prevail against Invi here."

"Ridiculous!" Aced exclaimed, "I'll prove you wrong! I'll face Sora myself."

"No..." Gula spoke up, "I will. We need Sora in one piece if we our to carry out the Master's plan, you'd tear him apart if given the chance

"You couldn't even find the traitor! Even with the Lost Page! What makes you think you can test him?!" Aced accused. Luxu nodded, "That's right! You never could find that traitor, could you?"

"Let him go, Aced." Ira spoke up. Aced turned to him in shock, "Wha...?"

"Whoever was the traitor... it happened. The past is in the past. All we can do is carry out the new role we were given." Ira stated. Aced opened his mouth to speak out be closed it when he couldn't figure out what to say. Ira turned to Gula, "May your heart be your guiding key."

Gula nodded as he walked away as he noticed a portal opening below them. He turned to see Riku and his Guardians of Light walking out in search for the No Name Keyblade. Not that they'd ever find it until it they were ready. Gula then turned away as he recalled his last meeting with the Master of Masters...

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_Gula had just entered the room as his Master read through the Book of Prophecies, "Mhm... Ah..." Gula bowed as he made his presence known, "Master."_

_He looked puzzled as the Master of Master continued reading, "Hm..."_

_"Um... Master?" Gula called out again, "If your busy, I could come back later."_

_"Sure." He nodded before turning to him, "Oh! No, no, no, stay!" He quickly skimmed through the book, "Now where... Ah, here it is!"_

_He then tore the page from the book, stood up as he walked to his pupil and handed him the page. Gula wondered, "What's this?"_

_"Go on, read it." The Master told him eagerly. Gula then read through the page, and gasped, "This is from the Book of Prophecies. But..."_

_"Yup. It's a page that's not in any of your Books." The Master of Masters nodded as Gula continued to study it. He realized, "And what's written on here is..."_

_"Your role. You must find the traitor hidden among you, and stop them before it's too late." The Master instructed, "And in order to help you find the traitor..."_

_"I get it. That's why you gave us all different roles, isn't it?" Gula began to realize his master's intentions, "If anyone deviates from the job they were given, we can easily conclude that they are the traitor."_

_"It's brilliant." Gula turned to his shocked Master as he put his arms to his sides._

_"Way to steal my thunder, show off!" The Master of Masters retorted._

_"Huh?!" Gula looked confused._

_"It's not fair." The Master complained, "My plan was supposed to blow your mind with it's grandeur. Your jaw should've hit the floor at my sheer genius!"_

_"I'm... sorry?" Gula was unsure how to respond to that reaction, "But was my logic flawed?"_

_"No, you're right." He admitted as he turned back to the book he tore the page from and went back to his seat, "So, I guess you earned your time in the limelight." He then spoke with seriousness, "Even though there is a traitor, acting normal and keep focused. Trust no one but yourself."_

_He was shocked by this but bowed nonetheless, ready to take on his Master's intentions..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

In the present day, back on Brainiac's ship, tendrils come down and plug into Brainiac's skull, feeding him data, "The Beta phase is complete. Earth's defense is irreversibly compromised. Begin the countdown!"

From out of the skies, ships drop down... the same ones that surrounded Krypton years before but this time guarded by thousands of Heartless. They start towards the cities, with Brainiac's ship 'watching' with glowing 'eyes...'

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Hal and Sora returned and explained what had happened in Atlantis. Batman walked up to them as Flash returned after watching the plan unfold. He pointed a the red marks on the map, "I circled the globe. Larger ships are being positioned of these major cities."

"Even with Aquaman's Marines, we're still badly outnumbered." Green Lantern pointed out. Sora wondered, "So, how's figuring out what Brainiac and Maleficent planning going with the robot head?"

"Without Brother Eye... the process is going to take a lot longer. I'm not sure if we have enough time to figure their plans before it's too late." Batman answered. Green Lantern wondered, "What's the plan? You HAVE one, right?"

"We have to evacuate the occupied cities before taking on Brainiac. But we need firepower." Batman told them. Green Lantern asked, " Any heavy-hitters on the Luthor-Wayne payroll?"

"Other than Sora, only Blue Beetle and Firestorm. But they're busy." Batman answered as Flash wondered, "Too busy for THIS?"

"They're the last line of defense if Brainiac moves on Superman." Batman explained. Flash sighed, "Well, if Brainiac doesn't try busting him out of prison, Black Adam and Wonder Woman will. And, the worse things get, the more people'll think we should let him out to help." (Batman and Green Lantern look at him suspiciously as Sora looked confused; he holds up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying..."

"It's okay, Barry. I knew you didn't mean anything by it." Sora smiled. Green Lantern stated, "Hope the new kids can hold down the most wanted man in the galaxy."

"Beetle and Firestorm are green... but, together, they're the most powerful team we have." Batman replied as Sora thought as his eyes widened, "Oh No!"

"What is it, Sora?" Flash asked with concern. Sora explained, "I don't mean anything against them, but they never dealt with the Heartless before. And with Maleficent and the Organization involved..."

"Either one of them could pop in, grab him, and get out before either of them have a chance to breathe." Lantern realized. Flash added, "The prison doesn't have countermeasures against those dark portals." Batman thought about this for a moment, before turning to Sora, "Then I have another mission for you..."

"What is it?" Sora wondered. Batman explained, "You've dealt with these kinds of threats before. You need your expertise on this. I need you to return to Stryker's Island, and help Blue Beetle and Firestorm secure Superman. Make sure he doesn't leave that prison."

"You sure? What about..." Sora looked uncertain. Batman told him, "If Superman breaks out, it'll make things worse. Once, the Heartless there have been dealt with, return here. We'll need your help if we are to save the Earth."

"It's quite a walk away. With Flash on recon, how will Sora get there on time?" Hal wondered. That's when a new voice spoke up, "He could always take the Javelin."

Everyone turned to see Catwoman and Harley Quinn enter the room. Sora beamed at the latter's presence, "Harley! I'm glad to see you're okay!"

Harley smiled at that as Catwoman smiled, "So, you must be the new guy everyone's been talking about." Sora nodded, "Yeah, name's Sora."

"Name's Selina Kyle. People mostly know me as Catwoman." Selina shook Sora's hand. Harley told Sora, "She's Batman's mole in Gorilla City. She's also his girlfriend."

"Wow! Bruce must really trust you." Sora smiled. Catwoman frowned, "Well... not really. I've done a lot of things recently I'm not proud of... so I'm working on regaining his trust."

"Still... it shows how much he cares about you..." Sora shrugged. Selina smiled at that as Bruce cleared his throat getting Sora's attention, "So, can you fly a jet?"

"I flew a rocket ship! The Javelin should be a piece of cake!" Sora nodded. Hal smirked at that, _"So, he's a pilot too. Guess we have more in common than I thought."_

"Well... I'm off! If you need help, just call!" Sora smiled. He then ran off, Selina turned to Bruce with a smirk, "Wow, I never seen you trust anyone that much since Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Barbra, Dick, Jason, and Tim. What's so special about him?"

Everyone turned to Bruce as he explained, "I can't explain it yet... but Sora seems to have the ability to touch the hearts of the people he meets. In fact, he could be what the New Justice League might need..."

* * *

**And that will conclude the chapter. To be clear, right now, the Foretellers are weakened due to traveling to the present much like how Sora and Riku where when they went to the past before the Destiny Islands fell to Darkness. They'll gain there strength until they're ready for the upcoming KH4 game. Luxu even is a bit rusty for not using a Keyblade for so long but that doesn't mean they're still going to cause more trouble for Sora. Next time, Sora teams up with Firestorm and Blue Beetle against the members of the Regime. Things get out of hand when Pete and the Heartless show up for Superman. And don't get me started on Gula along with another old foe of Sora's that lack the heart to disobey. And what happens when Batman shows up? And why does it look like he's going to be the one to set Superman free when he told Sora to not let that happen? Stay tuned and find out. I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Assault on Stryker's Island

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here it is Sora's fight against the Regime. Plus a summon that wasn't in the game. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Assault on Stryker's Island

WORLD: EARTH

At the Meta-Human Prison, three men walk through the cells. One is dressed as the Blue Beetle, though his face is visible. The other two are in civilian clothes: a young-adult African-American and a more elderly Caucasian. The youth is Jason Rusch, the older man is Professor Martin Stein. Jason complained as they passed by Damian Wayne and Cyborg, "For real, Jaime, Batman does NOT think we're important. Aliens and Monsters are invading...and we're on guard duty?!"

"Guarding Superman and his cronies." Blue Beetle pointed out. Jason argued, "Who ALREADY have guards. We're guarding guards. We're redundant! Not just that, we just received word some new guy coming to help us!"

As they approach Superman's cell, Professor Stein grabbed Jason's shoulder, "Jason, you need to step back, take in the bigger picture." Jaime nodded, "I'd rather be in HERE than out THERE. This suit's an alien war machine. And your guys' Firestorm Matrix? We could take on Brainiac and... BOOM! ...accidentally blow up the world!"

"Jaime's right. We haven't mastered these powers yet." Professor Stein pointed out. Jason wasn't convinced as he groaned, "LISTEN to yourselves, you two! We're bad-asses! And bad-asses belong on the front lines! I heard even the new guy is doing more than what we're doing!"

Superman took interest in this as Professor Stein told Jason, "This IS the front line. Brainiac running amok is a crisis. Brainiac and Superman BOTH?! That's an apocalypse. And we could use all the help we can get."

"So we're the only thing between a 'crisis' and an 'apocalypse?'" Jaime realized. What his friends told Jason seamed to cheer him up, "Hmm... I can get behind that!"

Suddenly, the room starts to shake. Damian goes to the front of the cell, wanting out. Blue Beetle puts on his mask. Clark... just paces around his cell when he realizes he's not going to hear anything else about Batman's new protege. Blue Beetle wondered, "Brainiac?"

"Or the Superman Fan Club." Jason assumed. Professor Stein turned to him, "Either way, I suggest we fuse."

Jason and the Professor grip each others' wrists and the Firestorm Matrix spreads through them. After a blinding light, Firestorm, the Nuclear Man, appears, "Game on!"

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Sora flew the Javelin to Stryker's Island. He was currently in contact with Batman, "I'm almost there. I can see the island up ahead."

 _"Remember, no matter if Brainiac, Maleficent, the Organization, or the Regime show up, you do not let them get to Superman."_ Batman reminded him, " _Also, be wary. Some of the Regime's members are locked up there as well, chances are that if they get out..."_

"They'll try to kill me as well. Got it." Sora nodded, "How's the help coming?"

 _"It's still in progress but we're working on it."_ Batman told him, _"Once Superman is secure, I'll contact you what the next mission is."_

Batman then ended the transmission there, Sora put the Gummi Phone away as he continued to fly the Javelin, "I didn't expect saving this world from Maleficent would take this long." He then pulled out Kairi's good luck charm, "Kairi... you and the others just hold on a little while longer. I'll find my way back to you. I promise."

Just then, the Javelin shock shaking Sora back to reality. He quickly put away the star shaped charm as tired to regain control. However, he saw Wonder Woman and Black Adam tore the wings apart. Sora eyes narrowed, "These guys must be with the Regime... Not good..."

As the Javelin spun out of control, Sora quickly slammed the ejection button which launched him out of the jet in time before it crashed. He then fell to the ground, thankfully it was on Stryker's Island and Sora could handle a fall from that height. As he landed on the ground, he noticed a large hole is seen in the prison, cutting a large wire. He could barely see Black Adam and Wonder Woman in the distance. Pan down to a bunch of guards knocked out by rubble. Outside the prison, civilians have rallied, telling them to free Superman to save them from Brainiac, with Wonder Woman and Black Adam flying through the hole made and being cheered on.

Sora eyes narrowed as he tried to make his way through the crowd, "Excuse me... Pardon me... trying to stop a jailbreak here."

"Get lost, kid! Can't you see they're doing us a favor!"

"With Superman free, he can stop the aliens and monsters!"

Sora couldn't believe what he was here, "Are you nuts?! Don't you remember he tired to flatten both Gotham and Metropolis before he was finally taken in?!" He got similar response. He couldn't believe how desperate these people were to give up their freedom if it meant Brainiac was stopped. The fear was bringing out the darkness in them. He tried to warn them, "Stop! You're darkness is going to attract them!"

"Attract what?!" One of them demanded when the Heartless came scaring the crowd, Sora's eyes narrowed, "The Heartless!" Sora shoved his way past them as they ran in the other direction. When he finally got through, he summoned his Keyblade, "Alright... No one's breaking out Superman today!"

Sora then began to fight off the Heartless even saving a couple of people who got left behind. As he struck down the last of the Heartless, he looked at the wall, "I hope I'm not too late." He than ran up the wall and went through the hole Wonder Woman and Black Adam made...

* * *

Back at Superman's cell, Blue Beetle is scanning the cell for defects. He drops to the ground as the scan is complete, "Red sun cell's secure. Must be the Power Center."

"The Power Center..." Firestorm gasped, "...if it goes down, those generators shut off!"

"And HE flies right out of here." Blue Beetle realized as he gestured to Superman. With that the two ran for the Power Center, leaving Clark smiling, his eyes began to glow red...

* * *

Meanwhile, the lights go off in Damian's cell. As the emergency lights go on, the top of the cell is torn off by Supergirl. Damian wondered, "Am I... dreaming?" A duffle bag drops in front of Damian. He looks up to see Supergirl, smiling at him...

* * *

Sora ran through the prison hoping to stop Black Adam and Wonder Woman before it was too late, just then he spotted Blue Beetle and Firestorm. The three gasped at the sight of each other each going into their battle stances. Blue Beetle whispered, "Escape prisoner?"

"The Professor doesn't think so... I wonder..." Firestorm replied, he then spoke up so Sora could hear him, "I only hope that we never lose sight of one thing..."

Sora's eyes lit up as he recalled that Batman gave them each a phrase, he stood down as he finished, "...that it was all started by a mouse."

"It checks out. He's on the backup Batman sent us." Firestorm told Jamie as he stood down. Blue Beetle sighed in relief as he also stood down, "Man... we thought you were with the Regime."

"Same here. Blue Beetle and Firestorm, right?" Sora asked as he put away his Keyblade, "I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you. Wish it was it under different circumstances." Firestorm nodded. Sora wondered, "So, what are you doing out here. I thought we were supposed to guard Superman's cell?"

"The Power Center's generators are losing power... if they go down, the red solar energy goes down." Blue Beetle explained. Sora look confused, "Red solar energy? Sorry, I'm new to this world..."

"Well... Superman's powers comes from the yellow sun however under a red sun he's powerless." Firestorm explained. Blue Beetle added, "And the cell he's kept under the red solar energy but if they go off... he gets his power back."

"Okay! Then let's get to the Power Center and fix it." Sora replied. The two heroes nodded as the three of them headed for the Power Center...

* * *

Down at the Power Center, Black Adam approaches the massive generator powering the prison. He approaches a part of the rotating generator and zaps it with electricity. Just then, Sora, Blue Beetle and Firestorm arrive. The Keyblader's eyes narrowed, "Hey, that's one of the guys who knocked me out of the sky!"

"Here's the plan: first we re-starts the generators before Superman gets loose, then we take Adam before he tries again." Blue Beetle stated. Black Adam overheard them as he turned to them, "A feeble plan..." He then lands in front of them, "It's more likely you will DIE here."

Sora raised his Keyblade, "Thunder!" Lightning struck the generator restarting it. Black Adam eyes narrowed in anger, "You have magic... but it pales in comparison to mine!" Blue Beetle turned to Firestorm, "Guess we're on the front lines now."

Sora Firestorm nodded as Black Adam made the first move, he blasts lightning at them, but it is easily deflected by Firestorm. He demanded, "What magic is THIS?!"

"Science... basic impedance field." Firestorm smirked. Black Adam's glared at them, "Do not condescend, chimera. You're naive boys with too much power. Much like the deceased Billy Batson! You may have two minds, but I have the wisdom of a god!"

"Yeah... I've seen worse." Sora's eyes narrowed as he charged in Keyblade in hand. Black Adam threw a punch at Sora but he easily blocked and countered the attack as he smacked him with his weapon. Blue Beetle and Firestorm helped out by blasting him with their tech and powers. Black Adam eyes narrowed with anger as he tried another electric attack but was once again deflected by Firestorm. Blue Beetle formed his arms into maces and smacked him. Black Adam then smacked Blue Beetle aside as he charged up for another attack only for Sora to aim his Keyblade at him, "WATER!"

Water splashed all over him turning his own power against him he fell to the ground as each hero delivered powerful bows into the former champion of Shazam. Sora then raised his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Come on!"

Just then, a magic carousel from below and Sora, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle each had a seat on a horse. Blue Beetle wondering, "What is happening?"

"The Professor's not even sure about this one." Firestorm admitted as they used the magic of the ride, much to Adam humiliation, to defeat the King of Kahndaq. Once he was defeated Firestorm taunted, "SCHOOLED you, Mr. 'Wisdom!'"

"Maybe we really ARE bad-asses!" Blue Beetle stated, "Although... I'm not going to look at a carousel the same way again."

"I know, right?" Firestorm nodded as they turned to Sora, "How'd you do that anyways."

"Magic." Sora shrugged like it was nothing. As much as they wanted a further explanation, Firestorm shook it off, " Let's circle back, lock down Superman's cell." Sora and Beetle nodded when a new voice spoke up, "The old man's standards sure have dropped!"

The three turned to see Nightwing comes out of the shadows in full armor, "You newbs are SO desperate to impress Batman. Why? He's weak!" Sora eyes narrowed, "I heard about you on the news. You sided with Superman than your own father!"

"If your papi's weak, what's that make YOU?" Blue Beetle stated. Nightwing chuckled, "Huh...I take after my mother."

"Professor Stein wants to teach Oedipus here to respect his elders." Firestorm declared. Sora was wondering who was Professor Stein was but he'd to ask later. Blue Beetle stated, "We'll teach this mocoso a lesson."

"Yeah!" Sora nodded with determination. Firestorm blasts plasma at Nightwing. However, Nightwing simple ran through the fire and shoulder-tackles Firestorm and was about to strike him with his staff when Sora blocked it with his Keyblade. Nightwing observed Sora's weapon as he smirked, "Is that supposed to be some kind of sword? Please, I've train swords all my life, you're no match for me."

"What a coincidence, so have I!" Sora retorted as he pushed him off. Firestorm eyes narrowed, "Bet you were one of those students thought he was smarter than the teacher."

"'Thought' I was smarter, hot head? No... I 'know' I am!" Damian smirked. Blue Beetle blasts a shot at Nightwing, who nimbly dodges it as he told him, "Hope I NEVER have a kid like you!"

"I was the PERFECT child! Batman just wasn't fit to be my father." Nightwing replied. Sora then charged in as the dueled with their weapons but Sora managed to get the upper hand as he broke through Nightwing's defense and smacked him with his Keyblade making him stumble back. Beetle then turned his arms into blades as he help Sora engage this foe. While they distracted him, Firestorm managed to blast him from behind.

Nightwing used a smoke bomb to temporary blind the three, he then grabbed his way up to higher ground as he threw several batarangs at them. Sora was ready and managed deflect them. He then ran up after Damian and used his flowmotion to catch up with Damian knocking him off where his stood as Sora performed several combs on him. Firestorm and Blue Beetle joined him as he flew up and grabbed Damian. The three of them then slammed the Son of the Batman to the ground, taking him out of the fight. Blue Beetle told him, "You should RESPECT your familia!"

"Class dismissed!" Firestorm smirked as he fist bumped Blue Beetle and offered to do the same with Sora. Remembering, what Baymax taught him he fist-bumped him before pulling back saying, "Bah-la-la-la-la!"

"Hey! Big Hero 6! I see what you did there! Nice!" Firestorm recalled the movie before a pause, "Oh... it's a Disney Movie. You should see it when this all over, Professor... I think you might enjoy it."

"Um... Who's Firestorm talking too?" Sora whispered to Blue Beetle. He replied, "Oh, Firestorm actually two people sharing the same body. Jason and Professor Stein have to work together in order for the powers to work."

"Huh? I know what that's like?" Sora smiled recalling his drive forms that used to require Donald and Goofy's help in order to work. Most of them at least. Blue Beetle then spoke up, "C'mon! Let's check Superman's cell! Nightwing probably wasn't the only one who escaped."

"Right! Let's go!" Sora nodded. The three then made their way back to Superman's cell...

* * *

At Superman's cell, the newly-released Cyborg is working on the computer at the dome. Victor told the captive Kryptonain, "Wonder Woman's outside, keeping what's left of the guards busy."

"If it wasn't her, who let you out?!" Superman asked. Just then, a new voice spoke up, "I did." Clark gasps as he sees Supergirl flying up to the dome, "Kara?!"

The two Kryptonians look at each other through the shielding of the dome. As the cousins stare at each other, Sora, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle sneak up to just before the cell room. Blue Beetle whispered, "Another Kryptonian?!"

"Huh? You mean... she's from the same world as Superman?" Sora asked with shock. Firestorm nodded, "I think so."

"You recognize me, Kal?" Kara asked with a small smile. Clark replied, "My parents stored your image on my ship. You're my protector."

"Sorry I'm a few decades late. You and I left Krypton at the same time, but the explosion threw my ship off course. WAY off course." Supergirl smile sadly. Clark smiled at her, "You haven't aged a day."

"Hyper-sleep. While you were growing up, I was on ice." Supergirl explained. Superman couldn't be anymore happy, "I never thought I'd see family again! Someone with my eyes...my own blood. You knew my parents..."

"They loved you so much, Kal." Kara told him when another shockwave shook the room. Superman wondered, "What was that?" Supergirl eyes narrowed, "Must be more of those shadow creatures that are helping Brainiac. Diana needs a hand. Cyborg, how long?"

"Give me five more minutes, then it's 'lights out.'" Cyborg answered as he continued the hack. Supergirl turned to her cousin, "I don't wanna leave you."

"I'll be here." Clark promised. Supergirl nods, then flies off to help Wonder Woman...going right past Sora, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle, "Ella esta sobre tu nivel..."

"Huh? What was that?" Sora wondered as Firestorm argued, "She is NOT out of our league! What happened to your confidence?"

"Kryptonians happened!" Blue Beetle pointed out. Sora crossed his arms as he thought, "I don't know... she didn't seem like her cousin... I don't think she was told the full story of what happened to him."

"C'mon... Whether she knows or not. Batman's counting on us." Firestorm told them. The two nodded as they prepared to stop Cyborg. As Victor continued with the hack, he commented, "Gotta hand it to Palmer. His people's cryptography is legit. Doesn't mean I won't break it."

"Victor, behind you!" Superman warned him as Blue Beetle flew in. Cyborg ducks a punch then blasts the hero with his arm cannon, bringing him to the floor. He tried to do the same with Sora but he dodged the attack as summoned his Keyblade. Firestorm walks up and floats over Cyborg, "What's your melting point, Cyborg?"

Firestorm blasts nuclear beams at Cyborg, but the former Teen Titan puts up an energy shield and deflects the energy back at Firestorm, making him fall next to the recovering Blue Beetle. Only for Sora to knock him away from the computer. The computer then shows that the power in the red sun cell is going down...and, in a matter of minutes, Clark would be able to leave. Sora's eyes widened, "The red sun generators!"

"We need to reactivate that console before Superman powers up!" Firestorm told him. Sora went for the computer, a recovered Cyborg knocked him away from it, "Amateur hour's over, rookies."

"Who you calling a rookie?! I'll have you know I saved the worlds on a regular basis!" Sora retorted as he went back to his battle stance. Superman raised an eyebrow, if what the boy said was true, then he could see why Batman recruited him. Firestorm's eyes narrowed, "I want Cyborg!"

"We'll fight to together on this one!" Sora told him. Blue Beetle nodded, "Yeah, we got this!" Firestorm glared at the former Titan, "I was a fan when you were QB for the Ford Titans. You had a cannon arm, even then. Never thought I'd be your prison guard."

"QB? That was a LONG time ago. And I'm not your prisoner anymore!" Cyborg told him. Sora eyes narrowed, "Not if we have anything to say about that! No one's escaping this prison!" Cyborg aimed his cannon at him as Blue Beetle commented, "Sweet arm cannon. I got one, too."

He then activates his own as Victor gave a chuckle, "Quit playing, kid. You even know how to USE that?" Blue Beetle blasted him knocking him back as he taunted, "If you ever want tips, let me know."

As Cyborg recovered only to be smacked by Sora's Keyblade several times making him back up as Firestorm melted the floor below him. As Cyborg snuck in the melted metal Sora froze it with ice magic. Blue Beetle then smacked him into the other end of the hall as he then quickly went to fix the generator. Cyborg went to peruse but Firestorm tackled the former Quarterback to the ground as Sora lifted his Keyblade, "Thunderaza!"

A huge bolt of lightning struck him, snorting out his systems taking him out of the fight. Firestorm taunted, "Nobody's cheering for you now."

Blue Beetle finally fix the generators, keeping Superman locked in his cell. He told them, "Brainiac's too much for Batman! I'M your only chance!"

"And I'll tell you what he told you earlier, we'll find a way!" Sora told him as he put away his Keyblade as the others agreed with him. Firestorm added, "And here's the thing, Superman. Batman ASKED us for help. He didn't draft us, make us sign a loyalty oath or threaten us with jail!"

"And he certainly doesn't kill his OWN friends who don't agree with him!" Sora added with a glare. That something he'd never do. Superman argued, "HE won't go far enough! THAT'S why he'll fail!"

"Really? Then how come he ended locking you up here in the end and not the other way around?" Sora smirked. Blue Beetle laughed, "Roosted!"

He then gave Sora a high five. Superman's eyes narrowed, "Just who do you think you are?" Sora crosses his arms in response when he heard something coming. That 'something' was Supergirl. Sora dodged her attack as he tried to warn the others when she grabs Firestorm from behind and drags him away from the cell, "Stay away from him!"

Blue Beetle runs to help, but he's caught by Wonder Woman's lasso and pulled back. Firestorm is thrown away from the cell by Supergirl, though she doesn't use anywhere near her full strength. As Firestorm stood up, he smirked, "Kryptonian, huh? The Professor knows how to deal with you!"

Firestorm's arms start to glow green... and Supergirl groans and falls to the floor in pain.

"Kryptonite..." She moaned in pain as she struggles to stand, "...you're... HNGH! ...you're just as... bad... GAH! ...as Wonder Woman and Black Adam... said..."

"We are not going to kill anyone. Just surrender and I'll have my friend will stop." Sora tires to reason with her as Firestorm nodded in agreement. He could tell there wasn't much darkness in her heart. She wasn't a pure heart like Kairi and the other princesses but he could tell when someone was being used. She glared in response as fights to stand again, "Kryptonians... don't... surrender!"

She gets to her feet and lays haymakers on Firestorm, stopping the arms from radiating Kryptonite and making Firestorm drop into Sora. Then Wonder Woman threw Blue Beetle next to them. They all began to stand up as Supergirl approached them with Wonder Woman, "We're freeing Kal-El... like it or not!"

"I'm sorry, miss... but we can't let you do that." Sora replied. Firestorm nodded, "Let's finish this." Blue Beetle nodded as the stood together, Supergirl glared at Firestorm, "Normally, I don't like hurting people. But after that Kryptonite stunt? You're gonna get hurt!"

"No one else has to get hurt if you stand down. We already defeat Black Adam, Nightwing, and Cyborg." Sora replied. Supergirl turned to him, "We NEED Kal's help, kid! You have NO idea what Brainiac can do!"

"No... but I know what SUPERMAN can do!" Blue Beetle retorted. Wonder Woman told them, "Don't be fools. There's no way you can defeat the both of us."

"We can and we will! I didn't come all this way to see Superman free and I'm still sore when you and Adam knocked me out of the sky." Sora glared as Supergirl was taken back by that. Wonder Woman told her, "Focus, Kara! Don't let him get into your head."

Supergirl eyes narrowed as she nodded as they both went into their battle stances. Sora's eyes narrowed with determination, "Alright! Let's do this!"

It was three versus two but after the second Keyblade War Sora was certain that he and his new friends could handle them. Wonder Woman rushes in sword and shield in hand and slammed into Sora knocking him down as Kairi's good luck charm fell out. Diana eyes narrowed at the fallen object and was about to crush it when Sora snapped, "Get away from that!"

Slammed her away with his Keyblade and quickly grabbed Kairi's good luck charm as his eyes narrowed with anger, "You break this... and Brainiac will be the least of your worries..." Sora whispered, "I won't fail her again."

Superman's eyes widened at that. He didn't know how but he could tell this kid went through a similar experience he had with Lois. As he put the charm away, Sora quickly blocks Diana's sword with his Hero's Origin Keyblade. Wonder Woman eyes narrowed, "You've done well this far... but now you face an Amazon Warrior..."

This took Sora back to an old memory...

* * *

_WORLD: OLYMPUS COLISEUM_

_Years ago, on his first journey, Sora was currently training with Phil as Donald and Goofy watched from the bleachers. he told the newest Keyblade wielder, "Okay, kid... listen up. These past games we had some unusual opponents. The Heartless. Cerberus. Hades. The Titans. The weird guy with the long hair, long sword and the one wing. You name it, so that's why I am preparing to facing for absolutely anything for next years games... the particular one is to face some with something that can be summoned up with two words..."_

_Sora sighed as he knew it wasn't going to be two words as his point was proven with Phil stated, "Female! Amazon! Warriors!"_

_"Huh?" Sora wondered, "What's an amazon?"_

_That's when Hercules walked up, and explained, "Well... the Amazon are a race of warrior women. They're powerful and well skilled in a fight."_

_"Wow!" Sora gasped in awe. Phil warned him, "And here's something else you should know... Amazon's believe that all men are corrupt and not to be trusted so whatever you do... never ask them out cause they'd more likely want to kill you or worse..."_

_"Yeah... Phil learned that one the hard way..." Hercules smirked as Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickered at that, until Phil cleared his throat, "Anyways, from that experience... I came up with this train exercise to help you survive. I can't tell you how many times, Herc had to us this training to save my... er... others necks."_

_"Now... going head on... taking on power with power is suicide... which means you got to use your head in this fight which I know that you don't do that often." Phil continued. Sora complained, "Hey!"_

_"However, with this training you may very well be able to take on the Amazons..." Phil continued. Sora eagerly awaited this new set of training..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Back in the present day, Sora's eyes narrowed with determination. Diana looked like she gained the advantage but Sora wanted her in this position as he managed to throw her off of him much to everyone's shock as he stood back up to see Wonder Woman slammed into the rail. Sora whispered to himself, "Thank you, Phil..."

As Diana recovered, she growled with anger as Blue Beetle and Firestorm went to engage her. Supergirl took initiative to grab Sora's Key to try to take it from him. After a long struggle she tired overheating it with her heat vision, Supergirl told him, "Stay down, kid."

"Kid? You're like barely older than me!" Sora argued as he let his Keyblade as she stumbled back. The Keyblade vanished from Kara's hands as it returned to Sora's much to her shock. He then got behind her and swiped his weapon under her feet, knocking her over with a large thud. Wonder Woman had knocked Firestorm and Blue Beetle aside with her shield as she grabbed her sword ready to re-engage Sora. He quickly transformed his Keyblade into Counter Shield as he used his new shield to defend Diana's attack and counter with a large fist of light that punched back knocking her away. He quickly healed his friends before using the magic lighting from the shield to fight against Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Firestorm and Blue Beetle helped out with their own attacks.

As his finally attack, he threw his shield in the air as it transformed into a chariot with a Pegasus. He then rode it around the room causing tons on lightning magic sending both Supergirl and Diana to the ground much to Superman's shock. As Sora's Keyblade went back to normal, Firestorm and Blue Beetle cheered him on, as the latter stated, "Sora, you took down a Kryptonian and an Amazon!"

"Really? I still don't know what I did to hurt one." Sora shrugged. Firestorm explained, "Magic. Kryptonians are just as variable to it as everyone else. They should've surrendered. What did I tell you, guys? We got game!"

However, the victory was short lived as both of them recovered from the attack Black Adam flew in carrying Nightwing and helping Cyborg to his feet. Wonder Woman told them, "You fought valiantly... but this battle's over!"

"It's not over yet! We can do this all day!" Sora smirked with determination as he when back into his battle stances while his friends weren't as confident. Just then Firestorm blinked, "You want me to do WHAT?! Uh, Professor, that's CRAZY! MAYBE we can control it, but..." A moment later, he nodded in agreement, "You're right... no other option! Grab Sora and get outta here, Jaime!"

Everyone watches as Firestorm claps his hands together and produces a MASSIVE nuclear fireball. Blue Beetle's eyes widened in horror. "Jesucristo, Jason! You're gonna nuke us?!" Sora turned in confusion, "For those who have never heard the word nuke be for... could they get a clear explication."

"He's gonna blow this whole island up and Metropolis with it!" Jaime clarified. Sora eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?! Don't do it, Firestorm! There's got to be another way!"

"It's the only way! Now, go!" He told them before turning to Wonder Woman and company, "Leave, ALL of you! Or you'll get a helluva lot worse than a sunburn!"

"You'd blow up Metropolis rather than let Superman go?!" Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. Firestorm stated with confidence, "I'd save the Earth!" Sora thought to himself, that there had to be another way... Sora's eyes light up, "There is another way!" He held a hand close to his heart as he whispered, "I know it's been a while... but I could really use your help."

Just then, light shined from his Keyblade as Wonder Woman was about to stab to attack Firestorm with her sword... when blue smoke and fireworks light from his Keyblade. Everyone even Firestorm stopped to witness what was happening as a blue man appeared through the smoke, "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! One jump to a different dimension will give ya such a crick in the neck!"

Blue Beetle's, Firestorm's, Cyborg's, and even Superman's jaws dropped as they easily recognized the blue cartoonish like man. Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Black Adam, who'd never seen a Disney movie had very confused looks as Genie told them, "One sec everyone!" Then he pulls his head off and spun it around, yelling as he does so, "Whoa! Ah! Now that's better!"

"Now where was I? Oh, yes!" Genie beamed, "I'M BACK, BABY!"

He flies past Nightwing as he beamed, "SORA! It's been eons!" Genie flies back and hugs Nightwing much to his shock, "Sora, you lazy little Jr. hero, you!" Genie teleports back into the air, "Cosmic travel through a new game can get so lonely without a friend."

He places an arm on Nightwing's shoulder, then teleports and places his other arm on Nightwing's other shoulder, as he cried over dramatically as he comedically rubs his eyes, "To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!"

He's still completely oblivious to Sora or the others. Sora tried to get his attention, "Uhh... Genie?"

"Hey, Sora, finally got that haircut we've been talking about, huh? Even going for a more angsty and angry look?" Genie transformed into barber shop worker. Then he teleports right to Nightwing's face. Damian was completely disheveled, "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're finally went on that third adventure now."

Genie spins around and a second Genie appears as he spoke in Kairi's voice, "Sora!"

"Kairi!" Genie spoke in Sora's voice. The two Genies hug and fireworks shoot out from behind them. One makes a heart shape in the sky. Genie appears again next to Nightwing, "I can just picture it..."

He slaps a hand on Nightwing's back, slightly hard. Genie next to Nighwing, but a smaller version of him, "Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest?" Genie poofs big again and shakes both of Nightwing's hands, "Aw, who cares, Sora! I'm just so glad to SEE you!"

Damian had almost lost his balance at this point as Sora chuckled in amusement, "Genie!" Genie finally turned to Sora, then back to Nightwing, then back to Sora again. He then realized his mistake and let's Nightwing go, "Oops!"

Nightwing feel to the ground dazed at what had happened, "What... who... is that guy?" Genie beamed, "Sora! You're back! And you're front! You're both here! Slap me some skin, buddy!" Sora ran to the big lovable Genie and they did a high-five, a low-five, and some kind of twisting-five. Blue Beetle gasped quietly, "He's real?!"

"The Professor's also doesn't believe it by the way..." Firestorm also commented. Supergirl leaned to the others, "Are you weirded out, too?"

"Oh yeah," Diana answered.

"Good. I thought it was just me." Supergirl nodded, "This is a very strange Blue Man here now."

"Please, I prefer periwinkle." Genie poofed next to Supergirl as he poofed back to Sora. Nightwing finally recovered snapped, "JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Who am I? Who am I?" Genie gasped before he then appeared as Arnold Schwarzenegger, "...the ever impressive..."

He then appeared inside a cube, "...the long contained..."

He then appeared a ventriloquist with a dummy of himself, "...often imitated..."

He then tosses the dummy aside, "...but never duplicated..."

He multiplies into multiple versions of himself who surround them, "...Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..." as he finally introduced himself, "Genie! Of! The Lamp!"

The other Genies cheered for him as he transformed into Ed Sullivan, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment summon wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!" He then changed back to his regular form, and whispered to the others, "You know, I should really cut out 'the Lamp' part. That gig is past!"

"So, my friend, how can I help you?" Genie appeared next to Sore as his used his tail as a microphone. Sora tried to explain, "Well... we're finding guarding this prisoner from the Heartless and those who want to break him out.." Genie cut him off, "Guard duty, huh? Say no more, I'm on the job... and I've got just the thing..."

"Observe..." Genie stated as he pushed a button. Just then, everyone turned to see a giant Genie robot revealed from the door armed to the teeth with weapons. The robot stated, "You have trespassed the prison of Stryker's Island. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you." A laser fired causing everyone to duck as Genie stated, "Armed and dangerous. I like to see any one get an inch near this prisoner."

"That's, uh, great Genie," Sora says with a forced smile, "...but there's something you should..."

Genie continued, poofing into a musclebound giant in a green tank top and camouflage pants. "That scumbag gets within an inch of this prisoner, and it's-" He quickly adopts an Austrian accent "...hasta la vista, baby!"

"Uh, Genie," Sora says, glancing nervously at Regime, "There's something you should…"

"I almost wish they'd try a stunt like that!" It seems that Genie has well and truly latched onto this tangent. "I'll turn him into a flea! A tiny, harmless little flea! Then I'll put that flea in a box and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives... I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say..."

"Genie!" Sora all shout at once. Finally, the big blue lug seems to snap out of his rant, as Sora gestured to the Regime, "They're currently trying to break the prisoner out now..."

Genie turned to Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Black Adam who all had very confused looks. Kara did an awkward wave. Genie's jaw drops to the ground with a loud gonk! Suddenly there's a walkie talkie in his hands, and he begins screaming into it. "All units! We have a Code Red! Code Red, Code Red! This is not a drill, we have infiltration! Double time, go, go , GO!"

Before anyone can say anything, an alarm starts blaring. Steel security gates fall over all possible entrances, spotlights go up through the night sky. Over the prison walls at every possible spot come a legion of Genie's dressed in law enforcement uniforms. One of the Genies as he lead in a SWAT army of Genies, "Code Red! Code Red!"

Everyone's eyes go wide, but Sora just roll his in exasperation. Another set of Genies as Scottish men as the head Genie ordered, "Come on, boys! Follow me!" They all played the bagpipes they charged.

Another dressed as the Lone Ranger orders, "Calvary, FORWARD!" The army of Genie Lone Rangers lead the charge.

On an incoming warplane flew by making a hole in the building before it closed on itself too Genie as paratroopers jumped out of the ship, "Geronimo!" Another exclaimed, "Arapaho!" As another exclaimed, "Navajo!"As the last one jumped dressed as Pocahontas beamed, "Pocahontas!"

SWAT teams, army commandos, Spartan-IIIs, cowboys, Stormtroopers, the Kingsguard, and the defensive line of the College All-American Football team surround the Regime with weapons drawn, "Do not attempt to move, or we'll be shooting ourselves."

"Alright... I don't know what all this is but just give us Kal... and we won't hurt..." Kara stated as the four were on guard, as Supergirl tied to tell the Geines "... any of you..." Just then unaware to her or anyone else, the Heartless appeared behind her. Sora gasped as he leaped in, "Look out."

Sora quickly cut down the Heartless down, saving Supergirl. Genie commander stated, "HEARTLESS INCOMING! SECURE THE PRISONER!" The Genie's quickly retreated to Superman's cell protecting it from the Heartless. Just then, Sora heard an all to familiar laugh, he looked up to see Pete on the high deck, "Pete!"

"The cat from the Mickey Mouse cartoons is real too?!" Firestorm gasped. Pete laughed, "I'll be relieving you all one Superman for Brainiac." Pete snapped his fingers and a giant wave of Heartless, as Sora easily knew as the Devil's Tide anywhere as Kara gasped, "More monsters!"

"They're called Heartless!" Sora told them as he rushed in to fight them off. Firestorm and Blue Beetle went to aid him. Supergirl thought for a moment when she realized, "We can't get Kal out of here until we deal with those monsters."

"But how... no matter how many times we knock them down they just keep coming back!" Diana exclaimed when Black Adam noticed Sora weapon was actually harming the Heartless and as an effect letting Blue Beetle and Firestorm do the same, "The boy's weapon... ridiculous looking as it is... it actually hurting these... Heartless."

"So... we helping them out?" Cyborg wondered. Diana turned to her lover still tapped and guarded by the Genie. He gave her a nod as she told the others, "Fine... but only until the monsters have been dealt with. Both the young heroes and the Regime fought side by side doing whatever they could to hurt the Heartless. As soon as they did enough damage the Heartless retreated as Pete's smug look disappeared, "Humph! I ain't time for this! Next time, I'll clobber all of ya!"

Pete then left through a Corridor of Darkness. When it vanished, both sides turned back to each other, Nightwing's eyes narrowed, "Now where were we?" Everyone went prepared for the next fight when Supergirl stood between them, "Wait!"

"Kara! Move! You want to rescue your cousin, don't you?" Diana asked. Supergirl nodded, "You know I do... but those monsters... we fought them all the way over here and we didn't even take down one of them..." She then gestured to Sora, "But that kid... he knows all about them and how to stop them..." She then turned to Sora, "You do don't you?"

"Yeah... I've been protecting the worlds from them for years." Sora admitted still on guard for any assault. Kara turned to her team, "You see... we need him along with Kal... it might be the only way to save this world and the others..." Cyborg groaned, "You can't be serious..."

"She right..." Superman spoke up from his cell, "The Justice League and the Regime has dealt with lots of things back in the day but nothing like this. It's why Batman took him on. We need him..."

Everyone paused at that as Blue Beetle, "So... now what..."

"Maybe... we should contact Batman..." Just then, footsteps could be heard entering the room as Nightwing groaned, "Now what?"

They turned to source and watched as Gula entered the room. Sora glared at him, "I bet you're with that snake masked woman..."

"Yes, my name is Gula... you fought well against her... but some of my companions remained unconvinced by your strength..." He explained. Firestorm wondered, "Could come back later... we have our hands a little full at the moment..."

"Why are you working with the Organization anyways... Xehanort's gone..." Sora told him. Gula answered, "Yes, Master Xehanort had finally met his end. However, I do not serve him or his Organization. The man you meet was an old comrade who infiltrated their ranks to carry out the Master's orders."

"Who do you work for Brainiac? Darkseid?" Wonder Woman demanded. Gula shook his head, "I'm afraid you won't get any further information then that. I'm here to test Sora's strength... nothing more."

"You and what army?" Black Adam argued as everyone saw him as a bigger threat. Gula simply snapped his fingers in response and white creatures rose from the ground. Kara gasped, "More monsters?!"

"Nobodies?! They're here too?!" Sora quickly went into his battle stance as everyone else did the same. Gula then lifted his hand and summoned his Keyblade. As Sora engaged the fellow Keyblade wielder everyone else fought the Nobodies. As both sides fought against the empty husks, Sora helped them both out by performing a shotlock the made him go back to his guard form used is shield to summon a ball of magic energy and spread it all over the prison destroying both Nobodies and harmed Gula as well.

Sora continued clashing blades with Gula as Wonder Woman and Blue Beetle joined him in the fight. However, Gula was able to freeze Wonder Woman in ice and knock Blue Beetle aside. Sora clashed his Keyblade against Gula as the pressed their weapons against each other a new voice exclaimed, "No!"

Gula turned to the source of the sound finding Ava peeking in the entrance to the Superman's cell. Gula gasped, "Huh?! Ava!"

Sora then knocked his Keyblade out of his hand while he was distracted as Supergirl flew up and threw a punch that sent him in the air as Firestorm and Cyborg blasted him knocking him away as Black Adam flew under him and exclaimed, "SHAZAM!"

Lightning struck Gula back to the ground hard and down for the count. Everyone recovering each breathed heavily from the fight, as Supergirl asked, "Is he out?"

"For now..." Black Adam nodded before everyone turned to see that the girl from earlier was gone. Supergirl than began to look for her with her X-ray vision as Diana turned to her, "Kara?"

"She's gone. She must have left Stryker's Island." Supergirl answered. Just then a Corridor of Darkness opened in front of Black Adam, Cyborg exclaimed, "Adam! Look out!" Before Adam had a chance to react an unseen force sent him flying back but he was able to catch himself, everyone turned to see the man of the Organization coat. Sora eyes narrowed, "You again?!"

"Well... this was an interesting development. Certainly didn't see Ava coming back anytime soon." The hooded man chuckled, before turning to Supergirl, "And I see you finally got to this world. Finally got out of hyper-sleep, huh?"

"What?" Kara gasped, how'd he know that. Firestorm demanded, "Alright... just who are you people?"

"Not just yet... I'm just here for a pick up." He gestured to Gula before turning back to them, "But I'll be seeing you again soon..." He then pointed his finger at Sora, "Especially you, Sora."

Sora simply glared in response as he teleported himself and Gula away right before Black Adam or Blue Beetle could get him. Sora put away as Nightwing marched up to him, "Alright, I've had this! Who are you?! And who was that man in the black coat and the animal costumes?! I want answers and I want them now or I'll..."

Just then one of Genies cleared his throat, as he turned to them as one of them, "I wouldn't try it, Scott Porter." Nightwing started, "Huh? My name isn't..."

"Everyone stand down!" Everyone heard Batman's voice spoke up. Everyone so as Batman made his entrance. He walked past his former allies and stops before Supergirl. He demanded, "Who are you?"

"Superman's overprotective cousin!" Supergirl glared as she crossed her arms. Nightwing smirked, "You keep SO many secrets, but you can't stand it when one's kept from you, can you?"

Batman goes over to the cell computer as the Genies stood in his way, "Not any further buddy!" Sora walked over to him, "Genie..."

"Back off, Sora," one of them, hopefully the original, instructed, "This guys got a yellow sheet as long as my arm."

"Genie! Meet one of my new friends... who aside me this job." Sora introduced. The blue-skinned army all grew wide and surprised eyes. Those eyes went back to Batman, who had taken to crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Stand down, men," one Genie ordered. "Smoke if you got em'." In one big poof they all disappeared leaving only the original Genie. He then went to the computer as Sora walked up to him, "Thanks, Genie... I think we got it from here. I'll call you again if we need you again."

Genie saluted as he told him, "Just make sure you visit for Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding when this is all over. " Genie the poof back to his own world as Batman punches a few things in on the computer. Diana told him, "You CAN'T beat Brainiac, Bruce!"

"You're right, Diana...I can't." Batman admitted. He puts his hand print on the computer screen. The red sun lamps turn off and the cell opens. He clenches his fist as he starts to get his power back. Sora, Blue Beetle, and Firestorm's jaws dropped in shock, "What the-?!"

Sora walked over to Bruce as he asked, "Bruce? What's going on? Why are we letting him out when you said it's the last thing we should do?" Batman replied, "Where out of options... I'll explain later..."

Sora sighed but nodded trusting Bruce's judgement. Superman stared at Batman, "You ready to stop Brainiac by any means necessary?"

"By the means at hand." Bruce answered. Clark then wondered, "What's your game? You're always three moves ahead."

"Saving the world is enough for now." Bruce answered as Clark glanced back at the cell that held him, "I am NEVER going back in that cell."

"We'll cross that bridge later. Right now, the world needs us!" Bruce told him. Clark looks back at his Justice League compadres...and his cousin. They may not trust Batman... not completely... but they agree that saving the world from Brainiac is priority one. Clark then gestured to Sora, "So... who's the kid? I just saw him summon the Genie from the Aladdin movies for help and Pete from the Mickey cartoons summoned those shadow monsters. He's connected to all of this somehow, so what's his story?"

Bruce turned to Sora, "Clark and I might not agree on a lot of things these days but if we're going to stop Brainiac, the Heartless, and those white monsters... we need to know all you know."

"It's a long story..." Sora warned. Cyborg stated, "I might have something to help with that..." Batman glanced at him, he raised his arms in defense, "It won't hurt him..."

"I'll be looking over your work with Hal and Barry... just to be safe. We need Sora just as much as you need Superman. He's our best bet in stopping this." Batman stated. Sora nodded with determination as everyone was eager to listen to the story of Earth's New Hero...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brainiac's ship, the main bot seems a bit disturbed at recent events as Pete recalled the events back at Stryker's. He and Maleficent then turns to see Gorilla Grodd coming behind him, "You summoned me, Brainiac?"

"There have been surprising developments. Kal-El is free. But, MORE remarkably, he is NOT the last Kryptonian. There is another refugee." Brainiac stated. Grodd was shocked by this, "Two Kryptonians?!"

"Yeah, I saw her myself. I think they might be related." Pete nodded. Maleficent grinned, "This changes nothing our other plans..."

"Agreed. Continue as planned. Kal-El is not yet at full strength. But remember: the Kryptonians and the Keyblade's chosen belong to ME!" Brianiac ordered. Grodd stood there for a moment but bowed all the same as he went to carry of his orders...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed the Genie's appearance. To be honest I was kinda hoping for the third Aladdin would return as a world in KH3. You know, just the conclude the arc for the Xehanort saga. But I understand why they didn't. I was originally going to have Stitch as a summon here but with the Aladdin remake coming out, I figure Genie would have a bigger impact on everyone. Anyways, next time, both heroes of the League and Regime unite but before they begin the attack, they learn the story of Sora and how he came to be on their universe. At the same time, with Ava now revealed, the Foretellers plan what do with her. What is she doing on she on Earth all this time? How will everyone react to the Xehanort Saga? Or as much Sora knows about it? What will Foretellers next move will be. Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sora's Story

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's chapter 6 which is no doubt the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sora's Story

WORLD: EARTH

Back at the hideout, Batman and his League and Superman's Regime sit around a table. One end had Batman, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Sora, Catwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Harley one end of the room while Nightwing, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Black Adam on the other end. And... none of them seem too happy about it. Catwoman unrolls blueprints and starts the meeting, "Thanks to Flash's recon, we have locations for every ship in Brainiac's fleet. They're targeting major cities on every continent. Betas and the Heartless are being offloaded on the outskirts..."

As Catwoman continues, Batman gets up and walks to the side, Firestorm followed him. Once alone, Batman ordered, "Give us some privacy." Firestorm created a circle of fire around him and Batman, "Listen, Batman, about the prison. We..."

"That was reckless!" Batman cut him off, "You should be grateful Sora managed to jump in before you actually done it. Never pull a stunt like that again. Make up for it by finishing ANOTHER mission... discreetly."

As Batman tells Firestorm of the mission, Catwoman keeps talking about Brainiac, "We have to evacuate the cities before attacking the fleet, but we need communications restored first. So, before we get started, Cyborg is going to fix Brother Eye."

"I am NOT Bat-tech support!" Cyborg argued as Batman and Firestorm rejoined the meeting. Just then Clark's voice spoke up, "That's not the issue, Victor." Everyone turned to the source of the voice and into the light comes Supergirl...and Clark Kent once again decked out as Superman. He continued as he walked to the table, "Kara saw firsthand how Brainiac destroyed Krypton. She says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to Earth."

"Without tight coordination, we'll lose valuable time." Batman explained. Superman added, "And that means we fix Brother Eye."

Cyborg winces a bit at the thought of working for Batman as Nightwing glared, "Great... now how about that backstory from your new guy!" All eyes turned to Sora as he smiled sheepishly and waved. Superman turned to Victor, "Cyborg. Is it ready?"

"I modified the device we use to block Grodd's telepathic powers to this..." Cyborg explained as he set down the device, "This should allow us to view Sora's memories like a movie as he explains his backstory."

"Oh! Good thing I brought popcorn!" Harley beamed as she grabbed a bucket full of buttery popcorn. She offered some to the others as Sora observed the device, Barry walked up to him, "Don't worry, Sora... Bruce and I were very thorough when we check Cyborg's work. It won't harm you in anyway."

"Or submit you under mind control or brainwash you." Batman added. Supergirl glanced at them as her eyes narrowed. Sora gave them a nod as he removed his mask and put on the device. Diana walked up and wrapped her lasso around his arm, Sora wondered, "What's this?"

"To ensure you're telling the truth." Diana answered. Flash then turned on the device, "Alright... and you're set. Take it away."

"Start from the beginning and move on from there." Batman told him. Sora nodded, "Well... I guess it all started on my home world... the Destiny Islands..." Just then an image of that world from all those years ago appeared as a younger Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on a tree, "I grew up with my two best friends, Riku and Kairi. We planned to see the outside worlds and there was only days away when we're ready."

 _"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"_ A much younger Sora asked.

 _"Could be."_ Young Riku agreed. _"We'll never know by staying here."_

 _"But how far could a raft take us?"_ Young Sora asked curiously. Victor turned to Sora, "You planned to get to other worlds... on a raft."

Sora smiled sheepish in response as the memory continued.

 _"Who knows?"_ Riku shrugged. _"If we have too, we'll think of something else."_

"This had been our dream for the longest time. Ever since Kairi showed up on our islands..." Sora recalled, "Riku was the most passionate about it. He'd always felt trapped on world."

"I can't help but notice the star shaped fruit. I've never seen it before, what are they?" Superman wondered. Just then a memory of Sora heading home headed to the rowboats to go home for the night and saw Riku tossed Sora something. _"Sora,"_ Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands, _"You wanted one, didn't you?"_

 _"A paopu fruit?"_ Sora asked. Riku explained with a smirk, _"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it."_

 _"What are you talking..."_ Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight as he began to laugh as his memory shift to he adding onto an old drawing of him giving the paopu fruit to Kairi. Most people turned in the room and gave Sora smirks. He blushed as Kara smiled, "Aw... that's so romantic..."

"Can we... can we... continue...?" Sora blushed as Victor smirked, "Sure thing, Romeo."

Sora cleared his throat, "A...anyways, the next day I saw something or someone strange the next day." Batman wondered, "Strange how?"

As the memory continued his past self smiled at his work until he realized he wasn't alone, _"Who's there?"_

 _"I've come to see the door to this world"_ Sora looked to see a cloaked figure. He wore a brown cloak and his face couldn't be seen. He could only reply with, _"Huh?"_

 _"This world has been connected."_ The Stranger continued to speak. Sora was still confused, _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed._ " The figure continued. _"Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking me out like this!"_ Sora demanded but then released this man wasn't from around here, _"Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"_

 _"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door."_ The stranger told him. Sora assumed, _"So, you're from another world?"_

 _"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little."_ The figure ignored Sora completely. Sora's eyes narrowed with determination, _"Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there."_

 _"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing, can understand nothing."_ said the cloaked figure stated. Sora turned his attention away from the figure and turned to look at the door but when he moved his head back the figure was gone. Flash muttered, "Like that wasn't creepy at all..."

"I take it this wasn't the last you saw him..." Green Lantern assumed. Sora nodded as he continued, "Anyways a few hours later, the raft was finished and we packed enough food and water for the trip. Riku headed home early but I stayed to wait for Kairi."

 _"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I could always come back here."_ Finally Kairi took her eyes off the sunset and turned to Sora. _"Right?"_

 _"Yeah, of course!"_ Sora said without hesitation. Wherever they would go, this would still be their home. Kairi turned back to the sunset. _"That's good."_ Kairi paused. _"Sora, don't ever change."_

 _"Huh?"_ Sora looked at her as Kairi stood up. _"I just can't wait. Once we set sail."_ Sora leaned back with his eyes now back on the sunset, just like Kairi's, _"It'll be great."_

"However, the day things didn't go as planned." Sora frowned as the images revealed what came next as he explained, "That night though, a weird storm hit, and I immediately headed out to the island to make sure nothing happened to the raft. When I saw their boats at the dock, I knew Kairi and Riku had the same thought, but I didn't see them anywhere. All I saw were the Heartless, and this weird black thing in the sky above the island. I tried to fight back against the Heartless, but my toy sword wasn't doing anything to them, so I just ran for it until I finally spotted Riku."

"What about your other friend, Kairi? Where was she," Superman questioned.

"I didn't know. I had thought she would be with Riku, but when I asked him about it..." Sora began as the memory of Riku stated, _"The door has been opened..."_ This confused Sora, _"What?"_

 _"The door has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"_ Said Riku. Sora was confused at what Riku had said, who was more concerned for her safety, _"What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!"_

 _"Kairi's coming with us!"_ Riku assured him before continuing, _"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"_

Riku then offered his hand to him. Just then both Sora noticed the darkness trying to take Riku. Sora tried to get him out of there but he couldn't reach him. Everything went black until a bright light show. His new key shaped blade surprised Sora. Green Lantern stated, "That's when the Keyblade choose you."

"Chose him? You mean... like your ring chose you?" Barry asked. Hal nodded, "Yeah... Sora mentioned it to me before at Atlantis."

"Yeah... and with the Keyblade in my hand... I could finally fight back against the Heartless..." Sora continued as everyone watched how he took on the Heartless. Supergirl wondered, "What are the Heartless anyways?"

"Monsters from that are after people's hearts. The darkness in their hearts are what attracts them and there's darkness in every heart. Every heart they consume creates more Heartless, they even consume worlds to increase their ranks." Sora explained as he sighed, "I didn't know what was happening at the time but my world was being consumed too."

Everyone was shocked by this as Superman stated, "Your world was destroyed too?" Sora sadly nodded as Catwoman wondered, "What happened to your friends? How'd you manage to escape?"

"Well... after I got the Keyblade, I knew Riku could take care of himself for the moment, so I turned to go and look for Kairi. Eventually, I found Kairi in the Secret Place, but something was wrong with her. The way she was moving, the way she talked when she said my name, even the look in her eyes made it seem like she was sleepwalking or something. I was about to walk over to her to see what was wrong when the weird door finally opened for the first time in forever, and released a powerful gust of wind that blew her right towards me. I held my arms out to try and catch her, but instead, she just passed right through me, and I was blown out of the cave. When I landed on the sand outside again, I looked around to see that my home had been reduced to nothing more than the small rock of land that I had landed on. The ocean, the main island, the small mountain in the center of our play island, everything was just gone, and the piece of land I was standing was just sitting there, floating in the air. I kept looking around hoping to figure out what had happened, only to see that the weird black thing that was in the sky had grown bigger and a giant Heartless that had a heart-shaped hole in its stomach was now towering over me. I tried to fight it, thinking that it would have killed me if I didn't, and that if I did manage to beat it, it would put everything back to the way it was. It didn't work though. Instead, the monster was sucked up into the sky, and a minute later, I was pulled in too." Sora explained, "Fortunately, I instead of being consume with everything else, I ended up on the world for people who lost their worlds to the Heartless... Traverse Town."

Everyone witnessed Sora being woken up by very familiar cartoon dog. Catwoman gasped, "Is that... Pluto?"

"Mickey Mouse's dog?" Cyborg added. Batman turned them, "Sora's from a dimension where all the Disney characters are very much real."

"And Walt Disney and the other movie writes must have got their ideas from Sora's dimension... the same way the writers for 'the Justice Guild of America' did." Superman caught on. Supergirl raised her hand, "Um... what is this... Disney, you're all talking about?" Diana and Black Adam also wondered the same thing.

"Ah, they're nothing much bunch of kiddy movies..." Nightwing stated without a care. Catwoman told Sora, "Ignore him. He didn't ever get to be a kid because his mommy thought it was better to learn how to kill people, instead of indulging in classic cartoons and movies."

Nightwing snarled at her for that while Supergirl had crossed her arms in concerned, we're they manipulating Sora. Blue Beetle spoke up, "It's the name of a massive entertainment industry that makes movies, cartoons, and other stuff. The company is so popular that it even has a few theme parks and cruise lines."

"They're enjoyable for both children and adults... I remembered liking them when I was younger... I haven't seen any of them since..." Superman trailed off before turning to Sora, "So, what happened from there? Who told you what the Heartless are?"

Just then the image went ahead to the memory where Sora met Leon, _"They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."_

"I met these guys who knew what was happening, the ended up becoming my friends as well. The guy you see is Leon. He as well as Cid, Yuffie, and Areith managed to survive escape when the Heartless came to their world. The leader, Ansem the Wise, studied the Heartless and wrote my reports on his findings. They explained what was going on what the Heartless were, my Keyblade, everything... and they told me of who was controlling the Heartless."

"Maleficent." Green Lantern assumed. Sora nodded, "Yes, she and a group of villains united to use the Heartless to conquer the worlds. Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Oogie Boogie."

"Sounds she gathered the worst of the worst at the time." Catwoman's eyes narrowed. Diana paused, "Hold on you went up against Hades."

"Yup! I clashed with him and the Titians on many occasions, and I always came on top!" Sora smirked as Diana was completely dumbfounded much to most of the groups amusement. Sora continued as the memory continued, "I then meet Donald and Goofy while trying to fend off against the Heartless."

"What were they doing there? Did their home fell too?" Harely wondered. Sora shook his head, "No, their world was protected. The King is a Keyblade Wielder as well and ran off when he notices trouble was happening."

"The King? You mean Mickey? He can use a Keyblade too?" Green Lantern asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, and he short of ran off without telling everyone but King Mickey sent Donald and Goofy to find me to save the remaining worlds and find our missing friends."

_"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."_

_"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."_

_"Donald Duck."_

_"Name's Goofy."_

_"I'm Sora."_

_"All for one and one for all."_

"And the rest had been unforgettable... we traveled to many words sealing the Keyholes and protected them from the Heartless." Sora smiled at those memories as images of Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveling to many well known Disney titles...

 _"Off with their heads!"_ The Queen of Hearts ordered as the trio defended Alice.

 _"Friends have same heart, Clayton lost heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends. No matter where you go, you won't lose friends."_ Tarzan taught them.

 _"As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."_ King Triton told a merman Sora. Everyone started at the present day Sora, "Yeah... we had to blend in to the environment to not disturb the world order and breath underwater since we couldn't do that by ourselves at the time."

"But you can now?" Victor asked. Sora nodded, "Yep!"

 _"So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday."_ Ariel smiled.

 _"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes..."_ Phil told them.

 _"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?"_ Donald complained. Phil explained, _"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."_

"Alice in Wonderland, Tarzan, the Little Mermaid, Hercules... you guys have been through many adventures..." Harley smiled. Batman asked, "What about Maleficent and the other Disney Villains... did you ever figure out what they're planning."

"Yes... after rescuing Alice from the Queen of Hearts, she got kidnapped when we fought of her guards, but we didn't know it was them until we met Jafar and Maleficent on Agrabah..." Sora explained as the image of Aladdin demanded, _"Jafar, let Jasmine go!"_

 _"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess, one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."_ Jafar chuckled.

 _"Open..."_ Goofy started in confusion.

 _"...the Door?"_ Asked Donald.

Jafar nodded, _"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it... Genie, my final wish... I want you to make me... AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!"_

 _"Alright, Jafar! Back to your lamp!"_ Sora bravely stated as Jafar was sucked back into his lamp. However, even when we trapped Jafar, Jasmine was still kidnapped. Firestorm gasped, "But that's not what happened in the movie..."

"Guess we have Maleficent to thank for that." Blue Beetle stated.

Genie smiled, _"Uh, Earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."_

_"Genie... I wish for your freedom..."_

_"One rescue coming right... wait, what?"_

_"Genie... you're free!"_ Aladdin smiled. The lamp rose from his hands with magic swirled around both the lamp and Genie, the attachment from the lamp formed it legs and the shackles fall off Genie's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Everyone who has seen Aladdin knew what came next. Genie picks it up and looks at in disbelief, _"Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free."_ He then hands the lamp to Sora, _"Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want the Kingdom Hearts 3.' Wish for Kingdom Hearts 3. Try that!"_

 _"Ummm... I wish for Kingdom Hearts 3?"_ Sora asked in confusion. Genie exclaimed, _"NO WAY!"_ He then burst out laughing hysterically as everyone smiled. He bounces around the room like a pinball, _"Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last!"_

 _"I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I..."_ He is packing a suitcase, but looks down and sees Aladdin looking very sad, _"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine."_

Genie turns away, crossing his arms, _"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different."_ He looks back at him, smiling brightly, _"I guess I could give that a try."_

He leaps over, putting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder, _"After all, we're pals, right, Al?"_ Aladdin smiled, _"Genie..."_

 _"Just leave it to me!"_ Genie told him. Sora smiled about the memory, as Batman asked, "What did Jafar meant about the seven Princesses?"

"Well... they're seven Princess with pure hearts... not the slightest touch of darkness." Sora explained. Catwoman realized, "And Maleficent believes she can open a door if she has all seven?"

Sora nodded as Kara wondered, "Who were the other princesses?" Sora answered, "Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Belle... as for the seventh... I'll get to that later. From there we stopped the remaining bad guys to try to learn where they're hiding... oh, yeah... and we did find Riku along the way..."

"That's good did he join you not long after..." Kara smiled. Sora frowned as he shook his head as Batman realized, "He was the one who sold your world to the Heartless... he kidnapped Jasmine for Maleficent."

"I'm afraid you're right." Sora frowned as everyone was shocked by this. As memories formed, Riku smirked, _"...or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"_

_"Riku! What are you doing here? Did you find her?"_

_"Where are Donald and Goofy?"_

_"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her."_

"Kairi had lost her heart and Riku joined Maleficent to get her heart back." Sora explained, "He was being corrupted by her and someone else who made him turn against our world."

"The man in the robes." Batman assumed. Sora nodded, anyways we continued searching for the King and Kairi..."

_"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?"_

_"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together."_

_"Power!"_

_"I am Mushu."_

_"I'm searching, too."_

_"For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

_"Sora, where are you going?"_

_"I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me."_

_"Quite a codfish, that Riku, running off with that girl without even saying goodbye."_

_"Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?"_

_"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides, not that you'll be going there... BLAST THAT, PETER PAN!"_

_"Ready to make a splash, you old codfish,"_ Peter smirked in retort. _"Now it's your turn to walk the plank."_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME, SMEE! SMEE!"_ Hook begged as he was chased off by the crocodile as Harley, Barry, and Hal snickered remember how much of a coward hook was. Kara asked in concern, "Um... is he..."

"He's fine..." Sora reassured. This made Kara sigh in relief as she continued watching.

_"I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi! I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."_

"You really care for her. Don't you." Superman asked. Sora nodded as the lasso took effect, "Yeah, more than anything..." He blushed at that, as everyone gave him smirks. He continued, "A- anyways... we eventually went to Hollow Bastion, where Leon and the others grew up, and where Maleficent and Riku were hiding with all the Princesses. That's when I learned where Riku was supposed to get the Keyblade... not me..."

_"Maleficent was right... you don't have what it takes to save Kairi. Only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door and change the world... You were just the delivery boy."_

"When Donald and Goofy left me to carry out King Mickey's orders, I was about to lose hope if it hadn't been for the Beast." Sora continued as Flash wondered, "The Beast was there? How'd he get there?"

"When Belle was taken from their world, he followed his heart and went after her..." Sora explained as his past self went to help Beast, _"Don't move... you're hurt."_

_"Why… Why did you… you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."_

"I knew the Beast was right. And Kairi was here and in Maleficent's hands so I picked up the wooden sword and fought our way inside. I wasn't easy without my Keyblade, but we managed to do it but then we got separated and I was alone to face Riku while Donald and Goofy stood by his side. The younger Riku told him, _"You shouldn't have come here. The Darkness will destroy you!"_

_You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!_

_"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!"_ Riku told him as he thrusts his hand forward, releasing a dark fireball aimed straight at Sora's heart. The energy courses through his hand, causing the air to ripple, his hair whipping across his face. Sora is paralyzed as it draws near him and he closes his eyes, when Goofy blocked the attack with his shield. " _Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"_

" _You'd betray your king?"_ Riku asked. Goofy shook his head, " _Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!"_ He turns to look at Sora, gave him a thumbs up, he then waved to Donald, " _See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"_

 _"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together."_ Donald replied. He ran over to the two of them and looked up at Sora, " _Well, you know... All for one and one for all."_

 _"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."_ Goofy smiled. Sora gave a small smile, " _Thanks a lot... Donald, Goofy."_ Nightwing stared at him in disbelief, "They betray you and you forgave them just like that?"

"Yes, they only betrayed me because they were trying to follow the King's orders, who's also their best friend, and they abandoning those orders to help me. And they're my best friends too so of course I forgave them." Sora smiled. Green Lantern, Flash, Catwoman, and Harley smiled at that because Sora forgave them and befriended them even after learning their past. Victor wondered, "So how'd you get the Keyblade back."

In response the memory continued, " _How will you fight without a weapon?"_

Young Sora looks back up at him as he told Riku, " _I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart."_ Both Nightwing and Riku scoffed at that as the latter stated, _Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"_

 _"All though my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one."_ Sora explained as held his wooden sword, " _I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"_

The Keyblade flashes in Riku's hand, much to his surprise. It disappears and he stares at his hand, gasping in total astonishment. The Keyblade reappears in Sora's hands, everyone had to admire the strength in his heart because of his loyalty to his friends. Which made the Keyblade realized Sora was it's true master. Superman realized, "So, it was your heart that won the battle."

"Yeah, after we beat Riku he retreated deeper into the castle, and Beast rejoined us. We fought our way through the castle, getting past all shorts of traps and puzzles." Sora explained. Victor admitted, "Okay, you story sounds like it make a great video game."

"Thanks... I think." Sora shrugged as he continued, "Eventually we came face to face with Maleficent."

_"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed, and this world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable."_

_"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"_

_"You poor, simple fools,"_ Maleficent sneered. _"You think you can defeat me? Me, the Mistress of all Evil?!"_

"It wasn't easy but we did defeat her. Forcing her to retreat where we actually saw Riku with her." Sora continued as the memory revealed Riku walking up to a weaken Maleficent, _"Do you need some help?"_

 _"Riku!"_ Young Sora called out as he and company enter and Riku turned to face them. Donald's eyes widened, _"Is that..."_

 _"Yes. A Keyblade."_ He nodded as he held it up, _"But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... Behold!"_ He stabs Maleficent in the chest with the Keyblade shocking everyone even past Maleficent, _"Wha..."_

The witch's chest floods with darkness as Riku proclaimed, _"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"_ He releases the Keyblade and retreats into a portal. Maleficent stands up straight, and quietly laughs to herself, _"This is it! This power!"_ She then grinned as she declared, _"Darkness! THE TRUE DARKNESS"_

A column of green and purple fire erupts around her, the heat intense enough to feel even from where the trio stand. Young Sora risked a look, and sees that inside the column, Maleficent's black silhouette is beginning to grow, shifting and changing into something entirely inhuman. There's a final explosion, and a purple haze covers the room. Green Lantern stated, "So, she really can turn into a dragon?"

"Yeah... the boost from Riku's Keyblade was what she needed to do it." Sora confirmed as young Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought the dragon. Catwoman asked, "What's up with Riku by the way... he almost sounds like he was possessed."

"He was actually... not long after he retreated..." Sora admitted. Batman assumed, "The man in the robe." Sora nodded as the image changed to where Sora had defeated the Dragon. The thorny vines surrounding the room burst into green flame and disappear as Maleficent leaves nothing but her torn cloak behind. 'Riku' walked over it, _"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all."_

 _"What?"_ Donald gasped. The possessed Riku stated, _"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool."_

He rubbed his foot into the ashes of Maleficent's remains as he cloak disappeared. He then backed away into a corridor of darkness. Superman wondered, "Who was that cloaked man? Where did Maleficent keep the other Princesses?"

"Well... we found the room where Maleficent was keeping the Princesses of Heart. They looked like they were all sleeping or in a coma. But when we reached the high deck where the Keyhole was... we also found Kairi who was in the same situation..." Sora explained as the memory revealed himself, Donald, and Goofy ran up the stairs to the main area in front of the great heart, where Kairi slept. Just then a barrier prevented Goofy's entry, to Donald's surprise. Young Sora was more concerned for another, _"Kairi!"_

Sora rushes over and kneels beside her, lifting her into his arms as he gently shook her, _"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

 _"It's no use."_ Sora looked up, seeing 'Riku' sitting above the great heart, _"That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up."_

Sora sets Kairi down softly, sensing the darkness in Riku's voice, _"What? You... You're not Riku."_ Harley began eating her popcorn more as things began to get more interesting as 'Riku' drops down off his seat, falling in front of the dark depths, _"The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last Princess of Heart still sleeps."_

 _"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?"_ Young Sora gasped in realization. Supergirl eyes widened, "Kairi's the seventh Princess?!"

"You're girlfriend's a Disney Princess?" Firestorm gasped. Sora blushed in response, "We're not dating... yet... dang it! This rope really does work!"

"It's a lasso." Diana corrected as the memory continued, _"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened."_

 _"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"_ Young Sora demanded. The possessed Riku replied, _"But first, you must give the princess back her heart."_

He points his Keyblade at Sora, who clutches his chest and falls to the floor, catching himself. Donald gasped in shock, _"Sora!"_

 _"What's..."_ Sora gasped in pain. 'Riku' went on as he walked down the starts towards them, _"Don't you see yet? The Princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"_

 _"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?"_ Young Sora eyes widened. Supergirl smiled, _"Aw... that actually kinda romantic..."_ Harley and Catwoman nodded in agreement as the memory continued, _"I know all that there is to know."_

 _"Tell me. Who are you?"_ Young Sora asked. 'Riku' smirked as he revealed his identity, _"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."_ Harley nearly choked on her popcorn in shock as everyone else gasped in shock except for Sora and Batman. Clark turned to Bruce not so surprised, "You saw this one coming, didn't you?"

"Yes, and something tells me this isn't the last surprise we see..." Batman answered as the memory continued with Ansem walking toward Sora, prompting Donald to yell out and rush at him, but simply knocked the duck past the barrier and moves on. He stands over Young Sora, looking down with euphoria, and points his Keyblade toward him, _"So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"_

With a mad look in his eye, Ansem lifts the Keyblade, about to strike when Kairi's heart spoke within his heart, _"Sora!"_ Sora raises his Keyblade and blocks the strike. Ansem grits his teeth, putting more pressure on the blade but Young Sora held back the dark Keyblade as he and Ansem exchanged vicious glares with one another, while the boy slowly rose to his feet.

 _"Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"_ Young Sora snarled as he finally managed to push Ansem back. Sora explained, "After a long struggle between Ansem and myself... I came out of the victory but Riku's body vanished. Only his Keyblade remained. I wanted to help him but I needed to seal the Keyhole first, but I couldn't seal because the Keyhole wasn't finished yet. The only way to complete the Keyhole is if Kairi got her heart back. I remembered what Ansem said about his Keyblade so I knew what I had to do."

Young Sora knelt down and picked up the Keyblade of Heart, holding it up as he looked it over for a few seconds, and immediately proving he was indeed thinking what the others all feared.

 _"Sora, hold on,"_ Goofy begged.

 _"No, wait,"_ Donald cried. He smiles at them and holds the blade in both hands, stabbing himself in the chest, shocking everyone in the room. When the blade went through him, Sora's arms fell limply to his side, and he barely even registered how it extracted itself from him, or how all of his friends had let out various different gasps or exclamations of dismay and horror, as he suddenly felt like everything inside of him had begun to fall out. After the blade had come out of Sora, it completely dissolved into six spheres of light that immediately flew over to the six Princesses of Heart, showing that it was made up of their hearts. A second later, another orb of light floated up out of Sora and faded into Kairi's chest, and when the Keyhole suddenly flashed brightly, Sora knew that meant it was finally completed, but he took comfort in seeing Kairi's eyes open from the corner of his eyes, because that was the last thing he did see before his eyes fell closed while his body began to fade into several sparkles of light.

 _"Sora…SORA,"_ Donald cried out, leading the charge over to Sora from the Keyhole. Meanwhile on the other side of the brave young boy, Kairi was slowly starting to sit up, feeling a little groggy after just getting back into her body after so long, but when the last words she heard from Sora suddenly echoed in her mind and her eyes landed on his fading form, her rise became much more hasty until she was finally on her feet again.

 _"Sora,"_ Kairi called out as she ran over, hoping to catch him before he fell, but when she reached him, she was horrified to see that the only thing that landed in her arms was a bright light that quickly broke down into small, fading glimmers of sparks that floated up and twinkled out like stars. _"N-no."_

 _"Sora,"_ Donald shouted in dismay. _"Come back, Sora!"_

Goofy could not do anything at all but sniffle sadly, proving he was about to cry after seeing his friend disappear like that, and Kairi looked like she was not too far behind him. Everyone turned to Sora in shock, he still tied to the Lasso of Truth so that meant it actually happened. Flash wondered, "If... if you lost your heart... then how..."

"How am I still here?" Sora nodded understandingly, "Well... a Heartless consumed my heart and I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumble through the dark, I started forgetting things... my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice..."

_"Sora... is that you?"_

"Kairi's voice... She recognized me even as a Heartless... Somehow when I was gone... my Heartless found my friends and others tired to get them. But Kairi protected me." Sora continued to explain...

_"This time... I'll protect you... SORA!"_

"I followed her voice back to the Realm of Light." Sora explained as light came from the memory when the light faded. There, standing tall and proud, holding Kairi as close as he could, safely in his arms, was none other than their good, brown spiky haired friend in a red jumpsuit, white and black jacket, large yellow shoes, and crown necklace, and when he opened his eyes to look down at the girl lovingly, they all saw them shining with the same crystal blue that they knew could only be his, but this time, there was an extra special kind of shine to his eyes, which was only reflected by how soft and gentle his voice was when he finally spoke up.

 _"Kairi, thank you,"_ the wielder of Kingdom Key whispered, and that was what finally prompted the redhead to open her eyes so that she could who was holding her so tightly. Kairi beamed, _"Sora!"_

"She brought you back." Flash realized. Nightwing wondered, "But how... was it because she was a Princess of Heart?"

"I believe I know the solution..." Harley beamed, "True love." Sora blushed at that as everyone had to agree, in a universe where Disney characters exist, that would be the most logical solution minus Black Adam, Wonder Woman, and Nightwing. Green Lantern wondered, "So, what happened after that? What happened to Riku and Ansem?"

"Well, we escaped to regroup at Traverse Town and format a new plan. We knew thanks to Donald, Goofy, and Kairi that Ansem was down but not out. And with the Keyhole complete so he could get his to his true goals. To stop him we needed another route to Hollow Bastion and Cid had a piece that we need hidden to help us get there. Once, we got it, Kairi wanted to come along to, but I didn't want her to go so she wouldn't get hurt. It took a lot of convincing but she agreed to it."

She then paused for a minute before reaching into one of her pockets and grabbing Sora's hand so she could place something in it. _"Take this,"_ she said, prompting Young Sora to look down and see the same good luck charm he saw her making the day they were making their final preparations for their voyage with Riku, now fully completed. Thinking of that, Sora felt almost like that was a lifetime ago, but it did make him smile when he saw the star-shaped charm made out of seashells. His smile grew a little bit when he saw that it had a smiley face on the top point, but he had to wonder if she had tried making the face look a bit like his when she added it.

 _"It's my lucky charm,"_ Kairi told him. _"Be sure to give it back to me."_

Sora smiled a bit and promised, _"Don't worry. I will."_

Diana suddenly felt a little guilty for almost smashing it. Superman also understood why Sora treasured the good luck charm as he continued, "Not long after, we returned to Hollow Bastion where the other Princesses we're holding back it's dark power for as long as they could. Once, we got to the Keyhole with Beast's help, Leon and the gang joined us. We good some good news and some bad news."

"Um... what was the good news?" Harley wondered. Sora explained, "If we defeat Ansem and stop his evil plan, all should be restored. Including my island. My world." Almost everyone beamed at that, Green Lantern stated, "Sora, that's wonderful!"

"Wonderful, doesn't cover it. You have a chance to save not just your world but every world that was destroyed by the Heartless." Superman smiled at Sora's chance to save his world. Supergirl nodded, "It's a miracle."

"You also mentioned some bad news. What's the catch?" Batman asked as everyone listened in. Sora explained, "Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again. Everyone will go back to where they came from. Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them. The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls. Which meant gummi ships will be useless."

"So... you mean... you'd never see the new friends you made again?" Barry asked as the memory of Leon stated, _"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."_

 _"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again."_ Areith stated. Sora continued, "And so we went to where Ansem was hiding..."

 _"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?"_ Goofy gasped in horror as everyone at the present day were horrified at what they saw. Sora smiled with confidence, _"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?"_

 _"You betcha."_ Donald smiled. Sora continued recalling his tale, "So, we fought through the Heartless, and that Chernabog guy..." Sora explained. Green Lantern asked, "From the Fantasia movie?"

"I don't know what that is." Sora admitted. Lantern nodded, "Right, I forgot... Please continue."

"Anyways, we eventually we got to the area that looked like a twisted version of my Island, where we saw Ansem in Riku's body." Sora continued as the memory revealed Sora running up to the possessed Riku, _"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison."_

He raised his arms, looking upward, the wind gusting through his hair and clothes, "He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness." Ansem turns and Riku's body melts away, revealing the true form of the man, the Heartless symbol emblazoned on his chest. Sora gasped in horror, _"Riku!"_

 _"Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness."_ Ansem told the three. Catwoman sighed, "And here comes the evil monologue... Guess our timeless have that in common..."

 _"All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different."_ His voice amplifies in volume and audacity as he continues, _Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it."_

 _"Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."_ They then heard his voice behind them and whirl around as he spoke, having teleported. Sora jumps back as Ansem as he concluded, _"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."_

 _"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"_ Young Sora stated making Lantern bright up as that was the same speech he gave to him and Atrocitus. Ansem rises into the air, crossing his arms. He stares down at them through piercing orange eyes, _So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"_

Behind him, darkness bursts from his body, forming into a large black Heartless with long antennae. It's teeth are bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints, while its torso forms an empty heart. Sora continued, "As we fought him, his darkness was unlike anything we've ever faced. But we knocked him back but then everything disappeared and we were floating in the middle of nowhere."

Staring through darkness, Sora, Donald, and Goofy float in midair. Ansem's voice spoke through the darkness, " _Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds..."_

They look over and see a torn rock through the blackness, where an immense white door stands closed, " _Kingdom Hearts!"_

The Regime and new Justice League started at the large door, was this what Brainiac was after? Ansem continued, " _Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."_

They look down to see the colossal mass that is the World of Chaos, covered in muscle, bone, and sinew. At the top, Ansem hovers, connected by veins to the World of Chaos, as the Guardian grins behind him, his giant claws hanging at his sides. Both of them have grown larger and Ansem, less human as he declared, " _Darkness conquers all worlds!"_

"Okay... I think I just threw up a little in my mouth..." Catwoman admitted as everyone was horrified by Ansem's new look. With this sight having struck fear into their hearts, Sora, Donald, and Goofy begin to fall towards it, a portal appearing above the cage-like middle of the battleship. Donald and Goofy scream as they plunge inside it, while Sora falls into the black abyss. Riku's words appear in his head, _Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_

This calms his mind and he believes in himself again. He believes that he can defeat Ansem. He believes... And suddenly, he shoots back out of the darkness, flying up towards Ansem, and takes out the Keyblade, an unwavering look upon his face. Sora retold the fight, "After a long and tiring fight, I was able to free my friends and even beat Ansem's new form. However, he wasn't beat just yet..."

Ansem glared at the trio, _"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."_ He whirls around, reaching out towards a large door, gazing madly as a man possessed. He commanded, _"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..."_ His hand trembles as he struggles to recite the words. The great door opens, tongues of darkness emanating from beyond its cold white stone. Ansem floats higher in the air, his robes billowing out behind him, _"Supreme darkness!"_

However, Sora knew better, he's eyes narrowed, _"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts... is light!"_ Without warning, a blinding light bursts from beyond the door, causing Ansem to cover his eyes. It penetrates his being, sending his mind reeling, _"Light... But... Why..."_

Light erupts from his body, sending crystals bursting from his chest. His arms are thrown apart as the light consumes everything. Supergirl sighed, "Guess he spend so much time in the darkness, he couldn't stand the light."

"Like a Vampire!" Harley inputted. Sora went on, "We knew we couldn't leave the door to Kingdom Hearts open so we ran over to close it for good."

Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy fly over to the door and land on the white sand. They raced over to the door, _"Come on!"_

He plants his hands on one of the double doors and begins to push, as Goofy and Donald do the same with the other. Goofy peers through them and gasps. Donald told him, _"Stop staring and keep pushing!"_ Donald looks through it as well, his eyes widening, _"Huh?!"_

In the dark realm beyond, Heartless converge by the thousands, pulsing with darkness and heading towards the door. Goofy and Donald exclaimed, _"The Heartless?!"_ Donald pushed harder, _"Hurry!"_ Sora continues to push, but the enormous door hardly budges, _"I can't..."_

 _"Don't give up!"_ Young Sora turned to see Riku on the inside trying to pull the door to close it, _"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!"_ Young Sora nodded, _"Okay!"_

"We continued pushing the door closed as Riku pulls from the other side. The door slowly begins to close as bigger and stronger Heartless appear in the dark realm. We weren't going to make it." Donald knew they weren't going to close it in time, _"It's hopeless!"_

"That's when we got back up!" From the dark realm, the Heartless are destroyed by an unknown figure, confusing Donald and Goofy, _"Huh?"_

Jumping into view with light shining behind him in the distance, his silhouette is unmistakable. They beamed, _"Your Majesty!"_

"Mickey!" Those in the group who knew what Disney was beamed except for Batman. King Mickey takes out a Keyblade with golden blade and silver handle, raised it into the air, _"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"_

"Mickey's a Keyblade wielder, too?" Green Lantern added. Sora nodded, "That's right. Still I wasn't sure what was going to happen to Riku and the King."

 _"Close it, quick!"_ Donald told Young Sora. He then wondered if he'd close it, their friends would be trapped inside the Realm of Darkness, _"But..."_ However, Mickey reassured him, _"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."_

 _"Sora, you can trust King Mickey."_ Goofy reassured him. Riku exclaimed, _"Now! They're coming!"_ Mickey smiles at his two best friends, _"Donald, Goofy, thank you."_ Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy push with all their might and the doors start to close. Just before they do, Riku looked back at Sora, _"Take care of her."_

Young Sora nodded, the penitent face of Riku his final sight before the door shuts. Sora leaps back and holds the Keyblade into the air, light forming at its tip gathering energy. Mickey swings his Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raises it into the air. The door begins to glow brightly and soon disappears, revealing a long winding pathway behind it. "We had done it, we had defeated Ansem and sealed the Door to Darkness and locked it from both sides. The Realm of Light was safe."

Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand still gazing into the void left in the door's wake. Sora then felt a presence behind him and turns, seeing Kairi at the edge of the world staring around in confusion. Sora runs towards her as fast as he can. Donald starts to follow, but Goofy stops him as a light appears behind them. They stare off in Sora's direction as he runs toward the only thing on his mind.

"Wait, does that mean...?" Kara wondered. Sora nodded, "The Worlds were being restored and Kairi was going home. But despite how I wanted to go home with her, I knew my journey wasn't over yet. Riku and the King were still out there and Doanld and Goofy were gonna need my help."

Kairi takes a few steps backward, her shoes digging into the soft sand on the tiny piece of beach she appeared on. It seems to be floating off the floating island into the abyss. Kairi looks up, her eyes catching Sora, " _Kairi!"_

 _"Sora!"_ She steps closer and the two worlds shake, separating from each other. Kairi shrieks as Sora caught her. They stare into each other's eyes, Sora told him, _"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too."_ As the worlds continue to drift apart, they hold hands, leaning forward to reach toward one another trying to hold on as long as they can, _"I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

 _"I know you will!"_ Kairi said with tears in her eyes. Their hands part and Kairi drifts away from Sora, who reaches out to her...

Just then sniffing could be heard as Harley, Kara, and Catwoman started to cry. Hal's, Beetle's, Firestorm, Barry's, Victor's, Clark's, and Diana's eyes started to water. Nightwing rolled his eyes in annoyance as he turned to Black Adam in shock, "Adam? Are you crying?!"

"N-no! I... I just got something in my eye..." He denied as he tried to dry his tears before anyone else noticed. As everyone tried to pull themselves together, Batman stated, "What happened after that?"

"Well, here it gets a little fuzzy... Donald, Goofy, and I ended up a random world. We walked down a path as we tried to figure out a plan." Sora explained as Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk down a winding path. Donald wondered, _"Well, now what do we do?"_

Sora answered, _"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey."_

Goofy wondered, _"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?"_

Just then, they see a dog walking with a letter in his mouth. Donald asked, _"Pluto?"_ Goofy recognized the seal, _"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"_

 _"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"_ Sora asked the dog. Pluto turns to run down the path, Sora turned to his friends, _"Let's go!"_ The three chased after Pluto, laughing all the way. At nighttime, Sora is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Hal glared, "The man in the black coat!"

Sora runs to it, but it fades away. Young Sora finds a large castle at the end of the road. Sora continued, "That's where everything went blank."

"You mean, you can't remember what happened next?" Kara asked as Sora. Barry wondered, "Do you know what happened?"

"Well... sometime after... I lost my memories, but we met a girl named Naminé, who agreed to fix our memories but we had to lose the new memories we made there to do it. She was more than grateful when we saved her from the Organization." Sora explained. Kara wondered, "Organization?"

"The man in the black coat... he works for group of bad guys called Organization XIII. The members over there wanted to rewrite my memories and make me into their puppet, and they used Naminé to do it. However, she turned on them and gave let us know what was really going on. We were able to stop them from there." Sora explained. Harley wondered, "So, why did they use Naminé? Is she a telepath like Grodd?"

"Well... short of... she only has the power over my memories and those closest to me like my friends. They also want her to replace Kairi with her since she's Kairi's shadow but no matter how hard they tried..." Sora told them as Catwoman smirked, "You're heart held on Kairi even when you couldn't remember her."

"Yes, exactly!" Sora nodded, "It took her a year but seem managed to fix our memories..." Batman stated, "But you had no idea what happened when you woke up."

"Yeah, I remember waking up in this egg-like machine, my voice cracked, and I outgrew the clothes I wore..." Sora recalled the memory as it showed it getting some snickers from some of the group as Kara looked away slightly embarrassed for him. Clark wondered, "If you can't remember what happened then how do you know now?"

"Well... when we came too, Jiminy checked his Journal..." Sora answered as Jiminy Cricket appeared in Sora's memories. Blue Beetle wondered, "What's Jiminy Cricket doing there?"

"He's the King's Royal Chronicler... he writes down everything that happens on our journey. He's newest one's been digital and I've been updating it ever since I got here for him... the best I can anyways." Sora admitted as everyone nodded. He continued, "Anyways... when he went to check his first Journal..."

 _"Gee, there's only one sentence..."_ The memory of Jiminy observed as he read, _"'Thank Naminé.' Hmm... I wonder who that is."_

"Riku and King Mickey who happened to be there at the time, explained the rest when we found them." Sora explained. Firestorm wondered, "So what happened? We're they there when you woke up?"

"No, Naminé, Riku, the King... they were gone by the time we woke up. However, when we left the mansion that we were kept in, we made our way into town, found out we were in a place called Twilight Town and we met some new friends. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They told us the King we wanted to meet us by the train station. When we got there, we were attacked... the memory revealed Sora, Donald, and Goofy being attacked by Nobodies. Diana glared, "The white monsters..."

"Um... why are you barely holding up against them?" Flash wondered as he watched the Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy barely put up a fight. He smiled sheepishly, "Well... when I was sleeping... when I was getting my memories back, we lost everything we gained on our first journey."

"That stinks!" Harley stated. Sora nodded, "Yeah... thankfully the King showed up when he did." The memory revealed Mickey, in an Organization coat, he swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his own Keyblade. Young Sora was amazed. Donald and Goofy push Sora down out of the way as the former gasped, _"Your Majesty?"_

 _"Shh!" Mickey shushed them before whispering, "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."_ He then gave them a munny pouch, _"Here."_ Sora took it and Mickey ran to Market Street. Harley smirked, "If he's supposed to go undercover... it's not gonna work. The ears give it away."

"Not to mention the tail." Lantern added. Sora continued, "So... we did what the King told us, we bought our tickets to boarded the train but Hayner and the others came to see us off. It was weird cause it felt like we've met before but we never did. I was actually a little sad to leave and I had no idea why at the time. After saying our goodbyes the train took us to another world, the Mysterious Tower, where the King's old teacher lived."

"Pete was also there too. He was trying to turn him into a Heartless. Keyword trying. Pete had no idea his boss been toast for a year." Sora continued. Cyborg smirked, "Man... he's even dumber in your world than he is in the cartoons and that's saying something."

"Yeah... but that's when were learned the Heartless we're still out there when he commanded them to attack us. Nothing we couldn't handle though." Sora smirked, "Then after making it to the top, we met Master Yen Sid..."

A memory of Yen Sid appeared as Blue Beetle realized, "So, THAT'S what his name is!" Firestorm turned to him, "Isn't just Disney spelled backwards?" Blue Beetle shrugged in response. Sora explained, "He told us what we were up against other than the Heartless."

Yen Sid waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow Heartless as Yen Sid explained, _"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will... be they evil or good... becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."_ The Shadow image disappears as he continued, _"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence... for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse... they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"_

 _"Nobodies... They don't exist..."_ Young Sora repeated. Black Adam stated, "So, that's what those creatures were. Nobodies."

"It's kinda sad..." Supergirl stated as the memory continued two more images of Dusks appear around Sora, as Yen Sid explained, _"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others... some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."_

The imaged vanish as Yen Sid continued to explain, _"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But..."_ The wizard waves his hand again and images of figures in black appeared in the Dusks' place. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look wary, _"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."_

 _"Organization XIII..."_ Younger Sora turned to Goofy and Donald, but they shook their heads as Batman turned to present Sora, "The Organization XIII members are Nobodies too?" Sora nodded, "Yeah... the stronger the will and heart are... the more human they look."

 _"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."_ Yen Sid explained as the cloaked figures disappeared. Batman stated, "So, while that Heartless simple act on instinct, the Nobodies can think and plan. Especially, with Organization XIII and now the animal masked Keyblade Wielders given them orders."

"Exactly, so after getting a new chance of magic clothes from the three Good Fairies, we got on the Gummi Ship and started are next journey." Sora continued when Black Adam pointed out, "Except with the wall barriers back up, how'd you get to the other worlds."

"Oh, yeah... Yen Sid as a Keyblade Wielder, I can unlock gateways that I could travel through with my Keyblade." Sora explained as everyone nodded understandingly. He continued, "We then went to visit Hollow Bastion to visit Leon and the gang to give them a warning of what was happening. They called themselves 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee' which we became honorary members. We also meet the current Organization XIII members over there too."

 _"The Keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon,"_ the first voice from before commented. _"Were they only in more… capable hands."_

His statement was soon followed by a chorus of mocking, yet empty laughter.

 _"Show yourselves,"_ Young Sora demanded, now a little ticked off at how these people were trying to make a mockery of him and his friends. At that point, the team's attention was directed up to the top of a nearby, high wall, where a figure appeared from a dark portal. The most eye-catching thing about him though, aside from the fact that his face could not be seen, was the fact he was wearing a very familiar black coat. as five more black portals appeared around the man, and deposited another cloaked figure each, until a total of six men in matching black coats stood on the high wall, looking down at the team below.

 _"Organization XIII!"_ Goofy cried out in worry. Young Sora then turned back to the Organization with a glare as he declared, _"Good! Now we can settle this!"_

 _"What a shame,"_ the cloaked man at the front of the cloaked group sighed, his voice being a perfect match to the first one that had spoken earlier, and almost sounding as if he were disappointed, but they could all tell that it was all a facade. _"And here I thought we could be friends."_

Another round of laughter erupted from the members of the Organization as they all began to vanish into the portals they had come from, and seeing their enemies disappear like that prompted the team into moving once again, this time hoping to catch at least one member before they had all gotten away. Their rush was cut short when one of the Organization's members suddenly appeared in their path, barring the way forward and allowing all of the others to make a clean getaway, much to the team's irritation. Of course, it was only natural that Donald was the first to make his frustrations known as he glared heatedly at the Nobody in front of them, and demanded, _"What's the big idea?!"_

 _"Oopsy-daisy!"_ The man sarcastically shrugged. Sora on the other hand had no problem maintaining his own composure, as he angrily shouted, _"Move!"_

 _"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"_ the man questioned. Sora told him not backing down, _"I said get outta the way!"_

 _"As if,"_ the man scoffed. " _You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."_

 _"Then we're gonna MAKE you move,"_ Donald determined, raising his staff for another attack while the others all prepared to enter another fight as well.

 _"See, that would work, if I were just any old dude,"_ the man countered almost indifferently. His tone then turned a little more boastful as he finished, _"'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."_

 _"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did all the fighting!"_ Sora barked in retort.

 _"Oh, dear, I think you got the wrong impression."_ The man muttered in mock despair as he waved a finger at Sora. He replied, "You gonna cry?"

 _"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"_ the man offered, suddenly sounding a little more menacing. When Young Sora just hardened his glare at him a little more in response though, all sense of menacing was dropped as he burst out laughing, _"That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look."_

 _"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!"_ Sora retorted. The man shrugged mockingly, _"Gee... I just don't know."_

The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gave up, _"Be a good boy now!"_ He then teleported through Corridor of Darkness. Wonder Woman glared at the memory, "Cowards..."

"They're Nobodies... they can't feel fear... if anything they were only there to mess with the boy's head." Black Adam stated. Cyborg stated, "So, what did you do after that?"

"Well... we did what we always do... we explored the other worlds." Sora simply explained.

_"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."_

_"We get the picture..."_

_"You're a young woman. And in the end... you have saved us all."_ The Emperor of China bowed to Mulan.

_"Remember the rose?"_

_"From the Beast's room?"_

_"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls..."_

_"...the spell will be broken."_

_"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later... Somebody-I-Don't-Know."_

_"This is my story. And you're not part of it."_

_"Let's see, here... 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition...' Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."_

_"Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on."_

"Then we went to the King's home World and meet the Queen..." Sora began. Catwoman smirked, "Let me guess, it's Minnie."

"Yeah..." Sora nodded as Queen Minnie appeared. Selina smirked, "Called it... it's hard to picture Mickey with anyone else. So, what happened over there?"

"Well... they're world is usually protected by the object called the Cornerstone of Light. It usually protects the World from the Heartless... however, darkness somehow got in the castle due to time travel which we learned the Maleficent had returned." Sora explained. Green Lantern stated, "Makes sense, if she really did get consumed by the darkness... she wouldn't be here now."

"So, how'd you stop her?" Flash wondered. Sora explained, "We went to Merlin for help and he got us a door to the past and he told us there was another door like it that Pete was using so when we found it, I locked it up with my Keyblade so it could never be used for evil again. Weird thing was though, in the past everything was Black and White..."

"Wow... that is weird!" Blue Beetle stated. Superman stated, "Although, it makes sense in a way... the first Mickey Mouse cartoons were in black and white."

"Then we returned to the present where I finally met Donald's girlfriend." Sora continued, "Daisy, I take it..." Cyborg asked. The memory reveal Daisy glared at Donald, _"Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"_

 _"But Daisy... I..."_ Donald tried to defend himself when Daisy cut him off, _"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while."_

Donald turned to Sora and Goofy for help, as they both smirked while the former rested his head on his hands, _"Sora!"_

Donald looks over at the door, and snickered. Merlin glared at him, knowing what he was thinking, _"Donald!"_

 _"Just be a minute..."_ Donald stated before He running to the door only to be caught by the tail by Daisy, _"Going somewhere?"_

 _"Of course not!"_ He loosens Daisy's grip and ran away. Daisy ran after him, _"Donald!"_

Daisy continued chases him around the room, while nearly everyone else has a nice laugh both past and present. Sora explained, "After calming Daisy down and making sure Donald wasn't going to really use the door to the past, we continued exploring the worlds."

_"Up where they walk, up where they run... Up where they stay all day in the sun... Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of that world..."_

"Wait, she actually sings that?!" Blue Beetle asked in shock as everyone stared also with shocked expressions. Sora turned to him, "Yeah, why?"

"I guess we shouldn't be that surprised, he's from a dimension where all Disney characters exist." Catwoman asked. Flash asked, "Did you sing when you were over there?"

"Yeah..." Sora admitted revealing the song he sang with Sebastian and Ariel, as the former sang, _"Under the sea... under the sea..."_

 _Darling, it's better down where it's wetter... Take it from me..."_ Young Sora sang as Present Day Sora added, "We also sang this..."

 _"Swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now. It's very easy, come on in! Just take a chance and shake a fin!"_ The memory revealed as Sora frowned, "We... don't like talking about." Flash quickly apologized, "Sorry that I asked."

_"Who are you calling punks? It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!"_

_"That we won't. And we'll engrave it on your tombstone, to be sure."_

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."_

_"I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."_

_"All in a day's work."_

_"I promise... you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!"_

_"I guess some things are just hard to resist."_

_Aw, who needs it!... Oh... I guess it got stuck!"_

_"Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year... but I need Sandy Claws's blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town._

_"I think he means Santa Claus."_

_"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas? What are they called again... Heartless?"_

_"They're definitely not with us. But Donald, Goofy, and I can get rid of them for you. And then we can go see Santa!... But first, the Heartless!"_ Young Sora stated. Harley smiled, "Aww... it's nice to know Sora still a child after everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked slightly annoyed, Harley only smirked in response as the memory continued.

_"Jack Skellington! You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!"_

_"Do you know where I can find Riku?"_

_"No...but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me."_

_"Wait... the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve."_

_"It is time!"_

_"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."_

_"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king."_

_"Murderer! Tell them the truth!"_

_"I... killed... Mufasa!"_

_"Aw, that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over... not by a long shot! Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again... But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!"_

_"That's what you think!"_

"We eventually returned to Twilight Town, and after fighting a bunch of Nobodies, we ran into a member of Organization XIII." Sora explained as Young Sora, Donald, and Goofy confronted Saïx, _"Impressive. By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."_

 _"Like I care."_ Young Sora readies his Keyblade as the Organization member went on, _"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."_

 _"Is he with the Organization, too?"_ Goofy wondered. Saïx nodded, _"Yes."_

 _"You havin' a fight?"_ Donald asked. Young Sora smirked, _"Not a very organized Organization..."_ The man points at Sora warningly, _"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."_

 _"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."_ Young Sora stated. Saïx replied, _"Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."_

 _"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!"_ Donald argued.

 _"True, we don't have hearts."_ Saïx takes off his hood, revealing his long blue hair and x-shaped scar on his face, _"But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special."_

A portal appears behind Saïx as Goofy wondered, _"Whaddya mean?"_

 _"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."_ Saïx told his past self. Victor turned to the present day Sora, "Wait... they want you to fight the Heartless?"

"Why? To get rid of a rival?" Green Lantern asked. Sora answered, "It's what I thought at first too but just then Pence ran to us asking if I knew a Kairi. She was actually on that World."

"Kairi? How'd she get there? Why was she there?" Supergirl wondered. Sora explained, "She was looking for me and Riku. She got tired of waiting for us. I thought I'd finally got to see her again. But when we met up with Hayner and Olette, they reveal she was kidnapped by Axel. They tried to stop him but..."

"Of course she was." Nightwing said unsurprisingly. Superman eyes narrowed, back when Lois was alive, many of his enemies did the same thing. Get to Lois to get to him but he always managed to save her... until the Joker happened. They watched as Hayner told Young Sora, _"Sorry..."_

 _"Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!"_ Sora sighed, _"Like I can even say that... I gotta help Kairi!"_

_The King, Riku... and now I've lost Kairi again, too."_

_"Don't be sad!"_

_"Donald's right, you know! Why, you're the key that connects everything!"_

_"So it's all MY fault."_

_"Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em."_

_"You said it!"_

_"Thanks, guys."_

"So, we returned to Hollow Bastion, and reunited with some old friends like Cloud. Yuffie and Cid said that Leon managed to find Ansem's computer. I hope I could use it to find where Riku and Kairi are. We went into his office where we met Tifa who was looking for Cloud." Sora continued. Superman asked, "What about Ansem's computer."

"We found it, thanks to Leon but we were locked out and we got in trouble thanks to Donald and Stitch." Sora explained. Green Lantern smirked as he saw the memory of Stitch, "Always loved that movie..."

"We ended up on a world inside the Computer which was controlled by the MCP. We were captured by his second in command but we escaped thanks to a program named, 'Tron.' He fights for the users."

"Wow... even old movies like Tron is in that timeline..." Flash stated in awe. Sora continued, "With his help, we not discovered only discovered a way out, and the password, we locked out the MCP out at the moment. He changed the password to his new friends... Donald, Goofy, and myself."

"That's cool..." Supergirl smiled, "Did you find anything about where they are?"

"Or what the Organization were planning?" Batman added. Sora frowned, "No... the computer didn't know where they were and anything else we tired asking it kept saying the data was corrupted. The only thing it did show us was a picture of Ansem the Wise."

As the Regime and the Justice League observed the picture, Supergirl stated, "But... that doesn't look anything like Ansem."

"I didn't understand either but the King confirmed that it was him. But when we showed him a painting of the Ansem we fought, he cleared some things up for us. That this guy wasn't really Ansem."

"Huh?" Everyone in the room stared in confusion as the memory of Mickey explained, _"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts... the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."_

"WHAT?!" Most of the group gasped in shock except for Batman, who saw this coming. Firestorm turned to Sora, "You mean you went through all that trouble only to stop an imposter!"

"Yeah! A fake! But he still needed to be stopped." Sora nodded. Black Adam stated, "Then if the one you defeated was an imposter... then what happened to the real one?"

"The King didn't know but he did know that the real Ansem would know what the Organization were planning. " Sora explained. Supergirl turned to him, "Well... Sora? I have a question. We the fake Ansem... who ever he was became a Heartless... does that mean a Nobody was created too."

"Yup!" Sora nodded. Batman stated, "Let me guess... The Nobody's the leader of Organization XIII." Sora nodded again shocking everyone else as the memory of Mickey stated, _"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella. Ansem the Wise... the real Ansem... must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it."_

"What about Riku? Wasn't the King with him when you closed the Door to Darkness?" Flash wondered. Sora answered, "When I tried asking him about it, he said he couldn't tell me but he did agree to help us look for Riku and Kairi when he learned the Organization might have kidnapped Kairi. That's when a small war between the Heartless and Nobodies."

"All of us quickly, went to help Leon and the others fight off both sides... Mickey told us to move on without them, but we refused and confronted the Organization member we met on Herc's world and defeated him." Sora continued as they watch Deymx fade away, "Goofy gave us all a scare when we thought we'd lost him, but he was okay and we found the leader of the Organization."

"They guy who's Not-Ansem's Nobody?" Superman glared at the image. Sora nodded, "That's when the King remembered who he was. Xehanort. Ansem the Wise's apprentice." Supergirl realized, "So, he stole his mentor's name and did his own dirty work in his name."

"Yeah... after we defeat an army of Heartless. We confronted him." Sora nodded as memory of Mickey glared at the Nobody leader, _"Xehanort!"_

 _"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..."_ Xemnas stated with lack of emotion. Young Sora demanded, _"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku!?"_

 _"I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku... Perhaps you should ask your King."_ Xemnas turned around to face them. Sora looks from him to Mickey as he ran after Xemnas, _"Stop!"_

Xehanort then teleported away, just as Mickey ran up and jumps into the portal afterward. Sora and the others tried to follow them but the portal vanished. Young Sora frowned, _"He's gone..."_

Sora slumped to the ground and slammed his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder, as present day Sora continued, "Xemnas and Deymx weren't the only Organization members on that world..."

 _"Way to fall right into their trap."_ They see Axel leaning against a rock, _"C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless... that's his big master plan."_

 _"Xemnas?"_ Donald asked. Axel nodded, _"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S."_

 _"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?"_ Goofy raised an eyebrow as Axel shook his head, _"Man, you're slow."_ Axel pointed to the Keyblade, _"Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."_

 _"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?"_ Donald asked. Axel smirked, _"I'm not telling."_

 _"Tell us!"_ Donald demanded as Sora realized, _"You... you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!"_

"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He confirmed. Sora pleaded, "Where is Kairi? Please. Just tell me!" Axel scratched his head looking a little guilty, he took a deep breath, _"Look, about Kairi... I'm sorry."_

 _"Axel!"_ Saïx appeared between Axel and Sora as the former gasped, _"Uh-oh!"_ Axel starts to vanish. Sora tries to run to him, but Saïx holds out his arms and stopped him, _"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment."_

However, Young Sora didn't care about that, _"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!?"_

 _"If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her."_ Saïx told him. Young Sora looked with pleading eyes, _"Take me to her."_

 _"Is she that important to you?"_ He asked. Young Sora nodded without hesitation, _"Yeah. More than anything."_

 _"Show me how important."_ Saïx told him. Sora thought for a minute the much to everyone shock both past and present as he fell to his knees and begged, _"Please."_

 _"So, you really do care for her. In that case..."_ Saïx answered, _"...the answer is no."_

"That son of a..." Diana started as Young Sora jumped back to his feet in anger, " _You rotten...!"_

 _"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless."_ Saïx snaps his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He looked towards the sky and reached out for it, _"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."_

"Make sense... it's what Xehanort's Heartless was after, it would only make sense his Nobody would be after it too..." Batman stated. Superman added, "So, he could continue where his Heartless left off... and he convinced the other Nobody's they'd become real if they did as they were told to."

 _"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?"_ The memory continued as Young Maleficent appears behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy, _"Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!"_

 _"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless!"_ Young Sora told her. Maleficent gave him a mild glare, _"I do not take orders from you!"_

"They never listen." Firestorm glared. She raises her staff and Soldier Heartless surround Saïx, _"Fool..."_ Saïx snaps his fingers and Nobodies appear and take down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turn their attention to Sora. Maleficent appears between Sora and the Nobodies. She glows with a green aura and spreads her arms out. A wall of flame blocks her from Sora, _"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them... forever!"_

 _"Maleficent..."_ Young Sora gasped as she turned to him, _"Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet."_ The Dusks overtake Maleficent and she is pulled down beneath their weight as Young Sora gasped, _"Maleficent!"_

 _"Leave! Now!"_ She told him. Young Sora retorted, _"I don't take orders from you!"_ Donald grabbed Young Sora as he told him, _'Sora! C'mon!"_

 _"But... what about..."_ Young Sora gasped. Supergirl admired Sora, even after everything, he even cared what happened to his enemies as well. The memory continued as the flames died down and Maleficent was gone. Saïx turned to the three, _"Now then. Where did we leave off?"_

Saïx snaps his fingers and the Nobodies disappear and Heartless take their place. Young Sora demanded, " _Which side are you guys on anyway?"_

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Saïx answered as he flicked out a hand toward Sora, and the Heartless attack. Sora knocks them away, releasing hearts into the air. Saïx grinned, _"Yes, Sora! Extract more hearts!"_

Saïx vanishes and the hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts as his eyes widened in horror, _"No! The hearts!"_ They were still surrounded by Heartless. An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade, _"Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing... What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?"_

 _"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!"_ Maleficent voice spoke out shocking the Young Sora, _"Huh?"_

There is a great flash of light teleporting him, Donald, and Goody away. Present day Sora continued, "Next thing, we knew we were taken away to safety, oddly enough thanks to Maleficent. From there we were given a clue where to find Organization XIII's headquarters. A Sea-Salt Ice Cream and a photo of Hayner, Pence, Olette and forth guy named Roxas. What strange was his name just popped into my head even though I never saw him before."

"Weird... so what you do then... if you knew the Organization was planning then... what did you do next?" Flash wondered. Sora answered, "Well, we knew the Organization would keep attacking worlds with the Heartless and people would die if we didn't stop them."

"So, you had no choice but went off to stop the Heartless... but in doing so only brought them closer to their goal." Green Lantern stated. Superman turned to Sora, "It's not your fault Xemnas put you in a no win situation... you did what you had to."

"And if you hadn't, Xemnas would have made all the worlds fall until you did. And if you still didn't would only endanger Kairi." Batman added. Sora nodded as the memories continued, _"There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him."_

_"He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude."_

_"Rude? Then it WAS Riku!_

_"Riku's in the Organization?"_

_"C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here? See? You can't give up. Not now."_

_"I know one thing. This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here!"_

_What do you guys really want?"_

_"...Kingdom Hearts. When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast... that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!"_

_"You! Get out of my castle, now!"_

_"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light... What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?"_

_"Belle!"_ The Beast began to run to her. Catching Xaldin off guard, Belle elbows him in the stomach and grabbed the rose. She runs past the Beast and Young Sora as the latter beamed, " _Good one, Belle!"_

Harley and Catwoman cheered Belle as she ran off with the rose. Both the Regime and League watched as Young Sora teamed up with the Beast to defeat Xaldin as he faded away to the darkness. Firestorm nodded, "And there goes another one."

_"I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. I'll never forget that again."_

_"Just no more crazy stunts."_

_"People always do crazy things when they're in love."_

_"Oh, he's not going to be happy when he gets out of there!"_

_"You mean if he gets out!"_

_"If... if is good."_

_"Ahoy, mateys!"_

_"Ridiculous imitation... and yet, I'm flattered."_

_"Organization XIII is after people's hearts. So they're gonna go where there's lots of people."_

_"They'll hurt the townsfolk?"_

_"No, they're bringin' 'em flowers, mate. I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents."_

_"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"A-hyuck! He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?"_

_"Are not!"_

_"Alakaza-uh... You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy. How about giving me a challenge next time, eh Al?"_

_"No... How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?"_

_"Don't mess with street rats!"_

_I most definitely got it! No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?"_

_"Oh, no... it's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to 'do' stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters."_

_"And Sora...about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for... You'll find him. Trust me."_

_"I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of a sudden I was attacked! I collapsed! And when I awoke, my experiment was gone!"_

_"I just can't figure out why the doctor's experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents."_

_"His experiment?"_

_"The thief! It was a moving puppet made by Doctor Finkelstein."_

_"Hmm... The doctor's made a moving puppet? I see... He is always tinkering with things. Yes, all that poor puppet wanted was a heart."_

_"But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Christmas presents?"_

_"Maybe because... presents are a way to give your heart to someone special."_

_"Hmm... when you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it."_

_"Maybe I never gave her a real present after all."_

_"Who?"_

_"Aw, I bet Kairi would like most anything you gave her."_

_"I know. That's what made it so hard to decide."_

_"It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart!"_

_"My heart..."_

_"You bet, Kairi's like Sally!"_

_"How?"_

_"Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?"_ As they watch as Jack and Sally dance, Young Sora pictures himself and Kairi dancing, as his imagination Kairi giggled happily. Sora chuckled in embarrassment that everyone saw that as they gave Sora smirks. Harley whispers to the others, "I ship it."

_Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show 'em what you're really made of!"_

_"You're right, you don't. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba."_

_"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me...and help me see clearly. My father...wasn't so fortunate. I mean... Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki... Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom. Are you with me?"_

_"Now and forever, Your Majesty!"_

_"Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life. The secret to victory... is a strong heart. Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues..."_

_Well, there's this machine for making Heartless-it's gone totally berserk... The town's control system is having problems, too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good."_

_"Huh? There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer!"_

_"Meaning... we're set?"_

_"Well, like you Users say... we won't know till we give it a try!"_

_"Tron... Don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced... they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!"_

_"MCP. You still don't get it, do you?!"_

_"I see Tron has a silly side, too."_

_"Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash... Sora, Donald, Goofy... and all the Users out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system."_

_"Hey, why the long face? What happened?"_

_"Tron just disappeared."_

_"And he promised we'd see him again..."_

_"Greetings, friends. System is up, and ready for User input. Stay in touch."_

_"You know, this town had another name once... Radiant Garden."_

_"They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy... Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one... I-I-I'm...the only one! Rrrrow!"_

_"I'll always be with you... right here. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want."_

_"I admit you're very skilled... But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me. Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things."_

_"Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things."_

_Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!... He'll never let go of the darkness."_

_"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light. The darkness will be there, Sephiroth... but in a place you can't reach."_

_"Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do."_

_"Cloud, you can have my light."_

_"The light doesn't suit you... STOP!"_

_"Where'd they go? Do ya think they made it back to their own world?"_

_"They went somewhere else... Cloud went to fight a great battle... to defeat the darkness inside him."_

Eventually, we made our way back to Twilight Town as something funny was happening there. And to follow the clues left to us by Riku." Sora continued, "We met up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette as well as the King. They had the same theory that Kairi and Ansem were in some sort of alternate Twilight Town. We also learned that the King made Riku a promise. So using Ansem's computer and the ice cream clue, we were able to figure the password."

"From Ice Cream?" Flash asked. Sora explained, "Ansem the Wise loves Ice Cream. The one Riku gave us was his favorite flavor."

"Which is also was the password for his computer to get to the digital Twilight Town." Superman realized. Sora nodded, "And with that, Pence was able to get us to the other Twilight Town... where we found a portal to the Organization's fortress... the World That Never Was. We were then ambushed by an army of Nobodies... but we didn't fight them alone."

 _"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!"_ Both the Regime and the League were shocked as the memory revealed that Axel jumped in and slices at a few Nobodies with his chakrams, _"Get goin'!"_

 _"Why?"_ Young Sora asked in shock. Axel replied, _"Don't ask. Just do it!"_

Two Nobodies pull Axel to the ground. Sora ran over and knocked the Nobodies away. He asked with concern, _"You okay?"_

 _"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"_ Axel told him as a Dusk appears, flying at Sora and Axel. Sora whirls around and stuck it down as he told them, _"Leave us alone!"_

"Axel and I fought the Nobodies, but no matter how many we defeated, more just came coming." Sora continued as the memory of Axel continued, _"I think I liked it better when they were on my side."_

 _"Feeling a little... regret?"_ Young Sora smirked. Axel returned the smirk, _"Nah... I can handle these punks. Watch this!"_

He jumped into the center and focuses his energy. His chakrams spin around him spouting fire. He screams, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterates the Nobody horde. Young Sora gasped, _"Whoa!"_

Everyone saw Axel lying on the floor as Young Sora rushed over to him. His eyes widened in horror, _"You're... fading away..."_

 _"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings... right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her."_ Axel told him. Sora tired reassuring him, _"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself."_

 _"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."_ Axel laughed weakly. Everyone in the present had one question in mind as Young Sora asked it aloud, _"Axel, what were you trying to do?"_

 _"I wanted to see Roxas."_ Axel admitted, _"He... was the only one I liked... He made me feel... like I had a heart."_ He turned to Sora, _"It's kind of... funny... You make me feel... the same..."_ His eyes then narrowed, _"Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."_

He held up his hand and used the last of his strength to open a portal before his hand fell back to the ground. Young Sora watched helplessly as Axel fades completely away with the smallest flicker of flame, _"Axel..."_

Everyone watched the memory with sadness as Flash commented, "For someone who doesn't have a heart... Axel could've fooled me." Supergirl turned to Sora, "So... what happen after that..."

"We carried on and made to the city. We could see both the Organization's stronghold and Kingdom Hearts from there. We made our way through the city when Donald and Goofy were ambushed by Nobodies." Sora continued as the memory revealed Young Sora heard Donald yelled for him, and he quickly turned to see a couple of Samurai Nobodies blocking them from going any further. _"Donald! Goofy!"_ Young Sora was about to run at them, but he suddenly felt dizzy and a little disoriented as reality warped around him for a moment.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened a few feet away from him, and one of the members of Organization XIII came walking out. Sora noted that he looked a lot shorter than the other members, but what surprised him was the Oblivion Keyblade that appeared in the figure's hand. _"A Keyblade!?"_

The figure didn't speak, he just held onto Oblivion with both hands and charged the brown-haired boy! Sora yelped, quickly blocking the attack with his Keyblade. Sora gritted his teeth, trying to see just who was under the cloak, before suddenly, the surroundings changed!

Everyone was shocked as this member could use two Keyblades. Growling from under his hood, he began charging at Sora again, who gasped for a second before charging at Roxas too. Both of them parried their Keyblades with a CLANG! _"Who… who are you!?"_ Sora finally demanded, probably wanting to know just who this guy was and how he was so powerful.

 _"Someone from the dark."_ the cloaked figure whispered lowly as they jumped back away from each other again. The figure slumped down as Sora's eyes widened, thinking about what he said. _"You… you can't be… Riku!?"_

The Organization member simply chuckled, _"Riku? I defeated a Riku once."_

 _"You WHAT!?"_ Sora snapped, angry that someone could just take down Riku like that, and now he was worried for his silver haired friend. Getting back to his fighting stance, he asked, _"Tell me… tell me why he picked you?"_ He charged Sora again- although at a much slower pace this time, letting both Keyblades drag across the ground before he slashed at Sora with Oblivion. The brown-haired boy dodged that slash, and blocked the next double-slash from Roxas's two Keyblades.

Before the cloaked figure could use Oblivion to attack him, though, Sora forced both Keyblades back down, keeping Oathkeeper pinned under it. But the cloaked figure pulled Oathkeeper back and jumped over him before attacking him again. Sora responded by jumping, avoiding the attack, but as he tried to hit the figure back with his own Keyblade, the other boy hit against it with Oblivion, causing Sora to be pushed into the air. Sora gritted his teeth at the strain of holding both Keyblades back before the cloaked figure shoved two of the Keyblades into the air.

The figure looked up, seeing Sora up high, and he didn't waste any time jumping at him, ready to deliver a fatal blow. Sora, however, wasn't going to give up so easily, and he managed to turn around by flipping himself upside-down before barely blocking both Keyblades. He landed on the platform on his feet, and he panted as he looked up at Roxas, who was still in the air. Roxas himself was looking at the platform, the picture of Sora and those he had the closest connection with his friends, _"I see… that's why."_

Roxas landed back on the ground, beginning to twirl around and slam a combo into Sora's body- however, the boy kept dodging. Finally, feeling himself backed up to the invisible barrier behind him, Sora was forced to block a strike from Oathkeeper. Roxas didn't let up though as he continuously slammed his Keyblades onto the Bond of Flames. Finally, he saw a chance and took it, slamming the Keyblade out of Sora's hands.

Sora's eyes widened and the brown-haired Keyblade Wielder quickly raced towards his Keyblade, trying to grab it. Just before he could grab the Keyblade though, Oathkeeper slammed down, pinning the guard to the ground. He turned, glaring up at his opponent, who pointed Oblivion right at his face. Clenching his fist, Sora thought of one way to get the Keyblade back. Reaching out his hand, calling for it, the Kingdom Key disappeared in a flash. The figure noticed this and reacted in shock, _"What!?"_

Just then, it appeared in Sora's hand, who didn't hesitate to slash down on the cloak figure. Roxas froze for a minute, the full extent of his injuries and exhaustion finally taking their toll on him. The Nobody dropped both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and they disappeared, and he walked forward a bit before stumbling to the floor as the hood fell off, revealing his face to his original. He finally turned to face Sora, _"You make a good other."_

"A good other? What's that supposed to mean?" Harley wondered. Green Lantern added, "And how was he able to use a Keyblade... let alone two." Sora answered, "I was just as clueless as you guys are. Donald and Goofy fought off the other Nobodies but they didn't notice the Organization member so we moved on. We managed to break into their stronghold where we eventually ran into them. The memory continued, _"Sora... You've done well."_

They looked up and saw Saïx on a very elaborate high ledge. Young Sora demanded, _"Where's Kairi?"_

 _"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness."_ Saïx shrugged like he could care less. Young Sora glared, _"What do you mean!?_

 _"She doesn't need you anymore."_ He replied. Sora retorted, _"I'm supposed to believe that?"_

 _"Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you... Just look there."_ Saïx gestured to the heart shaped moon, _"Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"_

Saïx snaps his fingers and hundreds of Shadow Heartless emerge from the walls. Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons as the former stated, _"We gotta fight!"_

 _"But... Kingdom Hearts!"_ Young Sora pointed out when a voice called out to him, _"Sora!"_ Young Sora looked up to see Kairi on another ledge, _"Sora! It's really you!"_

 _"Kairi!"_ Sora beamed when shadows cover Sora. Kairi gasped, _"You leave Sora alone!"_

"By the time I got up. I saw Kairi fighting Heartless with a Keyblade along side Ansem... well Xehanort's Heartless." Sora corrected himself. Cyborg wondered, "Since when was he back? And why is he helping her?"

"And how did Kairi get a Keyblade?" Catwoman added. Sora answered, "I had no idea, I just knew I had to get to her as soon as possible. That's when we ran into another Organization member." Above, a katar takes aim and fired. The shard lands on the battleground near Sora. He looks up and sees a myriad of projectiles, which obliterate the Heartless. Xigbar voice called out, _"Have you been a good boy?"_

 _"Show yourself!"_ Sora demanded. Xigbar appeared on the elaborate ledge, _"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"_

 _"Roxas?"_ Young Sora turned to Donald in confusion, _"Hey, did he just call me Roxas?"_

Donald nodded as Xigbar continued, _"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade choose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were."_

 _"Are you done rambling?"_ Sora asked. Xigbar answered, _"Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!"_

He threw each of his hands up as his shooing katars appeared in his hands. He threw them to his sides and loaded them. "This guy was Xemnas second in command so he put quite a fight but we got him in the end."

Xigbar could no longer hold up his katar as clatters to the floor, _"I lost? Me?"_

 _"Why did you call me Roxas?"_ Sora demanded. Xigbar looked up at him smirking, _"Wouldn't you like to know..."_ He then began to fade away as Sora called out, _"Hey! Hold on!"_ However, he was long gone.

"So, Roxas... he was the guy in the picture? The same guy you fought earlier who could use the Keyblade? You look kinda alike but not really..." Flash stated. Sora told them, "I'll explain in a moment, anyways afterwards, I went to make sure Kairi was okay. By the time we caught up to her she and Ansem had defeat the Heartless."

 _"Kairi, you were great!"_ Donald stated.

 _"Oh?"_ She turns around and sees them, bashfully flipping her hair. Sora walks up to her, _"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!"_

 _"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."_ Kairi explained. Sora looked away from her ashamed of himself, _"I'm sorry."_

Kairi rushes up and hugs him, much to Sora's surprise, _"This is real..."_ Slowly, he returns hugs her back as Donald and Goofy smirked from behind. Most of the people in the room were smirking as well much to present Sora's embarrassment. Supergirl reassured him, "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about... we all know how much you love her."

Back at the memory, a portal appears behind Ansem, and he began to walk into it when Young Sora called out, _"Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless..."_

He stopped as the portal vanished. Young Sora continued, _"I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But..."_ He then gave a small smile, _"But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks."_

 _"Seriously, if Sora wasn't from a timeline where Disney exist... I'd say he's one of a kind."_ Catwoman stated. Cyborg was still confused, _"I still don't get it... why did Ansem save Kairi... aren't you two mortal enemies."_

His question was answered Ansem tries to leave, but Kairi ran over and stopped him, _"Riku, don't go!"_ Everyone gasped in shock at what Kairi had said, "HUH?!"

 _"Kairi, what did you just say?"_ Young Sora asked. Kairi gave Young Sora a reassuring smile, _"Riku."_

'Ansem' tried to pull away, " _I'm no one... just a castaway from the darkness."_

 _"Sora, come here. Say something to him."_ Kairi pleaded. Sora walked over still uncertain as she took his hand, _"Here. You'll understand."_ She places his hands together with hers, _"Close your eyes."_

Young Sora does so, as 'Ansem' looks at him. Sora saw Riku in a black coat. He was holding the hands of Sora and Kairi as everyone started in shock except Batman. Selina turned to him,You saw this coming too, huh?"

Batman gave a small nod as Young Sora opened his eyes and realized, _"Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here..."_ Sora falls to his knees, holding Riku's hand like a long lost younger brother, tears rolling down his face, _"I looked for you!"_

 _"C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."_ Riku spoke in his proper voice. Sora exclaimed, _"I looked everywhere for you!"_

 _"I didn't want you to find me."_ Riku replied. Flash leaned to the others, "Man... I'm getting Frozen vibes here?" Green Lantern stared at him as Barry shrugged, "What? It's a good movie."

 _"But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?"_ Goofy asked. Donald turned to him in confusion, _"Huh?"_

 _"Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku."_ Goofy pointed out. Riku smirked a little, _"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends."_

 _"What do you mean by that!?"_ Donald complained as everyone smirk in amusement but still a little concerned what happened to Riku. Young Sora asked, _"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"_

 _"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this..."_ Riku gestured to his Ansem form, _"I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With... Xehanort's Heartless... when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."_

"That's awful..." Supergirl gasped. Kairi asked, _"Does that mean... you can't change back?"_

 _"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."_ Riku answered. Sora eyes narrowed with determination, _"Then... let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!"_ Donald, Goofy, and Kairi nodded in agreement as Sora turned to his cartoon friends, _"So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!"_

 _"Yeah! Let's get going!"_ Donald exclaimed as Goofy in agreement. Sora continued explaining, "So, as we continued through the Organization's stronghold, King Mickey joined Ansem the Wise who tried using a device to contain Kingdom Hearts by converting into data, while dealt with both Luxord and Saïx. Before they were faded away they kept calling me Roxas, and I didn't knew why until after we beat Saïx..."

As the memory continued, Saïx dropped his claymore, which crashes to the floor, and turns toward the window, looking up at the heart shaped moon, _"Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where is my heart?"_ He reached out to it as he faded away when Sora finally turned to Riku, _"I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"_

 _"Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody."_ Riku answered as Young Sora gasped, _"My... Nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart... Oh, right."_

 _"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?_ " Kairi reminded him as everyone understood, Green Lantern stated, "When you used Ansem's Keyblade to free Kairi's heart."

 _"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization..."_ Riku explained, _"But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because... he really wanted to meet you."_

This made Superman remind him of Conner Kent, his clone. Sora looked down sadly, _"Roxas... I wish I could meet him, too."_

Riku walked closer to Sora and points to his heart. Sora points also and looks at Riku, who nodded after that he stated, _"All right. Let's go."_

"We then went up to join King Mickey and Ansem the Wise..." Sora explained. Flash wondered, "What's he been doing all this time?"

"Isn't obvious? Xehanort stole his life away from him, he wanted revenge for betraying him and used both Riku, Naminé, and Roxas to do it." Batman pointed out. Superman realized, "By bringing back Sora, who already defeated Xehanort's Heartless."

"Exactly..." Batman nodded, "But from the looks of things, Ansem's also trying to set things right between them."

The memory continued as they walk up the stairs to Naught's Approach. The beam from Ansem's device is starting to weaken, and it shakes in his hands. Mickey looked worried, _"Ansem?"_

 _"I'm a fool."_ Ansem the Wise laughed, _"I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"_

 _"What d'ya mean?"_ Mickey asked. Ansem went on, _"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned... but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."_

The device started to short out as Mickey warned him, _"Ansem! The machine!"_

 _"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data."_ Ansem explained as he told the King, _"Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"_

 _"But..."_ Mickey started when Young Sora called out to him, _"Your Majesty!"_

Sora's group ran to them as Ansem turned to the Keyblade's Chosen as he stared with sorrow, _"Sora, the rest is up to you... And Roxas... I doubt you can hear me... but... I am sorry."_

 _"Ansem!"_ Mickey tired to pull him away. Ansem turned to him, _"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"_

 _"No!"_ Mickey shook as him as Riku pulled him away from Ansem, _"Riku!"_ He told the King, " _His heart's decided. We can't change that."_

Just then, Xehanort's Nobody appeared through a corridor of darkness, _"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look... here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."_

 _"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."_ Ansem told his former pupil. Xemnas smirked, _"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."_

 _"I admit... my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one."_ Ansem stated with regret before glaring at him, _"But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?"_

 _"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."_ Xemnas accused. Ansem sighed as he faced him, _"Xehanort... Foolish apprentice... of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing... only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant... as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!"_

Electricity surges through and around the device as Ansem turned to the others, _"We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!"_

The machine sparks and explodes. Sora tries to run for Ansem, but is stopped by Riku. Kairi held on to Mickey. Donald trips as he tries to run in front of Goofy. Light flashes and pushes them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel as the explosion went on Sora held onto Kairi protectively. The explosion created a whole in Kingdom Hearts as millions of hearts fall around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies dance in the streets. The hearts disappear and Heartless arrive. A heart for every Heartless. A gigantic horde race up the ramp toward the castle. The group wakes up on the floor. Young Sora saw Riku and his flowing silver hair as well he was blindfolded, _"Riku?"_

Riku got himself up as everyone stared in awe, Kara smiled, "He's back to normal!" The memory of Mickey smiled, _"Ansem did say 'anything could happen...'"_

 _"Riku, you gonna take that off?"_ Young Sora wondered. Riku grabbed his blindfold and pulled it from his face. His eyes are finally opened as Young Sora wondered, _"What was that?"_

 _"His eyes couldn't lie."_ Mickey explained. Young Sora smirked, _"Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huh?!"_

 _"Myself."_ Riku admitted much to everyone's shock. Young Sora frowned, _"Riku... C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?"_

Young Sora ran to Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi as they each gave him nods of reassurance, _"You got friends... like us!"_

 _"Have you forgotten?"_ Riku smirked, _"I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."_ Young Sora eyes narrowed as Blue Beetle and Firestorm laughed that. _"Say that again!"_

Just then tons of hearts are flying to Kingdom Hearts, which has taken on a darker look, as if infected. They look down below and see millions of Heartless storming the castle. Donald stated in worry, _"Uh-oh!"_

 _"What should we do, Riku?"_ Young Sora wondered. Riku answered as he removed the Organization coat, _"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor."_

"So, we fought through Heartless and Nobodies to where Xemnas was. An army of Heartless tired chasing after use but Maleficent and Pete bought us time so we could deal with Xemnas." Sora explained. Batman explained, "Maleficent wanted you to wipe out the competition for Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah, I'm just glad they didn't join forces..." Sora agreed, "We eventually found Xemnas at the top of the castle."

The group continues into The Altar of Naught, and find Xemnas raising his arms to the moon, _"Oh... my Kingdom Hearts... ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again."_

 _"Warriors of the Keyblade!"_ Xemnas turned to face them, _"Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"_

 _"No!"_ Mickey, Sora, and Riku exclaimed as they each point at him with their appearing Keyblades. Xemnas asked, _"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"_

 _"Aw, we don't hate it."_ Mickey answered, _"It's just kinda... scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark."_

 _"It's because of who's lurking inside it."_ Riku pointed out. Xemnas asked, _"Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark... never given a choice?"_

 _"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."_ Riku asked. Xemnas nodded, _"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?"_

 _"Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"_ Sora glared at him. Xemnas chuckled emotionless, _"Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel... sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."_

He throws his arms up and energy surrounds them, "Xemnas took me to a different area where we fought one on one. I managed to come on top though. However Xemnas wasn't done yet..."

"Sounds a lot like our villains..." Flash stated as the more experienced heroes from the Regime and League nodded in response. Donald looked around and sees Xemnas inside the heart shaped moon, _"What!?"_

 _"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!"_ Xemnas exclaimed, _"It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."_

 _"Xemnas! No!"_ Mickey exclaimed. Xemnas continued, _"Hearts quivering with hatred..."_

 _"Xemnas! Don't!"_ Young Sora exclaimed as the leader of the original Organization continued, _"Hearts burning with rage..."_

 _"You'll never win!"_ Donald exclaimed. Xemnas finished, _"Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"_

Kingdom Hearts glows insanely bright and Xemnas disappeared. Young Sora told him, _"Xemnas! You can't hide from us!"_

 _"We're not gonna let him get away now!"_ Mickey nodded in agreement. Kairi gasped and pointed at Kingdom Hearts, _"Look at that!"_

Just then, a large door appear, similar to the door to darkness from awhile back. Goofy asked, _"What's goin' on?"_

"That looks like..." Firestorm eyes widened as Mickey finished, _"Kingdom Hearts..."_

 _"Let's go. Xemnas must be inside."_ Riku pointed out. The King nodded, _"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!"_

"The worlds wanted you to stop Xemnas before he unleashed God knows what upon your worlds..." Catwoman realized. Nightwing rolled his eyes, "This story is ridiculous..."

"Yet, he's telling the truth. We can't deny that." Diana pointed out. Superman added, "I take it that you and your friends were able to defeat him..."

"Yeah, we did..." Sora nodded as the memory changed to a defeated Xemnas back to where they came from. Xemnas fell to his knees, clutching his chest, _"I need... more rage.. I need more... hearts..."_

 _"Xemnas."_ Young Sora looked at him with sympathy, _"There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"_

Green Lantern recalled that speech as well. Xemnas looked up to him as he smirked, _"Unfortunately... I don't."_

Xemnas appeared to have faded away. Sora continued to tell his story, "We thought it was all over. We're finally ready to go home. Riku tired to open a portal back to the islands but nothing happened..."

_"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku."_

_"How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?"_

"Just then a portal was created by Naminè so that we could go home. The King, Pluto, Donald, and Goofy went first went in first. While we went to speak to her." Sora explained. Supergirl wondered, "So... Naminè is supposed to be the Kairi's shadow? What did you mean by that?"

"Naminè is Kairi's Nobody." Sora answered getting shocks in the room. Green Lantern realized, "From the time she had lost her heart."

"She never became a Heartless because she didn't have any darkness in her in the first place but it was enough to create her Nobody." Sora explained as the memory continued. Naminé appeared before them. Kairi smiled in appreciation, _"Thank you, Naminé."_

 _"Sure."_ Naminè nodded before turning to Young Sora, "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Young Sora raised an eyebrow. Roxas walks out of Young Sora much to his shock, " _You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."_

 _"I did, didn't I?"_ Naminè nodded. Roxas smiled, _"But I knew you."_

 _"Mmm... it's strange."_ Naminè admitted. Roxas continued, _"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."_

 _"I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..."_ Naminè stated. Roxas nodded, _"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."_

 _"So, we can be together again!"_ Naminè smiled happily. Roxas walked to her side as they turned to their original selves, _"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."_

 _"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?"_ Kairi turned to Sora who quickly nodded, _"Uh... yeah!"_

They smiled at that as Kairi takes Naminé's hand, and they both began to glow. Naminé was transferred into Kairi's heart shocking Sora. Roxas walked up to Sora, _"Look sharp!"_

Roxas closed his eyes, and transferred into Sora's heart. Sora glew, having taken Roxas back into himself. He quickly checked himself, _"Huh?"_

 _"Don't worry. You're all still you."_ Riku reassured. Kairi stood next to the Corridor of Darkness and told them, _"Hey, let's go home!"_

 _"Riku... C'mon."_ Sora smiled as Riku nodded, _"Yeah."_

Kairi walked inside the portal when it starts to close. Sora and Riku ran to it, as Kairi turned back, _"Sora! Riku!"_

She reached out for them but the portal closes and dissipated. Superman asked, "What happened?"

"Xemnas was down and not out. He was planning to try to take Riku and I with him." Sora explained. Blue Beetle stated, "Man... I almost glad we didn't have to go through all that."

The memory revealed a flash of light and the two see a nesting core. The giant flying mecha bursts out of the core and flies toward them. It knocks into the castle tower and roars. The tower breaks and starts to collapse. Sora and Riku slide toward the ground. Riku sees a hovercraft and runs toward it, as Young Sora called out, _"Riku!"_

Riku jumped off the falling tower and onto the hovercraft. He flew it up to the tower to pick up Young Sora as present day Sora continued, "We chased after Xemnas to the Realm of Darkness... when we destroyed his ship and armor... we finally comforted Xemnas again."

Sora and Riku appear in a gray area. Xemnas stood before him in a black and white coat, _"Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way... not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!"_

 _"You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too."_ Riku admitted before glaring, _"But guess what, Xemnas?"_

 _"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!"_ Sora stated. Xemnas chuckled in response, _"No more eternal than that radiance of yours..."_

Xemnas flies back, rising into the air with a cruel sneer on his face. Darkness gathers in both gloved hands, and with an enraged growl he thrusts them upwards.

All around Riku and Sora, grey and silver and white are replaced with black, a void like a starless sky. And when the stars appear, they're not the small white, twinkling things stars should be. A hundred thousand angry red points of deadly energy surround the heroes. Sora swears he hears another grunt from Xemnas, but there's no time to process it.

The beams fell down.

Operating on nothing but instinct, Sora and Riku swing their blades around to deflect the lasers. It seems an impossible task, dozens if not hundreds if not thousands of deadly spears diving at them. But the boys press on, whirling and twirling. They strain to intercept each one, covering not only themselves, but each other. The black still surrounds them, but it hardly even seems dark now. Nothing but light, bright and red and deadly. Nothing but…

It stops, though whether that takes a minute or years Sora cannot say. He's completely out of breath, pushed to his limits and then past them. But Xemnas is still there, and he's got to…

A cry from Riku draws Sora's attention to his right, but all he sees when his head swivels there is more red light. The blade rests just above his shoulder, perfectly positioned to decapitate him. Swallowing his fear, Sora turns to face Xemnas.

The Nobody's face is perfectly still, but a horribly ugly madness shines in his golden eyes. It seems that the Superior has finally found emotion after all. Just not a good one. Not a good one at all.

Xemnas raises his arm, ready to strike Sora down for all time. But Riku will not allow it, diving in to save his best friend. He puts himself between the blade and Sora, Way to Dawn barely saving both their lives. With his free hand, the silver-haired young man pushes Sora back, out of range when the blade in Xemnas's left hand slams into his side.

Surprisingly, the shaft of light doesn't cut through his flesh, only strikes him like a steel baton. Electric pain spreads from the impact point, engulfing Riku's entire world in nothing but sheer white hurt.

Hearing Riku's cries engulf the entirety of Sora's own world. Not in pain, but rage. Righteous anger, fueled by the love he has for his best friend, fills the Keybearer's whole being, so full he fears he could overflow. Without a rational thought in his head, Sora charges.

Riku finally pushes through the intense pain, just in time to catch Sora leaping for Xemnas. Gritting his teeth, the silver-haired young man puts a plan into action.

 _"Sora!"_ he calls, letting go of his Keyblade as Sora passes by.

The brunette grabs Way to Dawn in his free hand, Kingdom Key reared back in the other. Yelling in rage, frustration, defiance, and even a little guilt, Sora strikes.

The first hit is Kingdom Key, a blow that would shatter ribs on any normal man. The next sweeps in from Way to Dawn, cutting through the Superior's black and white coat.

Not anchored by gravity, Xemnas flies up into the air. His only indication of any feeling is a small grunt, and somehow that enrages Sora all the more. With another roar, the dual-wielding Keybearer leaps up and slams both Keyblades into his opponent's back.

Finally a real reaction is elicited, the Nobody crying out in pain and rage like Sora has never heard.

The boy lands, watching as Xemnas hurdles even high into the empty space of the gray void. He's not getting away that easy.

 _"Riku,"_ Sora says simply, holding out his blade towards the silver-haired young man and trusting his best friend to know what to do. Riku does know, placing his hand atop Sora's at the hilt.

Reaching inside, both young men summon their power. Light runs along Kingdom Key's shaft, shooting up in a beam easily twice as large as any they may have conjured alone.

It seems as if time has slowed, events moving at one-third speed. The beam of Light approaches Xemnas, and Sora can see as the Nobody's face contorts. The Superior of nothing jaw dropped as the beam slams into his chest, burns through the torso, and flies out the other side.

Xemnas doesn't scream or cry, nothing but a choked off croak escaping his lips. The pain must be extreme. The beam of energy seems to hit a wall a few feet behind the Nobody, a swirling portal of Light opening where it stops. A powerful rush of air, a hungry vacuum, pulls what remains of Xemnas towards it.

He reaches out, as if there's someone waiting to grab at his hand. But there's no one there, nothing for him. His body, all that he has left to his name, disintegrates into black particles that are quickly sucked away. After a moment, the swirling portal disappears, leaving behind nothing.

"Not so eternal after all, then." Diana smirked. Sora continued, "After that, Riku and I fought a bunch of Nobodies. They were easy compared to Xemnas although Riku was pretty beat up afterwards. He would live though."

"So, how'd you two escape the Realm of Darkness?" Black Adam wondered. Sora explained, "Well, after that we wandered around the Realm of Darkness we found a beach and waited for the end when something arrived on shore..."

The memory change as Sora and Riku looking up at the starless sky and close their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. A bottle washes up between Riku's legs and he picks it up and opens it. There was a letter inside. He read through it before smiling, _"Sora? I think it's for you."_

He handed it to Sora, who read it as he imagined Kairi's voice, _"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky... one sky, one destiny."_

Just then a light appeared over the water before Sora and Riku as the former eyes widened, _"Light."_

 _"The Door to Light..."_ Young Sora smiled as he stood up and offered his hand to Riku, _"We'll go together."_

 _"Yeah."_ Riku nodded as Young Sora helped him up and they entered the Door to Light. The waves at the Destiny Islands are relatively calm as two falling stars grace the sky. Young Sora and Riku land in the water, before rising to the surface. Just then, they heard Kairi call out to them, "Sora! Riku!"

They turned to the island and saw Kairi waving to them on the shore. Young Sora and Riku swam to shore. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run past Kairi to the water, much to Young Sora's surprise. Goofy and Donald jump on Young Sora and knocked him back into the water making several heroes from the present who laughed. Young Sora sat up as Goofy hugs him and Donald wipes his tears of joy. Mickey runs to Riku, who picked him up and spins him around. Donald and Goofy hugged Young Sora and look at Mickey and Riku. Kairi giggles, smiling. Young Sora takes out Kairi's lucky charm. He looked up as he takes the form of Roxas while Kairi took the form Naminé smiled back at him. When they went back to themselves, Young Sora beamed, _"W-We're back."_

Kairi held out her hand to help him up, _"You're home."_ Young Sora grabbed her hand with his, both cupping the lucky charm as most of the heroes smiled as the two young lovers. Later, Young Sora met Riku at the paopu tree overlooking the water. Riku smiled, _"Nothing's changed, huh?"_

 _"Nope. Nothing will."_ Young Sora smiled as he learned back on the tree. Riku commented, _"What a small world."_

 _"But part of one that's much bigger."_ Young Sora added. Riku nodded, _"Yeah."_

 _"Hey Riku..."_ Young Sora turned to him, _"...what do you it was... the door to the light?"_

Riku hopped off the tree and then pointed at Young Sora's heart, _"This."_

 _"This?"_ Sora gestured to his heart. Riku nodded, _"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."_ Flash turned to the present day Sora, "So why did you three go back? Was Maleficent and Pete causing trouble?"

"While, they did cause some trouble, it wasn't anything the King couldn't handle. He did need our help with something else." Sora explained as the memory revealed Kairi running up to the two, _"Sora! Riku!"_

Kairi ran up to them with a message in a bottle as Young Sora asked with concern, _"Hey, what's up?"_

 _"Look."_ She showed it to him, and they saw King Mickey's seal on the letter as Young Sora's eyes widened, _"From the King?"_

Young Sora took it from her, dumps the message out, and they read it together, as present day Sora explained, "A long time ago, there Keyblade wielders, who were old friends with the King, went missing without a trace. Their names were Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. They had been missing for over 10 years, until Naminé found a clue in my heart while I was sleeping. I was somehow connected to those three, and I was the only one who could end their hurt. So, she put a data version of me to the test to see if I was ready to face it, and when he passed she passed the message along to the King. They needed our help so, Riku and I didn't hesitate to answer."

 _"It's just... They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am, because of them."_ Young Sora told Kairi. She gave a small smile in understanding. She moves forward and places her good luck charm in his hand, _"See you soon."_

"However, that wasn't the only reason why the King summoned us." Sora continued. Harley wondered, "What else is there than helping the King's old missing buddies?"

"To figure out Xehanort's next move." He answered shocking the others. Superman stated, "But... But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless... and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't you defeat them both?"

"Yeah, and that was exactly the problem... Their destruction guaranteed the original Xehanort's reconstruction." Sora explained as everyone wondered, "HUH?!"

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, was free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, had been vanquished. Both halves will then returned to be whole. In short... that meant Master Xehanort had return." Sora explained. Everyone was shocked by this, before Supergirl wondered, "Master? I thought he was an apprentice to Ansem the Wise?"

"Well..." Sora started unsure how to answer as Batman figured out, "That was a ruse to fool Ansem. Xehanort was a Keyblade Wielder." Sora sighed and nodded, "Yeah... probably the most powerful of our time."

This shocked everyone in the room as Sora continued, "He's the reason why the King's three friends went missing. They sacrificed themselves stopping Xehanort's first attempt of clamming Kingdom Hearts for his own. And knowing him, he's going to try again unless we stop him."

"Sooo... what you and Riku do then?" Catwoman wondered. Sora continued, "We went to Master Yen Sid's due the King's request. He said that it was important." The memory changed with Sora and Riku were at Yen Sid's Tower alongside Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Yen Sid told the two young Keyblade Wielders, _"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us. The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War.' What if the challenges of the past where, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master chose a seeker's life. Since then, in a guise, he clashed with protectors of the light, Keyblade wielders such as yourselves."_

 _"And make my words he will trouble us yet again. We must be_ _ready."_ Yen Sid explained, _"Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the Mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you think of yourselves as masters already, but it takes years of training and a proper master to show you the way. Although you two are self-taught Keyblade wielders. A very impressive feat, the time has come for both of you to let go of any preconceived notions you may have, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training anew with a clean slate."_

Everyone gasped, they had to learn everything all over again. Sora then blurted out, _"But that's a formality, right?! I've ALREADY proved myself! Riku and I can handle anything together! Right?"_

Riku looked down with guilt, _"I don't know. I believe, in my heart, Darkness still has a hold."_ He then summoned his old weapon, Soul Taker, and continued, _"Walking down that path changed me. Am I ready to wield a Keyblade? Perhaps I should be tested."_

Sora was shocked by this, he was still shocked that Riku still doubted himself after all they been through and then turned to Yen Sid. _"In that case, put ME through the test too! Just watch us! Riku and I will pass with flying colors!"_

The most others smiled at Sora confidence. He probably was going to pass after all he's been through. Yen Sid nodded, _"Very well then. Sora and Riku, let your examinations commence."_

 _"If we are ever to defeat Master Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved."_ Yen Sid told the two, " _As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness... but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter."_

He waved his hand and it glows with a white aura, _"But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness."_

The small image of a dog-like creature appears on the wizard's desk, Harley recognized it, "Hey, isn't that...?" Sora smiled and nodded as Yen Sid continued, _"They are called 'Dream Eaters,' and there are two kinds... 'Nightmares,' which devour happy dreams-and benevolent 'Spirits,' which consume the Nightmares."_

A lighter colored version of the creature appears beside it. It paws the air cutely and rolls over, _"The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."_

"Oh Rao! They're so... adorable!" Kara beamed as she watched the memory of the Dream Eaters. Superman smirked, "You want one now, don't you?" Kara shrugged sheepishly, "Maybe..." Sora told them, "Everyone want to quiet down... this next bits important..."

Everyone leaned at that as Yen Sid continued, _"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light... a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts.'"_ Both the League and Regime leaned in on this information, _"You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the X-blade, so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries."_

"Keyblade...?" Green Lantern asked. Sora shook his head, "It's not like the one my friends and I carry... the one Yen Sid mention is Kingdom Hearts's counterpart and the most powerful weapon in existence. Our Keyblades are only modeled after it."

"Sora? Was it spelled like this?" Batman asked as he drew an _X_ on a piece of paper. Sora looked at it and nodded, "That's it. How did you..."

"That letter happens to be a greek letter on this world. Although most people call it Chi but the meaning the same." Diana picked up want Batman was saying. Sora nodded as the memory of Yen Sid continued, _"But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades' in the image of the original X-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War.'"_

"War? In a place full of Magic and Kiddie stuff actually has war?" Nightwing scoffed. Cyborg turned to him, "Ever heard of Mulan? Or how Disney bought Star Wars and Marvel Comics?"

"How bad was that war?" Kara asked with concern. Sora sighed, "Everyone and everything was swallowed up by the darkness." Everyone eyes widened in horror as Yen Sid continued, _"But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart."_

"Oh... that's good." Kara smiled in relief. Everyone turned back to the memory of Yen Sid continued, _"With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces... seven of light; thirteen of darkness."_

Batman hummed at that as he began to think to himself as Yen Sid continued, _"And as for the source of all light... the one true Kingdom Hearts... it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade... a weapon designed to conquer the light... to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."_

"And those Keyblades choose you, Mickey, and your other friends." Green Lantern smiled as Sora nodded. Yen Sid continued, _"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which 'Sleeping World' you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep."_

"Huh? How does he plan to do that?" Green Lantern asked. Sora answered, "Time Travel." Everyone then nodded in understanding, as Sora stared in shock, "Wait... you believe that?"

"Yeah... it's not the first we've heard it. I've done it myself a few times." Flash admitted as the memory continued, _"Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven 'Sleeping Keyholes.' Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both... True Masters."_

"So, not long after that, Riku and I arrived on the islands right before they were swallowed by the darkness. We even took the raft that we were originally planning to use but then we ran into Ursula who wanted payback for foiling her plans. We weren't sure how or why she got there or even if it just part of the test but we fought back and won. But then both Riku and I fell into the ocean. Then our Keyblades appeared in our hands and unlocked the gate to the Sleeping Worlds. Although I could have sworn I saw Ansem, well Xehanort's Heartless, watching us from before he possessed Riku. But I shrugged it off and next thing I knew, I was in Traverse Town." Sora recalled. Blue Beetle asked, "Isn't that where you ended up after your world was destroyed by the Heartless."

"The very same. Like Master Yen Sid mentioned, I was back to square one with my powers and I got new clothes for the journey. However, I couldn't find Riku there with me. So, I met with this guy named Neku, who had lost his partner, so I offered him my help. With our Dream Eaters help we fought off the first wave of Nightmares. We then went to the third district where I learned Neku had other plans of getting his partner back." Sora explained as the memory continued with Neku calling out, _"I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!"_

 _"What's the matter, Neku?"_ Young Sora asked with concern. Just then, a figure in a black cloak approaches the ledge and looked down to them. Young Sora gasped, _"No way!"_ Firestorm gasped, "The Organization?!"

He readies his Keyblade as the figure leapt into the air as Neku glared at the member, _"Hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"_ Neku then leaped to stop him, _"Don't! Neku! They're too dangerous!"_

Suddenly, Sora is overcome by a mysterious sleepiness, _"What? Why am I so... sleepy?"_ His balance faltered and he blacks out, as Nightwing turned to him, "You fell asleep in the middle of a conflict."

"It's not my fault, it's the rule to the sleeping worlds. Riku mentioned going through a similar things afterworlds." Sora defended himself. Supergirl wondered, "Speak of which, where is he?"

"I'll explain in a moment, when I came to both Neku and the Organization member were gone. So when I went to look for Neku to see if he was okay." Sora explained. Nightwing eyes narrowed, "Even after he was going to hand you over to your enemies."

"That may be true but in the end, he defended him. And from what we witnessed, Organization XIII are no pushovers when comes to fighting." Flash defended him before turning to him, "Please continue..."

"Well, I went to a part of Traverse Town that I never been before where I met a girl named Rhyme, who lost her memories. I thought she might be Neku's partner so I brought her along just in case." Sora continued, as the memory reveal where he reunited with Neku. Young Sora greeted him, _"Hey, Neku! It's you!"_

 _"Sora..."_ Neku turned him before asking, _"What? You actually still trust me?"_

 _"Of course I do."_ Sora nodded. Neku pointed out, _"But you know that I tricked you, right? That guy in the black coat, he said he could send me home-me and my partner... but I had to bring you to him first. Sorry."_

Neku hangs his head while Young Sora smiled, _"No big deal. When it really mattered, you stood up for me. And besides... we're friends. Right?"_

 _"Friends..."_ Neku turned to smile at him and Young Sora smiled back when he remembered, _"Oh, hey, Neku... this here is Rhyme. Is she your Game partner?" He shook his head as he turned to the girl, "No. Sorry. I'm teamed up with somebody else."_

Just then Rhyme vanished shocking the two and most of the group in the present time. The cloaked figure appears in the center of the rooftop. Sora readies his Keyblade and Neku ran toward the man, who knocks him away with ease, _"Neku!"_ The figure raises his arms and summons a large Nightmare, as it floating in the air above them. A corridor of darkness appears behind the man, who begins to walk inside it. Young Sora tired chasing after him, _"Huh?! Hey, wait!"_

However he was too late as the corridor closes and the Nightmare blocks his path. After a tough battle, Young Sora was able to defeat the Nightmare. He regrouped with Neku as they reached ground level, seeing an image of Riku and Shiki, who held her cat doll. Young Sora gasped, _"Riku!"_

Young Sora saw the girl's image run off toward a staircase and he started to run over to Riku when a new voice spoke up, _"Hold on, Sora."_

A Portal appears behind Sora, who watches the image of Riku run after the girl. Joshua appears before Sora and Neku as the latter recognized him, _"Joshua."_

 _"Hello, Neku. How long the days without you have felt."_ Joshua greeted as Rhyme reappeared next to him. Sora smiled in relief, _"Rhyme! I'm glad you're okay."_ Rhyme giggled in response as Sora turned to Neku, _"Neku, do you know this guy?"_

 _"Yeah. Joshua. He's my... friend."_ Neku answered. Sora nodded before turning to Joshua, _"Okay... Are you the one who took Rhyme away? And...why do you know my name?"_

 _"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time."_ Joshua promised, _"Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my Portal." Sora crosses his arms, looking very confused as he simply put it, "Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds."_

 _"Oh..."_ Sora nodded in understanding as Joshua continued, _"Next question... how could I possibly know your name... right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you... I dreamed you up. I know your best friend, Riku, too."_

 _"Really? You know Riku?"_ Sora asked. Joshua nodded, _"Well, yeah. I'm kind of omniscient."_

 _"Then, where is he?"_ Young Sora wondered as Joshua turns toward the staircase, where Sora saw Riku's image, _"He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world."_

 _"You mean... another Traverse Town?"_ Young Sora asked. Harley turned to him as she realized, "So, that's how did you know about parallel words."

Sora nodded as his younger self asked, _"Can I get there with your Portal thing?"_

 _"Sad to say, it won't work for you. My 'Portal thing' only opens for the one with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split in two..."_ He then gestured to the image of the Organization member, _"I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy."_

Sora sees the cloaked figure walked down the stairs in pursuit of Riku as he removed his cloak revealing his face. Sora eyes narrowed, _"Him again. Who's... that?"_

"I don't recall him being in the Organization..." Green Lantern stated from Sora's memories. Flash shrugged, "Maybe, he met him when he lost his memory?"

The image's form flickers and vanished as Rhyme turned to her brother, _"Beat..."_

 _"Shiki..."_ Neku turned to his partner. Sora turned to his best friend, _"Riku..."_

"After, Riku finished with his problems we both met up with Joshua." Sora explained as Young Sora and Riku stand alone with Joshua, each in their own version of Traverse Town, _"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance-that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me-by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."_

 _"It can't be that simple."_ Riku stated. Joshua shrugged, _"Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone... that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen."_

Sora and Riku turned to each other both turning to Joshua as they both asked, _"Joshua, just... who are you?"_ Joshua chuckled, _"Let's say... a friend."_

Two large angel wings sprouted from his back much to everyone's shock and he flies up into the sky. A Keyhole appears on the building in front of them. They nod to each other and used their Keyblades to seal it. Green Lantern asked, "Let me guess... then you journeyed to more worlds."

Sora smiled, "You got it."

_"This city is overrun! For decades I've worked to purge the city of those wretched gypsies, and now the streets teem with even more disgusting vermin that threaten law and order."_

_"What are you doing? You need to run!"_

_"Oh no, I couldn't. Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools!"_

_"WHOA! Talking gargoyles?"_

_"Excuse us for havin' personality!"_

_"He never leaves?"_

_"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it."_

_"Why?"_

_"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his."_

_"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it._

_"Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes."_

_"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard."_

_"What? That's not fair."_

_"Don't worry about me. Frollo said he's found the 'Court of Miracles...' the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger."_

_"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and... the Court of Miracles!"_

_"Well done, Captain Phoebus._

_"Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped. Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me. I have you at last, you witch. There'll be a bonfire in the square."_

_"SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"_

_"Way to go, Quasi!"_

_I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch... just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you. Now...I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever!"_

_"Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a..."_

_"I know. I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back. But my heart is free now. I'm ready to really see what's out there."_

_"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside his nightmares Frollo gave him."_

_"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison..."_ Young Sora turned to see Young Xehanort. His eyes narrowed at him, _"You again. What are you talking about?"_ For a split second, a memory awakes in the recesses of Sora's heart and he sees an image of a boy with black hair similar to his as they spoke together, _"...even if you are not the prisoner."_

 _"Huh?"_ Young Sora looked in confusion. The young man walks into a corridor of darkness and disappears. The Young Sora looked up as a keyhole appears on the stained-glass window. He raises his Keyblade and seals it as he thought to himself, _"My heart's... a prison?"_

"That's new." Superman admitted. Harley shrugged as she crossed her arms, "Meh! What does he know... I bet Sora's heart's a sanctuary if anything."

_"...this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves! And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch."_

_Right. Then let me help you find him, Jiminy."_

_"Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!"_

_"Oh my stars above! We've gotta do something!"_

"After I rescued Pinocchio and defeated the Nightmares, I ran into the guy in the black again... along with someone I never thought I'd see again..." Sora explained. Diana wondered, "Who, Sora?"

The memory reveal the Young Sora as he dispels his Keyblade and turned to leave, but is stopped by a Corridor of Darkness. The cloaked young man steps out yet again as Young Sora glared, _"You again?"_ Just then, the Superior of the original Organization, everyone's eyes widened as they all gasped, "Xemnas?!"

"But how...?!" Superman gasped. Young Sora stated, _"This is impossible!"_

 _"My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart. Just imagine that."_ Xemnas smirked. Young Sora glared, _"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies. But if Pinocchio could be given one... shouldn't you be able to have a heart inside you, too?"_

Xemnas gives an emotionless chuckle, _"Maybe so. However... do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us."_ Both members walked back into the corridor as Young Sora pondered, _"How am I anything like a Nobody? That doesn't make any sense."_

" _You must be Sora."_

_"Oh. Yes, ma'am. And you must be the Blue Fairy."_

_"That's right. And I'm afraid that I have grave news. Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."_

_"What? Have you told Pinocchio and Jiminy about it yet?"_

_"Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once. They're very determined to save him."_

_I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro. And then... they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when we meet for real. It's like Master Yen Sid said... I'm in the dream Pinocchio's world is dreaming. And that the world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep."_

_"What? This outfit... Hey, I know where I am!"_

_"Look at that boy's weapon. It's different._

_"But it's something you programmed, right, Dad?"_

_"Huh? No, Sam... No, I've never seen it."_

_"So this is, like, Tron's world, right?"_

_"You know Tron?"_

_"I, uh...yeah, I've met him...and stuff."_

_"Listen, that program you just fought was Tron."_

_"What? That was Tron?"_

_"Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man... but then CLU staged a coup. I was exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change._

_"But that's...horrible! Hmm... Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different. Still, if that's really the Tron I know, we should change him back."_

_He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts."_

_"That's not true. The Tron I remember, he had something."_

_"That's what we do, put the most-precious memories deep into our hearts where they're safe. Or in your case, the most precious… hearts?"_ Young Xehanort appeared. Sora was nearly to the point of being utterly speechless. He glared at the stranger. _"Not you again!"_

 _"The memory and heart are tightly linked,"_ a second, deeper voice called out. Spinning around, Sora realized the former leader of Organization XIII had joined them. All he could manage to say was, _"Xemnas!"_

Not allowing himself to miss a beat, Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas continued, _"Rub a few memories together and you'll get a spark of emotion... a feeling. But in a digital world, memory does not work that way. Nothing is ever felt. You could hole a thousand... a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it. Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program...and used it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system. Here, data can be copied."_

Just the Young Sora saw mulipite digital versions of himself as Xemnas went on, _"Memory can be changed and easily manipulated. Tron is a digital entity, so why should he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora, what about you?"_

 _"Me?!"_ Sora returned with discomfort in his tone of voice.

 _"Your heart,"_ Xemnas answered. _"Your memories. Your data. Your dreams. The countless bits and bytes having made up your life so far. Are you certain they are not just 'copies' of someone else's?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Sora retaliated. _"My heart and memories belong to me!"_

 _"You had better check,"_ came the reply from Xemnas. _"Make sure the contents match what's been written on the label. After all, you have been chosen."_

Silence followed uneasily for a couple of minutes as Xemnas strode into a dark portal and left. Now puzzled beyond understanding, Sora thought aloud, _"Chosen… for what?"_

 _"You still think this is the 'Realm of Dreams'?"_ The strange youth in the back-hooded coat inquired, _"There you are mistaken. Data does not dream. It cannot dream. This world is real! You haven't the slightest idea where you are... that you have already wandered off the path."_

 _"What do you mean?!"_ Sora demanded as the young man gave a small laugh and enters another Corridor of Darkness. Diana eyes narrowed, "This Organization XIII are nothing but cowards!"

"Still I can't help but wonder what did Xemnas and the other Organization meant?" Superman wondered as the memories continued...

_"So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!"_

_"You have a little item called a Keyblade. It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand it over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron."_

_"The Keyblade? I...I can't. This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!"_

_You have that key. It will bring him to his senses."_

_"Let's go, Tron!"_

_"He reached for my hand. Tron is still in there."_

_You and that key have a special power."_

_"What if my memories aren't my own? No, I gotta be like Tron. Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth."_

_"You know you're turning more into Neku every day. But listen, I'm glad you two showed up because..."_

_"You 'two?' Does that mean Riku's here?"_

_"Yes. But you and he are still a world apart. He didn't seem especially worried, though. He knows he'll find you. He might be by your side... he might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say."_

_Don't worry. He's with me... even when it might seem like he's not."_

_Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you. Neku told me all about you."_

_"Cool. But you should have seen him. He looked everywhere for you."_

_"Hey, Sora, stop talking!"_

_"What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing."_

_"That's sweet, Neku."_

_I'm sorry, is this a bad time? Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world."_

_"'Other imagining?' You mean... where Riku is."_

_"Yes. He and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in once place, and then we can finish it."_

_"Sora. Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easier."_

_"Once you find your friends, Sora, you should come hang out in our town!"_

_"Definitely. See you in Shibuya."_

_"Sure. It's a deal."_

_"My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer."_

_"Hmm... So, am I in a world the King visited that I don't know about... a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess..."_

_"All the more reason I should help. 'When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends.'"_

"Um... anyone want to tell him that's not how the saying goes...?" Catwoman whispered to the others. Harley shrugged in response as the memory continued...

_"All of one..."_

_"...And one for all!"_

_As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the Princess back!"_

_"The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!"_

_"So, this 'Captain' guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to."_

_"What am I up to?! I'm up to plenty!"_

_"Pete?!"_

_"C'mon, men! We gotta save the Princess!"_

_"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers."_

_"Wrong. You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not."_

_"It doesn't matter what you wear."_

_"Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!"_

_"Riku. Riku saved us. He's been by our side. All right! Musketeers! Get the Princess to safety! I'll handle things here."_

_"Why you... How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya!"_

_"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers. Thank you all!"_

_"Hey, listen, Your Maj... I gotta stop that. Mickey... what can I do to save you?"_

_"Thank you, Sora, but it's no use. A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea."_

_So what exactly is a Sound Idea?"_

_"Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters... not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."_

"When I found the sound Idea, I ran into the Organization Member again. That time, he came alone." Sora recalled the events as Young Xehanort's voice spoke up, _"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber."_

Young Sora turned to see him coming his way, Sora's narrowed as he summoned his Keyblade, _"Why are you here?"_ The young man turned as flower petals float past him in the air, _"Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream."_

 _"Why are you following me around?"_ Young Sora demanded. The Organization member raised an eyebrow, _"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little 'test?' I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was..." He caught the petal and crushed it, "...then you're softer than they say."_

 _"What?"_ Young Sora asked in confusion.

 _"But... this will all be over soon."_ Young Xehanort told him as he turned to leave, _"Sleep on and we will meet again."_

The cloaked man vanished in a Corridor of Darkness. Black Adam wondered, "Just who is that boy?"

"I gotta feeling we're going to find out. And we're not going to like the answer." Superman replied as the memories continued...

_"Thank you, Sora. I can tell you found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work. That's strange... Is one Sound Idea not enough?"_

_"Don't worry. I've got a friend out there who will help. He's always picking up the slack for me."_

_"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!"_

_Yeah. Two forces are better than one. Right, Riku?"_

_"Thanks, Sora! Don't know what I woulda done without ya! Oh no! The water! I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it! See ya real soon, Sora!"_

"From there, I unlocked the finally sleeping Keyhole... I thought it was all over and I could go home. But I didn't return to the Yen Sid's Tower..." Sora explained as it revealed the world he ended up next. Everyone's eyes widened minus Batman as Green Lantern gasped, "The Organization's World?!"

Young Sora arrives in a Dark City at the base of a tall skyscraper, _"Wait, isn't this..."_ He looked around as he thought aloud, _"Is the Organization's world sleeping too? No, it can't be. I know I definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, I've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?"_

His thought process came to an unexpected end when a voice shouted in a mocking-like tone, _"What's the matter, sleepyhead?"_

Sora swept his eyes across the square in a hurry. Although he could see nothing out of the ordinary, it was clear he had heard someone else speak. _"Who's there?! Show yourself!"_

The voice continued as a cross hair locks onto Sora and the arrow gun powers up, _"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here! But it looks as if it's all gonna pay off."_

Just then, the shot was fired as Young Sora narrowly avoid the shot, he sees a man atop an adjacent skyscraper, who jumps down to street level. Xigbar smirked as Nightwing rolled his eyes, "This guy again?!"

 _"You're a part of this?"_ Young Sora gasped. Xigbar smirked as he began to explain, _"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora... Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides."_

 _"'Before it even started?'"_ He repeated, thinking out loud. He gasped and his eyes lit up as he realized, _"The man in the robe! And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas..."_

 _"Bingo!"_ Xigbar informed him. _"You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."_

 _"That's ridiculous!"_ Sora glared as Xigbar nodded, _"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this... how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are not gonna wake up, okay? Look... there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this."_

 _"Fine, I see. Fair enough,"_ Sora finally said as he gazed back up at Xigbar. He positioned his Keyblade into his typical battle pose and glared at his opponent. _"So what?! At least I know who to blame for it!"_

Xigbar glanced over his shoulder at the teenage Keyblader's glaring face. His sinister grin was now at its maximum size. _"Oh!"_ he stated in a very sarcastic voice. _"I see you've still got that 'angry look' down. But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through."_

Before Sora could charge forwards and deliver a single hit, the Nobody simply teleported away. Sora hastily whirled his eyes around the area for any sign of the man's presence. He heard a strange laugh from above and turned his eyes straight up. He froze, certain what he was seeing was supposed to be impossible.

There was Xigbar, hanging upside-down in mid-air, directly above the spikey-haired youth's head. His arrowguns were back in his clutches and he was shooting several laser-bullets at the street below. Sora immediately ducked until he realized all twelve of the lasers had missed him. Instead, they were now forming a perfect circle with him at the exact center.

Before Sora's puzzled and baffled eyes, the twelve laser-bullets transformed into eleven identical figures wearing hooded, black coats. The only one who wasn't was the individual standing in the direction of the multi-screened skyscraper. Sora's glare returned for a second when he recognized the young man in the black coat. With a hint of a friendly, determined smile, he told him, _"Come with me."_

Before Sora could try to make sense of what was taking place, he suddenly had a memory come to mind. He extends his hand, and Sora has a flash of Riku doing the same on that fateful night. Suddenly, Sora feels dizzy and he holds his head, _"What...?"_

Moments before he lost consciousness, Sora thought he could hear Xigbar talking to him in a very soft voice. _"Pleasant dreams, kiddo!"_

"I... don't... how did they plan this all out?!" Nightwing was completely baffled. Sora sighed, "You're about to find out..."

On the beach of the Destiny Islands, Young Sora awakes to see a young man with silver hair gazing into the water. He remained staring ahead as the robed figure neared the silver-haired young man. The latter shifted his gaze at the new arrival and they started speaking to each other. While he was trying to make out what they were saying, Past Sora heard an easily-identifiable voice to his left. He spun his attention in said direction and spotted the young man in the black-hooded coat sitting in the sand beside him. The man appeared to be smiling as he spoke.

 _"Yes, this is where it started,"_ Young Xehanort told him. _"At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Past Sora asked. He explained, _"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart... the being you and your friends called 'Ansem.'"_

"Wait... that's man in brown robs is supposed to be Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. Then what did he mean he had no idea that he was talking to himself?" Supergirl wondered. Batman explained, "Isn't it obvious... he's Xehanort... back when he was just a teenager and when he first got the Keyblade."

Everyone gasped in shock as Sora nodded. The memory continued when Young Sora turned back to see the robed man standing before him, _"Whoa!"_ Young Sora blacks out again. When he comes to, it is nighttime on the Destiny Islands. He sees the robed Ansem entering the Secret Place, Sora glared, _"Him!"_

A second later, young man with spikey, brown hair came running into view. Sora stared in shock, noticing the teenager was wearing the same yellow shoes he himself was currently. He let out an audible gasp, certain he had just seen himself. _"Is that… "_

 _"Yes,"_ a voice called out. Sora whirled to his left. There stood the young man in black, _"The point in time Xigbar mentioned."_

Past Sora was having an extremely difficult time accepting what was being said. _"Me,"_ he stammered in surprise. _"...right before my world was swallowed by the Darkness… "_

 _"Ansem first sent me on my way,"_ Young Xehanort stated. _"And then placed himself here when the time was right. That was what set all these events in motion."_

Everyone even Batman was now beyond perplexed. _"What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen?"_

The man gave a hushed chuckle at Sora's third question. _"No,"_ he confessed with a shake of his head. _"Not everything. But remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time."_

Sora was still unconvinced. _"So?"_ he challenged. _"That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be in the cave the day of the storm?"_

 _"Simple,"_ the man replied. He pointed at the cave entrance. An unexpected tremor shook the island, causing Past Sora to wonder if he could keep his balance. To his complete amazement, he didn't have any problems doing so. Sora turned his attention to the cave. Flying out from inside came a girl that Past Sora knew all too well.

 _"Kairi!"_ he shouted and reached out to grab her. The girl vanished a few inches before he could catch her. It was then the entire island faded into a blur as Past Sora faded to unconsciousness. When Sora reopened his eyes a few minutes later, he was staring at his feet. His vision came into focus over a period of time, causing him to gradually realize he was falling through mid-air. He took a speedy survey of the area and noticed at least two or three dozen other figures plunging through the air around him; they were all descending at the same rate he was.

Past Sora starred in alarm. Every single one of the other figures looked exactly like he had during his first quest with Donald and Goofy over a year and a half ago. Their red baggy shorts, white fighting gloves, giant yellow shoes, crown necklaces, and spiked brown hair were plenty of sufficient evidence to support his assumption.

 _"What is… ?"_ Past Sora stammered, glancing around all the other Sora's around him as the Organization member explained, _"You've been here many times. Your first journey... your voyage through memories... in the datascape... in your dreams. Relived again and again... like déjà vu."_

Sora sees King Mickey with his Keyblade race through the door to the Third District, _"King Mickey?"_ He reached out his hand as Goofy and Donald pass through him. Donald turns to Goofy, who points to the sky. Sora follows their gaze to see a star blinks out. He looks back down and Goofy, Donald, and Pluto are walking up the stairs, _"Donald! Goofy!"_

Past Sora ran to try to catch up to them. Upon reaching the stairs, Pluto races out of the side alleyway and through door to the Third District, _"Pluto!"_ He pursues Pluto to the door and heard a faint voice, _"Sora!"_

Past Sora collapses and woke up back in The World That Never Was wearing the clothes he got from his second adventure, _"Huh? Am I back?"_ He saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy run through the alleyway into the city. He tried calling out to them, _"Wait, Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy!"_

He ran after them and turns a corner. He stops when he sees a blond girl in a white dress. Young Sora gasped, _"Naminé, is that you?"_ Flash wondered, "What's she doing here... isn't she supposed to be in Kairi's heart?"

She turned and ran away when Past Sora quickly ran up to her and took her hand, _"Wait! Naminé! I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over."_ As she looks toward him and her form changes to a girl in a black cloak with dark hair, _"Huh? Who are... you?"_

"Is she with the Organization? She wearing the coat?" Firestorm wondered. Sora explained, "She's someone very close to Roxas back in his day in Organization XIII... and he's the only one who remembers her. Her name is Xion."

She looks away from him and a tear rolls down Young Sora's cheek. He touches his face with surprise, _"Wh... why am I..."_ Catwoman realized, "That's Roxas reacting inside your heart, isn't it?"

Sora nodded as Xion pulled away from Young Sora and pulled her hood up, _"Hey, wait!"_

 _"You've gotta wake up..."_ A voice calls out faintly as Young Sora chased after her through the abandoned city. When he finally caught up with the hooded figure, who stood in the center of a large crevasse, Young Sora asked, _"C'mon, wait up. Who are you?"_

The figure takes off his hood, revealing his blond hair. He turns to face Young Sora, _"You're... Roxas. How can you be here? Am I dreaming?"_

Roxas shook his head, saying nothing. Young Sora needed answers, _"C'mon, say something."_

 _"This could have been the other way around."_ Roxas told him. Young Sora looked even more confused, _"Huh?"_

 _"But it really has to be you."_ Roxas went on. Young Sora asked, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt."_ Roxas explained. Sora shook his head, _"No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."_

Roxas gasped and then he smiled, _"Sora, see? That's why it has to be you."_

Roxas grabs Young Sora's hands and Young Sora is filled with Roxas's memories and experiences. Kara wondered, "What happening what was he doing?" Sora told her, "Showing me his memories and experiences. To feel what he felt. To show me with relationship with his friends Axel, Xion, and Naminé."

"But Roxas is a Nobody right... Nobodies can't feel anything." Nightwing pointed out. Sora closed his eyes as he shook his head, "That's not what I saw... or felt..." This confused everyone but Batman as the memories went on, these were some of the ones Roxas remembered...

_"You're early."_

_"No, you're just late."_

_"Today makes two hundred and fifty-five."_

_"Oh! You got the number memorized, do ya?"_

_"Yeah, gotta hold onto something right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Remember? I acted kinda like a zombie."_

_"Yeah, that first week, you could barely form a sentence… "_

_"But, c'mon! You're still kinda a zombie!"_

_"Oh, thanks!"_

_"Hey Roxas, I bet you don't know why the sunsets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all of them, red is the one that travels the farthest."_

_"Like I asked, know-it-all!"_

_"Seriously… where is she?"_

_"Your mind's made up?"_

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

_"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"_

_"No one would miss me."_

_"That's not true! I would… miss you… "_

_"Who are you… again? It's weird. Suddenly I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."_

_"You'll be… better off now… Roxas."_

_"Am I… the one who did this to you?"_

_"No… it was my choice… to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back… to be with him."_

_"Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… set them free."_

_"Kingdom Hearts… free them?"_

_"It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."_

_"Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad… I got to meet you. Oh! And of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget. That's the truth."_

_"No! Xion… who else will I have ice cream with?!"_

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes as they watched the girl disappear before they're eyes and left Roxas nearly speechless. All that was left was a pinkish-red seashell. Roxas knelt down and started to shed tears as though grieving for his lost friend, _"Xion… "_

"Is... is he... crying?" Kara asked. As Superman closed his eyes at Roxas's lost, he knew all too well what that pain was like. Still he wasn't quite sure how Roxas could feel all of these emotions as did everyone else...

_"Do you have some kind of plan?"_

_"I'll set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will be the way it was! She'll come back...and the three of us can be together again!"_

_"You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now... Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy."_

_"I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to find Sora! I want Xion back. I want my life back!"_

_"If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you."_

_"ENOUGH!"_

_"Why?! Why do you have the Keyblade?!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Why don't you quit?!"_

_"C'mon, Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!"_

_"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!"_

_"So it's true. You really are his Nobody. I guess DIZ was right after all."_

_"What are you talking about?! I am me—nobody else!"_

_"Riku, please! You have to stop him!"_

_"How many times do I have to beat you?!"_

_"All right. You've left me with no other choice."_

_"What?"_

_"I have to release the power in my heart—the dark power that I've been holding back... even if it changes me forever."_

Everyone stared in shock when they realized what was happening. After Riku vanished in a strange cloud of Darkness, he emerged with an appearance that looked exactly like Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness himself. He rushed over and grabbed Roxas, rendering the latter unconscious, _"I have accepted it."_

_"DiZ... he could feel Sora."_

_"Oh, he told you how he "felt," did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything."_

_"If he had met Sora, things might have been different."_

"So... that's how it happened..." Green Lantern stated. As Roxas vanishes as Young Sora was overwhelmed with emotion. He stood there, unable to move, _"Not again. Did they cause all this pain?"_

He clenches his fist as he called out, _"What do you want me to see?!"_ A faint voice called out, _"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."_

"Wait, is that Riku's voice?" Kara wondered. Sora nodded as his younger self continued through the contorted city, eventually finding Riku and Kairi. He ran to them beaming, _"Riku, Kairi, I found you!"_

He catches his breath and they turn to face him. Their forms start to dissipate, "Huh?" When he looks at them again, he sees a tall brown-haired young man and a blue-haired young woman smiling back at him, _"Who...?"_

 _"Ven."_ Terra smiled. Aqua also smiled, _"Ven."_

Sora looks at them with confusion, not noticing his own form has changed to a blond boy, who looked a lot like Roxas, _"Huh?"_ Superman raised an eyebrow, "Roxas again?"

"No, look at his outfit... he's someone else. I don't think Roxas was the only person inside his heart other than Kairi's brief time." Batman stated confusing everyone but Sora. The memory as Terra and Aqua extend their hands to him. Young Sora nearly reciprocates, but their forms began to waver and the two walk away from him, fading back into Riku and Kairi. Young Sora, himself again, starts running after them, and no matter how much might he puts into every step, it seems if he's running in slow motion, _"What is going on?"_

"Man... I hate those kind of dreams..." Flash muttered as Past Sora struggles to reach his friends and hears a voice calling to him from nowhere, _"Sora! Don't! You've gotta wake up! Sora!"_ The voice distracts him and he takes another look back at Terra and Aqua, who fade away and the world dissolves into Memory's Skyscraper. Sora continues to run, every footfall heavier than the last, _"Wait!"_

He reached out his hand and a bright light appears engulfing everything. In the Dark City, a comet appears and struck a fallen building below, giving off light in front of an unflinching Xigbar, _"Oopsy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and he almost woke you up."_

The dust settles as Past Sora, in his red dream clothes again, is down on one knee, touching the ground and out of breath, _"So then, all that stuff I just saw-did you put that in my head?"_

 _"No."_ Xigbar shook his head, _"That wasn't 'stuff,' it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue."_

"Well... my heart was aching. That's why I kept going." Young Sora stated.

 _"Oh... Thank you, Sora's heart,"_ Xigbar smirked, _"...for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."_

 _"You know, right, because you all have hearts!"_ Young Sora declared shocking everyone as he continued, _"Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and... they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to HAVE a heart to CRY."_

"W... what?" Kara gasped as did the others. Xigbar smirked, _"It's about time you noticed."_

 _"Indeed."_ Xemnas appeared behind them through a Dark Corridor as Sora turned to face him, _"A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation."_

"Wait... if that was true... then why...?" Kara tired to made out through the shock as Young Sora finished her thoughts, _"Why, then? WHY DID YOU LIE TO THEM AND TOLD THEM THEY HAD NO HEARTS?!"_

 _"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason... round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind."_ Xigbar explained as no one saw what came next, _"Translation... they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort."_

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as gasps went around the room as Young Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing, _"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you... aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?"_

Xigbar's grin grew. _"Me? I'm already half Xehanort!"_

Staring straight into the man's single, yellowish eye, Young Sora and the heroes in the present could tell the former Organization member was telling the truth. He gave an audible gasp. " _That's… nuts!"_

"How could anyone do such a thing?!" Kara gasped in horror. Batman clenched his fist as Xemnas explained further, _"However... through weakness of body... weakness of will... or weakness of trust... most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected."_ Everyone glared at Xemnas as he continued, _"We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization."_

 _"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!"_ Young Sora had heard enough as he summoned his Keyblade as Xemnas smirked as the young Keyblade Wielder exclaimed, _"Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them... they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what... make me strong."_

 _"Duh!"_ Xigbar called from behind, forcing Sora to turn around. _"You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... once you side with us."_

As Xigbar extended his hand in a warm gesture, Young Sora glared at him all the more. He suddenly gave a deep sigh. He looked to his Keyblade and admitted, _"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger..."_ He then looked back at Xigbar, _"...the people it did choose."_

Glaring back at Xigbar, Sora positioned his Keyblade into his typical fighting stance. He noticed the man seemed to be gasping in total alarm. If he had glanced around, Young Sora would've noticed he wasn't alone. King Mickey… Donald Duck… Goofy… Riku… Kairi… Terra… Aqua… Ventus… Roxas… Axel… Xion… Naminé… they were all glaring at Xigbar with their weapons out and poised to fight, _"My friends... THEY ARE MY POWER!"_

 _"Those are just words,"_ Xigbar stammered in a state of complete shock and uncertainty. _"You've lost… "_

"Really? Cause I don't think you believe your own words." Blue Beetle smirked. Harley exclaimed, "KICK THEIR ASSES, SORA!"

After a few moments, Xigbar glared at the spikey, brown-headed youth. He uttered what sounded like a growl. _"Fine,"_ he snarled in anger at Past Sora's statement. _"Let's see where your power gets you here."_

Xigbar glanced at the leader of Organization XIII standing on the other side of where Sora stood. _"Xemnas! He's all yours!"_

A second after, Xigbar departed through a dark portal. Sora whirled around to face Xemnas. The latter gave a silent glare back at the spikey-haired teenager; Past Sora returned it. Sora told them, "I fought Xemnas with everything I had and more until I managed to defeat him..." Everyone smiled until they faded when Sora added, "Or so I thought..."

Xemnas, weakened, teleports away. Sora breathes heavily, his body emitting darkness, and he lies on the ground. A corridor of darkness appears and the silver-haired youth steps out of it, he weakly makes out, _"You... again."_

 _"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above."_ Young Xehanort explained.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Past Sora wondered as he tried to get back up. Young Xehanort explained, _"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof."_

He points to the white crossing straps on Past Sora's outfit, forming the shape of an X, as Sora looked down at it, _"What?"_

 _"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times."_ Young Xehanort clarified, _"You had wondered aloud before... why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you... the thirteenth dark vessel."_

 _"Why... I..."_ Young Sora tried to speak but was too weak to make the words as Young Xehanort smirked, _"Why was it assured you could come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable."_ Young Sora's vision starts to blur and he wipes his eyes as the villain continued as he knelt beside him, _"Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our thirteenth member. These facts cannot be changed."_

"Riku... he was trying to warn you..." Cyborg realized. A tendril of darkness creeps along Past Sora's arm, _"What's... gonna happen..."_

 _"I have now told you all that I know."_ Young Xehanort admitted, _"We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart, which will first lead me to seek the outside world."_

 _"Riku..."_ Sora's mind was spinning, so he wasn't able to make sense of what the man was saying. The words were recording into his mind, but he knew he would have to think about it some other time. Just before his eyelids closed, Sora saw the young man reached for him, _"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora."_

"While I was out, I was still aware of what was going on in the real world. Xehanort's past version of himself brought me to the Organization's old throne room and place me in Roxas's seat." Sora explained. Catwoman wondered, "How'd you managed to escape... and what happened to Riku..."

"Well... before we entered the Realm of Sleep, Riku saw Ansem and knew something was wrong so without either of us knowing it, he dived into my dreams and became a dream eater so he could fight off nightmares."

"That's how he almost woke you but too bad it wasn't enough..." Green Lantern stated. Sora nodded, "Well... after fighting of Ansem himself... he managed to escape and went off to rescue me with the Dream Eaters help."

The memories revealed Riku entering a white room with white thrones. Looking down over the center platform, he gasped, "Sora!"

Riku hopped down and runs over to him, but is stopped by the sudden appearance of Xehanort's younger self, who blows Riku back with a wave of his hand. Riku lands on the platform with a pained cry, _"Hands off my new vessel."_

 _"Vessel?_ " Riku gasped as mostly everyone except Nightwing looked concern for Sora after everything Xehanort told him. Young Xehanort nodded as he explained, _"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... resistance to darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list."_ As Riku stood back up, he continued, _"Roxas... Now, there was a worthy candidate. But, unfortunately, he became too aware of himself, and returned to Sora. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp."_

 _"Thirteen... Xehanorts?"_ Riku gasped when a column of Darkness suddenly appeared over the seat of the second-tallest throne. It vanished a second later, revealing a figure wearing a black-hooded coat sitting on the throne; their hood concealed their true identity. A second column appeared at the next throne with the same result. This continued to repeat in a back-to-back style as both Riku and the present heroes stared in alarm. Only a few of the figures did not have their hoods concealing their faces such as Xemnas, Ansem, and Xigbar. Riku gasped, _"What is..."_

 _"The REAL Organization XIII."_ Young Xehanort introduced. Riku glared, " _The Organization?"_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Diana snarled. Young Xehanort introduced, _"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task... to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."_

 _"From the past?_ " Riku wondered how this was possible. He explained, _"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."_

"Man... time travel's very different where you're from..." Flash turned to Sora. Riku eyes narrowed, _"What have you done?"_

 _"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal..."_ He raises his hand up to the highest throne, where a smoky figure is slowly appearing, _"...and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."_

A light twinkles above and shoots down where Young Xehanort stands, knocking him back. A figure appears in the light, holding up a Keyblade, _"Stopza!"_ A large burst of energy fills the room, and Young Xehanort's body freezes in midair. Riku opened his eyes and saw Mickey. He turned to Riku, _"I'm glad I'm not too late."_

 _"Mickey!"_ Riku beamed. Flash smirked, "I take it Mickey and Yen Sid managed to figure out what went wrong."

Sora nodded as the memory continued, _"Just grab Sora so we can go! I can't stop them for long."_

Riku looked up, seeing the rest of the Organization is also frozen, specifically the figure forming from darkness. He nodded, _"Okay!"_ Just then, A shock wave shot out from behind the two, sending Mickey flying forwards. The mouse bounced onto the floor beside the platform; his Keyblade clattered close by.

 _"Mickey!"_ Riku hollered in alarm. Before turning to see Young Xehanort behind him, _"I said, hands off!"_ Riku eyes narrowed, _"How can you be moving?"_

Young Xehanort reached his right arm out to its full length. There was a flash of dark electricity before a large, Keyblade in his hand. Most everyone's eyes widened at the sight of this as the memory Mickey gasped in horror, _"Oh no. Are you...?"_

 _"BE GONE!"_ Young Xehanort shouted in a voice filled with hatred, rage, fury, and every single other emotion involving the Darkness. He twirled his Keyblade as the room transforms to a place beyond time and space. Riku faces Xehanort and readies his own Way to Dawn Keyblade. Sora explained, "It was a long struggle but Riku turned out to be the victor..."

The world dissolves back to the Round Room as Mickey went to check up on him, _"Are you okay, Riku?"_

 _"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey."_ Riku nodded as the time spell placed on the room vanishes.

 _"Master Xehanort!"_ Mickey declared in a state of astonishment. _"We were right about you!"_

Riku gasped in horror as he looked on the Superior's seat. Sitting proudly in the seat of the tallest throne in the room was a very old, bald-headed man with thin eyebrows and a curly, silver goatee that seemed more like a beard. His ears were pointed and he had yellow eyes. Judging from his broad, seemingly-hunched shoulders, Riku assumed he also had a crooked back. His clothing consisted of a white and black coat with an inner red lining worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, white gloves, and tall, black boots that reached to his calves. His outfit strongly-resembled Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless, except this newer man had a fully-buttoned shirt and there was no sign of the Heartless Emblem on his chest. Supergirl turned to Sora, "Is that him..."

"Yeah... that's the real Xehanort." Sora nodded. The old man smirked, _"All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ Mickey demanded. The dark Keyblade Master explained, _"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the 'Keyblade War.' The violent clash shattered the X-blade into twenty pieces-seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again. I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the X-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal._

With his grin showing a hint of regret, the villain added, _I acted rashly. I can admit that now."_

Mickey looked furious. _"What you did back then,"_ he declared with clenched fists. _"Your 'mistakes...' changed the destinies of three of my friends!"_

 _"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance,"_ Master Xehanort countered. _"I merely guided them to their proper places."_ Master Xehanort counted them down on his left hand. _"The broken boy who failed to become the blade… the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend… and the feckless youth who became my new vessel."_

Mickey sighed deeply. _"I couldn't find a way to save 'em,"_ he wept, a tear slid down his left cheek. He quickly regained his glare at the villain above. _"But I wanted to believe their sacrifice stopped you for good!"_ Mickey was overcome with anger. _"Why?"_ he snarled, clenching his fists tighter as he gazed down at the platform. _"How was I so blind?! I should've seen it... as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven Princesses of Heart!"_

 _"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."_ Xehanort admitted. Riku then spoke up with his own glare, _"But you failed. Sora stopped you in your tracks on both counts."_

 _"Yes,"_ Master Xehanort acknowledged, glancing over at where the brown, spikey-headed youth was still slouching in his short throne. _"He did. That dull, ordinary boy... a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions... the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness."_

 _"Seven guardians of light?"_ Mickey thought before stating, _"Well, for Keyblade wielders, there's me and Riku and Sora. And my three missing friends, that's six. Then the seventh would be..."_ He gasped, looking around at the thrones, _"That means... the thirteen seekers of darkness..."_

"The Organization! He had everything planned out! Ansem and Xemnas plans would have joined together if it hadn't been for Sora! And even then he still had everything planned out!" Superman's eyes narrowed as the memory of Xehanort chuckled, _"Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you three guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek..."_

 _"The X-blade!"_ Mickey and Xehanort exclaimed. Because instead of rushing to pull the still-sleeping Sora as far away from Xehanort's grasp as humanly possible as he should have, Riku stood alongside the king, both of them equally dumbfounded as the elderly master slowly rose to stand upon his elevated throne, his sinister Keyblade materializing in his grasp. _"But first,"_ Xehanort continued his lengthy monologue, his tone as calm and collected as ever. _"The thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled…"_ The master's already triumphant grin widened as he glanced down at the throne across from his, where Sora still sat sleeping, completely unaware of the grave danger he was currently in. _"And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"_

Upon Xehanort's wordless command, Sora's seat steadily began to rise so that it could be on the same level of that of the Master's. Needless to say that this was enough to shake both Riku and Mickey out of their shock and prompt them into action, _"NO! SORA!"_

The pair raced forward, Keyblades in hand with the intent to rescue Sora from Xehanort's dark designs. However, as usual, the Organization seemed to be two steps ahead of them as Xemnas and Ansem also moved swiftly to counter them. The Superior easily managed to pin the king against one of the other thrones as he tried to leap to Sora's aid, and Riku only managed a few running steps forward before the Seeker of Darkness tackled him and brutally restrained him against the central platform.

 _"N-no!"_ Riku shouted, struggling fiercely against Ansem's firm hold. _"Sora!"_ His fight, however valiant, was to no avail as he glanced up to see the throne finally end its ascent, putting Sora directly in Xehanort's open range. The master said nothing, apparently assured of his victory as he held up his deadly Keyblade, waving his hand over it to enshroud it with the immense darkness of his very own heart. All either Riku or Mickey could do was watch as, in one swift, heavy swing, Xehanort brought his blade down, sending a piece of his heart flying directly to Sora with nothing to stop it, nothing to protect the keybearer's heart from being overtaken by the very same darkness and malice that filled the master's own. Everyone gasped in horror as Sora explained, "And I would have been possessed like Xehanort, just like the rest of the Organization..." Sora smirked, "...that was... if it hadn't been for some unexpected help..."

A fierce explosion rattled the entire chamber, flames ricocheting off of the blast as Riku continued staring up at the scene high above him, desperate to know what had happened and fearing the absolute worst.

 _"He made it!_ " King exclaimed, oddly relieved despite the circumstances as the smoke surrounding the throne began to clear to clear to reveal that someone, somehow, had indeed come to Sora's rescue. Xemnas eyes widened with shock, _"YOU?!"_ Even if that someone was perhaps the last person Riku could have ever expected to arrive at a moment such as this.

 _"Axel?!"_ Xigbar shouted from his throne, clearly caught off guard. Likewise, Riku gasped at the sight of the former Organization member, who stood high upon the throne, flames still dying down around him as he held one of his chakrams in one hand, and keeping a secure hold on Sora's still unconscious form with the other. Supergirl beamed, "Axel's alive!"

 _"Axel?"_ The former Nobody scoffed sardonically. _"Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"_

"It wasn't just Xehanort who was restored to human. Some of the other people who became Heartless and Nobodies that we destroyed, restored them to human. Axel also happened to kept his powers when he returned!" Sora beamed. Flash smirked, "And Xehanort or any of his 'vessels' saw it coming!"

 _"You're not supposed to be here!"_ Xigbar snapped up at Lea, sending him a rather vicious glare.

 _"Promises to keep,"_ Lea shrugged, nonchalant as ever. _"I'll always be there to get my friends back."_

 _"What? Bad timing?"_ The former assassin smirked as he glanced up at Master Xehanort in particular, _"You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now… let's find out what happens!"_

 _"What now, you old coot?"_ Xigbar hissed up at Xehanort as he slammed a petulant hand down on his throne. _"Our time is up!"_

The master didn't offer much of a reaction, though even so, his usual knowing grin was still apparent, despite the fact that his plans seemed to have been thwarted. In fact, if anything, his malicious smile seemed to grow as he practically ignored Lea's unexpected intrusion and instead kept his sights on Sora, sensing something from his supposedly failed thirteenth vessel that none of the others could.

At the same time, another one of the unknown Organization members suddenly leapt from their seats, soaring towards Lea as a massive, familiar claymore appeared in their hands. The former assassin countered the vicious attack evenly and the heavy strike was more than enough to blow the hood of the organization member back to reveal a face that made Lea's blood run cold.

 _"Isa!"_ he exclaimed sharply, holding his own against his former friend pressing hard against him. Saïx said nothing, instead simply sending Lea a cold, piercing glare until the former assassin finally broke the tension between them by leaping cleanly out of the claymore's range and down towards the central platform below, taking Sora with him. With Xemnas as distracted by this as he was, Mickey took an opportunity of his own, lashing out with his Keyblade only for the Superior to vanish into thin air, releasing him all the same. Likewise, Riku pushed back hard against Ansem, summoning his Keyblade again just as Lea and Mickey joined him in their bold stand against the Organization and their dark desires.

 _"Why are you here, Axel?_ " Riku asked in shock.

 _"No, I told you, my name's..."_ Lea cut himself off with an exasperated sigh as he decided to save his breath. _"Augh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now, let's get outta here!"_

 _"Right!"_ Mickey soundly agreed, knowing that the sooner they got themselves out of the Organization's reach, the better off they'd all be. Of course, they weren't about to let any of them leave so easily. Ansem was the first to react, summoning his imposing guardian of darkness to his aid to halt their purposed escape. The creature rushed down to the platform below, easily snatching both Riku and the king up in its claw grip. Lea managed to jump back just in the nick of time, but with his hands full with keeping Sora safe as they were, he was quite ill-suited to take the beast on alone at a time like this. Fortunately though, he wouldn't have to.

Two, fearful, familiar cries broke through the air of dread and tension hanging throughout the chamber as a bright light sparked from high above the platform. And out of that light, fell a pair that happened to land squarely on Ansem's guardian, delivering a blow that forced the creature to disappear and release its captives on the spot, as accidental as that blow might have been.

 _"Were we supposed to do that?"_ Donald groaned from his spot on the ground.

 _"I think so…"_ Goofy replied just as languidly as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

 _"Goofy! Donald!"_ the king exclaimed with a surprised, yet relieved grin as he watched his friends slowly pick themselves up off the ground. _"You saved us!"_

"Figures it wasn't the last we saw those two!" Harley smiled. Just then, the Organization members beginning to fade into thin air one by one.

 _"We are out of time,"_ Xehanort announced, seemingly unphased. _"Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh..._ " The master's calculated smile returned as he looked down towards Sora in particular, something that none of the others even noticed as on edge as they all already were. _"Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"_

And with that, Xehanort and the other members of the True Organization XIII disappeared, taking their leave until the day the decisive battle between light and darkness the master himself spoke of was to transpire. A day that was not as far off as the stalwart group left alone in the round room might have hoped.

"After that... Riku, Axel, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy brought me back to Yen Sid's tower. I was still out, but the power we were trying to gain had been unlocked for Riku. The Power of Waking. He used its power dive back into my dreams and free me from the Darkness..." Sora smiled, "When I came to... we had tea and cake party to help me feel better! Although Donald tired to hog all the cake!"

He got a few laughs from the others. Sora continued, "Not long after, Riku woke up and found some information from Ansem the Wise put in my heart that we can use to possible restore Roxas and Naminé too." Kara smiled, "That's great, Sora! Now, they have a chance of having their own lives."

"So... did you two passed the test?" Catwoman wondered. Sora turned back to the memories of himself and Riku standing before Yen Sid.

 _"More than anything,"_ Yen Sid began as stern and calm as ever. _"I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides."_ The former assassin smirked from his corner of the room as he casually leaned against the wall, though knowing the importance of the moment, he said nothing and allowed the sorcerer to continue speaking his piece. _"I am also deeply sorry,"_ Yen Sid went on, addressing Sora and Riku once more. _"For failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. Even so, this experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor, however, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend."_ The sorcerer paused, as if to let the weight of his words sink in before finally delivered the exam's final results. _"Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."_

A palpable moment of silent surprise rang through the room at this announcement, and Riku, as admittedly stunned by it was he was, didn't even know how to react to his newly-bestowed title. Harley turned to the present day Sora, "You failed... Sora... I'm sor...

However, before she could finish Young Sora broke the silence with an excited gasp and another celebratory hug. _"Way to go, Riku!"_ he exclaimed brightly, catching the new Keyblade Master off guard yet again. _"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!"_

"Oh... never mind..." Harley smiled realizing Sora was more concerned hoping his friend passed then he did. Blue Beetle stated, "Man... you are a true friend, Sora."

 _"Gee, Sora,"_ Goofy spoke up. _"You're kinda acting like you really did pass."_

 _"I told you Sora still needed more practice,"_ Donald remarked, crossing his arms.

 _"Hey!"_ Young Sora snapped, playfully offended.

 _"Really? I'm... a Keyblade Master?"_ Riku interjected, still trying to take it all in. Yen Sid nodded his confirmation to this fact and Young Sora warmly did the same as Mickey and the others came in to offer their accolades.

 _"Congratulations, Riku!"_ Mickey bid proudly, extending a hand for the new Master to shake.

 _"Thank you, Mickey,"_ Riku finally smiled, returning his long-time friend's handshake firmly. _"I owe it to my friends."_

 _"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat,"_ Lea cut in, still leaning against the far wall.

 _"What?"_ Past Sora asked, surprised. _"You wanna be a Keyblade Master?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Lea nodded with a smirk. _"I mean, I came here to learn how to learn how to wield one."_

 _"YOU?!"_ Past Sora and Riku gasped as everyone else stared in shock.

 _"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand, but… I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something…"_ To prove his point, the former assassin held his hand out, only to be just as shocked as everyone else when a fiery-themed Keyblade suddenly flashed into existence in it. A collective gasp rose up from everyone in the room, the importance of this moment not lost on any of them; after all, it wasn't every day that a new Keyblade wielder was discovered, much less in such an unexpected way as this. Sora explained, "Yeah... Axel being a Keyblade Wielder shocked us all... So, Yen Sid sent him to Yen Sid to train how to use it's power. While, I had a few things to take care off before I joined the fight against Xehanort."

 _"Are ya sure you have to go?"_ Goofy asked, showing the concern that Donald likely meant by his remarks.

 _"Well, I did sorta doze off…"_ Past Sora nodded as he continued on his way, _"I just have some stuff to take care of."_

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donald asked. Young Sora nodded, "Yeah. I won't be long."

"Be careful." The King told him. Riku nodded, "Very careful."

"Right. See you soon." Sora promised as he summoned his Keyblade and a keyhole appears in the sky. He shoots it with a beam of light. Later, he awakens in Traverse Town and stood up. Sora smiled, "Good. I was hoping this world was still here. But where are they?"

He looks around, seeing no one around. He looks to the ground before hearing a small whimper. He turns, seeing a Meow Wow Dream Eater running toward him, _"There!"_ Nightwing stared at him, "Really? You went back there!"

"I wanted to say goodbye to my new friends." Sora smiled sheepishly. It leaps into his arms and licked his face as Sora laughs. He bumps into something behind him and sees a Kooma Panda gazing dreamily at him. To his right, a Necho Cat prances around merrily and on his left, a Komory Bat flies toward him, _"Hey!"_

A multitude of Spirits that Sora encountered gather around him, chirping, squawking, and roaring. Sora laughed, _"Thanks. You're the best."_ Kara beamed, "They're so many of them! AND THEY'RE SO CUTE! I've got to go there sometime!" Green Lantern started, "Is that a T-Rex Dream Eater?"

"Okay... that one's kinda cool..." Firestorm admitted. Sora then stated, "Meanwhile, Riku, Mickey, and Yen Sid were trying to find a way to stop Xehanort's Seekers of Darkness."

"Well... than the answers easy... don't fight. And Xehanort can never get what he wants." Black Adam stated. Batman argued, "Except, if Sora and the others didn't find the seven Guardians in time, Xehanort would still go after the Princesses of Heart. Kairi included. Xehanort made sure the light was in a no-win situation." He turned to Sora, "Am I right?"

"Yeah... and while I was gone. Kairi got tired of standing in the sidelines and went to join Axel to learn how to use the Keyblade and how to defend herself." Sora explained. Catwoman smirked, "Can't say I don't blame her. After being trapped inside your heart for the first, being kidnapped for the second, and left behind while you and Riku did your test... I would have done the same thing."

"How'd Kairi react that she'd be working with Axel..." Flash asked a little worried. Sora replied, "Well... she didn't trust him at first... but she forgave them and they ended up becoming good friends." Everyone nodded as Sora continued, "When I got word that Kairi was at Yen Sids, I came back."

 _"I'm back!"_ Sora announced brightly as the trio burst into the sorcerer's chamber. However, while he had hoped to surprise Riku and Kairi in particular with his sudden return, the Keybearer was the one who ended up being both surprised and rather disappointed to find that the newly-named Master and the Princess of Heart was nowhere to be found. _"Huh?"_ Sora frowned, glancing around for any signs of Riku, Kairi or the king for that matter. _"Just us?"_

 _"The others all had important work to do,"_ Yen Sid informed simply. _"So I sent them on their way."_

 _"Aw, that's great,"_ Sora huffed, crossing his arms. _"They could have at least said good-bye."_

 _"It's your fault you missed them!"_ Donald accused pointedly.

 _"It is not,"_ Sora countered. _"I just like to say goodbye to all my friends."_

_"Then do it faster!"_

_"Hey! I'm here now, right?_ " As incensed as he was, the magician was more than prepared to keep the argument going, though Yen Sid was quick to cut in just in time. _"We have important matters to discuss,"_ the sorcerer reminded, prompting the trio to quickly snap into attention. Everyone leaned in at what he said next...

 _"In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies that we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber,"_ the sorcerer continued on a seemingly unrelated tangent altogether. _"We have discussed this before. Your Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes that you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. Furthermore, Xehanort nearly made you his vessel, and in the process, stripped you of most of the power you had gained by then. I suspect you have already noticed this, correct?"_

Indeed, Past Sora had noticed as he frowned at this reminder. Batman turned to him, "Back to square one again?" Sora nodded as the moment Past Sora noticed Donald and Goofy both equally fretting over his apparent dejection over this fact, he was quick to perk up once again. After all, there really was no need to worry either of his loyal companions with something that he was sure that, with a little time and effort, he was bound to bounce back from sooner or later. _"Whatever!"_ he exclaimed with a flippant, reassuring grin, paying no mind to the baffled looks Donald and Goofy sent his way. _"Happens all the time!"_

 _"…Yes,"_ Yen Sid nodded, though it seemed as though even he wasn't entirely convinced. _"Chip and Dale are currently analyzing data that Ansem the Wise provided to Riku which could offer us a clue to retrieving the hearts of our lost friends. I have very high hopes for this data, however, our greatest chance of stopping Xehanort still lies with you, Sora. If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all of the guardians of light._

 _"But first, you must regain all the strength you have lost. Perhaps it is foolish to expect a full recovery, but it is absolutely vital that you perfect one power..."_ Yen Sid continued, _"The power of waking, which you failed to master during your exam. There's someone who lost his strength and found it again, a true hero to whom you ought to pay a visit."_

Upon hearing this, Past Sora couldn't hold back an excited gasp, already catching onto who the sorcerer was speaking of based on his familiar tale alone. Donald and Goofy also joined in on the realization, and watched in apt amusement as Past Sora dramatically posed in an effort to emulate the aforementioned hero.

 _"Perhaps he can point you in the right direction,"_ Yen Sid finished, capping off all the wisdom he had to offer the trio.

 _"Got it!"_ Sora saluted firmly, more than ready to venture out on such a noble task.

"Master Yen Sid," Goofy spoke up as both him and Donald stepped forward. _"You can count on us to take care of Sora!"_

 _"I would have it no other way,"_ the sorcerer allotted with a small smile. _"I put Sora in your care."_

As if he wasn't already enthused enough about the adventure to come, Sora became even happy upon hearing that his loyal companions would be coming along for the ride once again. _"Donald! Goofy!"_

 _"you can't become a master without us!"_ Donald remarked, his tone pointedly playful.

_"…Huh?"_

_"I never woulda thought you'd have failed that exam, Sora,"_ Goofy added, albeit a bit more good-naturally.

 _"Hey!"_ Sora huffed as he pulled out of their embrace, somewhat frustrated by their remarks.

 _"Face it,"_ Donald continued wryly. _"You're just a half-pint!"_ Goofy interjected with a wide smile. _"But the three of us together make a whole pint!"_

 _"Pint and a half,"_ Past Sora corrected, hands on his hips.

 _"And don't forget,"_ Donald reiterated, now grinning himself as he laid a hand out flat before him. _"We'll keep an eye on you."_

 _"Oh, this is gonna be lots of fun!"_ Goofy exclaimed cheerfully, putting his hand down on top of Donald's.

 _"It's not a vacation!"_ Past Sora pointed out, before ultimately breaking out into a bright smile and joining his hand onto the pile. After all, despite everything that had happened and whatever they might possibly face, it was good to know that through it all, he'd have two of his closest friends on his side through it all once more. _"Let's go!"_

 _"Master Yen Sid, we're off!"_ The three stated as Master Yen Sid nodded. "Later... we got on the Gummi Ship... although... we had a slight delay."

The Gummi Ship sailed through the space between worlds at a steady pace, despite the fact that it really didn't have any set destination or course plotted out. Inside of its cockpit, Donald and Goofy both looked to Sora expectantly, as they had been ever since they departed the Mysterious Tower to venture out and follow Yen Sid's advice. While the captain waited calmly for whatever their young companion decided to do next, the magician was a bit more impatient, especially since it seemed as though Sora had more or less solely been lost in his own inconclusive thoughts for the past several minutes alone, _"How are we supposed to get there now?!"_

 _"What?!"_ the magician exclaimed hotly. _"I thought you did know!"_

 _"Looks like all the old highways are closed,"_ Goofy pointed out, referring to the paths they had previously taken to traverse the worlds, all of which seemed to be all but gone now. _"Didn't Master Yen Sid say that Sora should just trust the guidance his heart gives?"_

 _"C'mon, Sora!"_ Donald urged. _"Which way?"_ The Keybearer didn't answer right away as he leaned back in his seat, his brow furrowed in thought as he tried to puzzle out a solution to their problem, as implausible as one seemed. Which of course, only set the already perturbed magician off more than he already was. _"Hey, would you get serious?"_

 _"Give me a break! I'm trying!_ " Sora countered with an exasperated sigh. _"These things take time!"_

 _"Well, since we've been before, why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there?"_ Goofy suggested earnestly.

 _"Hm…"_ Past Sora said to himself as he stood in an attempt to do just that. However, as good of an idea as it seemed to be, even thinking of their familiar friends still wasn't enough to open up the gateway they needed to proceed.

 _"Well?"_ Donald cut in, essentially interrupting the Keybearer's train of thought.

 _"Sorry! I got nothing,"_ Past Sora admitted as he started to get just as frustrated by the standstill as the magician was. _"What did you expect?"_

Donald frowned at then when suddenly Goofy stated, _"'May your heart be your guiding key'"_

 _"Huh?"_ Sora frowned, confused. _"What's that?"_

 _"Master Yen Sid always said that right before we went off on any of our real important adventures,"_ Goofy explained with a bit of a grin.

 _"Really?"_ Past Sora asked, unfamiliar with the phrase. _"Ring a bell?"_ he turned to Donald, only for the magician to shake his head, just as baffled.

 _"Maybe I just imagined it…"_ Goofy wondered, scratching his head. Yet even so, the mysterious saying stood, to the point that Sora couldn't help but repeat it as he thought on exactly what it could mean, _"May my heart be my guiding key…"_

On this sudden, newfound burst of inspiration, Sora gasped, a brazen smile lighting up his expression as he rushed to the helm of the Gummi Ship once more. _"I've got it!"_ he proclaimed, not even hesitating to summon the Kingdom Key and point it forward into the seemingly empty void of space ahead. A warm glow began to form around the tip of the Keyblade, and from that glow appeared a swirling, familiar portal to another world altogether.

 _"It's a gate!"_ Donald and Goofy beamed as Past Sora nodded daringly as he took a seat, more than ready to steer them forward into the bold, new adventure that awaited them next, whatever it might be. _"All right. Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"_

"So, our next journey had begun..." Sora smiled as the memories revealed what was to become...

_"Okay, I know for a fact I dotted my I's, crossed my T's, zeroed the hero. So, what gives? Who's could possible be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?"_

_"Really? Hades?"_

_"Oh, it's just you. Oy vey…"_

_"Hey. If Hades is here, then where's Herc?"_

_"What is everyone's infatuation with that DOLT!? You know what? Never mind, never mind. I'm cool, I'm good. Because… Wonderboy will be outta my hair soon enough… Don't have time to toss around the ol' fire and brimstone. The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to, y'know, conquer it!"_

_"Poor Hades. He really thinks he can actually pull it off this time."_

_"Where are my Titans?! Show me your power!"_

_"Sora, Donald, Goofy! You guys are here! You three literally dropped in. Gotta say, I'm impressed."_

_"Do you remember the last time we were together? You were feeling down and out. How'd you get your strength back when you jumped in and saved Meg?"_

_"Hm… that's tough… All I know is… that she was in trouble. Suddenly, I wanted to save her with all my heart, but… it's not like I could really tell you how I did it exactly…"_

_"Well, whaddaya know? Sora, Donald, Goofy, I guess we owe you a big thank you."_

_"Say, Maleficent… I dunno about his sidekicks, but Kid Keyblader here looks way punier than the last time we saw him. I say we finish him off while we still can."_

_"Waste no time with the boy! He's inconsequential, as are his companions. We have a far more pressing matter to attend to."_

_"Oh yeah! We gots to find that black box!"_

"Wait, like the one you and Maleficent mentioned in Atlantis?" Green Lantern asked. Sora nodded as the memories continued...

_"You scared us!"_

_"Eh, it was nothing! That's what these are for."_

_"Oh, wow! Very nice, full marks! All this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy? No good will ever come from putting other people first."_

_"I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own."_

_"Because you have friends in high places. Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe. Still, Sora, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours. And at the end, you'll finally realize just what destiny has in store for you. In fact… your reward might be right around the corner. You're so close!"_

_"Don't get too comfortable, Hades!"_

_"GET THEM!"_

_"Now watch your old man work!"_

_"Uh-oh!"_

_"I can't believe it! I put eighteen years into that plan, and you've blippin' ruined it, just like that! I really don't like you… I did NOT come this far to be ridiculed by Zeusy high and mighty, his little sunspot, and a trio of clowns! You know what? I'll just go ahead and destroy you!"_

_"Hades... the exit is that way!"_

_"Are you sure you wanna leave all this behind?"_

_""I can see my family anytime I want. But… if I stayed… then I'd have to be apart from the person I love most…. And that life would be empty. I finally know where I belong."_

_"I think I'm meant to figure out for myself. I'll find my strength again the way you found yours: something to fight for… with all my heart. You know, it's funny… I guess you did have the answer!"_

_"Well, you've definitely got heart, Sora. Just keep at it, and I know you'll be stronger than ever."_

_"Yeah, I might even end up stronger than you are someday!"_

_"There he goes again!"_

"We then returned to Master Yen Sid's where we met up with the King and Riku. They had just gotten back searching the Realm of Darkness for Aqua, where the King saw her last, but failed we their Keyblades were damaged by the Heartless." Sora explained as Supergirl was checkout the most current memory of Riku, "Has he been working out?"

"What?" Superman and Sora asked. Kara looked away with a blush, "Nothing!"

Sora and Superman continued to stare before the former cleared his throat, "Anyways... I volunteered to go myself but they wouldn't let me until I mastered the Power of Waking. Master Yen Sid sent me back with new clothes to explore the worlds in hopes I'd find a way. Along with the clothes, I was also given the Gummiphone where I could contact my friends on other worlds."

"It's the phone you have now, I take it?" Flash assumed. Sora nodded, "We then got a call from Chip, Dale, and a former Organization member, Inezo, who agreed to help to make up for what he did when he worked for Xemnas. When then went to Twilight Town and recruited the help of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They quickly agreed to help when they found out they were friends with Roxas in the other Twilight Town. We even saw Donald's Uncle Scrooge there who opened up a restaurant with Little Chief."

"Oh, Remy from Ratatouille." Cyborg recalled as Sora and Remy gave a high five/finger. Sora was shocked, "Wait... that's his name... huh? Who knew? Anyways, we promised to find some ingredients for him as we move along..."

_Oh my gosh! Have we been shrunk? And... and look at us!"_

_"You know what the magic is for. We have to protect the world order!"_

_"Gawrsh... Who's gonna protect the order from them?"_

_"Stay back, Rex! For all we know they intruders sent them!"_

_"But we can trust them. They're the number 1 selling video game in the country."_

_"Yeah, Andy's Mom must have bought them."_

_It wasn't always this lonely. One day we woke up, and we were the only toys left here. Nobody's heard from Mom, Molly, or Andy... We keep waiting for Andy to come home."_

_You really care about him."_

_"Yeah... He's the best friend that toys like us could ever hope to have."_

_"I am testing the strength of their bonds. In this world, toys have hearts. And those hearts come from a powerful bond. So what happens when those bonds are stretched to their limit? When they are worlds apart, can cloth and plastic hold on to their hearts? All I needed was wedge to widen the divide, someone like you to fill them with distrust and doubt. And that chasm you created can be filled with a vast darkness. Witness it for yourself."_

_What do you want with my friend?"_

_"Look... Such tremendous darkness. All because he was ripped away from the boy who cares about him most."_

_"Does that mean... we'll all be like Buzz... if we don't... find Andy?"_

_"Wrong! Distance doesn't matter. Andy's part of their hearts, just like my friends are part of mine. You can't rip that apart!"_

_"What? Your friends are your power? Ah... How very true. But if the light of friendship is a form of power... the darkness of being alone is a power... even greater. Darkness is the heart's true nature!"_

_"Whatever you're talking about, I don't care. Put Buzz back the way he was, then get lost!"_

_Or else what, toy?"_

_"Yeah, I am a toy. And a friend. My guess is no one's ever loved you before. Because you know nothing about hearts and love."_

_"There are hearts all around us, trying to connect. Your loneliness only made Woody and Buzz's connection stronger. That's the hearts true nature, to never, ever let go. Wherever they are, Andy and the other toys haven't let go either."_

_"Yeah! You can't keep us from Andy. We're going home no matter what. And taking Buzz!"_

_"Xehanort, you're so caught up in finding the shadows, you forgot about the light that cast them."_

_Remember this, our hearts will always be connected to Andy's. No matter what you do!"_

_"And that's something you'll never understand, because you're hollower than any toy."_

_"Now, off you go. To infinity and beyond!"_

_"Stop right there! Who are you?"_

_"I told you before. My sidekicks."_

_"Since when is that?"_

_"Look, she really wants to see the lantern show tomorrow night. Now, I'm a nice guy, so I've decided to help her. Only problem is those monsters might show up again. I can get her to the kingdom, but you guys are clearly more cut out for combat."_

_Oh, look. What is that? It's so fluffy!"_

_"It's way too scary out here. Let's just turn around and take you home."_

_"No! I am seeing those lanterns! I'm not afraid to face them!"_

_"Oh, come on!"_

_"Mother always said the world was full of ruffians and thugs!"_

_"Flynn, Can you...?"_

_"No problem! Knowing when to flee is one of my specialties!"_

_"I know you're there! Come out, you has-beens!"_

_"'Has-beens?' Now why would you say a thing like that?"_

_"Because, bossing around Nobodies? That's the old Organization! Why? Are you in the 'real' one too? Good for you."_

_"My name is Marluxia and, yes, that is correct. How interesting it is to see you again, Sora. A shame you have no memory of me, because I remember you exceedingly well. Although... those are memories I'd soon erase!"_

_"Lost her? You're of no use to me. I'll find her myself."_

_"C'mon, everyone! Come dance with us!"_

_"Atop her tower, she must remain out of sight, and live out her days with Mother Gothel."_

_"But that's... locking her in some prison!"_

_"Yes. That's exactly what it's like. Rapunzel's hair holds the powerful magic of healing. And, yes, Mother Gothel wants it for herself. As do others. And, if Mother Gothel's actions will protect Rapunzel, preserve her... then she is doing the Organization a favor. Let's just say she's keeping Rapunzel on the shelf for us. An extra pawn in case you fail to find the remaining guardians of light, and we have occasion to call on other hearts instead. A New Seven Hearts to fill out the ranks."_

_"'A New Seven Hearts?'"_

_"Yes. Seven who inherited the Princesses's light after their roles are fulfilled."_

_"So, you don't care about her, you just want to use Rapunzel for your own purposes! Well, you're done here!"_

_"That did the trick! Nice work, Max!"_

_"Huh? How did I end up... Oh no! Flynn, Rapunzel's being held prisoner!"_

_"That's right. In her mother's tower. This calls for a rescue. Are you with me?"_

_"We'll take it from here, Flynn. Go help, Rapunzel!"_

_You were my new dream."_

_"And you were mine."_

_"Heal what has been hurt... Change the fates design... Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine._

_"Rapunzel?"_

_"Eugene."_

_"Did I ever tell you, I've got a thing for brunettes?"_

_"Wow, Rapunzel! You're finally gonna get to see your real home."_

_"I know! I mean... I can't believe it. I can finally be with my real family! I couldn't have done it without your help."_

_"Well, from where I'm standing, the Kingdom couldn't ask for a better Princess. And I couldn't have asked for better sidekicks! Thanks."_

"Meanwhile, Riku and King Mickey went to investigate Terra's last known appearance and learned that he wasn't quite himself. They learned he was possessed by Xehanort. It's why Xemnas and Ansem look younger while Master Xehanort's an old man." Sora explained. Kara nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"They also had a plan for us to bring how to bring back Roxas and Naminé. According to Riku, the original Organization created Replicas that could become as real as people." Sora explained. Batman stated, "I take it it was easier said than done..."

"Yeah, Xehanort needed the replicas as well so he took all the information for himself so in order to bring them back..." Sora begun as Superman finished, "...you had to beat Xehanort first." Sora nodded, "So we continued on journeying through the worlds."

_"We scare, because we care?"_

_"Hmm? I wonder who those guys are?"_

_"What?! Careful Sully. If they see the K-I-D..."_

_"Hello. My name is Sora."_

_"Boo!"_

_"Hold on! You guys really aren't afraid of humans?"_

_"Mike Wasowski!"_

_"Come on, Boo! I'm Mike Wasowski!"_

_"Mike Wasowski!"_

_"No... that's not the Heartless emblem!"_

_"Kitty!"_

_"I remember the King told us somethin' about... negative emotions."_

_"The Unversed!"_

"Unversed?" Catwoman wondered. Sora explained, "Monsters the feed on negative emotions. That world used to power on children's screams before they changed it to children's laughter. But the Unversed we're using those childerns' fears to become stronger."

"Are they going to be a problem here?" Batman asked. Sora shook his head, "No, the Unversed came from only one of the real Organization XIII's members and he's gone." Batman nodded as the memories continued...

_"We could use a couple of exterminators around here!"_

_"Look! Boo's door!"_

_"Did we take a wrong turn?"_

_"Who cares? All that matters... it's the last turn you losers are ever gonna take."_

_"Randall?!"_

_"Who's he?"_

_"A creep we banished for trying to collect screams by force. He used to be Boo's scarer."_

_Hey! What's with the machines? They've gone totally bonkers! There's no way we can take Boo through here safely."_

_"This must be what Randall meant by 'improvements.'"_

_"If we can short it just short it out, the lock will disengage. And, lucky for us, Boo is a walking energy generator."_

_"That might work!"_

_"There's no place for you here anymore, Randall! Now we're in the business of making children laugh."_

_"You think this is funny!"_

_"Hilarious! The more that you whine, the funnier it gets!"_

_"Enjoy you're extended vacation."_

_"You clowns are gonna be sorry when I find my way back and I finally take over this place!"_

_"Mama! That gator's in the house again!"_ Everyone had seen Monsters Inc. started laughing as they knew what was coming next, _"ARE YOU KIDDING?! Oh, this time, he's in for it! Give me that shovel!"_ Everyone could hear the mother smacking Randall with the shovel as everyone continued laughing as Harley whipped a tear from her eye, "Ah, that never gets old!"

"After locking Randall out, we finally found Boo's door, but we met with the Unversed's leader." Sora explain as the memory revealed Past Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mike, Sully, and Boo return to the laugh floor where they were greeted by an Organization member as he removed his hood only to reveal a masked boy, " _Gotta say, that strange facade had me fooled at first, brother."_

 _"Wait a sec..."_ Past Sora recognized him, _"Oh yeah! You were at the cathedral! And hey! Who are you to call anyone strange?!"_

 _"Say, do we know this guy?"_ Goofy wondered as Donald shrugged. The boy in the mask told them, _"We haven't ever met in the flesh! I am... Vanitas."_

Donald and Goofy were alarmed by this as Past Sora glared, _"This is the part where you spout some mumbo jumbo and disappear, right?!"_

 _"This whole world... was powered by scream."_ Vanitas went on as he examined one of the canisters, _"They converted the screams of human children into energy. And this very company was what made it all happen. It's a rich of source of negative emotion we'll ever find."_

 _"For the last time, WE ALREADY STOPPED DOING THAT!"_ Mike exclaimed in anger. Vanitas replied, _"Did you? Then how do you explain all these canisters of surplus scream? This factory was everything I could ever hope for. And I was lucky enough to find a pawn who's heart was darkened by thoughts of revenge. "_

 _"You mean Randall!"_ Mike stated. Sully realized, _"All Randall ever cared about was winning. And this guy took advantage of that weakness."_

 _"My heart is made of just one thing. And the Unversed collected enough screams and sadness from those children to reconstruct it."_ Vanitas stated.

 _"Yeah, and the whole time they were trashing our company in the progress!"_ Mike went in to strangle him but was held back by Sully. Vanitas continued, _"But, even with all this negative emotion, my heart is still incomplete. I need something else."_ He slammed the scream canister to the ground and it's screams was sent the canister flying everywhere forcing everyone to take cover until it died down. When it rolled up to Past Sora's feet he turned to see Vanitas aiming his Keyblade at him, _"The half of me that sleeps on... inside your heart."_

 _"Vanitas!"_ Young Sora and another voice exclaimed from Past Sora's mouth much to his shock. Vanitas smirked under his mask, _"Ventus... what a strange place to slither off to..."_ He reached out to Young Sora, _"...you insignificant speak."_

 _"What are you talking about?!"_ Past Sora demanded as he swatted Vantias's hand away from him. Vanitas explained, _"Oh, you wouldn't remember. When you were little... you formed a special bond with a boy named Ventus who joined with your heart."_

 _"Ven!"_ Donald gasped. Goofy wondered, _"Is he saying one of the missing Keyblade Wielders is inside Sora's heart?"_

 _"How is that possible..."_ Past Sora wondered. Flash stated, "I guess it's not impossible. After all Kairi joined with your heart back at the Destiny Islands. And Roxas more currently."

"Guess you even did this like this since you were little..." Superman stated as the memory of Vanitas continued, _"Now, you will return Ventus to me!"_ Vanitas went into his battle stance as darkness swirled around them, Young Sora clutched his heart in pain, but Donald and Goofy quickly jumped the way to defend Sora, weapons in hand, _"Donald... Goofy..."_

 _"This King told us about this. Ventus wasn't able to defeat Vanitas. They struck each other down, and then he King said Ventus's heart never returned to him!"_ Goofy told him as he fought back against the darkness. Donald glared at the masked boy, _"You're not gonna do that to Sora! No way!"_

 _"Stay out of this!"_ Vanitas exclaimed as he swatted the two aside. As they recovered their eyes widened in horror, _"Sora!"_

Past Sora summoned his Keyblade back after that last attack was in no position to fight. Vanitas easily knocked Sora's Keyblade from his hand as then aim to his heart as a faint image of Ventus appeared, _"Join your heart..."_ Darkness was rising as Vanitas finished, _"...WITH MINE!"_

 _"Made ya look."_ Sully told him from behind. While Vanitas was focused on Past Sora, he failed to notice Sully sneaking up behind him until it was too late. Sully gave a powerful roar as Boo covered her eyes and Mike covered her ears. This startled Vanitas, making drop his Keyblade as Sully grabbed him and lifted him into the air. The Organization member struggled to get free, _"Let me go!"_

Mike quickly brought several doors down, and opened one of them, _"Over here, Sully!"_ Sully then threw Vanitas in the door as Mike slammed it shut. As Mike went for the next door, Sully removed the one they send Vanitas through off it's platform before throwing it through the next door. Then repeated the process a few more times except for the last one which they shredded. Sully and Mike high-fived each other before high fiving a giggling Boo. Catwoman stated, "Well, I guess that's one way of dealing with them.

_"That was awesome!"_

_"Thank you!"_

_"We owe you!"_

_No, we should be thanking you. We never would've managed to get Boo this far if you hadn't come along to help."_

_"And finally, we found her door."_

_"Boo, I know how excited you were to come play with Mike and Sulley. Sorry we dragged you into this."_

_"I had a great time!"_

_"Donald! All you did was complain!"_

_"I did not!"_

_"Happy exterminating!"_

_"Thank you!"_

"Once back on the Gummi Ship, we got an update from Ienzo. He'd found something interesting in Ansem the Wise's research. Apparently, at the time my memories we're being restored, he learned that at the time, there were three different hearts inside mine." Sora explained. Batman thought, "One of them was Roxas and the other is Ventus..."

"Okay... then who's the third...?" Flash wondered. Supergirl recalled what Xion had told Roxas before she faded away, "It's Xion... she said she was going back to Sora before she disappeared!"

"Yup. Although we didn't know who it was at the time. So we just continued our search for Terra as we explored the other worlds." Sora explained as the memories continued...

_"IT'S COLD! DONALD GIVE ME A COAT!"_

_"The magic doesn't work that way!"_

_"Guess he's too used to the beach."_

_"Hey, islander! What can I say? Look! Even the sea... is turning to... ice... Wow! That girl... She looked so sad. I wonder what happened. Maybe the Heartless? We should talk to her._

_Why are you here? Where did you come from?"_

_"Hi. I'm Sora, and I... Uh... I'm from... Let's just say someplace... a little warmer."_

_"Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation?"_

_"Huh? Uh... You got us! So, what's your name?"_

_"Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You shouldn't be out here. Please go back to the village."_

_"Why? Your Majesty, you look like you could use a friend. Don't you want to talk?"_

_"Please leave. I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone."_

_"Oh... Is it that bad? You must've been through a lot."_

_"We know what that's like, don't we?"_

_"Sure, adventuring's fun, But it definitely has its ups and downs. When the going gets tough, us friends have to stick together!"_

_"Exactly! Although, Donald, you do lose your temper a lot, so... I can relate to wanting some alone time."_

_"What? I don't do that!"_

_"Enough!"_

_Elsa, are you okay?"_

_"I... I'm sorry I was so upset. Thank you for your help. Look out!"_

_"That's amazing. You can control ice."_

_"Control it? No, all I ever do... is hurt people. This is my home now. I can't go back. I don't want to hurt anyone. Arendelle is safer with me staying up here."_

_"Not safer for you!"_

_"Please, go away!"_

_"Elsa... I just wanted to know why she was so sad."_

_"And how is that any of your business? Leave the room, kiddo."_

_"Who are you?! That's... the Organization coat! You new?!"_

_"Excuse me?! Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time remember. And we'll take good care of Elsa, so don't you worry."_

_"Why are you after her?!"_

_"No one's gonna hurt her. But we're not going to put up with your meddling. Stay her and behave yourselves."_

_"That's Elsa's voice!"_

_"I'm never going back... the past is in the past..."_ Elsa threw the crown aside as she changed the style of her hair as it went down on her right shoulder, _"Let it go, let it go!"_

 _"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She sang as she created new ice dress and cape, _"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"_ She then walked her way to the sun light, _"Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

 _"The cold never bothered me anyway!"_ Elsa finished her song as she walked inside her ice castle and slammed the door shut. Blue Beetle stated, "She even sang 'Let it Go.'"

Sora nodded to him. Flash hummed along as Green Lantern stared at him again, "What? It's catchy!"

_"Wow... I don't know what we just saw but... wow! That... was Elsa? "_

_She looked different."_

_And a lot happier, too."_

_"Let's say hi."_

_"Please don't tell me you're spying on her."_

_"Don't turn this around on us. You're following her."_

_"Maybe she's one of the Seven Pure Lights we need. The New Seven Hearts. It's too early to tell... What will Elsa accept? Light or darkness? I know I wanna know!"_

_"Well, good for you, but guess what?! I won't let her fall to darkness!"_

_"It's her choice to make, not yours! You wanna help her?! Then stop trying to be her hero! Let her figure things out her own way!"_

_A walking, talking snowman. You really are alive!"_

_"Hello. Olaf, are these your friends?"_

_"Nope! Never met 'em. Don't know anyone blue, green, or who's oddly spiky."_

_"Do you want to build a snowman? I shouldn't have upset her the way I did. Elsa ran away because she was frightened. I have to bring her home."" If anyone can help her, it's you."_

_"Thanks!"_

_"See? Now you made him mad!"_

_"I'll distract him! You guys go! Wait, not you guys! This just got a lot harder..."_

_"Good thing snow so soft... we can do this a hundred times..."_

_"No, let's not!"_

_"Hey... that's Elsa. But who's that guy?"_

_"It could be someone from Arendelle who came up to help her."_

_"No, that doesn't look like help to me."_

"Wow! You knew Hans was the bad guy right away while the rest of us never saw it coming." Flash was impressed with Sora. Batman stated, "I did." Green turned to him, "Yeah... like you actually watched Frozen..." Batman said nothing in response as Green Lantern's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! Batman actually watched Frozen!"

_Easy... Do you wanna save Elsa from the bad guy? We want the same thing!"_

_"Elsa..."_

_"Hey, we should team-up, big guy! What'd ya say?!"_

After everyone saw Marshmallow nod at Past Sora, Barry turned to present day Sora in shock, "You actually got him to befriend you?!" Sora smirked as the memory of Goofy stated, _"One great thing about Sora... he can make friends with anybody."_

"I believe him." Green Lantern admitted. Supergirl smiled at that as the memory continued...

_"Anna was struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic. If the ice isn't removed, she'll freeze forever. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. So, I took her back to Arendelle and her true love, Hans."_

_"NO!"_

_Do you really think this will help Anna?"_

_"I don't know, but we have to try!"_

_"Let's get it!"_

_"So, love have filled their hearts with light. Two in one world... didn't see that coming."_

_"First Marluxia, now you! What is this all about?!"_

_"Oh, I see, you bumped into Marluxia. Then why am I explaining everything again?! I told you before: The New Seven Hearts. If you mess up and don't find your seven guardians of light, we're going to need a new group to fall back on."_

_"Please, like you found you're thirteen. You're still one seeker of darkness short."_

_"Oh no, we're set."_

_"Then if we don't find our seven, they'll go after Elsa and Anna."_

_"They'll be okay. They're strong."_

_"And they have each other."_

_"You sacrificed yourself for me."_

_"I love you."_

_"An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!"_

_"Love will thaw... Of coarse... Love!"_

"We then regrouped with Master Yen Sid, Riku, and the King to let them know about the New Seven Hearts and that I had Ven's heart." Sora explained. Flash smiled, "Well, another good news is since the former Princesses passed on their light, then Xehanort won't go after Kairi?"

"Uh... Actually, Kairi's the only one who kept her light. She's in the New Seven Hearts too." Sora pointed out. Flash eyes widened, "Oh... sorry..." Superman wondered, "Do you know who the last three are?"

"No... thankfully if we didn't know then neither did Xehanort. This gave us more time to work with even if they had all thirteen seekers." Sora explained, "So, Riku and the King went back to the Realm of Darkness to look for Aqua because she's the only one who knew where Ventus's body was. And we went off to more worlds to see if I could unlock the Power of Waking..."

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."_

_"Why are you so happy?"_

_"'Cause we get to be pirates again!"_

_" Yep, you always did like this world."_

_"How could anyone not? Still... it's too bad we don't have a bigger boat."_

_"Hail Sora!"_

_"Jack Sparrow!"_

_"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"_

_"Where exactly is 'here?' What's all this about a locker?"_

_"Davy Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to repay a certain debt to Jones. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack, and that's how he ended up here."_

_"Then... Davy Jones' Locker... You're saying that we've gone beyond..."_

_"Beyond the grave?"_

_"And we're here to wrest Jack from his fate."_

_Cast your fate with Jack Sparrow, and you soon be sharing in the wrath of Davy Jones. Jack and Davy Jones' fate be intertwined. Jones, him raised Jack's precious Pearl from the depths and make Jack captain for thirteen years. In exchange, Jack promise to give Jones him soul as payment. But thirteen years pass, and Jack fail to return. So Jones, him send the Kraken to devour Jack, taking him and the Pearl back to the depths. But... if Jones learn that Witty Jack cheat that fate, him wanna punish Jack even worse. And Jack's friends too."_

_"Aw, let the Kraken have a crack. I ain't scared!"_

_"Hmm... Not scared at all? That be rare. Most men, them run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Not you. But Jack be scared. He wants to be free of his debt to Davy Jones. That's why he needs the box."_

_"Box?!"_

_"It be a chest... where Davy Jones lock away that part that heart. The pain it cause him was too much to live with... but not enough to cause him to die."_

_"And... what part was that?"_

_"Him heart."_

_"Are you back in the Organization?!"_

_"Yes, surprising, isn't it?"_

_"Jack, don't you give this creep the time of day!"_

_"Sora, stand down. it's the Code. Mustn't strike a pirate aboard ship... when said pirate off to confabulate."_

_"I'm looking for a box."_

_"Is it a black box?"_

_"It is more black than blue... So, yes!"_

_Use that key to free me, Sora, and you have my most certain promise, all the power on the sea you ever wish for be yours."_

_"So... Tia Dalma was Calypso. She's the one who was helping us. And you know what? I think... that she just might be able to help us again. You can't give up now. We can all fight, together. The sea belongs to everyone!"_

_"It's not over. There's still hope for us. You will listen to me. Listen! The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead. And they will see free men and freedom! Our enemy will see the flash of our cannons, and hear the ring of our swords, and they will see the courage of our hearts as we succeed and they fail. Gentlemen... Hoist the colors!"_

_"The chest Jack told you about has the heart of Davy Jones in it! There's no way it's the chest your looking for!"_

_"No one knows what's in the chest we're looking for. If it's a black box, then we are to collect it, simple as that."_

_"You don't know what's in it?! Then why do you need it?! How will you know you've found it?!"_

_"Got me. Regrettably, the higher ups haven't deigned to tell us. But they did say the box contains 'hope.'_

"The box Maleficent and the Organization contains hope? What does that mean?" Kara wondered. Sora answered, "I have no idea... I just know it can't fall into the wrong hands."

_"Jack Sparrow... Are you lost? Prisoners don't belong on deck. You station is in the brig!"_

_"We're here!"_

_"Tables have turned, mate."_

_"Hardly. Just a few more maggots to join my crew!"_

_"Care to surrender?!"_

_Ah... Love. A dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed."_

_"That's not true! I may still have a lot to learn about love, but I know what it means to share my heart with others. And it'll take more than you to break a bound like that!"_

_"What does a welp like you know of the heart?"_

_"The 'welp' has seen far more of the world than you know."_

_"Ha! What of it?! Tell me, William Turner. Do you fear death?"_

_"Do you?!"_

_"Jack, can't we save him?"_

_"Part of the ship, part of the crew. The Dutchman must have a Captain."_

_"The Flying Dutchman must have a captain. Just wed and now she and Cap'n Turner must live in different worlds. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price."_

_"One day isn't enough time."_

_"Oh, there's always enough time for hearts to say what's true. Sora, you know better than anyone. It only takes a moment to connect with your mates... With your hearties."_

_"There's always enough time... And I'm going to find them."_

_"Go Go, are you okay?!"_

_"Oh, cool! That's a robot!"_

_"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

_"Name's Hiro. You... mind helping us fight those things. We're called Big Hero 6!"_

_"Not cool."_

_"People like spectacle, not truth."_

_"Yeah, who needs quality reporting when you can just make stuff up?"_

_"I don't get it. I mean, didn't the see how awesome we were? Sure, those things landed a couple of good hits, but we had chem-balls, and laser hands, and fire-breathing!"_

_"Well, it really didn't matter. They beat us."_

_"Where'd they come from?"_

_"Well, why don't we ask the guys... who actually stopped 'em?"_

_"Oh, right. Well, uh, this is... the gang! That's Go Go. He's Wasabi. And that's Honey Lemon."_

_"I'm Fred. Don't be alarmed. This is not my real body."_

_"Those three are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the, uh..."_

_"Keyblade Hero 3!"_

_" Can't we pick on one our own size?"_

_"It looks like the right size to me."_

_"Watch me scorch 'em with my freeze-nado! The only tornado made of ice and fire!"_

_"Prepare to face Keyblade Hero 3!"_

_"And the crime-fighting team of Big Hero 6! Together we're unstoppable!"_

_"My brother wanted to help people. Now, we try to do the same."_

_"Your brother?"_

_"Yeah, Tadashi. There was a fire, and now he's gone. But he wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he worked so hard on Baymax. He's still here. In Baymax. In all of us."_

_"And when you're not strong enough, he'll make up the difference."_

_"And now... enter the supervillain."_

_"He definitely has the vibe."_

_"Oh this isn't for you, at least not until we're done."_

_"I know Riku wouldn't do this! Not without a good reason!"_

_"We've been trying to one-up each other since we were kids."_

_"We defeat Ansem and Xehanort... every last one of 'em. But still they all came back anyways, right So, maybe this Riku 'came back' too, from the time he was possessed by Ansem."_

_"That one is a fake!"_

_"Okay, but how'd he get Hiro's chip?"_

_"He said they're trying to recreate a heart from data, but I don't know what they really want. None of us do. These guys, they show up, and instead of fighting fair and square, they go for the heart and say things to try and get under your skin. They're cowards. And now, they're doing it to you, too. It's our fault."_

_"Sora, you're the one who's going to complete this heart. You can't have a heart without sadness... without loss. You see, you're going to destroy Hiro's friend right in front of him."_

_"Oh no."_

_"Hiro, tell us. What should we do?"_

_"Baymax means everything to me. I already made this mistake once before. Tadashi wouldn't want there to be a Baymax that hurts people. Sora, he has to be stopped."_

_"But Hiro... isn't that Baymax's heart."_

_"It's okay. Baymax is here."_

"After that, everything seemed calm at the moment, until Chip and Dale called. They reported that they'd lost contact the real Riku and the King somewhere in the Realm of Darkness. We wanted to help but all the possible ways were no good. So, we followed my heart back home and found an older Keyblade that was able to take me to not only my friends but one of the missing Keyblade Wielders, Aqua. Although Xehanort had control over for a little bit, I was able to free her and brought them all back into the Realm of Light." Sora explained as he recalled the events, "After that, Mickey and Riku left to recover at Master Yen Sid's while we went with Aqua to where she hid Ventus's body. She used the Keyblade I found, which actually belonged to her old Master, to unseal the castle he was locked away in. We then ran into Vanitas and Aqua went off to face him one on one. However, she was strong enough to beat him but he was enough for me to get in contact with Ventus's heart."

"But what about the Power of Waking? Did you manage to get?" Batman asked. Sora replied, "Actually, I had it all along, I just had to call out to it... with all my heart and with its power I was able to return his heart to his body. Ventus was able to fend off Vanitas long enough for us to join them. We then regrouped at Yen Sid's where Riku, the King, Axel, and Kairi were waiting for us."

"So, you finally gathered the seven Guardians of Light then." Green Lantern smiled. Flash pointed out, "Nine Guardians if you count Donald and Goofy."

"That's to Jiminy's Journal through the Gummiphones to get everyone up to speed. We then spend the night to rest of for the big war to clash with Xehanort. The Keyblade Graveyard." Sora explained. Superman stated, "Let me guess... that's where the Keyblade War took place... or what's left of it."

"Yup... so I went home with Riku and Kairi. For some reason Riku wanted some time to himself but Kairi spent the rest of the day with me." Sora nodded. Supergirl asked out of pure curiosity, "So, what did you two do?"

Before, Sora could answer the memory revealed Kairi offering his past self a paopu fruit, _"Here."_

 _"Huh?!"_ Past Sora gasped in shock as they sat on the paopu tree. Kairi smiled as she held one for him and herself to share. Harley, Selina, and Kara with wide grins on their faces as Kairi explained, _"Tomorrow will be our toughest battle yet. I just want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all."_

Past Sora smiled as he took the star shaped from her as he promised her, _"Kairi... I'll keep you safe."_

Kairi shook her head in response, _"Let me keep you safe."_ With that they took a shared bite of their paopu fruits as most of the group cheered Sora on. Kara asked eagerly, "So did you two kiss?"

Sora blushed at the thought as everyone stared at him, Catwoman sighed, "Figures, you two share a magical fruit together and yet too shy to kiss."

"Dude... it was even the perfect moment too." Victor started with a chuckle. Sora cleared his throat, "So... um... anyways the nine of us arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard... to fight Master Xehanort and his thirteen Seekers of Darkness..."

The memory revealed Past Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy making their way through the wasteland. They stopped as they saw Master Xehanort himself was walking towards them with a big grin on his face. He stopped as he told the Guardians, _"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War... only that it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, what, then, would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?"_

"The professor can't believe some would risk an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity. Neither can I." Firestorm stated as everyone nodded with him when Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless appeared beside him, _"Or will all of creation be instead return to the shadows? Today, we will recreate the legend and see."_

Past Sora and Riku snarled as Xemnas came appearing on the other side of Xehanort, _"But first... You light shines far too brightly. It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen."_ Just then Young Xehanort and Vanitas appeared in the front lines as the latter stated, _"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts."_

 _"And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched."_ Young Xehanort smirked. Darkness swirled around the five Organization members as thousands of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed appeared as they retreated deeper into the world as Sora explained, "After that we had fight off all of the monsters they sent at us. It was a long struggle but we came through in the end and went after them. Once we regrouped... that's we things got pretty bad..."

Mickey then turned to everyone, _"Is everyone alright?"_

Everyone nodded in reassurance when Ven spotted Terra up ahead. He beamed, _"Terra!"_

He ran to him as Aqua quickly followed behind. He took his arm as he beamed, _"Terra! We found you!_ " Aqua looked a little skeptical however she couldn't help but hope, _"Terra, please say you're in there."_

Terra said nothing in response as he just stared at them. Harley stated, "Like that isn't creepy or anything." Just then Aqua pulled Ven away from Terra. The young teenager asked, _"What gives, Aqua?"_

 _"I know you're not him. Now let our friend go!"_ Aqua demanded much to Ven's confusion. Terra smirked and much to Ven's horror his hair turned white and his eyes turned yellow. Terranort stood there as Mickey stated, _"He is their thirteenth!"_

 _"Today is the day you all lose."_ He told them. Aqua snapped, _"What?!"_ Terranort explained, _"Before you face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body."_ He then summoned the No Name Keyblade, _"But fear not. The X-Blade will still be forged."_

Sora's eyes narrowed with determination, _"We're not going to lose to you."_

Terranort just smirked in response, and with a blink of an eye he appeared right in front of Ven and struck him down where he stood. Aqua was so shocked at what had happened, _"VEN!"_

 _"That's it!"_ Past Sora declares as he charged at Terranort, Keyblade in hand but before it could make contact, he blocked it with darkness. Past Sora struggled until the villain threw him aside. Terranort then made was to Kairi as was about to strike at her, but Axel was able to block the blow but it was so strong it sending flying until he crashed through a bolder and slammed into the cliff. Kairi gasped, _"Axel!"_

Terranort raised his Keyblade about to end the Princess of Heart but Past Sora gasped as he quickly got back on his feet to stop him. Mickey gasped, "No! Sora!" Donald and Goofy quickly went to aid their friend. Past Sora managed to get to Kairi and held her, ready to take the blow for her. However, Goofy blocked the attack with his shield, and the impact sent both Goofy and Terranort back. At the same time, Donald was channeling all his power into a powerful spell. Goofy realizing what he's about to do, _"DONALD! DON'T!"_

 _"ZETTAFLARE!_ " Donald exclaimed and beam of red magic blasted Terra away from the fight. When then the beam finally died, Past Sora released Kairi from the hug, he at first beamed at Donald's success, until Donald fell to the ground and his staff vanished. Mickey and Goofy went to check on Donald, Aqua checked on Ven, and Kairi and Riku checked on Axel as Young Sora gazed at his fallen friends, _"This can't be real..."_

Just then darkness rose up ahead of them and waves of Heartless came from the ground. Riku then shook him back to the action, _"Pull it together, Sora! We haven't lost them! They still have their hearts but we have to protect them."_

 _"Right..."_ Past Sora nodded in agreement. Aqua walked up to join them, _"We stand together."_ Past Sora and Riku nodded as they ran on ahead as they summoned their Keyblades to fight off the Heartless. Aqua turned to the others, _"Mickey, Kairi, Goofy, watch the others."_

 _"No, we should all get to safety, while we still can."_ The King of Destiny Castle shook his head. Riku replied, _"It's too late for that."_ Just then, wave after wave of Heartless joined until they formed one huge Heartless tornado. Aqua's eyes widened in horror, _"It can't be... no..."_

She stood down in defeat as the wave of Heartless took her. Riku gasped, _"AQUA!"_ However, the Heartless we're done yet as they took Ven, then Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, finally it took Axel and Kairi despite the princess tried to save him. Past Sora helplessly reached out for her but their hands barely missed as Kairi was taken by the tornado of Heartless. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they just lost most of their guardians in a matter of seconds. Past Sora dropped his Keyblade as it vanished and he fell on his knees as he screamed in despair. Riku ran up to him, _"Sora!"_ Young Sora cried, _"They're gone. Kairi, Donald... Goofy, the King... Gone forever. What do we do? Without them, I... All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I'm worthless."_

"Don't call yourself that... you're not worthless..." Kara reassured the present Sora. Tears fell from the Keybladers checks, as Riku looked uncertain how to react until he stood up and stated, _"Sora... You don't believe that. I know you don't."_ He then left as he alone went to face the wave of Heartless. Everyone in the room watched as Riku raised his Keyblade against the Heartless, he stood his ground. Kara stared in awe until the Heartless over took him and head straight towards him as present Sora explained, "I thought it was all over for us... but when I came to I ended up in a place called The Final World."

"The Final World? Where's that?" Blue Beetle wondered. Sora then revealed a memory of a small voice speaking up to him, _"Can't stay away now can you?"_ Just then a light came down to the Young Sora and a Chirithy appeared before him, Kara beamed again, "Oh my gosh! It's so adorable..."

"Okay... I admit... it's kinda cute..." Catwoman admitted as the memory continued, _"The name's Chirithy and this is The Final World. There's nothing else beyond this. You've wandered here more than once before on your visits to the Station of Awakening, but... I let that slide. The edges of death and sleep touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover."_

 _"Wait, 'death?'"_ Past Sora asked. Chirithy nodded, _"Yes. The natural end for those whose bodies and hearts perish together. But some persist and arrive here."_

 _"My heart and body perish?" Um, does that mean..."_ Past Sora started. Chirithy answered, _"Something is holding you here... refusing to let you go. You're hanging by a thread."_

 _"What about my friends?"_ Past Sora asked. Chirithy replied, _"I'm afraid no one else has arrived with you. And if they're not here, they're either passed on, or they're clinging to the world they came from."_

 _"I'm going back!"_ Past Sora stated as he summoned his Keyblade. Chirithy told him, _"Whoa, whoa! How exactly?! You can't just wander here like your other visits. I told you. The other times you came here by your own choice. This time is very different. To become your old self and return to the real world, you'll have to piece yourself back together in this world first."_

 _"Agh! Why am I in pieces?!"_ Past Sora panicked. Chirithy shook its head, _"What?! No, not literally, of course. Your conceptually in pieces. One the inside, who knows, but one the outside your just fine."_

 _"Oh, okay. You kinda freaked me out there."_ Young Sora sighed in relief. Chirithy sighed, _"Oh boy... usually only a heart can reach The Final World. But since you've clearly managed to retain some kind of form, that can only mean your body was cast into this world as well. But there's a lot of you to find. You're going to be busy."_

"So, while I looked for my body, I ran into Naminé's heart. She told me that she had a plan to tip the scale for us when we came back to the Keyblade Graveyard." Sora explained, "And she reassured me she'd return to Kairi when I save the others. I spoke with a few other hearts until I was able to put myself back together. Chirithy saw me off..."

_"I'll come back to visit you now and then."_

_"What?!"_

_"You and me are friends now."_

_"I miss having friends."_

"Chirithy even gave me a hint how to save the others. I used the power of waking to travel to other worlds and bring their hearts back right before we fought Terra. It wasn't easy though... I had to fight off a Heartless that tired to get at them but I got most of them but Kairi's... that's when I ran into Xehanort from the past again." Sora explained as Young Xehanort approached his younger self, _"All that gallivanting through the Sleeping Worlds, and yet you learned nothing. Dream by dream, you nearly buried yourself in the dark of sleep. And now your at it again? The Lich you've been fighting... it's not like other Heartless. It exists to usher hearts down to the depths of darkness. If you chase it, you will condemn your heart to that same abyss."_

 _"You're wrong. My heart is strong."_ Young Sora glared as he placed his hand over his heart. Young Xehanort smirked, _"What do you think the Power of Waking is? It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds. Not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. There is a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."_

 _"So what?! You worried about me know?!"_ Young Sora asked as Young Xehanort turned to leave. He shook his head, _"No... There's no saving you."_

 _"Ha!"_ Past Sora rolled is eyes in response as Young Xehanort open a Corridor of Darkness before turning to him, _"You've paid the price. And it lies at the bottom of the abyss."_ With that he was gone, as Sora continued to tell his tale, "So... then I went to look for Kairi's heart in the last possible place to look... they Keyblade Graveyard... what I didn't know... she was waiting for me..."

Past Sora flew his way back to the Keyblade Graveyard when he spotted Kairi flying ahead waiting for him, _"Sora..."_ Young Sora beamed, _"KAIRI! I FOUND YOU!"_

Kairi giggled as he held her hands and spun her around as most of the group smiled at them. They then flew back to the Keyblade Graveyard as she told him, _"You see? I had no doubt you'd pull through."_

 _"The light in the darkness... it was you. You the one who kept me from fading away."_ Sora realized. Kairi smiled, _"All I did was believe that you wouldn't."_ Sora chuckled before turning to Kairi, _"I feel strong with you, Kairi."_

Superman smiled sadly, Lois made him feel strong when she was alive he turned to Sora who looked sad, he someone knew Sora's happiness wouldn't last. Kairi turned away hiding her blush as she took Past Sora's hand as she told him, _"The others are ahead. Come on."_ Young Sora then flashed back to where they'd almost lost Flynn and Anna but miracles brought them back too. Kairi reassured him, _"I told you, Sora. You're safe with me."_

 _"Yeah."_ Past Sora nodded as they returned to the Keyblade Graveyard. Kairi turned to Sora, _"You okay?"_ Past Sora nodded, _"Yeah. Thanks, Kairi."_

"Kairi and I were the only ones at the moment who remembered what had happened previously so when we confronted Terra again. We were ready..." Sora explained as the memory of Terranort smirked moved in to attack when it was blocked by someone. When the dust cleared, his eyes widened as the Lingering Will blocked his attack, _"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

 _"Got you, Xehanort."_ The armored suit replied as he pushed him back from the others. Aqua eyes widened as she knew that voice and suit anywhere, _"Terra?"_

 _"This is impossible!"_ Terranort exclaimed. Green Lantern turned to Sora, "Wait... how is there two Terras?"

"When Xehanort took over Terra's body... his will and soul wasn't going down without a fight so they remained in the suit of armor. I fought it once when he mistook me for Xehanort but Naminé convinced him to join our side. He quickly agreed when he learned he could protect his friends."

"How I've waited for this moment." The Lingering Will stated as he transformed his Keyblade into a wipe and wrapped up Xehanort's Keyblade and threw them aside. Terranort let go of his Keyblade and when back straight towards Terra when he transformed his Keyblade into a large cannon and blast him with light sending him back. As Terranort resummoned his Keyblade the two engaged each other in an epic battle. Ven called out to him, _"Wait, Terra!"_

 _"No, Ven."_ Aqua stopped him as she turned to the incoming wave of Heartless, _"Them first."_

"We fought off the Heartless but they still became that giant tornado of heartless." Sora continued. Flash wondered, "You and your friends got creamed by it the last time... how'd you stop it?"

"I charged in to attack when this bright light appeared..." Sora recalled. Young Sora stared at a boy with white hair ahead of him as he turned over to him, and smiled, _"Need some help?"_

When Young Sora come to everyone looked to they skies as thousands of Keyblades flew in shining with light as the gathered a circle around the Heartless. Young Sora smiled as he ran to them and hoped on them. When the Heartless tired to fight back, the lights of the Keyblades vaporized them. Young Sora stared in awe as several Keyblades swirled around him, _"What is this?"_

"With the power of the Keyblades, I was able to destroy the tornado." Sora explained as the Past Sora watched the Keyblades vanish as Mickey wondered, _"What was that?"_

 _"Keyblade wielders... from long ago."_ Aqua answered, as Ven added, _"It's the light of the past."_

They're celebration ended when a figure walked their way up to them as Kairi took notice, _"Huh? Look!"_

 _"Just bring out the big bad."_ Axel eyes narrowed when the figure came to view. The younger Riku as the current Riku's eyes narrowed with anger, _"You!"_

 _"The Organization's has been using hearts. One Xehanort got to the past and has his influence over. So, that must be you when Ansem had control over your heart."_ Mickey assumed. The real Riku eyes narrowed, _"Yeah. How could I forget."_

 _"I'd say that was our finest hour."_ The Dark Riku smirked as he carried his sword over his shoulders. Riku argued, _"Wrong. My hour of weakness!"_

 _"You sure?"_ Dark Riku smirked as darkness formed around him, _"How about we find out?!"_ Just then the darkness revealed giant shadow of Xehanort looking down upon them, as he continued, _"A real test for the Mark of Mastery!"_

 _"What did you say?!"_ Riku demanded. Just then Xigbar appeared beside him, _"We gotta make sure your not blundering your way toward a second failure."_

 _"Blundering?! I'll have you know we failed with style, chief!"_ Lea argued. Xigbar smirked, _"At least you admit it. Well, if you guardians think you brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time."_ He then placed a hand on the Dark Riku's shoulder, _"Kid, take it away."_

As Xigbar disappear through a Dark Corridor, Dark Riku summoned an army of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed to attack them. Sora continued, _"We fought them off as long as we could but they're just so many of them... but thankfully, back up came just in time."_

Just then, light shined down and destroyed a whole wave of dark monsters, when the light faded it revealed their savior. Everyone beamed, _"Master Yen Sid!"_ Yen Sid then used his magic to open a path way for the guardians, _"Go, my young champions! I'll will hold them all here for as long as I can!"_

"Donald and Goofy stayed with him through to back him up while we went to deal with Organization XIII. We made our way to a clear area, were the first Keyblade War took place and met them there." Sora continued to explain as they watched the guardians of light and the seekers of darkness joined in the battle field. Master Xehanort spoke up, _"Today, we join these other wielders and leave our mark on fate. I have waited patiently... but, together, we will unlock the Keyblade War's secrets."_ He then summoned his own Keyblade and lifted it in the air, _"Now we forge it! The ultimate key... the X-blade!"_

He then slammed his Keyblade in the group creating a maze, as Sora explained, "And with that, the second Keyblade war had begun. We fought each of their members and freed them from Xehanort's influence as they we restored to be human. Most of the members were actually pretty grateful. When even found a way to bring Terra back as well as Roxas and Xion thanks to some well placed moles."

"You had spies in the Organization?" Nightwing stared in disbelief. Sora nodded, "Yeah, courtesy of those loyal to 'Ansem the Wise,' who survived the last battle with the Organization, they're the reason Roxas came back too and turned the tide." Harley wondered, "The what went wrong?"

"During the battle, Xemnas caught Kairi off guard and kidnapped her again... I went with Riku and the King to track her down when we came face to face with the last of the Xehanorts. Other than the real deal himself, Ansem, Xemnas, and his past self where there. Master Xehanort revealed every battle we won was a victory for him as it produced to him nine Keyblades and he only need four left. And if we didn't fight... he would try to hurt Kairi." Sora explained as the mories revealed what happened, "So we fought and defeat each of them..."

Young Xehanort fell to his knees in defeat as he started laughing like a mad man. Young Sora glared, _"What's so funny?!"_

 _"I told you. There's a high price to pay for all of this!"_ He answered as he stood back up as he began to fade away. Young Sora asked, _"And what price would that be."_

 _"I will go back to my time, and live out my life. But Sora,"_ Young Xehanort explained, _"You're done now. Your journey ends here."_

 _"What?!"_ Young Sora asked in disbelief. Young Xehanort smirked, _"Goodbye, Sora. YOUR TIME... IN THIS WORLD IS..."_ He then vanished without a trace, as he returned back to his own time with no memory of what was to come. Blue Beetle stated, "What... what did he mean by that?"

"Xehanort really believed he would prevail in the end. And he wanted to make sure Sora knew it.' Batman answered as the memory continued

Master Xehanort stood on his tower as twelve No Name Keyblades surround him, _"Twelve keys we have... leaving just one more!"_

He then summoned on of those Keyblades in his hand and used it to summon Kingdom Hearts. The heart shaped moon shined above them as Past Sora, Mickey, and Riku watched from below. Xehanort stated as he stood on his chair, _"Now Sora... Darkness and Light's final clash."_

Young Sora's eyes widened as Kairi was being lifted in mid air beside the old Keyblade Master. Young Sora gasped, _"Kairi!"_ He rushed in to rescue her as Xehanort told him, _"You require motivation."_

Young Sora began running up Xehanort's tower as the current Sora looked away as Xehanort then struck Kairi down making her vanish, Past Sora screamed in horror, _"KAIRI!"_

Everyone stared in horror as the love of Sora's life was struck mercilessly struck down in front of him. Superman exclaimed, "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Supergirl went to comfort the present Sora as the memory revealed what happened afterwards. In rage Past Sora raised his Keyblade only for it to be blocked by Xehanort's. Young Sora demanded, _"Why her?!"_ He was then pushed back to the ground as tears slide down his checks, _"WHY?!"_

 _"I have done it."_ Xehanort smirked. Riku's eyes narrowed with anger, " _XEHANORT!"_ He then leaped in to attack followed by Mickey to avenge Kairi. Riku struck down but he was blocked by one of Xehanort's Keyblade and knocked aside as Mickey exclaimed, _"You'll pay!"_ He aimed his Keyblade at Xehanort, _"Ultima!"_

"Stopza!" Xehanort raised his hand as both magics clashed against each other until Xehanort's had the upper hand as it froze both Riku and Mickey in place. Past Sora's eyes widened in horror, "YOUR MAJESTY! RIKU!"

Past Sora's eyes narrowed as he attempted to go after Xehanort when a new No Name Keyblade appeared behind him. Sora barely dodged it as it joined the others. Xehanort stated, _"Now... the Keyblade War has reached its conclusion!"_

Xehanort floated triumphantly was the thirteen Keyblades transformed into one Ultimate Key. The _X_ -Blade. Xehanort smirked, _"Ah! The X-blade is complete. Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the world to come."_

A purple beam of darkness shot out of the _X_ -blade and corrupted Kingdom Hearts with darkness. It's darkness then spread far and wide as history was about to repeat itself. Kara asked the present Sora, "You can take a break if you'd like... we'd understand."

"No... it's alright... If were going to stop Maleficent and Brainiac... I need to finish my story..." Sora reassured. Superman nodded, "Whenever your ready then..."

"Well... after that... Donald, Goofy... they finally caught up to us as the rest of us regrouped to figure out what to do next. Riku and the King were both free from Xehanort's spell and managed to figure out a weakness." Sora continued as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Batman asked, "What was it?"

The memory revealed Riku answering, _"It's Xehanort. During our Mark of Mastery exam, we learned he can transcend space and time... He's a portal and we can use that to trap him."_

 _"But it won't be easy... Aqua, Riku. I'll need both your help if we're going to push Xehanort out of this world."_ Mickey stated. Aqua nodded as she went to join them when Young Sora stopped them, _"Wait. I'll do it."_

 _"What?"_ Riku gasped. Past Sora turned to the Guardians, _"Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat. Let me handle Xehanort... while you guys keep it shut."_ Batman thought to himself, he might not be the wisest hero but when it came to the heart, friendship, fighting, and understanding the bigger threats... he knew his stuff. Mickey looked uncertain at first but after everyone else nodded in agreement, Mickey found himself nodding too, _"Okay, Sora."_

 _"I got this."_ He told them. Past Sora took the lead as Donald and Goofy followed him as the former stated, " _You can't forget about us."_ Goofy pointed out, _"Without Keyblades, it's not like we'd be much help here."_

Donlad shushed him as Sora smiled as they put their hands in the middle, _"Three half-pints together again."_ Everyone gave small smiles as Terra stated, _"Let's move... the darkness is spreading."_ Everyone summoned their Keyblades as Xion walked up to Past Sora, _"Sora."_

He went out of his battle stance as he turned to Xion, _"Oh, hey."_ Xion reassured him, _"Kairi will be alright."_ She placed a hand over her heart, _"I can feel it."_

"Oh, C'mon! We all watched her die right in front of us." Nightwing declared as Flash shook his head, "No. We saw her vanish... Kairi survived the attack."

"What do you mean?" Diana wondered. Flash smiled, "Somehow... weather Xehanort intended it or not Kairi ended up on our Dimension... I saw her appear at the Luther/Wayne Climate Research Station... unconscious... but very much alive."

"And Xion knew she was okay because those two are definitely connected." Green Lantern stated as he could tell Xion looked a lot like a younger Kairi but with black hair. Young Sora smiled and nodded, _"Thank you."_

They all then turned to face Xehanort and Kingdom Hearts and aimed their Keyblades at them. Past Sora eyes narrowed with determination, as he gave the order, _"Do it!"_

With that several beamed of light were fired as Xehanort turned around just in time as Young Sora's beam struck him through the chest. His eyes widened in horror as a portal open inside him, _"WHAT?!"_ Donald and Goofy held on to Sora as they and Xehanort went through the portal while the other's made sure Kingdom Hearts stayed closed. Sora continued, "From there we appeared on a different world... we searched the town and fought off multiple versions of Xehanort with the Organization's powers. We then came face to face with the real one..."

 _"Of all the places to be sent..."_ Xehanort stated getting the three heroes attention. Young Sora glared at the villain, _"Master Xehanort!"_

 _"Behold, this town,"_ Xehanort told them as they stood on guard, _"Once a seat of power for all Keyblade Wielders. It is the nexus from all worlds spring."_ Just then all the other Xehanorts faded away went joined with Xehanort as he gained their strength. He smirked as he continued, _"Here, I and my other selves can be one. United... in Scala ad Caelum."_

"We then fought an armored Xehanort on land, under the sea, and in the sky until we broke down his armor. He was forced to retreat deeper in town until we confronted him on top of a castle." Sora continued as his past self went to confront Xehanort one last time. He summoned his Keyblade in hand, _"It's all over, Xehanort!"_

Xehanort simply smirked, _"You thought you could contain me here... knowing all you do about connections."_ He then raised his hand and much to everyone's shock summoned the _X_ -blade. He then began floating in the air as he admired his new weapon, _"There is one sky... one Destiny!"_ He lifted his Keyblade in air as Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons. Young Sora held his Keyblade tight as they went into their battle stances. Sora continued to recall the previous events, "We knew he had to stop Xehanort quickly or he'd just keep getting stronger until there was no stopping him. He gave it everything we had..."

Past Sora had knocked Xehanort in the air and aimed his Keyblade at him as a beam of light fire from it but Xehanort stopped it with very little effort much to Sora shock. Xehanort raised the _X_ -blade in air as he told them, _"It ends here and now!"_

Master Xehanort once again corrupted with darkness much to Past Sora, Donald, and Goofy's horror. He then fired a beam from _X_ -blade as Young Sora tired blocking it with his Keyblade until he was struck head on of the blast but thanks to Donald and Goofy, Young Sora went back in time by a few minutes where they helped Sora defend the attack and knocked it aside. Young Sora aimed his Keyblade at Xehanort but this time with his friends by his side as the Keyblade glew with their light a fired a beam then collided with the X-blade. The Ultimate key was strong but Sora's ties to his friends were stronger as the beam went over came Xehanort's and delivered the final blow. Xehanort soon found himself on the ground as all the strength he had gain left him, and Kingdom Hearts went back to normal, as he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. He tired to getting back up only to fall once more. Xehanort had been defeated as some members of Regime and Justice League pumped a fist or gave a small cheer. Xehanort was completely dumbfounded, _"Why?! How?!"_

 _"It's over now! You've lost!"_ Past Sora exclaimed. Xehanort winced but smirked, _"No, look... you are too late."_ Everyone looked up as Kingdom Hearts began to glow brighter by the moment. Goofy turned to Donald, _"Are we really?"_

 _"I don't know!"_ Donald replied. Past Sora turned to Xehanort, _"What's gonna happen?!"_

 _"A purge..."_ Xehanort answered as he tired standing on one knee, _"The World will be returned to whence it started. The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And the darkness spread across the World like a plague. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure. But, the first light... the light of Kingdom Hearts... it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright..."_

 _"It wasn't your decision to make."_ Past Sora told him. In response Master Xehanort picked up the _X_ -blade and used it to pick himself back up, _"Then who's was it? The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World in endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny."_

"That's why he needed the vessels... he wouldn't live very long at that age, even if his plan did succeed. " Wonder Woman realized as Sora nodded in confirmation. Past Sora replied, _"If so... you're not that person, Xehanort."_

Master Xehanort stared at Past Sora has he continued, " _A real leader knows destiny is beyond his control... and accepts that!_ " Xehanort took Sora's words to thought before smiling genuine, _"You... make me think of an old friend..."_

"Just then, our friends joined us on that world." Sora continued as the memory revealed the Guardians of Light arriving at Scala ad Caelum through a Keyhole. Donald beamed, _"You made it!"_

 _"Are you okay?"_ Mickey asked with concern. The three heroes nodded as Riku walked up to them, _"Kingdom Hearts is closing from the other side. But we managed to follow our hearts to you."_

Sora nodded as Terra turned to Master Xehanort, who was just standing there, with the _X_ -blade in hand, _"Master Xehanort..."_ He began to make his way to him as Aqua quickly tired to stop him. He turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Aqua then let go, trusting Terra would do the right thing. Even after what Master Xehanort had done to them. He then took a few more steps. Diana, Nightwing, and Adam secretly grinned hoping he'd end him but then much to their shock he smiled, _"There's more to light than meets the eye... as I told you."_

Xehanort's eyes widened with shock as he muttered, _"You sly fox..."_

Terra then began to glow as a heart came out of him taking the form of man, that made Aqua's and Ven's eyes widened in shock. Firestorm turned to Sora, "Who's this guy?" Batman stated, "He's Xehanort's old friend as well as the old Master of Ventus, Terra, and Aqua..." He turned to Sora, "Am I right?"

"Yeah, I believe his name was... Master... Eraqus." Sora thought. Earqus told lift his hand as he and Terra told him, _"Now, hand over the X-blade, Xehanort."_

 _"It is too late."_ Xehanort stated. Earqus replied as he turned to the Guardians, _"For us perhaps, but not for them."_

Master Xehanort aimed the _X_ -blade at him, _"No... I can do this..."_ Earqus didn't look threatened as he knew Xehanort was done after that last fight. He simply walked over to him and made him put the X-blade down and place a hand on his shoulder as he smiled, _"Enough. Checkmate..."_

Xehanort turned to Earqus, as he continued, _"You tired... and you know Sora is right... Remember the man you once were, Xehanort. Remember all the good we did when we were that age... this isn't who you are... please... you know things you did were wrong... you know who you are..."_

Everyone in the present watch, wondering what would happen next. Xehanort sighed and nodded, he then walked his way up to Young Sora... and handed him the _X_ -blade, _"Very well done... and I'm truly sorry for what I done... I hope one day... you'll have the heart to forgive me..."_

Young Sora eyes widened in shock but he took the X-blade none the less. After words, Earqus did a proper goodbye to his former pupils. Xehanort watch the events play out until his age finally caught up to him. He was about to fall over when Earqus caught him, _"Here."_ He then placed Xehanort's arm around his shoulder. He turned to him, _"Ready, my friend?"_

Xehanort smiled as their lights began to shine, "Yes..." They then appeared as they young men they once were. They gave a small laugh as they moved on to the afterlife... not as enemies... but as brothers...

"So, with my friends help... we used to _X_ -blade to seal away Kingdom Hearts... and return to the Keyblade Graveyard... " Sora explained. Blue Beetle wondered, "What happened to the _X_ -blade?"

"It just vanished afterwords... I honestly don't know what happened to it..." Sora admitted. Batman replied, "That's probably for the best... the X-blade is far too dangerous for anyone to have."

"You'll hear no arguments from me." Young Sora agreed as the memories revealed the Guardians of Lights had return to the Keyblade Graveyard. Young Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, and Xion. The King of Disney of Disney Castle sighed in relief, _"It's finally over."_

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Young Sora closed his eyes and frowned, _"No..."_ Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, and the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Young Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, _"We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."_

 _"No, I know what I have to do."_ Young Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Young Sora was planning to do, _"Sora..."_

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, _"My whole journey began the day I lost her."_ He placed a hand over his heart, _"And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."_

 _"We'll go too."_ Donald stated as Goofy nodded, _"That's right."_

Sora smiled at them, " _Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."_

 _"Sora, listen. The Power of Waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!"_ Mickey warned the teenager as Flash knew what happened from there. Young Sora smiled with determination, _"I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."_

 _"Please..."_ Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, _"Let him go, Mickey."_

 _"Riku..."_ Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, _"His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him."_ Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, _"Yeah..."_ He then gave Sora's past self a small smile, _"Safe journey, Sora."_

 _"Thank you."_ Past Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more...

"So... afterwards I tracked Kairi down to your world and used the Power of Waking to bring her home, but in order for me to do it I had to take Kairi's place..." Sora explained as Past Sora and Kairi sitting on the Paopu tree watching the sunset, as they held each other's hands. Sora had successfully brought Kairi back. They held their each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Tears slide down the Princess of Hearts check as she knew what was to come next. Much to everyone's horror, they watched helplessly as Past Sora faded-away. Before he vanished completely, he made Kairi a promise, _"I'll come back to you, I promise."_

With that, Past Sora has vanished completely. Kairi sniffed as she tired to tell him something but he couldn't quite make out what it was as his tale ended, as he finished, "And that's how I ended up here..."

"And now thanks to Pete and Maleficent... Brainiac's also after Kingdom Hearts and this mysterious black box..." Superman stated. Green Lantern added, "And according to Maleficent when Sora and I were at Atlantis, that Organization member and those masked people with the Keyblades had the Black Box."

"And so they joined forces with Brainiac to try to take it from themselves and in return they gave him the aid of the Heartless." Diana realized. Flash concluded, "All while the Organization is just using this to test Sora..."

"I don't get it... if Master Xehanort's gone then who's now in charge of Organization XIII and this new group. Especially with no one being possessed anymore..." Harley wondered. Batman replied, "We'll figure that part later. Our first priority should be stopping Brainiac and Maleficent."

"Did you ever figure out how much Maleficent and Pete told Brainiac?" Sora replied. Batman replied, "It's the second reason why we need Cyborg to get back Brother Eye... it's the only computer that'll be able to crack the Beta's memory." He then turned to Cyborg, "Catwoman and Harley will join you. You'll need their help getting into the Batcave."

"Just give me the coordinates. I'll open a portal and 'boom-tube' in." Cyborg rolled his eyes. Batman told him, "You can't. I reversed... engineered your armor's Mother Box technology."

"Try teleporting into the Batcave. 'Stead of 'boom,' you'll go 'splat!'" Harley pointed out as she put a new piece of bubble gum in her mouth. Victor wondered, "So... how do we get in?!"

"The old Underground. There's a tunnel entrance under Arkham." Catwoman answered. Cyborg stared at her and Harley, "I'm taking YOU two to Arkham Asylum?!"

Harley blew a bubble as it popped, "Promise it won't be awkward or nothin'." Sora spoke up, "I'll go to..."

"You sure, Sora?" Kara asked with concern. Superman added, "No one would blame you if you wanted to take a break... you've been through enough already with Xehanort."

"I can't... not with Maleficent and the Organization involved... they're my responsibility..." Sora replied as he summoned his Keyblade, "And as long as I continue to wield the Keyblade... I guess I'll have to keep fighting... besides... if they get back to my universe... they'll go after my friends too. I can't let that happen."

"Sora..." Flash replied, "Once this is all over... we'll help you find a way back to your universe..."

Superman spoke up, "I need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude... assuming you haven't torn it down."

"Not yet." Batman admitted. Superman then turned to his allies, "Damian, Adam, you're with me."

"And the rest of us? We can't just sit here!" Wonder Woman exclaimed. Batman answered, "We plan our attack. Once Brother Eye's online, we mobilize. With Sora's help... we should be able to fight off the Heartless and Nobodies while Brother Eye tries to find the Keyhole so he can seal it." He then stood up, "Remember: out there, there's no Regime. Not anymore. So we DO... NOT... KILL!"

There was an awkward silence, particular towards Supergirl like she had no idea what he was talking about. Sora took notice of that as Batman told the group, "Let's go." As everyone prepared to leave, Sora was about to leave with Cyborg, Harley, and Catwoman when Supergirl called out, "Sora?"

He turned to Supergirl who asks with concerned, "You sure you're going to be alright?"

Sora smiled and gave her a thumbs up as Wonder Woman took Supergirl's wrist, "You're with me." Supergirl looks at Superman with worry as she left with Wonder Woman. Sora then left with his group to Arkham Asylum. Only Superman and Batman remained in the room. Superman looked at the table... then looks up at Batman, "Why'd you keep it?"

"Keep what?" Batman wondered. Superman pulled the sheet off the table... revealing the old Justice League table, used before the Watchtower was built. There was a large gash across it. Batman replied nonchalantly, "Hmm... forgot that was there."

Batman then left the room as Superman looked down at the table, remembering the good old days when he and Batman lead with the rest of the League... and smiled at the thought of the League reuniting to stop Brainiac...

* * *

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

"Ah... this room brings me back..." Luxu leaned back on his own throne from his days in the Organization. Ira asked, "And you sure no one will look for us here?"

"You think the others know I'm back other than Sora?" Xigbar grinned, "As if! The others think I'm long gone until our plans move into action."

"That's brings us to our next discussion!" Aced stated. Gula sighed, "Ava..."

"Huh? That's right. I guess she did come back after all... and she's been hanging out on Earth... I wonder what she's been doing all this time." Luxu wondered out of curiosity. Invi stated, "Does it matter? Do you think she is going to be a problem?"

"Maybe... She didn't like what I was going to do when I told her." Xigbar stated. Aced exclaimed, "Then she needs to be dealt with!"

"Guys, this is Ava were talking about... she the kindness out of all us. And she always meant well..." Invi stated. Gula nodded, "She's deserves a chance to prove herself."

"Well then... Ira... the Master put you in charge... what do you think?" Luxu turned to the leader of the Foretellers. He thought before saying, "We wait... see what develops."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Well, I did it! The entire Xehanort Saga from Sora's point of view. Over fifty thousand words! Yeah, this will be the only chapter of this story this long. The rest will be way shorter. 10,000 words at the most. Next time, Sora goes with Harley, Cyborg and Catwoman to Arkham Asylum to get to the Bat Cave. Together they will face members of the Society. Poison Ivy, Deadshot, and Bane. Plus Cyborg's darkness... Those who've played the game know who I'm talking about. Meanwhile, back in Sora's Universe we get to see how Guardians of Light are doing. And why does Ven act like Sora whenever he's around Kairi... or in this case Naminé? Stay tuned and find out. I hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering

WORLD: DARK WORLD

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness, King Mickey lead Aqua, Axel, Isa, Roxas, Xion through the dark world searching for the door to the other dimension. Axel looked out, "Man, it feels like we're walking in here forever and found absolutely nothing but Heartless!"

"The last time I was stuck in here, I may not have been able to keep track of time but 10 years passed by while I stayed the same." Aqua stated. Xion looked around a little worried, "Will the same thing happen to us too?"

"Don't worry. As long as we stay together, I should be able to get back to the Realm of Light and won't be gone for very long. Riku and I found a way to make sure we'd keep track of time so we wouldn't be gone too long." Mickey reassured everyone. Isa frowned, "No use finding Sora if we get separated again."

"Still... there's gotta be some clue to where to find that door." Roxas stated. Aqua shook her head, "The realm of darkness is constantly changing so even if we found that beach... it'd be in a different location entirely."

"Same's probably said for that door too. The only way we're finding that door is if we were lucky." Axel stated, "And the chances of that happening are even slimmer than that."

"It take a miracle to find that door." Isa sighed. Mickey frowned, "I hope Riku's group or Kairi are having better luck than we are..."

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Riku, Ven, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Chirthy, and Naminé. Goofy stated, "Gwarsh! I never expected we'd be back here anytime soon..."

"Whoa..." Pence gasped as he observed all the fallen Keyblades, "Look at all of them!"

"There must be millions of these Keyblade..." Olette observed, "You weren't kidding when you said this would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"We better start looking then." Donald stated. Hayner nodded, "Yeah... Sora's counting on us..."

Everyone went to searching, looking for that right Keyblade. As everyone looked for Master Xehanort's No Name Keyblade, Ventus worked particular close to Naminé. As Terra and Riku looked through the waste land, the latter said, "So... this world was where your will trapped for all these years."

"Yes..." Terra answered, "You know, I met Sora, Donald, and Goofy on this world way before the second Keyblade War."

"Really?" Riku turned in shock. Terra nodded, "I only had bits and pieces of my memories... but I knew he wasn't the boy I'd passed down the Keyblade to. So, I mistook him for Xehanort and attacked them. But as we fought, I remembered that other boy you played with. When they won the fight I realized my mistake in a way he reminds me of Ven."

"Yeah... they both just happen to be slackers..." Riku joked making them both chuckle. Terra asked, "I see that you kept my promise after all these years."

"I didn't tell a soul. Not the King. Not even Sora and Kairi. Although, Sora ended up with the Keyblade first because mine fell to darkness..." Riku stated. Terra nodded, "I know... Ansem's was part of my Heartless too, remember? I'm even amazed that you're now immune to the darkness."

"Hey, if you want any tips in getting to where I am, I'd be happy to." Riku offered as Terra nodded in appreciation. As Ven looked for Xehanort he kept stopping to check on Naminé. Chirithy took notice of it, "Um... you okay, Ven?"

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine..." Ven replied before asking, "Hey, Chirithy? In my past... did I have anyone special in my life?"

"Special? What do you mean?" Chirithy wondered. Ven clarified, "You know... something similar to what Kairi is to Sora."

Chirithy stared him at the moment before turning to Naminé. It then understood, "Oh! You mean if you had a girlfriend?!"

"Not so loud..." Ven shushed, "She'll hear you..." Ven looked around and Naminé didn't seem to notice before turning back to Chirithy, "Yeah... was I single?"

"Well... yes... actually..." Chirithy admitted, "So... you going to talk to her?"

"Uh..." Ven was unsure how to respond when Terra spoke up, "Guys! I found something!"

Everyone then regrouped with Terra, near an interesting shaped dirt hole. Goofy wondered, "What is it?"

"That shape... Master Xehanort's Keyblade was here." Terra explained. Naminé wondered, "You sure?"

"Xehanort's been a part of me for over ten years so yes... I'm sure..." Terra answered. Riku wondered, "Then if it was here... who took it?"

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, at the remains of Arkham, a boom-tube opens at the gates and Sora, Harley, Catwoman and Cyborg exit. Harley can't help but smile. Sora observed, "So... this is Arkham Asylum?"

"Yup. This were Batman put me and all of his rogues back in the days. In a strange sort of way... it's like a second home for me." Harley admitted. Sora stated, "Man... no offense Harley... but this place is giving me the creeps... Even Halloween Town or Monstropolis wasn't this bad..."

"None taken." Harley reassured him. Cyborg remained sour but alert, "Quit the chat... let's move..."

As the moved on Sora whispered to the women, "Why do we need these guys again? I thought Batman was finding our own recruits..."

"Unfortunately, everyone Bruce's trust is either MIA or died years ago during the Regime..." Catwoman answered. Harley replied, "They're all we got."

Sora sighed and nodded as Catwoman spoke up, "This way." She then headed for the front door as everyone followed her. Suddenly, a purple mist appears and blankets the four heroes. Sofa looked around, "What's this...?"

"Pheromones!" Cyborg gasped. Catwoman warned Sora, "Don't breathe then in!" Sora quickly held his breath as Cyborg pulled out large gun and blows the mist away. Harley unfortunately managed to breathe some of them in and began to feel sick. Catwoman asked with concern, "Harley? You okay?"

Harley staggers in a daze away from the others ...and right into the arms of Poison Ivy. She stroked Harley's face as she smirked, "Sweet, sweet Harley. This time you'll be a good girl for Mama."

Poison Ivy pushed Harley towards the others and backed away. She had crazed look in her eyes, "Hey, kiddies! Let's play 'Eeny Meeny Miney MURDER!'"

"Harley... it's us... your friends." Sora tired to reach out for her. Catwoman pulled him back before she hit him with a baseball bat. Harley swung her bat again only for Sora to summon his Favorite Deputy Keyblade to block the attack. Cyborg then blasted her back, as Catwoman told the teenager, "She won't listen when Ivy's in control..."

"We need to put her down!" Cyborg told them. Catwoman warned them, "Don't underestimate her."

Sora narrowly dodged the next swing which slams across Cyborg's jaw. Harley laughed, "Rock 'em, sock 'em, robot!" His human eye narrowed, "Okay, Clown Princess... gloves off!"

"Cyborg... remember... she's not herself!" Sora explained as he block another attack. As Catwoman kicked her back, "Then let's make this as quick and painless as possible before he forgets our truce."

Sora nodded as Harley smirked, "Hisssss! Cat fight!"

"Sorry, Harley. We'll try not to leave a scar." Catwoman stated as Cyborg tackled her to the ground as she kicked him off. Sora casted wind and water magic at her enough to wear her down put not enough to hurt her too much. Selina used her whip to pull Harley to the ground, but she quickly got back up and swung her bat at Sora which he counted before striking back, "Sorry, Harley... Sorry!"

Cyborg blasted her again as Sora casted water magic to knock her out. The former Teen Titan approaching Harley's body, "Nobody's gonna miss you!" He charged his arm cannon for the final lethal blow when Sora and Catwoman leapt in as the latter swiped it away. Sora told him, "We would!"

"Harley better be breathing!" Catwoman glared before turning to Harley as she sighed, "Ivy sure did a number on you."

"Will she be okay?" Sora asked with concern. Catwoman answered, "I hope so..." Just then, Ivy comes in riding her giant vines, "Arkham gave us so many memories, Selina. Bewitching guards, late night poker... mandatory shock therapy. Oh, that's right. YOU were spared thanks to your billionaire boy-toy."

"I didn't ASK for special treatment." Catwoman replied. Sora added, "And Selina's a better person than you are!"

"To hell with this pity party!" Cyborg stated. Poison Ivy smirked, "You're just dying to hurt me, aren't you, Tin Man? It won't bring back what you lost. Especially BELOW the waist."

Cyborg goes to charge Ivy but Catwoman held him back as Sora stated, "I don't get? What does that mean?"

"Ah... the blessings of living in Disney Universe..." Catwoman sighed as she knew Sora wouldn't be one of THOSE guys, before answering, "You don't wanna know."

Just then, Harley starts to moan and writhe in her sleep. Sora eyes widened, before glaring at Ivy, "What... what's wrong with her?! What did you do?!"

"Poor Harley smelled the wrong roses and, now, she's going into shock. Bye-bye, Baby Doll." Ivy answered. Sora eyes widened, "How... how could you do that?! She was your FRIEND!"

"I have no more friends, boy. All I have is the Green!" Ivy replied as Sora went back into his battle stance as Selina stood by his side, "Alright... she made this personal!"

"Let's mow her down!" Cyborg declared. Ivy threw a vine done at them as they dodged it Sora landed on one of the vines and used flowmotion to slide towards Ivy. Once he was close enough, he started smacking her with his Keyblade while Cyborg and Catwoman held off the plants that tired to protect the villain. Ivy then used a vine to knock him back. Sora quickly aimed his Keyblade at her, "FIRE!"

Power fire magic came out of Sora's weapon and start burning Ivy's planet's. She gasped, "My babies!" She glared at Sora as more planets came to her aid, "You will regret that boy!"

Sora, Cyborg, and Catwoman continued dodging the planets as Sora's Keyblade transformed into a giant hammer that would have made Harley proud. Sora then used this hammer to smack both Ivy and her planets. Then he transformed his Keyblade into a drill which cut through Ivy's planets and the ground. Once he was close enough to Ivy he pulled out his finisher as the claw grabbed her and threw her around like a rag doll until he slammed her to the ground. Ivy tired getting back up only to be kicked back down by Catwoman, who stated, "So much for the Gotham City Sirens."

"Huh?" Sora wondered as Selina simply put, "It was before your time..." Sora nodded as Cyborg turned his Keyblade, which turned back to normal, "That thing really does come in handy..."

The three then went to check on Harley, Sora was about to raise his Keyblade to heal her but Catwoman stopped him, "Wait... if we don't restart her heart, your healing spells might end up killing her instead." Sora's widened as he asked, "So... what do we do then?"

She then turned to Cyborg as she asked, "You got a defibrillator in there?"

"Yeah, but..." Cyborg admitted but was a little hesitant on saving the ex-criminal's life. Catwoman exclaimed, "Use it!"

Cyborg doesn't want to revive someone he despises... but, knowing he'll catch hell from Batman if he doesn't, he activates defibrillators in his hands and shocks Harley three times as Sora and Catwoman watched closely, as they both asked, "Harley?"

Harley moves ever-so-slightly and moans, "Again... again..." Catwoman and Sora sighed in relief, she was going to be okay. The latter gave Cyborg a big grin and a thumbs up, even he couldn't help but smile. After that Selina told him, "Now you can use that spell..."

"Heal!" Sora commanded as green light shine over Harley. She got back to her feet as Selina helped her up, "Thanks guys... Sorry for trying to beat on you."

"You weren't yourself... it's alright. We're just glad you're gonna be okay." Sora reassured. Harley smiled at that before they continued on with their mission. The four reached the old Underground and follow the tracks, being wary about who or what is out there. Harley asked, "You think we'll find Dinah and Ollie once we get to Brainiac?"

"Seriously?! They're already dead." Cyborg stated. Harley glared at him, "Why you gotta say that?!"

"Brainiac collects the best and discards the rest. Black Canary and Arrow? Definitely NOT the best." Harley stays where she is in disbelief as Catwoman and Cyborg continue as Catwoman glared, "I'd take THEM over you ANY day, Victor!"

"They're going to be okay!" Sora stated. Victor asked, "What makes you so certain of that?"

"Because I've become apart of their heart just like they've become a part of mine..." Sora explained as he placed a hand over his heart, "I can feel like they're okay."

Harley smiled at that as she quickly caught up to the group, "That's some heart you got there!"

Cyborg was silent as they continued on, Sora turned Cyborg, "You mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. Sora wondered, "Why did you side with Superman anyways?" Cyborg stopped at that as he realized, "That's right... you weren't there when it happened so you wouldn't know..."

He turned to Sora, "Before the Regime... before Justice League... I was part of the team. We called ourselves the Teen Titans. All the members, we some of my closest friends were on that team. If they were still around, they would have loved to have ya on the team."

"Cool..." Sora nodded, "Then what happened?"

"The death of Metropolis affected everyone... The Titans were in Metropolis when the bomb went off. Starfire, Beast Boy, Superboy, Kid Flash, Red Robin, Wonder Girl, gone! Raven and I were some of the only survivors. If we went with Superman, that never happens again." Cyborg frowned at the memory. Catwoman paused, "Wait, you mean you don't know..."

"Don't know what?" Cyborg asked. Catwoman turned to him, "After the Regime fell... we found out that Tim, Connor, Cassie, Starfire... They were sent to the phantom zone when Connor tired to stop Superman. Cyborg glared, "Don't lie..."

"I think she's telling the truth..." Sora stated. Cyborg turned to Sora, "And why should I believe her? Both Harley and Selina were criminals before the Regime..."

"Then don't listen with your ears... listen with your heart. May your heart be your guiding key. It will lead you to the truth." Sora explain. Cyborg thought about it before turning to Selina. She continued, "We managed to get them out of there but Tim was murdered by Zod who tried to escape while getting them out of there. But we saved the others. But they disappeared before the invasion while on a mission to Oa."

Cyborg paused at that as he whispered, "Could... could it be true..." Sora asked, "What does your heart say?" Cyborg was unsure how to answer when Sora placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey... when this over... we'll find them."

"You do that?" Victor asked. Sora nodded, "Sure... I know all my friends from my universe are okay... so I need to make sure all my new friends in this universe are okay."

"Sora... thanks, dude." Cyborg smiled as they reached a brick wall. Catwoman told them, "Here we are."

Catwoman and Harley goes to different parts and feel around . The women then look and nod at each other and push in bricks at the same time. The wall opens up to the Batcave. Only to reveal a magical barrier, Catwoman's eyes narrowed, "Not good. Looks like Maleficent was here. This could be a problem."

"I got this..." Sora smirked as he summoned his Keyblade. He aimed his weapon to the flames as light swirled around the weapon and a beam of light shot out unlocked the path. Harley smiled, "Huh? It was a good thing Sora decided to come along or we'd never get through."

"Unfortunately, it also probably means there will be Heartless or more members of the Society inside." Cyborg pointed out. Sora smirked, "We can handle them!"

Catwoman turned to Harley, "Wait here, Harley. Make sure no one follows us."

She motions to Sora and Cyborg to follow her in as Harley salutes. Cyborg sighed, "After you, please." Sora happily followed along Catwoman with Cyborg. Harley's smile fades as she watches the two enter. She worries about Catwoman, Sora... and MAYBE a bit about Cyborg as they head deeper. As they headed in main area of the Batcave Catwoman commented, "It's TOO quiet."

"Heartless?" Sora wondered as Cyborg activated his radar, "Bogeys... and they're not bats."

Just then, Sora heard the loading of a gun. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and leaped ahead and block all the incoming bullets before the three went into their battle stances. Out of the shadows came Deadshot and Bane of the Society. He chuckled as he turned to Catwoman, "I told Grodd you were loyal to the Bat. He called me... 'paranoid.' At least he listened when I said Batman wouldn't relinquish his Cave so easily. Soon, not just this place, but all of Gotham will be MINE!"

"That's not gonna happen, Bane!" Sora glared. Bane turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg, my old comrade."

"I was never down with Superman recruiting criminals to the Regime. That was HIS call." Victor glared at him. Bane retorted, "We are BOTH considered criminals now. So ask yourself: what is the difference between us?"

"The difference between us? Only one of our teams will still be standing." Cyborg told him as he transformed his arm into a cannon. Bane cranked up his venom as he chuckled, "On that... we can agree."

Deadshot aimed his weapons at them as everyone went into their battle stances. As Sora deflected the bullets the incoming bullets as Catwoman and Cyborg dealt with Bane, Deadshot told the youngest member, "Sorry to do this kid. I got nothing against you."

"Then why side with Brainiac and Maleficent? Instead of trying to stop this invasion?" Sora asked. Deadshot answered as he continued firing at him, "Got no choice. Grodd put a nano-explosive in my head. His paw's on the trigger. So, whether I like it or not, I gotta do Grodd's dirty work."

Sora eyes narrowed, it wasn't enough that Grodd was using the Heartless but now he was forcing someone to work for him against his will. There had to be a way to free him. However, first he needed to take him down before he tried anything. Catwoman kicked Bane back as he chuckled, "Of all the ways to torment the Bat, hurting you is one of my favorites."

"Yet, you've NEVER broken me!" Catwoman smirked as she dodged another punch. Sora was able to land a few hits on Deadshot, he realized they had to finish this quick or Brainiac would destroy this world and countless more... especially if he got his hands on Kingdom Hearts. Sora placed a hand close to his heart, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Just then, Stitch appeared climbing all over Sora and his Keyblade as Deadshot stared in shock. He seen Maleficent and Pete and he didn't believe it. He should have guessed the kid could summon Disney Heroes at his beck and call. Stitch chuckled as he pulled out his blasters as Sora told him, "C'mon!"

Sora and Stitch then flew around the Batcave surrounding both Deadshot and Bane with beams of plasma and lighting magic. Cyborg and Catwoman stood back as Sora and Experiment 626 finished the attack as the fired plasma into the sky and fell into the field where Bane and Deadshot where trapped in. This took Deadshot out and several wounded Bane as Cyborg finished with a blast of his cannon arm knocking him out. Catwoman rhetorically asked them, "Was that as fun for you as it was for us?"

As Stitch disappeared, Cyborg asked Sora, "So... we ready to go?"

"Not quite. There's something else I need to take care off." Sora answered as he walked up to Deadshot, he his Keyblade over his head and closed his eyes. He thought to himself, _"May my heart be my guiding key."_

Light swirled around his Keyblade and a minute later, a small nano size bomb came out of Deadshot floating in air. Sora took the bomb as he looked down the unharmed assassin, "There... now, you can make your own choices without worrying about Grodd."

"Now there's something I haven't seen in years..." Cyborg got his attention. Catwoman asked, "What's that?"

"Compassion." Cyborg admitted. Catwoman smiled as Sora walked up to them with the bomb, "Is there a safe place in the Batcave were we can put this." Catwoman gestured to a small bomb proof safe, "In there. If Grodd even did detonate the nano bomb, it would contain the blast."

Sora nodded as he placed it inside a closed it shut before joining the others. Catwoman asked, "Ready to meet Brother Eye?" Sora smiled and gave a thumbs up as Cyborg smirked, "About damn time!"

They walk to the main console, it monitors still covered with Brainiac's logo. Cyborg observed, "System's still running. Brother Eye needs a clean power source... something Brainiac can't touch."

"The Cave's got backup generators." Catwoman suggested. Cyborg nodded, "That should do it."

Just then, the monitors turn into the face of Brainiac. Sora eyes narrowed, "Brainiac!"

 _"Victor Stone. The pinnacle of human evolution."_ Brainiac stated. Catwoman slightly joked, "SOMEONE has a secret admirer."

 _"But your humanity inhibits your true potential. You must PURGE it."_ Brainiac continued. Cyborg retorted, "Interesting thought. Just one problem: I'm a team player. And humanity? That's my team."

 _"But you are capable of so much more."_ A purple beam shoots out of a monitor's "eye" and strikes Cyborg as darkness swirled around him. As he screams, he goes to one knee and groans. Suddenly, it's as if a copy of the mechanics of his cybernetic body is literally tearing itself out of Cyborg's body. When it's done, an all-robot version of Cyborg appears. It replied, _"Grid online."_

"Um... Sora? Any ideas what happened?" Catwoman asked. Sora assumed, "Brianiac must have extracted the darkness that was in Cyborg's heart, creating this... Grid."

"You have some like this from your dimension?" Cyborg wondered.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded as he got a brief flashback of Vanitas as Grid turned to Cyborg, _"I am your vast intellect, liberated from the weaknesses of flesh and emotion."_

"Apparently liberated from my good looks and charm, too." Cyborg quipped. Grid told them, _"No aspect of Victor Stone's knowledge is unknown to me. Including the most efficient way to kill all of you."_

"Nice to know Cyborg thinks of us that way." Catwoman smirked. Brainiac told Grid, _"Remember... I need the Keyblade's Chosen alive."_

"Bring it!" Sora stated. Just then, a voice spoke up, "BORING! How about we spice things up a little." Just then Nobodies appeared to Grid's side, Catwoman sighed, "Great... now the Organization's getting in on this."

"We can take 'em!" Cyborg grinned as Sora nodded, "Yeah." As Sora and Catwoman fought off the Nobodies, Cyborg started off against his dark counterpart, "So, uh... Grid. This "mirror match" as weird for you as it is for me?"

 _"For years, I dwelled as a subroutine within your system. An anomaly. I never fathomed an existence outside you. Now, I realize my perfection... and your obsolescence!"_ Grid replied as he fired a dark cannon blast at him. Victor managed to dodge the blast but the impact from the blast hit the wall creating a small explosion knocking him forward to a punch. Sora cut down another nobody, he watched as Cyborg struggled with dark counterpart.

He threw a fist a Grid, who caught it with easy and punched him back into some old uniforms including the original Nightwing uniform. As Catwoman cut down another Nobody with her claws, she told Sora, "I got this. How about you give him a hand."

Sora nodded as he performed a shotlock on Grid. His Keyblade temporary transformations back into the drill and he flew into Grid several times knocking doing tons of damage to the dark machine. When Sora flushed the attack, he landed next to Cyborg, "How about we finish this together?"

Cyborg smirked as he transformed his arm to a canon, "You'll show Grid the light, and I'll show him my cannon!"

Sora and Cyborg aimed their respectable weapons at Grid while the machine tired to repair itself from the last attack. Sora's Keyblade began to glow with light as Cyborg's arm charged up as the latter exclaimed, "BOOYAH!"

Both weapons fired and struck Grid causing the machine to fade to the darkness. Cyborg smirked, "Not so perfect after all!"

He then turned to Sora, "Thanks again... Sora."

"No problem, Cyborg." Sora smirked as he put away his Keyblade and offered him help to get to his feet. Cyborg took it, "Friends call me, Victor."

Once, they regrouped, Cyborg told them, "Alright... I'm going to get the back up power started up. Can you and Catwoman make sure Brianiac or the Organization don't try anything?"

"We got this." Sofa nodded. As Victor left, Sora turned to the old Nightwing uniform, "Is this...?"

"That belonged to Dick Grayson. The first Robin and the first Nightwing." Catwoman explained as she walked up closer to him. Sora turned to her in confusion, she explained, "During Batman's first years, he met an orphan who lost his family to crime just like he did. Bruce took him in and gave him a home. Trained him. He helped bring his parents killer to justice. And since then they shared a lot of adventures."

"Did you know him?" Sora asked. Catwoman nodded, "Yeah... but mostly as Robin and Nightwing. Cyborg knew him better though. They were friends when they were both Teen Titans." She turned to Sora, "In many ways, you and Dick are a lot alike. He was a skilled fighter, he saw the best in everyone, loyal to his friends..." She then smirked, "...he even had similar taste in women. Red heads."

Sora blushed at the thought of Kairi as she continued, "Sure, there are a few differences as well. Dick's smarter and more mature than you, and you have magic and an oversized key that can unlock anything. But I can definitely see why Bruce has a soft spot for you. He saw you have the best parts of Dick as well."

"He sounded like a great guy." Sora smiled before frowning, "What happened to him?"

Catwoman sighed, "Damian happened... When Bruce learned about him, he had Dick help him control his temper and killer instinct..."

"So... he's not... um..." Sora thought. Catwoman raised her hands, "Oh, thank goodness no! Believe me... if he were mine, I would have raised him to be better than that. Definitely would have shown him movie of your friends. No, Damian's mother was the Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. The leader of the League of Assassins. She and Bruce had a thing for each other long ago but they didn't have the same goals in life... so she drugged him and one thing came to another... and Damian was born. He was raised by them most of his life so he never understood the 'no killing' rule."

"So, when Superman killed the Joker..." Sora realized. Catwoman stated, "He was all for it. Bruce and Dick tried to teach why Superman did was wrong and why they needed to stop him before it was too late but he wouldn't listen. Then a riot happened when Superman tried to move the inmates in Arkham as Batman and Nightwing tried to stop them and the riot. Dick joked around like he normally does but then Damian lost his temper and attacked Dick..." She paused as she frowned. Sora realized, "Damian killed him."

"Yeah... one could say that's when the war truly started. As soon as I heard, I came right over. Bruce was heart broken... He's already lost his Parents and Jason, the second Robin... he lost two more to his sons that day... that look he had when I saw him again... I should have never left him." Catwoman finished. Sora frowned, "I wish I could have met him."

"Yeah... you two would have definitely got along." Selina gave a sad smile. Just then, Cyborg returned as he told the two, "Backup power's on. Let's get this party started!" They nodded as the walked up to Brother Eye, but only after giving a look at Dick's old uniform. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Dick." The three then headed for Brother Eye. Cyborg approaches Brother Eye and inserts his connection spike into it. Tapping a few keys with his free hand, he works on cleaning the computer of Brainiac, _"No human... not even YOU... can gain control of my neural network."_

He grunted as he re-programed Brother Eye, "Not trying to. Just teaching Brother Eye to ignore you!" Cyborg's mechanical eye starts to flash as he works hard to fight against Brainiac's functions. Brainiac starts to falter, _"This minor success... will not... save you... nor will be enough... send the Keyblade's Chosen... back to his... home dimension..."_

Soon Brother Eye is back online; Brainiac couldn't hack it again, _"Brother Eye is online."_

"Welcome back." Catwoman smiled. Brother Eye replied, _"Thank you, Ms. Kyle."_ Just then, the alarms went off as Sora asked, "Now what?"

 _"Warning! Victor Stone has infiltrated the Batcave! Deploying countermeasures!"_ Brother Eye stated as the computer bought out a rocket launcher as Cyborg readies his cannon-arm. Catwoman quickly stood up to Brother Eye and ordered, "Defense system override! Authorization LK-4D4!"

 _"System administrator Selina Kyle. Retinal verification required. "_ It stated as it scans Catwoman's eye, then retracts rocket launcher, _"Identity confirmed. Standing down."_

Cyborg retracts cannon arm as Sora looked over to where the inter-dimensional transit once was, only to find it smashed. Sora gasped in horror, "Oh-no! The device!"

Cyborg turned to what Sora was looking at as he assumed, "Isn't that the inter-dimensional transit Batman used to bring our counterparts to our world."

"Yeah... it was also Sora's ticket to get home... I'm thinking Pete or Bane must have smashed it to prevent Sora from leaving." Catwoman nodded sadly. Sora frowned, did this mean, he would be stuck here for the rest of his life? That he'd never see Riku and Kairi... and the others ever again. Just then, Cyborg placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Hey, dude... We'll find another way to get you home once this is all over. I'll fix the inter-dimensional transit myself if I have to."

"Really?" Sora asked. Victor smiled, "Sure, if you willing to find my friends... then I'll make sure you can get back to yours. It's what friends do."

"Thanks, Victor." Sora smiled. Catwoman smiled, Sora was actually bringing back the old Cyborg back before the Joker happened. She then turned to the computer, "Brother Eye, bring geo-sync comms online."

Brother Eye does so, showing the positions of Batman, Flash, Sora, Firestorm, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Blue Beetle and Black Canary. Sora then pulled out the Gummi phone and contacted Batman. Once he answered, Sora smiled, "We did it."

"Bruce, the comms are yours." Catwoman added as she walked up to the phone...

Batman was flying over Gotham in the Batwing, "Copy." He then made contact with Brother Eye the Batwing, "Brother Eye, broadcast on the old Justice League band and Sora's Gummi Phone."

 _"Broadcasting."_ Brother Eye replied as it opened up the channels. He told everyone, "We're back online, everyone. We have one hour to evacuate civilians before we engage Brainiac and the fleet."

Batman flies off to start the evacuation of Gotham...

 _"Cyborg, you and Catwoman are with me in Gotham. Sora, you and Harley are going to Metropolis to help Wonder Woman and Supergirl with the evacuations. Cyborg will use his boom-tubes to get you there."_ Batman told the three. They nodded as Catwoman and Cyborg went on ahead, Sora was about to join them when Batman told him, "Sora... I need a moment."

"Huh?" Sora wondered as he stood there alone. Batman continued, "When you finally defeated Master Xehanort. You had an opportunity to kill him and you didn't even after what he did to Kairi. I want to know why."

Sora replied as he pulled out Kairi's Good Luck Charm. He held it tightly as he told him, "It was because... I made a promise." Batman smiled, "Good... then I know I can completely trust you with one other thing."

"What's that?" Sora wondered. Batman told him, "I need you and Harley to make sure Wonder Woman and Supergirl don't kill anyone. If they try, I'm counting on you to stop them. Can you do it?"

"You got it." Sora smiled and nodded. Batman nodded, "Good. Now, get moving. We have a world to save." Sora nodded as he ran off to join the others. Failing to notice Ava behind him, "So close..." She told herself, "I'm exposed now... but I need to speak to you soon, Sora. You're the best chance of stopping what's to come."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Sora's heart managed to reach out to Cyborg's but will it be enough. Also, I bet you're wondering where Kairi was in this chapter, am I right? She's doing her own thing right now but we'll get to her in Supergirl's chapter. Anyways, next time, Sora and Harley travel to Metropolis and the former has to team-up with Wonder Woman against the Society to protect Supergirl but will he prevent her from harming anyone? What will Ava do when she confronts Sora? And someone else has taken notice to Sora's actions... someone with his remake coming up and Sora hasn't seen since KH2. Will he leaned out hero a helping hand? Find out next time. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow or fav. as well. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Amazon Warrior

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They each belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here we are with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Amazon Warrior

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, during the invasion. A man dressed in black entered a bar. The bartender looked to him, "Hmm... Ah, you again. I figured you'd be going with the evacuation like everyone else."

"Could say the same about you." The man replied as he took the seat. The bartender gave a small chuckle, "It's gonna take more the alien terminators and shadow monsters to get me running. So, you want the usual?"

The man gave a small nod as the bartender handed him a beer. As the man took a sip, the bartender flipped on the news, _"This is Cat Grant... reporting to you live. The alien invasion has continued to spread world wide as Batman, other heroes, former criminals, and Regime members. We're even getting reports of some new costume people on the scene... We go to Jack Rider on the scene..."_

 _"Thanks, Cat! This is Jack Rider, and we getting live reports as watch from the skies as the invasion happening..."_ The man turned to the TV of a boom-tube opening as Harley Quinn and Sora stepped out. They turned to each other and nodded as they ran into the action, _"A boom-tub has just opened as the ex-criminal Harley Quinn and some kid with a giant key jumped out of it to stop the invasion."_

The bartender stared at the news, "Where do they all come from?" The bartender turned to the man as he took another sip, "What do you think... he with the Regime..."

"Doubt it... the kid probably only came all the way here to make new friends while searching for his light and save the world while at it." The man replied before finishing his drink and paid for his drink. The bartender cleaned out a glass as the man turned to leave, "Gee... sounds like you know the kid..."

"As a matter of fact..." He turned to the bartender, "I do."

He then left as he picked up his large sword he kept in the entrance and put it on his back. As he left, Stan Lee started to him, "Wow! That's a big sword! How on earth can he carry that thing?!"

_"Okay... it looks like the kid is placing a hand to where his heart is and... am I seeing this right? It looks like he summoned Disney's Wreck-It Ralph to fight the shadow monsters..."_

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Sora and Harley exited the boom-tube, Harley turned to Sora, "Alright... let's split up... we'll find them fast that way."

"Right!" Sora nodded as he summoned his Smile Gear Keyblade in hand. He was about to run off when Harley remember, "Oh, wait... Sora! I need a favor!"

"Huh? What is it?" Sora asked. Harley answered, "One of the Society members is a man called Leonard Snart. Most people know him as Captain Cold. I knew him from my days as a criminal and I know Cold wasn't a killer. He most likely joined Grodd to avenge his sister. She was with the Insurgency when Diana executed her. If you see him, could try talking him out of it? Deep down, he's a good guy."

"I'll try." Sora smiled and nodded. Harley nodded as they both ran off as Sora called Wreck-It Ralph for back up...

* * *

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman and Supergirl flew over Metropolis, landing on a rooftop as they gaze up at Brainiac's ship. Supergirl asked, "Where should we start?" When she didn't get an answer, she turned to Wonder Woman, "Diana? We don't have much time!"

"Batman's strategy is all wrong. Delaying our offense is pointless! It's one less hour before Brainiac sends us all to Hades. Saving these people could doom BILLIONS more!" Wonder Woman stated. Supergirl told her, "I can hear the people down there... ALL of them. They're afraid, like I was on Krypton when I didn't have these powers. And I look at us and just think... we can give them hope!"

Wonder Woman lightly shakes her head, thinking this is hopeless. Just then, Sora ran past them, "Sup! Why are you just standing here for?! People need help!" Sora then ran off and jumped off the building to rescue more civilians. Diana and Supergirl looked down, as the latter asked, "Did he just jump off a tall building in a single bound?"

"I think he did." Diana stared in disbelief. Sora voiced laughed, "I am still falling!"

Kara gave a small giggle, "C'mon... we better go and help him." Supergirl then flew after him as Diana groaned, "Teenagers..." She then flew after them as well...

* * *

Down on the streets, more people are being gathered by Betas and the Heartless. As one of the Betas pushes a police officer to go faster, Wonder Woman swoops down and grabs it. Everyone including the Heartless and Betas were confused when Diana voice spoke up, "Up here!"

Everyone looks up to see Wonder Woman and Supergirl holding the Beta up. Wonder Woman crushes the Beta's head and drops it. The other Betas fire lasers at the two super-powered women but they dodge them easily. The Heartless leaped in to help but Sora leaped in and cut them down, he told the people, "We got this! Go! Run!"

The people didn't hesitate as Wonder Woman lands and slices through the other Betas and Heartless , even using her shield to damage them before the kill. Supergirl and Sora joined in when Wonder Woman starts to get overwhelmed. When all the Betas are down, they look over at the humans... who run away at the sight of them. Supergirl looked confused, "Why are they so afraid of us?"

Sora put away his Keyblade, when he realized that she didn't know. He spoke up, "Listen, Kara... I might have a..." Diana gave him a threatening look but before anyone could say anything thing else a powerful blast hits Supergirl dead-on and blasts her back a fair ways, stunning her. A giant alien cannon was being held by Cheetah. Diana's eyes narrowed at the sight of her arch-foe, "Minerva!"

"You again?!" Sora glared at Cheetah as he resummoned his Keyblade. The villain then aimed the weapon at Wonder Woman, "Welcome back, Diana!"

Wonder Woman and Sora rushes Cheetah, but Cheetah fires, striking the Amazon's shield and sending her into a bar called the Ace O' Clubs. Sora continued the charge only for Cheetah to fire again as Sora took the blast head on and crashed in the same bar. Sora and Wonder Woman groaned as they got up. Sora quickly cast a healing spell on himself and Wonder Woman. She nodded, "Thanks..."

"Care to explain why you've been lying to Supergirl?" Sora asked. Wonder Woman replied, "That doesn't concern you..."

"It does, actually... the last person who lied to my friend, possessed him." Sora retorted. Diana sighed, she assumed the whole thing reminded him of Riku with Xehanort's Heartless, "She's too young and naive to understand what needs to be done to protect the world. Much like you are."

"Maybe so..." Sora started, "But I've been through a lot and I know the longer you keep lying... the more hurt she will be when she finally learns the truth. And we both know she won't stand with you or Superman when she does."

Before either of them could continue on, the barkeep holds a shotgun at Wonder Woman. He knew not to trust her and he didn't want her doing anything to the kid... then turns when the three heard someone at the door. The door handle jiggles...and then freezes... along with the entire door. Sora quickly went into his battle stance as the door explodes and the barkeep hides. Suddenly, the Reverse-Flash in at high speeds and around Sora and Diana, punching their faces hard several times. The Captain Cold entered the bar with his cold gun in hand, "You're heart's so COLD, Wonder Woman. Let's put you on ice!"

The other villain ran to Cold's side, as Sora and Wonder Woman recovered from the last attack. Cold blasts her, but she uses her bracelets to deflect the beam to freeze Reverse-Flash. He commented, "Nice rope-a-dope."

"You're... Captain Cold, right?" Sora assumed. Cold nodded, "And you must be Sora... been hearing a lot about you lately. Only fair to tell you, when I hand you over to Grodd, Maleficent, and Brainiac... it's nothing personal... you're partner on the other hand..."

"Give up your code of honor, Snart? Why lower yourself to work with Grodd?" Diana asked. Captain Cold started with a glare, "You're not so 'pure,' Amazon! You... you 'executed' Golden Glider! She was my sister!"

"A sister YOU led into a life of crime! SHE paid for YOUR mistakes!" Diana went into her battle stance. Sora stopped her from rushing, "Harley told me what happened... and I don't blame you for being angry. I know what it's like to have the people you care about stripped from you. But this... this isn't who you are, Cold. This isn't what your sister would've wanted. I know there has to be some good in you..."

"You know what your problem is, kid? You see the good in everyone, even when it's not there. You're living a fantasy! There is no Easter Bunny, there is no Tooth Fairy, and there is no Santa Claus! This isn't your Disney Universe! This is the real world, and you need to wake up!" Captain Cold exclaimed as he aimed his cold gun at them. He fired as the two dodged the attack. Sora tired the first attack but Cold created an ice wall between them stopping the attack before kicking it down, causing Sora to flying back. He quickly recovered as Cold dodged a punch from Diana and froze her in place. Sora aimed his Keyblade and exclaimed, "Fire!"

Fire came out to his weapon forcing Cold to back up from Diana. She quickly freed herself as Sora proceed to smack Cold serval times with his Keyblade. Diana then smacked Cold with her Shield as well. Cold told them, "It's gonna take more than that to take me down."

Sora then places and hand over his heart, "TOGETHER!" Fire swirled around Sora as an animated lion stepped out of the flames and gave a powerful roar. Cold paused as Sora jumped on his back, "Wait... it that Simba?!" Simba then began to pounce to cold and roared to spread his flames. No matter how Snart could make with his weapon, Simba melted it away. Simba then finished his attack by leaping in the air and rolled into a ball. He then exploded finally knocking him down for the count. Diana snarled in a 'sorry-not-sorry' manner, "My condolences!"

Sora looked down with sympathy as Diana turned to him, "Don't tell me you sympathize with that man." Sora gave a small glare at Diana when they turned to see Reverse-Flash start to vibrate as the freezing molecules go above absolute zero. He shatters the ice and stretches his muscles. Diana glared at Barry's arch-enemy, "Eobard Thawne, right? Barry said you're some kind of time traveler."

"Yeah... and let me you both about the future." He zips to the opposite side of the bar, "Sora... you're never going back to you're universe again..." Sora eyes narrowed at that, before he continued, "...and Diana... You THINK you're immortal. But, in MY time, Diana, you're QUITE dead!"

Diana roared a battle cry as she charged at Reverse-Flash. She swung her sword at Thawne but he easily dodged every strike unaware she was only distracting him. Sora aimed his Keyblade at him, "FREEZE!"

Ice encased the evil speedster once more as Diana used his shield to slam into Thawne as Sora joined in the attack. He struck the villain several times with his Keyblade until the villain pulled back and ran around them. Diana turned to Sora, "He's trying to cut off our air supply!"

"I'll stop him." Sora nodded as he raised his Keyblade in the air, "STOPZA!" Reverse-Flash stopped mid run as time around him stopped. He struggled to get free and yet he couldn't. Sora smack him several more times as Wonder Woman threw her lasso around him and threw him around several times then back to Sora who used his Keyblade to smack him back to the ground taking him out of the fight. Diana's eyes narrowed his she sheathed her sword, "An oracle you are not!"

As they turn to walk away, Sora told Diana unaware of the green mist surrounding them, "Kara needs our help... we better hurry..."

"Sora?" A voice spoke up to him. Sora paused as his eyes widened as he turned around to see the girl he loved standing before him. He whispered, "Kairi?" He forgot what he was doing and didn't even question where Diana had disappeared as he ran to her. He gave her a big hug, "KAIRI! YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE OKAY!"

He then looked at her directly in the eyes, "Kairi... there's been something... I've been meaning to tell you... ever since we ate that paopu fruit..." However, before he could say more, Kairi cut him off, "Why didn't you save me?"

"Huh?" Sora looked shocked. Kairi looked at him sadly, "Just before the second Keyblade War, you promised me you'd protect me. But Xemnas kidnapped me again. And Xehanort... Did you ever care for me?"

"I do! More than anything! I even used the power of wakening to bring you home!" Sora tried to reassure her. Kairi frowned, "And then you abandon me again..."

"Kairi... I'd never abandon you... Look, we're together again... And I never leave your side again!" Sora promised. Before Kairi could reply a corridor of darkness consumed her once more. Sora gasped in horror, "KAIRI!"

"Well... well... well... you sure have been breaking a lot of promises to her lately." A new voice spoke up. Sora turned to see a boy in a mask walking up behind him, Sora's eyes narrowed as he summoned his Keyblade, "Vanitas! What did you do to Kairi?!"

"Oh... not much... I just opened a dark corridor to a black hole where she'll fall forevermore... if she was able to survive without air or oxygen." Vanitas taunted as he summoned his Void Gear Keyblade. Sora snapped, "You what?!"

"And speaking of broken promises..." Vanitas when on as help pulled Kairi's good luck charm out. Sora eyes widened in horror, "What? How did you...?!"

"You still had one last one I can break!" Vanitas finished as he crushed the charm. Sora stared in horror as it fell to pieces when he finally notice the green mist. Sora eyes narrowed, "Wait a second... how did Kairi even get here? And how are you back? This isn't real..." Sora pulled out Kairi's real good luck charm, "I got the real deal right here to prove it!"

He put it away as he smacked Vanitas with his Keyblade as he finished, "Didn't you learn your lesson in Slaughter Swamp, Scarecrow!"

Next thing he knew, Sora and Wonder Woman wakes up in the green mist with a groan. Diana turned to him, "You alright..." Sora nodded, "I'll live... you?"

Diana nodded as Scarecrow chortles at them as they got back to their feet. Scarecrow turned to Sora, "As I assumed from our last session, Sora... you're greatest fear is breaking the promises to the girl you love... Kairi, was it?" Sora glared in response as he turned to Diana as he chuckled, "And you Diana... You're not afraid of Superman... you're afraid you CORRUPTED him. Brave hero. Your worst fear is becoming the villain of the story."

"To Hades with your mind games!" Diana exclaimed. Sora nodded as he went into his battle stance, "Yeah... you're sick experiments end here!"

"Classic anger displacement." He then sprays more fear gas at them to become the large monster Sora had seen at Slaughter Swamp, "We should continue your both of your therapies!"

Scarecrow swung his weapon at them as the block it with their respective weapons. Sora quickly changed his Keyblade into Assault Claws as he dealt quick attack to Scarecrow and after hitting him enough times it transformed into Twin Yoyos. Sora swung the toy like weapons at Scarecrow doing additional damage to him. He then used the finisher as the Yoyos grew and staring chomping on Scarecrow like a maw. Diana then slammed her fist into him as she stated, "This battle will be pointless if we can't get rid of this toxin!"

"I got someone that can help!" Sora stated. Diana turned to him and gave him a nod, "Go! I'll cover you!"

As Diana continued to fight Scarecrow, Sora placed his hand close to his heart and called out, "As one!"

Just then, a Dream Eater came to Sora, already damaging the nightmare. Scarecrow looked shocked under his mask, "Oh no! Not again!" Diana wrapped her lasso around Scarecrow as she smirked, "What's the matter, Crane? Scared?"

Sora laughed as he spun the Dream Eater on and hopped on it's back. He then rode it as it bounced, getting larger in size from every bounce. Not only that the Nightmare was fading and the Dream Eater continued to do this as reality started to take form, and with final hope, the Dream Eater exploded into more Dream Eaters consumed the rest of the toxin. Diana then smacked the real Scarecrow to the ground, "This therapy sessions over!"

Scarecrow tries to blast them with more fear gas, but Wonder Woman, with a swipe of her sword, cuts Scarecrow's wrist and makes him drop the nozzle. As Scarecrow screams in pain and, perhaps, even FEAR, Wonder Woman stands over him with her sword at his neck. Sora stopped her, "I know you want to kill him but remember our truce... we don't kill... not even Scarecrow."

Diana gave Sora a look before back at Scarecrow, before knocking him out, "Fine... I'll finish him later..." Sora sighed in relief, but he had a strong feeling this was far from over. Just then an unseen force, knocked Diana back. Sora turned behind him as Ava stood there Keyblade in hand, "You again?!"

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_In the past, Ava met with the Master of Masters in his room to learn of her role. She is anxious, but she readies herself to hear the Master's words. The Master, sitting at his desk, closes the Book of Prophecies. Master of Masters told her, "What's written in the last page of the Book is gonna happen." He then stood up, "The entire world will be lost to darkness."_

_"But Master, isn't there anything we can do?" Ava asked with concern. Master of Masters replied, "Well, that's what brings me to your role. You might just be the only hope of keeping light from expiring."_

_Ava gasped softly as the Master faces her. She asked, "Hope? Master, what is it that you need me to do?" The Master pats her head as he explained, "Don't get involved in any battles, forget the notion of Unions, find Keyblade wielders with potential, and create an entirely separate organization. Then, like the seeds of a dandelion, let them fly to another world. They will keep the light alive."_

_"You really think that... I'm the right person for this?" Ava asked a little nervous at such a big role. The Master of Masters answered, "Ava, you're the only person for this."_

_"I understand." She nodded..._

_Ava holds a meeting with her organization, the Dandelions. She gave a speech to many young Keyblade wielders in the fountain plaza, "Today you're here to continue with your training for our mission. This session may seem like it's familiar to you, but in a world that is different, one made of dreams..."_

_She took a moment of pause before telling them, "You are our hope."_

_The crowd looks surprised and curious as she continued on, "A war will soon wage. Those who strive to protect the light will turn their weapons on their allies for the sake of loyalty to their own Unions. To be honest, I don't know how far I can guide all of you. What you must remember is that anyone can lose themselves to the darkness. However, there will be no winners; everything will be lost. Except, all of you who are the seeds of hope. When the time comes, and there is war, you mustn't fight, but instead you must fly away from here to the world outside. This training is to help you fulfill this crucial task. The future is in all your hands-as is the world's light."_

_She placed a hand on her chest, "May your hearts be your guiding key."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Back in the present, Diana recovered from the attack as she drew her sword. As Sora went into his battle stance, he could hear Kara cry out in pain. He turned to Wonder Woman, "I got her! Supergirl needs help!"

"I return as soon as I'm able." Diana nodded as she flew off at help Kara. Sora quickly engaged Ava as their Keyblades clashed...

* * *

Meanwhile, Supergirl is hurt pretty badly from the blast before and falls to her back. Cheetah approached her methodically, "'Girl of Steel.' You ARE a rare, rare find. No wonder Brainiac wants you... dead or alive." She leaned down and scratches Supergirl's cheek..which actually starts to bleed, "Kryptonians ARE vulnerable to magic. And these claws CUT... like MAGIC!"

Cheetah digs her claws into Supergirl's side, causing her to scream in pain. Cheetah wonders how best to make Supergirl suffer... when Wonder Woman flies in and knocks Cheetah off of Supergirl. She then proceeded to check on her, "Hang in there, Kara. The gods will protect us."

Cheetah stands and grunts, knocking her dislocated shoulder back into place by slamming it into a pillar. Diana glared at her, "Minerva. I'm surprised someone so feral still follows Grodd's orders."

"No, Princess. I only joined Grodd to draw out my OWN quarry... YOU!" Cheetah explained. Diana glared, "A fool's errand! Like when you sought a god's power but found the Cheetah's curse."

"More like the Cheetah's GIFT. I'm stronger, faster and thirsty... so thirsty... for Amazon blood!" Cheetah circled around her before charging at the Amazon...

Sora's Keyblade clashed Ava's, he tired pressing down on it before she pushed him aside. Sora got back on his feet as he went to strike again and again and again but she was able to block every attack. Every spell, she countered with her own. However, despite all of this, she didn't fight back. And soon he began to realize that as well. He took deep breaths before saying, "What game is the Organization playing at?! Just who are you people!"

"I have no wish to fight you, Sora. I actually came to seek your help." Ava explained as she put away her Keyblade. Sora look confusion before going back into his battle stance, "My help?! You gotta be kidding me? What makes you think I'll help anyone working with the Organization?!"

"Because I'm not with them." Ava explained as Sora looked even more confused, "I'll answer any questions that you may have about us, if you agree to stop them in what Luxu plans to do."

"Luxu?" Sora asked before calming down a bit, "Who... is Luxu?"

However before he could get an answer, a blue beam struck an unprepared Ava, and incased her in ice. Sora turned to see the source of the beam revealing a recovering Captain Cold. He aimed his cold gun at him, "I'm... not done... with you... yet..."

"Easy... you can barely stand... you're in no potion to fight." Sora tried to calm him down. Cold continued, "Whatever it takes... the Regime will answer for what they did to my sister..."

"And you'd destroying your own world to do it?!" Sora asked. Cold asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Supergirl told us Brainiac captures city's of a world but then destroys what's left. Brianiac's the reason why Krypton is gone too! And with Maleficent and Pete supplying Brianiac with Heartless... he'll do the same to your world as well." Sora explained, "Harley said the your sister join the Insurgency before she died. So, she died to help save the Earth from the Regime. She's a hero. This path you're taking won't bring her back, in fact... if you continue doing this... it'll make her sacrifices she made go in vain. Is that what you really want?"

Cold continued to aim his weapon at Sora, until he finally put it down as he broke down, "What have I done?! I'm so sorry... Lisa..."

Sora knelt to him and offered him help back up, "You can still honor you sister by doing what she did... fight the good fight... help save this world from Brainiac and the Heartless..."

Captain Cold stared at him for a minute before taking his hand as Sora pulled him up. He told him, "I'll go back to the Society and tell others what Brainiac's really up too. That should make things go a bit smoother for you heroes... I'll then join you in the final fight..."

Sora smiled in appreciation as Cold told him, "Just make sure when this invasion is all over... Make sure Superman and Wonder Woman answer what they did to my sister... and my friends..."

"Will do..." Sora nodded. Just then the ice Ava was trapped in began to crack. She was starting to free herself. Sora told him, "Take Scarecrow and Reverse-Flash and go... I'll handle her..."

He nodded as he went to do so... when the Society was gone. Ava broke through the ice and fell to her knees as she went to recover. Sora aimed his Keyblade at her, "Now, what were you talking about earlier..."

"I'm willing to tell you everything that I know what they're planning..." Just then the ground began to shake a little, as Sora told her, "Now, might not be the best time..."

"I know... I'll turn myself in to your new allies... and then when you have a moment... will you hear me out?" Ava asked. Sora thought about it before pulling out his gummi phone and dialed Batman. When he picked up, Batman asked, _"I in the middle of an evacuation... this better be important..."_

"Sorry... I won't have called if it wasn't important..." Sora apologized, "It's the Organization's new allies... one of them has just surrendered. She says you willing to shed some light of what they're planning" He then showed Batman Ava. Batman's eyes narrowed at her, before saying, _"You were right to call... I'll Cyborg pick her up when as soon as evacuation in Gotham is over... Good work, Sora."_

Sora turned the phone back to him before he turned back to Ava, Batman warned her, _"If you try to escape before Cyborg reaches you... once we've dealt with Brainiac and Superman... I'll be coming for you and your allies next."_

Ava nodded at that, before Batman called out to Sora, _"Return to your mission, Sora... We'll interrogate her later."_

Sora turned to phone back to him, "Right... see you soon!"

Batman then ended the call as Sora turned to her, "Stay here and wait for Cyborg to pick you up... I wouldn't try anything if I were you..."

"I give you my word... I'm not going anywhere..." Ava told him as Sora turned to leave, she whispered to him, "May your heart be your guiding key..."

* * *

The fight between Wonder Woman and Cheetah was brutal, but Diana manages to defeat her arch-foe once more She then marched her way to Cheetah, "You want blood?! Your curse can NEVER be undone. THIS is the peace you deserve!"

As Supergirl comes to, Wonder Woman picks up Cheetah with one hand and holds out her sword with the other, ready to slit her throat. Suddenly, Harley Quinn shows up in front of Supergirl, "You all right, blondie?" She then helped Supergirl to her feet, "Sit tight. My good friend, Sora will be here soon."

Harley draws her guns and shoots the sword out of Wonder Woman's hand. She told the Amazon, "She's had ENOUGH, Wonder Bread!"

"This isn't your business, Clown!" Diana glared. Harley stood her ground as she told her, "You heard Bats: NO KILLING!"

"YOU lecture me?! How much blood is on YOUR ledger, Quinn?!" Diana retorted. Harley frowned and looked at her with regret as she admitted, "Oh... buckets full, honey. I was tryin' too hard to impress the wrong guy..." She then glared at Diana as she finished, "...kinda like YOU with Superman!"

Wonder Woman grimaces in anger and tosses Cheetah aside. She then picked up her sword and rushes Harley, the former Clown Princess emptying her clips into her. Wonder Woman uses her bracelet to block the bullets. Sora rushed his way to help as he whispered, "Hold on Harley..."

However, Daina got to Harley and runs her through with the sword... much to Sora and Supergirl's shock and horror. Sora gasped, "Harley!"

"NO!" Supergirl screamed. As Wonder Woman kicks Harley off her sword, Supergirl dropkicks her into the next county. She then goes to Harley as Sora joined in. Supergirl told him, "She's losing too much blood! If I can stop the bleeding, can you use your magic to heal her."

"I can..." Sora nodded worried for Harley. Kara then turned to her, "This is gonna hurt... a lot."

"Heh... even better..." Harley smiled. Supergirl uses her heat vision to cauterize the wound... Harley screams in pain but didn't seem to mind too much. Sora then raised his Keyblade, "HEAL!"

That's when Wonder Woman walked her way back to them. She demanded, "What do you think you're DOING, Kara?!"

"Stopping you before you make a mistake." Supergirl told her. Diana argued, "That lunatic DESERVES to die!"

"That 'lunatic' just happens to be my friend! I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already backstabbing us!" Sora snapped. Kara added, "Maybe... but she's defenseless. She's had NO trial!"

"And after all the things she did... she's being trying to make up for what she's done. She found her way back to the light!" Sora declared as Kara continued, "You told me Amazons fought with honor!"

"The was no honor in this! Here! I'll show you real honor!" Sora glared as he went into his battle stance. Supergirl stated, "We both will!"

Sora and Kara turned to each other and nodded. They then turned to Diana for a fight. Diana charged in with sword in hand as Sora blocked her blade with the Keyblade as Supergirl punched her back. Diana recovered as Sora and Kara joined forces to defeat Diana. Despite their efforts, Diana seemed to get the upper hand and knocked the two of them aside so that she could finish Harley Quinn. Sora's eyes narrow as he leapt into the air and landed in a pool of darkness as he transformed into Rage form.

He then teleport in front of Diana, much to her shock and start to attack with quick attacks. Diana tired blocking and striking back put Sora was too quick and attack her from all sides. Supergirl flew into help as Sora finished the attack by diving into the ground using Risk Charge and called down powerful attacks that did additional damage. Supergirl then punch Diana away as she looked at Diana feeling betrayed, "I trusted you, Diana!"

Supergirl turned to Sora as he was taking deep breaths as he muttered, "I hate rage form."

"Rage form?" Supergirl asked in concern. Sora explained, "It's like one of my forms... only this one uses darkness so it's not one I prefer using. I try to avoid using a much as possible and only when I'm not doing so well."

"Will you be okay?" Kara asked. Sora quickly perform a healing spell on the both of them, "I will be now... we should help Harley."

Supergirl nodded, "We should get her to the hospital and have the doctors check her out..."

As Sora and Kara went to check on Harley, Diana recovered as her eyes narrowed with rage. She failed to notice the darkness rising from her as she grabbed her Sword and charged at Sora. Supergirl heard this and turned around as he gasped in horror, "Sora! Look out!"

Sora turned behind him and quickly when on the defensive as Diana came at him. When she stuck with some much power it created a shock wave that shook the area... Diana pushed down at whatever was blocking her and when the dust settled, they saw that figure who block the attack was a man from Sora's past...

An old friend Sora knew well. The Keyblade's chosen one beamed at the sight, "Cloud?!"

* * *

**AND CLOUD STRIFE HAS ENTERED THE SCENE! Hey, this is a KH fanfic and since KH3 had a lack of Final Fantasy characters, I thought it'd be a good idea to include him in the story. But you must be wondering, how did he get here? All will be revealed soon for next time Sora and Supergirl team up with Cloud with a darkness powered Wonder Woman and afterwards Supergirl takes Harley to the hospital where she learns the truth about her cousin after an encounter with a new friendly face, Sora checks in on Harley and Supergirl and learns she's about to confront her cousin, Black Adam, and Nightwing. Sora not wanting to let her face him alone follows her with some help. Things take a turn when Aced shows up. And when Sora tries out his new summon, he has a chance to get a message back to his home universe... or more specifically Kairi. Will he be able to let her know what's been happening? Will Kairi find a way to get to Sora for help? Will he be able to help Supergirl with the Regime? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. Here's Chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

In the Organization's old throne room, Luxu and the Foretellers watched as Ava surrendered herself to Sora and his new allies. Aced slammed his fist on the old throne room, "SO... AVA WAS THE TRAITOR ALL ALONG!"

"Easy, Aced... You don't really know that..." Invi spoke up. Aced shook his head, "She delivered herself willfully to the hand of our enemies and is willfully willing to tell them what where planning! She's most likely the cause for the first Keyblade War..."

"I don't believe that... even than she was still on the path of light. She was the one who tried to make sure we didn't kill one another." Ira stated. Gula nodded. "Yeah... and even now she even trying to make sure the light survives... she even fulfilled her role."

"I guess in a way... she and Luxu where the only ones who fulfilled their roles." Invi added sadly. Xigbar chuckled, "Aw... Ivi you making me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"You keep quiet... you just had to tell her everything that you had to do..." Aced stated. Luxu replied, "As if! There were some things I kept to myself..." He gestured to the black box, "Ava knows as much as the Master allowed me to say..."

"He foresaw these events as well?" Gula asked as Xigbar nodded. Ira turned to Aced, "Aced... I know you frustrated... the Keyblade War made us do all sorts of choices we've come to regret but they happened... whoever was the traitor... it doesn't matter now... all we can do now... is to move forward with the Master's plans..."

"It's too risky... even the smallest bit of information she reveals to Sora and his allies could end up backfiring on us ruining everything..." Aced stated, "That boy defied his fate before... who's to say he won't do it again."

"What are you suggesting?" Gula asked with concern. Aced replied, "You very well know what I'm trying to say. We should deal the leak... one way or another..."

"I hate to admit him... but Aced makes a good point." Invi stated. Gula was horrified, "You say you want to just execute her before she has a chance to explain herself?!"

"Easy, Gula... I didn't mean that..." Invi reassured him. Aced exclaimed, "Well, I am! She's becoming a serious problem to our plans."

"Aced!" Ira argued, "We don't need to be that strict... all we need to do is find where they're keeping her and bring her back her. She has the right to explain herself."

"I'll do it..." Gula stated. Aced shook his head, "No, Gula... I don't trust you. I know you two had a history together and your feelings for her may cloud your judgement." He then stood on his throne as he summoned his Keyblade, "I'll tract her down and fight anyone who stands in my way..."

"You don't even know where Batman is keeping her..." Ira pointed out. Aced Keyblade shined with light as he opened a portal to the other world, "Maybe... but Sora might..."

He then stepped through and he was gone. Gula summoned his Keyblade, "I'll go after him..." Luxu raised his hand, "Hold on there Gula... this could be interesting..."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Gula wondered. Ira realized, "You want this to be another opportunity to test Sora."

"Bingo... Aced wanted to fight Sora either way... and Sora hadn't been given a really challenge since Gula fought him... so, let's sit and relax... and see how things play out." Xigbar grinned...

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_In the past, Aced enters the Master of Masters' room. The room was empty, save for him. Just then, he heard his Master spoke up, "You been here long?" He chuckled,"_ My bad."

_Aced turned to him as he shook his head in reassurance, "No." The Master of Masters sat down at his desk, "So, what did you want?"_

_Aced was caught off guard by that question. He then reminded him, "Uh... You didn't forget, did you? You're the one who called me here."_

_"Lighten up. I was just kidding!" The Master of Masters laughed, "I didn't forget. Give me a little credit here. I was just testing you!"_

_"R-right..." Aced blushed in embarrassment as he nodded. The Master then stated, "Now then, allow me to tell you about your role. You're going to be Ira's right-hand man."_

_"What? Ira's right-hand man? What do you mean?" Aced asked as the Master flips through his Book of Prophecies. He explained, "Well, Ira's gonna be the new leader after I'm gone, you see, so just stand by him. Don't disappoint."_

_"Explain to me, Master. What do you mean Ira's going to be leader?" Aced asked still very confused. The Master of Masters turned to him,_ _"What? Is that disappointment I hear? Did you want to be leader?"_

_"No!" He exclaimed before continuing, "I mean, if you had asked me to be the leader, that's a different story, but I wasn't trying..."_

_"You really wanna be leader, huh?" The Master asked as Aced began to look bashful, "I... well..."_

_"I know you want it, but that just isn't enough. Any chump can say..." The Master started pointing at Aced and putting on a deep voice, "'You! Here's a huge promotion. Good job!'" He then gave thumbs up before changing back to his normal voice, "...and make you head honcho, but enthusiasm alone doesn't make a great leader. Ira needs someone like you to give him a push in the right direction."_

_"Uh... I agree, Ira is definitely the most worthy among us. I'm sure he'll make a fine leader." Aced admitted but still was slightly disappointed. The Master gave a light chuckle, "Heh. Then it's settled."_

_"Wait." Aced spoke up, "I agreed that he is worthy. But why do we need a new leader, Master? Does, does that mean you will no longer be teaching us?"_

_"Well... I might disappear one day..." The Master confessed. Aced's face, mouth agape, is frozen in shock. The Master looks at him wasn't quite sure if he had heard him right, "Uh... Well... I might disappear..."_

_"Disappear!? Why? Where!?" Aced spoke up in a panic._

_"Speak up sooner if you're listening. That was embarrassing for me!" The Master stated before continuing, "Anyway, I don't know if I'm gonna disappear or not. It's anyone's guess right now."_

_"But..." Aced tired to speak as the Master continued, "In any case, you need to support Ira. We both know he's quite serious. He's always just thinking and thinking and thinking behind that unicorn mask of his, so everyone will be counting on you to spur him into action."_

_"Uh...right." Aced replied as they both nodded in agreement. The Master of Masters continued to explain, "You might not be entirely happy with your role, but just know that it's the most important one." He clasping Aced on the shoulder, "Capeesh?"_

_"Huh?" Aced wondered. Master went on as he turned away, "Shall I elaborate? Making Ira the leader is all good in theory, but sometime later you might think..." He then spoke in a whiny voice, "'eh, he's terrible at this,' He then finished in his normal voice, "...in which case it'll be your job to step up. Who knows? Your leadership might be just what everyone needs. And that is your true role."_

_Aced smiles at that and nodded as he was satisfied with his role. The Master places his hand on his chest, "May your heart be your guiding key. Best of luck, Aced!"_

* * *

WORLD: KINGDOM OF CORONA

"See you around, Kairi. We'll keep an eye out for Sora." Rapunzel waved goodbye in the present day. Eugene added, "Good luck finding my sidekick."

"Thanks again!" Kairi waved her new friends goodbye as she headed out of the Kingdom of Corona as she sighed to herself, "Another dead end..."

While, her other friends were in search for finding Master Xehanort's Keyblade and the Door to the Parallel World, she was search for another way to get to the world Sora was trapped on. She had visited and gotten squat. Olympus wasn't a total loss, Herc and Phil gave Kairi some more tips when it came to defending herself, however the latter kept hitting on her until she revealed that she had feelings with Sora. On Monstropolis, she thought maybe on the doors in Monsters Inc could take it there until she learned it only contained all the worlds in this universe. Even if she could get to that world, she didn't wanna scare some random kids with her monster form. Toy Box was no longer around since it rejoined to the real version of that world. The Caribbean had squat but she could see why Sora loved that world. San Fransokyo had some promise and knew what Kairi was talking about, however the dimension the original Baymax was trapped in was completely lifeless and they don't know which dimension Sora was in. However, Hiro said he continue to look into it.

Now, in the Kingdom of Corona, she had just as much luck as she did the others. Still she was able to give Rapunzel what her role was as part of the New Princesses of Heart, so again it wasn't complete loss either. And she had learned a lot since she began her search for Sora. Still, she had not even clue after all that searching. When she teleported back on the Gummiship sell sat back on the pilots charge where Sora would usually sit. She sighed as Jiminy Cricket hopped on to her shoulder, "Well... guess that scratches out another world."

He then turned to the Princess of Heart, "It's okay... Kairi... we'll find Sora..."

"I know we will... but I have to the one to save him... and I can't help but feel like Riku and the others won't let me help with the bigger tasks because they see me as just some damsel in distress... and the worse part is they might be right..." Kairi frowned.

"Kairi..." Jiminy gasped. Kairi stated, "Look at the facts... on our first journey.. I lost my heart and my body was captured by Maleficent to be used for Xehanort's Heartless to get him control over Kingdom Hearts. The second journey, I was kidnapped by Axel to be used to try to bring back Roxas and when I escaped I was captured by Saïx minutes later to use to force him into collecting hearts for Xemnas. And now more recently, during the second Keyblade War, Xemnas kidnapped me yet again and then Xehanort stuck me down when I was defenseless."

"Sora's trapped God only knows where because of me. After I promised that I would protect him." Kairi finished. Jiminy reassured her, "Kairi... you're way more than just some damsel. Think about it... on Sora's first journey, when he was a Heartless, you were the one who brought him back to the light. And when the Heartless attacked Sora, you and Riku held off the Heartless so he, Donald, and Goofy could deal with Xigbar. And back in the Keyblade Graveyard, well all would have been Heartless chow if you haven't prevented Sora from dying."

Kairi looked at the tiny cricket as he smiled, "When you think about it... you're the whole reason Sora had been able to stop Xehanort for good and with your help get Sora back in no time..."

Kairi sighed before smiling, "Thanks Jiminy... I needed that..."

"No problem... Now, there's one more world we could check out. Now, the thing you need to know about that world has two Princesses of Heart on it." Jiminy told Kairi. She nodded, "Okay... so even if we can't find a way there... we can still at least inform them about their new roles..."

"Yeah... and there's one other thing you should know..." Jiminy tried to warn her. Kairi's eyes narrowed as she took the controls, "It doesn't matter what this world throws at us, I'm getting Sora back no matter what. And we'll be together again... So, this world can bring it on!"

The Gummiship then flew on to the next world...

* * *

WORLD: ARENDELLE

"IT'S COLD!" Kairi jumped in sudden shock before wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to warm up when the below thirty degree weather hit her. Jiminy hopped on her shoulder as she turned to him, "WHY DIDN'T THE MAGIC PROVIDE ME WITH A COAT?! IT FEELS LIKE I'M INSIDE A FREEZER HERE!"

"I tried to warn you the magic doesn't work that way... and the fact that this part of the world is covered in snow." Jiminy smiled sheepishly, "If it makes you feel better, Sora had a similar reaction. Guess the two of you are just too used to the beach..."

"What can I say? We're islanders. What did everyone expect to happen? That the cold wouldn't bother us?!" Kairi asked as she shivered in the cold. Just then, they heard laughing in the distance. Jiminy went back into Kairi's pocket as she went to check it out. When she arrived she saw a group of people, a walking talking snowman, a giant snow monster, and a reindeer. Kairi walked her way up to them as the snowman spotted her, "Hey, there's a new friend that dressed in similar clothes that Sora wears!"

Everyone turned to the snowman as he went to greet her, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Um... nice to meet you Olaf." Kairi greeted. The woman in the blue ice dress walked up to her, "Who are you? And why did you come here?"

"I'm Kairi. I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name's Sora." Kairi answered. The woman turned to each other as other girl asked, "Um... about your height. Brown spiky hair."

"Did he have a giant key shaped weapon and could use magic like I can?" The older one added as she waved her hands performing a little ice magic. Kairi smiled as she nodded, "That's him..."

"Well... any friend of Sora is a friend of ours. I'm Anna. Princess Anna of Arendelle." The girl smiled as she introduced herself. The ice powered woman smiled, "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven." The man introduced himself and the reindeer. Elsa then gestured to the giant snow monster, "And that's Marshmallow... he fought alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy against those... now what did he call them... Heartless?"

"When did you see him last?" Kairi wondered. Kristoff replied, "Well, Anna's ex... turned into a Heartless and Sora and his friends managed to defeat him. Then after Elsa brought back Summer, they left."

"They sometimes stopped by the ice palace or hang out with Marshmallow but we haven't seen in a while." Anna offered as Elsa turned to Marshmallow, "Have he stopped by lately?"

Marshmallow shook his head sadly, Elsa turned to Kairi, "I'm sorry..." Anna then noticed Kairi's frown, "Why the long face? Did something happen?"

"Well... kinda... to put it short. Sora's missing." Kairi admitted shocking them as Elsa asked, "You think he might be in some kind of trouble?"

"Maybe..." Kairi admitted. Kristoff reassured, "We might not have known Sora for long but he seemed pretty strong. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I know he can... it's just he's only in this situation because of me..." Kairi frowned. Anna wondered, "What do you mean?"

Kairi looked around before asking, "Is there somewhere more private where could talk..." Just then a cold wind blew on her as she shivered, "...and warmer?"

"We can talk back in Arendelle... it should be a lot warmer there." The Snow Queen reassured her. Anna nodded as they head back to Arendelle castle, "Yeah... not everyone is immune to cold weather... but serious... why are you dressed like that? Sora at least wore long pants."

"Yeah... this would be the first time I'm seen snow... ever..." Kairi admitted. Olaf turned to Kairi, "Oooh... how fun..."

Later on that day, they had entered to Kingdom of Arendelle and entered a room of the castle where Kairi spoke to Anna and Elsa privately. She told them of Sora's story, the Keyblade, the world order, how they were the new Princess of Heart, the second Keyblade War, and what happened afterwards. As Kairi finished, Anna smiled, "That story is so romantic..."

"Wow... this is a lot to take in... Keyblades... other worlds... Pure hearts... I'm not the only one other than you or Sora that can do magic..." Elsa sat down as she tried to take it all in. Anna turned to her, "Guess we owe Sora, Donald, and Goofy a lot more than we thought."

"You're right... Sora had saved the worlds three times over... and his friends helped." Elsa nodded. Kairi, who was currently drinking a glass of hot chocolate to warm herself up, asked, "I know there's an unlikely chance but... you two wouldn't know a way where we can reach Sora."

"Sorry... this is the first time where hearing about the other worlds... let alone alternate timelines..." Anna shook her head. Elsa thought to herself, "I suppose Grandpabbie might have a few ideas... I suppose we could try to as..." Just then, much to Anna and Kairi's shock, the Queen of Arendelle just vanished. Anna and Kairi stood up from their seats as the former exclaimed, "ELSA!"

The Princess of Arendelle then turned to Kairi, "What happened?"

"I have no idea..." She admitted...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

A few hours earlier, Cloud pushed back against Wonder Woman's attack before going to his battle stance. Sora turned to him, "Cloud..."

"Sora... I figured you could use some help..." Cloud glanced to him. Sora smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

He summoned his Keyblade and went into his battle stance as Kara joined them. Diana stood back up sword still in hand as darkness empowered her. She roared as Wonder Woman charged at them at top speeds as Cloud calmly did the same. Their blades clashed with each other before striking at each other at top speeds as their fight took them in the air. It seemed like they were evenly matched until Cloud managed to get the upper hand and slammed Diana to the ground where Sora was wait as he began smacking her once again with her Keyblade. Kara flew in blasting Diana's sword away with her heat vision.

She quickly when for her weapon as Cloud came back at her Kara blew cold breath on her sword as Sora used ice magic on it. So, when Diana tried striking back, he sword shattered when it clashed with Cloud's weapon. Sora and Kara then doubled teamed to make sure Wonder Woman stayed down. Sora stated, "I may not know much about you Amazon's other than what Phill and Herc told me but stabbing someone from behind doesn't seem very honorable to me."

They then turned to Cloud as he gestured to Harley, "Get her to the hospital outside of this city... Sora and I will make sure she doesn't try anything." Kara turned to Sora, as he nodded. She then flew towards Harley as she picked her up and flew off. She reassured her, "I'll get you to a doctor. Kal can protect you."

"Superman?" Harley weakly made out before giggling, "Oh, Blondie, yer funny." Supergirl wondered what Harley means as she takes her to a hospital still standing outside the city. Sora and Cloud managed to tie Wonder Woman up with her own lasso. Sora turned to Cloud, "You sure this will hold her?"

"She's strong but I doubt she can break her own lasso." Cloud nodded. Sora then turned to Cloud, "Thanks for the help but what are you doing here? Last I saw you, you where in a fight against Sephiroth to defeat the darkness inside of you."

"Yeah... Sephiroth and I took our battle somewhere else. Here. All while the one called Superman decided to knock over cities. No one even noticed my fight against Sephiroth through all the chaos." Cloud explained. Sora wondered, "Did you ever beat him?"

"No. During the fight, he could sense the chaos and darkness of this world and he wanted to explore it. So, he vanished and I've been trying to track him down ever since." Cloud answered, "You actually the first person I've seen since Sephiroth from our universe. How'd you get here?"

"It's a long story..." Sora admitted, "But I think I finally understand what Sephoirth is to you..."

* * *

_WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD_

_A few days earlier during the second Keyblade war, Sora had join forces with Aqua and Ven to confront Terranort and Vanitas. They had just managed to defeat the latter, has his mask began to fall apart finally revealing his face. Sora gasped as he stared at his own face, "Your face...!"_

_"I'm the piece of Ventus that was taken away." Vanitas explained, "And you're the piece Ventus needed to be whole again. So... why shouldn't you and I look exactly the same? You define me, Sora, the same way that Ventus does. We are brothers who, together, make a greater whole."_

_"Then why won't you stand by our side?! Instead of with darkness?!" Sora asked. Vanitas answered, "Because I am darkness. And I do stand by your side. I am the shadow that you cast. How much closer could I be?"_

_"But I didn..." Sora started when Ven cut him off with a more calm voice, "But I didn't ask for this. To be shifted apart, nice and neat. We should be free to choose. Not just light, not just darkness. We decide what we are."_

_"But... Ventus, I did decide who I am. Do you see?" Vanitas replied. Ven glared, "And what you are is darkness?!"_

_"What I am is darkness." Vanitas nodded as he began to fade away. Ven didn't like it one bit but accepted it, "Okay."_

_Sora, however, didn't accept it, "How is that okay?! Vanitas!"_

_But nothing they could do as Vanitas faded back to the darkness as he gave one final evil smirk..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Sora mind then returned to the present, "Once we beat Brainiac, my new friends are going to help me get home. You wanna come?" Cloud shook his head, "Sorry... I still have business to take care on this world first."

"But don't you want to see your friends again?" Sora asked, "Leon? Yuffie? Cid? Merlin? Aerith?" He paused before adding, "Tifa... she seemed the most worried about you."

Cloud paused at that last bit before admitting, "I do... but... as long as Sephoirth is out there... none of them are safe."

"You can't face your darkness by yourself, Cloud..." Sora stated, "You need friends to stand by you to help you face it. It's what managed to even the score the last time... maybe that's why he keeps slipping away... because you keep pushing us aside when we can help you."

Cloud took a moment to think about that before telling him, "You should check on your new friends, I'll make sure everyone gets out of the city and she doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"Right... but..." Sora started. Cloud reassured him, "I'll help you stop this invasion and Superman, but after that you're on your own."

"Okay..." Sora smiled and nodded before running off after Kara and Harley...

* * *

Eventually, Sora found where Harley was being treated. The doctors said she'd be okay but she needed some time alone. Although, she ask when Sora got in touch with his friends he'd get her an autograph from Goofy, despite the doctors thinking she meant the costume character but Sora knew who she really meant and promised her.

He then proceeded to check on Kara, where he found her sitting on the rooftops by herself, "Hey, Kara..."

She turned to him, "Sora... sorry for leaving you back there."

"It's okay. Harley needed your help more than I did. Cloud and I were able to handle things from there." Sora reassured her, before sitting down beside her, "The Doctors said she'd be okay..."

"I know..." She nodded, "It's just... I was thinking what she'd told me earlier..."

"What was it?" Sora wondered. Kara answered, "Kal... executed the Joker... and became a dictator... planned to wipe out entire cities..."

Sora nodded understandingly, "Ah... I see..."

"Do you know if it's true?" Kara asked. Sora admitted, "Well... to be honest with you... I only heard about it a few days ago from Barry and my other friends... so I'd only got there word for it. I've probably been on this world even less time than you have..."

"Oh... right..." Kara nodded understandingly. Sora gave a moment of thought before reaching in his pocket, "Hold on... I got something that might cheer you up a little..."

Kara turned to him as he pulled out a frozen treat as she wondered, "What's this?"

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream. You have no idea how hard it was to find a place that was still brave enough to stay in business. Thankful, Cloud narrowed the search." Sora handed her one of the treats. Kara took the ice cream sticks, "Um... thanks..."

She then gave it a taste before smiling, "Huh? Salty... yet sweet. It's so good."

"Glad you like it..." Sora nodded as he took a bite of his own ice cream. After a few minutes of enjoying the ice cream, Kara asked, "Sora... when your friend, Riku, fell to darkness... when he took the form of Ansem... well... Xehanort's Heartless... why'd you still go after him? Even after all you heard he had done...?"

"Well... Because he's my best friend... we'd always had each other's back..." Sora started, "We're the closest thing to have as brothers. So, Kairi and I needed to pull him. Because at the end of the day... he's still Riku... all we can do is be there for him... to help him find his way back to the light..."

"And you succeed..." Kara smiled, "If what Harley said about Kal is true is there a chance...?"

"Nothing's impossible..." Sora answered. Kara stated, "You were able to save everyone..."

"All my friends, yes, but not everyone..." Sora frowned. Kara raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"We the worlds were restored not everyone returned to the world they came. Some were forever lost to the darkness... Including my parents." Sora admitted. Kara was shocked by this as Sora continued, "The hardest part about being a hero is... that you can't always save everyone. That's why Naminé tested my data version of myself. She wanted to see if I was ready to face that kind of hurt. And I do know hurt. But I know it just show how much I care for everyone. It's how we able to keep true to who we are, is the key. I'm guessing your cousin wasn't ready to face the hurt he carried inside him. That might be how he got this bad as we keep hearing about."

Kara then stood up, "Then I have to face him... see if it's true... pull him back if I can..."

"I'll come with you." Sora told her as he stood up. Kara shook his head, "Thanks... but this is something I have to do on my own..."

She then flew off to find her cousin. Sora sighed as he took another bite of his ice cream. He wondered, "What am I supposed to do?"

However, he was unaware of something or someone approach him. And before he knew it, his vision became a blur...

* * *

_WORLD: STATION OF AWAKENING_

_Sora blinked once he regained all his senses, though all it did was open his eyes to the infinite blackness surrounding him._

_"Hello?" he called out. This was usually the part where he woke up after a vision, strange as it sounded. He looked everywhere for at least some sign of something. He looked left, right, up, down..._

_He then saw the stain glass floor below him with them image of himself when he was younger on the floor wielding the Kingdom Key Keyblade. The four circles next to him had his closest friend in them. Donald, Goofy, Riku... and Kairi. He then realized he was in the Station of Awakening. This was his heart but what was he doing here. Just then a new voice spoke up, "Well... this is new..."_

_Sora turned to the figure, he looked like Nightwing but the bird was blue instead of red and there was a D inside of it. He continued, "Most people don't even realize I'm here or take me too whatever this place is..."_

_"Who are you? What are you doing in my heart?" Sora wondered. The figure turned to him, "Sorry... Name's Dick Grayson..."_

_Sora gasped in recognition, "You're the original Nightwing." Nightwing nodded as Sora stared in confusion, "But aren't you supposed to be..."_

_"Dead? Yeah... thought that myself but the light still needed me so here I am. The guy who used to have this job... Boston Brand, finally passed on and before he did he passed it down to me..."_

_"So... this is your heart..." Sora realized. Nightwing shrugged, "Well... my heart and soul actually... so, who are you?"_

_"Oh... I'm Sora... I'm a friend of Batman's..." Sora explained. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_"Yeah... we're trying to stop Brainiac and the Heartless together..." Sora nodded. Nightwing asked, "Are those the strange shadow monsters that are attacking people?"_

_"Yup..." Sora nodded. Nightwing gave a moment of thought before asking, "Hey, Sora... I usually don't ask this since no one really knows I'm here... but could I look into your memories really quick... I need to know what we're dealing with. It won't take long."_

_"Sure..." Sora nodded. Nightwing then took a peek into his memories, "Alright... let's see..."_

_After a few minutes of staring, Nightwing paused in shock as he stated, "Whoa..."_

_"You're shocked that my friends are real, aren't you?" Sora assumed. Nightwing admitted, "Yeah... I thought Donald and Goofy being on this glass floor was just for decoration but... they're all real in your universe?"_

_"Yup." Sora nodded. Nightwing continued, "And Maleficent and Pete are supplying Brainiac with the Heartless?"_

_"That's right..." Sora nodded. Nightwing turned to him, "It seems like you've had quite the journey."_

_"Yeah... just when I thought it was all over something else comes up." Sora stated. Nightwing smirked, "Well... guess our universes have that in common... Say, Sora... could I ask you a few favors?"_

_"Sure." Sora nodded. Nightwing asked, "I take you learned how I died, right?"_

_"Yeah... Damian lost his temper and killed you, right?" Sora asked. Nightwing nodded, "Yeah but he didn't intend to kill me, so I don't hate him. Disappointed in him, yes. But I don't him. And I forgave him too."_

_"Does he...?" Sora wondered. Dick nodded, "He does. He even apologized too. But his temper and hatred towards his father... it's gotten worse over the years because of my death. Bruce didn't take it too well. I know he's been trying to mend it since for Alfred... but Damian won't listen to him anymore... maybe he might listen to you."_

_"I'll try." Sora nodded. Nightwing nodded, "Good. One last thing... tell Bruce... tell my father that I'll help in any way I can."_

_"I will." Sora smiled scratching the back of his head, "Hey, is there anything I else I can do... back in my timeline we have these Replicas we used to bring back Roxas, Xion, and Naminé... maybe, when I get back home... we can..."_

_"I appreciate the thought, Sora. I really do. But my time in the living is over. I've been given a much higher purpose. I can't just leave. I owe it to the original Deadman..." Nightwing explained. Sora smiled and nodded when he remembered, "Oh, Dick. When I last spoke with Cyborg... I promised I'd help find his friends... your friends... you won't by any chance know where they are?"_

_Nightwing admitted, "Actually... Last I saw them, they were helping Blue Beetle and Booster Gold stop Starro and Red Lantern invasion. They were captured by Brainiac and then left to die once he learned where Superman was. But they were saved and brought into the future."_

_"So... they're safe... in the future?" Sora asked. Nightwing nodded, "The 31st century."_

_"Right... I'll tell him..." Sora nodded. Nightwing nodded, "Good luck..." And with a flash of light, the original Nightwing left his heart..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Now back on Earth, Sora's years of experience watching Nightwing's heart fly off. He smiled as he knew it'd be invisible to anyone else. Just then, a boom-tube opened behind him, "I was told you'd be here."

Sora turned to him, as he continued, "I've got fox girl locked up when things settled down. We even made sure her hands were locked up, didn't want to use that Keyblade of hers to free herself." He then rubbed the bad of his head, "Listen... Harley are I, aren't even close to becoming friends anytime soon... but I'm sorry for what happened to her."

"Thanks, Victor." Sora smiled in appreciation. Victor looked around, "I was told Kara would be here too? Where is she?"

"Trying to find her cousin... Harley told her what happened to the Joker... and what came afterwards..." Sora explained. Cyborg's eyes widened, "Wait... she was never told..."

"Apparently... Wonder Woman and Black Adam neglected to tell her the whole truth..." Sora nodded. Cyborg looked worried, as Sora wondered, "What's the matter?"

"Last guy, who spoke up against Superman... who was with the Regime... Superman killed for his defiance..." Cyborg stated, "And the thing was Shazam was still just a kid."

"Wait... you mean... Superman murdered a child!" Sora exclaimed in horror. Cyborg sighed, "Being in the Regime... there's a lot of things, I've come to regret... Billy's death was the one that scared me for life. I guess that's why Barry left us... that's why drew the line for him..."

"Then why did you stay?" Sora asked. Cyborg shrugged, "For the longest time, I always thought we did these sorts of things for the greater good... but after that... I guess I always fear what he'd do to me if I spoke against him."

"I see... you think... he'd do the same to his own family?" Sora asked in worry. Cyborg admitted, "I don't know... There's a lot of things he capable of that we don't know he's doing."

"You know Iago had that same problem too. But he managed to overcome his fear of Jafar. You have to remember who you fight for." Sora told him. He then remembered, "Oh, yeah! Dick told me what happened to the other Titans!"

"Dick? As in Grayson? He was here?" Cyborg asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah... his heart joined with mine briefly and we talked..."

"Hmm... Is there anything you can't do?" Cyborg smirked. Sora chuckled, "Getting back home seems to be the only hiccup at the moment." They shared a brief laugh before Cyborg asked, "So, did he say where?"

"Yeah... Dick said they're were picked up by heroes from the 31st century. They were brought to there time." Sora explained. Cyborg paused, "The future, huh? I guess that makes sense. We had our fair share of time travelers. At least I know there okay. Thanks Sora."

"No problem." Sora smiled before thinking about Supergirl, "Say... where is Superman anyway?"

"He's currently regaining his power at the Fortress of Solitude... why?" Cyborg asked when he realized, "You're going after her, aren't you?"

"Yeah... I know she wanted to face her cousin alone but after hearing about Shazam... I just want to make sure she's okay. Help her incase he tries to..."

"If he does... there's a good chance he'd try to kill you too." Cyborg warned him. Sora smirked, "I faced worse..." He was about to run after her when Cyborg asked, "Do you even know where to look?"

"Nope. Not a clue." Sora admitted. Cyborg chuckled, "I keep forgetting your in a universe where Disney is real..." He then opened a boom-tube getting Sora's attention, he explained, "I still got things to do here but the least I can do is get you there in one piece."

"Alright! Thanks, Victor!" Sora beamed. Cyborg nodded, "No problem... It's what friends do. Just try not to die there. I don't want to tell your girl that you're not ever coming home."

"You got it!" Sora smiled before running through the portal...

* * *

Earlier, at the Fortress of Solitude, Superman was floating in the solarium, a concentrated beam of solar energy, getting stronger after years of red sun treatment. He hovered down to Black Adam and Nightwing. He turned to the latter, "Did you find anything?"

"I analyzed the Kryptonian data like you asked. You didn't miss anything. They just didn't have an answer for Brainiac." The current Nightwing told him. Superman's eyes narrowed with determination, "There has to be SOMETHING. A blind spot, a weakness... brute force won't be enough!"

"If your powers are restored, I should leave for Kahndaq, make sure its defenses are prepared." Black Adam told him. Superman raised an eyebrow, "Brainiac hasn't attacked it yet?"

"The Rock of Eternity's magic hides Kahndaq from prying eyes, even Brainiac's. But I don't expect him to be fooled forever. Especially with the witch, Maleficent, on his side." Black Adam explained. Just then, Supergirl flew in, "Kal, we need to talk."

"Give me a minute, both of you." Superman told his fellow members. They both left as Superman landed in front of his cousin, "Damian told me what happened. Is Diana all right?

"She's fine..." Kara answered before she told him, "...but she was gonna kill Harley. I've never seen her so cold-blooded."

"Yes, it's unfortunate..." Superman started when Kara nodded, "I know. What was she thinking?!" Superman continued, "It's unfortunate Diana chose now to deal with Harley. MORE unfortunate that you, Sora, and another got in her way!"

"What?!" She gasped in horror. Superman went on, "The Joker sickened Harley's mind beyond healing. When she relapses, innocent people will die."

"Innocent people are dying NOW! She was HELPING us!" Kara argued. Superman rolled his eyes, "Don't be naive, Kara. Harley's a criminal. My only mistake was not dealing with her sooner."

"Harley said the Joker was executed. Were YOU the one who...?" Supergirl asked. Superman turned away as he answered, "I took ONE life to save millions!"

"But it WASN'T just one, Kal, was it? How many?" She then turns Superman to face her, "HOW MANY?!" She touches their family's symbol on Superman's uniform, "Everywhere I go, people are afraid of this. Now I know why!"

" It's NOT how I wanted things. But, humans... they've been slaughtering each other for millennia. I stopped that violence." Superman stated as Supergirl couldn't believe it, "Humans need strong leadership. We have to save them from themselves! And once Brainiac, Maleficent, and Organization XIII are out of the way we can use Kingdom Hearts to do just that!"

Supergirl back away in horror, she didn't want to believe it but it looks like everything Harley had said about him was true, "Whose son are you? Jor-El's... or General Zod's?!" She takes off out of the Fortress as Superman called out to her, "KARA!"

He then spoke over an intercom heard throughout the Fortress, "Don't let Kara leave the Fortress!"

Supergirl stops her flight out as she runs into Nightwing, as he told her, "Hold on, Kara." Supergirl eyes narrowed, "I'm realizing maybe your father locked you up for good reason!"

"Superman's been more of a father than Batman could EVER be!" Nightwing stated as darkness crept up with him. Kara's eyes widened in horror, "Oh Rao... it's just like with Diana... That's the darkness, Sora, warned us about! Why are you using it Damian... Sora said it's dangerous! Sooner or later, it'll consume your heart!"

"Not a chance. My hearts too strong." Nightwing shook his head. Supergirl pointed out, "Riku said the same thing. However, it didn't stop Xehanort's Heartless from possessing him. Didn't you even listen to Sora's story?! Don't you feel any sympathy for him at all after what he told us?!"

"Don't even go there! I do have at least some sympathy for him for what he's been through! But he always had his friends hanging around him. Without them he's weak and broken! Unfit to wield the weapon he holds! While I had no one. I was always alone!" Damian stated before he smirked, "But Superman and the Regime are gonna change all that! I use my new powers to take the blade from him, end Brainiac, and along side Superman, we'll bring order to both universes!"

Supergirl eyes narrowed at that, "I may not have much about the Keyblade till now but I know it would be wasted on you!"

Nightwing put away his staff as he summoned what appeared to be Riku's old weapon, Soul Eater, "Humph! We'll see..." He went to his battle stance with his new weapon as Kara stated, "Kal should be setting a better example!"

Supergirl tries to fly in to attack but is stopped by a shield of pure magic, created by Black Adam. He told her, "You will submit, Kara Zor-El!" He then blasts her with lightning sending her back into a crystal as she got back to her feet she saw both Adam and Nightwing approached her. Just then, a Boom-Tube opened getting everyone's attention. Just then, Sora leaped out of it Keyblade in hand and knocked both Damian and Black Adam away from Supergirl. Kara was shocked, "Sora?"

Sora turned to her and beamed, "I made it!" Supergirl asked, "I thought I told you..."

"I thought I'd come just in case things went south." Sora smiled. Supergirl returned his smile, "I'm not complaining..." Just then, they turned to see a recovering Nightwing and Black Adam. Supergirl turned to him, "I'll keep Adam busy... can you handle Damian?"

Sora went into his battle stance, "No problem!" Supergirl nodded as she flew directly at Black Adam taking him to another part of the Fortress. Nightwing walked his way to Sora, "You're here... saves me the trouble of tracking you down. I've been dying for a rematch. This time... just you and me..."

"Damian... I spoke with Dick... the original Nightwing... I know what happened between you and him..." Sora stated. Nightwing snarled, "What happened... was an accident!"

"I know and he's forgiven you for that but he wants you and your father to make up as well. I can see that there is darkness in your heart but it's not too late... you can still return to the light and join your father's side." Sora tried to persuade. Nightwing brushed him off, "Superman's been more of a father to me than he ever was. He's willing to do what needs to be down to protect this world. Batman's weak because he won't."

"Dick refused to kill too, you know! Not because they're weak!" Sora argued, "It's easy to get angry at someone and get revenge for whatever they have done. But... true strength is were you refuse to give in and spare your enemies... It's what they've been trying to teach you all this time! It's what he's still trying to teach you if you only listen!"

"He's not my father!" Damian exclaimed. Sora cut him off, "He is! A true parent doesn't let their child do whatever they want! They job is to help them find the right path and teach them right and wrong. He still cares for you. He might not show it. But I can see in his heart... that he still does Damian..."

"All this time in my universe and you still don't get it..." Nightwing snarled, "You understand nothing! You're not worthy of using that Key! Hand it over!"

"That's not happening!" Sora stated. Damain roared as he charged at him Soul Eater in him. He raised his sword and struck down which Sora blocked and knocked aside. Sora swung at him but Nightwing used a smoke bomb to get away. He then threw several batarangs at him which Sora blocked. He prepared for the next attack when he heard beeping sound from the batarangs. They exploded knocking Sora in the air as Nightwing grappled on to him and used the zip line to pull forward and kick Sora in the stomach marking fall over and take his Keyblade. Nightwing smirked as he landed with the Keyblade in his hand.

However, Sora quickly recovered and simply raised his hand. The Keyblade vanished from Damian's hand, much to his shock, "What?!"

The Keyblade then reappeared in his hands as he quickly used a healing spell on himself. Then he performed a shot lock on him. His Keyblade transformed back into yo-yos and then struck with as they struck Nightwing from all sides. As he recovered from the attack, Nigthwing demanded "How? It was mine!"

"You saw my memories, Damian... so you should know..." Sora stated as he showed Damian his weapon, "This is what lights the darkness! A chance to make everyone happy! The Keyblade has always been with me since the start on my journey and as the darkness is in your heart, Damian, the Keyblade will never chose you! EVER!"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed with anger as he tried to blast Sora with dark fire. However, he used the Keyblade to block and redirect the fire back at Damian. He quickly landed on his feet only for Sora to strike him with the Keyblade. After the last attack of light, Nightwing quickly recovered and tried to attack but Sora blocked all the attacks and countered with a lighting spell, stunning Damian. He then proceeded to knock him out with one finally strike from his Keyblade. He told him, "If your brother hasn't given up on you after all you've done, then neither shall I. I just hope you're willing to listen the next time we speak..."

He then noticed rumbling in the fortress as Supergirl came crashing down the floor below them. Black Adam flew down towards her, "Stand down, girl..."

As Supergirl recovered, she glared at Black Adam, "Ever since you found me, everything you told me... half-truths... lies... to cover up your own evil!"

"You see the world as a CHILD does. 'Good' and 'evil' are not constants. Their meanings are defined by those with power!" Black Adam stated. Just then, the Keyblade came flying in as it smacked him back. The Ever After Keyblade returned to Sora's hand, as he lifted the Keyblade in the air, "HEAL!"

Green light shined over Kara as it healed her injuries, she turned to him and smiled with appreciation. They then turned their attention to Black Adam, who recovered from the last attack. They quickly went into their battle stances as Sora stated, "Let's take him together!"

Kara nodded as she blasted Adam with her heat vision as Sora casted fire magic at him. The blasts knocked him back but he caught himself as he flew at them blasting lighting at them. Sora blocked the spells as Kara flew in with a powerful punch. Sora then came in as he smacked Adam with his Keyblade several times as Supergirl came at him with another punch. Kara then grabbed Sora and spun him around as the Keyblade continued to smack to Adam knock him back. Supergirl then threw the hero of Kingdom Hearts at the immortal as he slammed Adam back to the ground. As Adam recovered Sora blasted him with water magic as Kara blew cold breath freezing him in place. Sora smirked, "That should hold him!"

"Lucky for him, we find power in restraint!" Kara stated. She then turned to Sora, "C'mon... let's get out of here..." Sora nodded when they heard Superman's voice spoke up, "Kara, Sora, please."

They turned to Superman as he told them, "Listen to me. With our powers, we CAN'T hold back or the ones we love... pay the price."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here... that I couldn't help you. But Metropolis wasn't your fault!" Supergirl told him. Superman replied, "I promised myself: never... again."

"This isn't who we are. The House of El isn't ruled by fear." Kara told him. That's when Superman got angry, "Hope isn't enough to save the world! Without me, they'd be dead!"

"Is this what your wife would have wanted for you?" Sora asked getting Superman's attention as he continued, "I get where you come from... I know the pain of losing your home and losing someone... losing someone you love..."

"Then you should know what should be done." Superman stated. Sora nodded as he went into his battle stance, "Yeah... stopping you before even more lives are lost." Superman threw a fist at Sora but was caught by Kara who punched her cousin back. Kara turned to Sora, "You still got magic on you?"

"Always..." Sora nodded. Kara turned back to her cousin, "Good... cause we're going to need it..." Kal flew in ready as he eyes began to glow red. He blasted his heat vision as Supergirl fired hers. As they the red beams clashed against each other as Sora aimed his Keyblade and exclaimed, "FREEZE!"

Ice magic struck the Man of Steel making him back up in pain as Supergirl's heat vision blasted him back down with a crash. Superman got up in time only to be smacked down by Sora's Keyblade. He struck the Kryptonian several times with his Keyblade until he transformed it into a staff. He then proceeded to blast Superman with magic and light. Superman threw his fist at him only for it to be replaced with a light image of Sora. He then noticed he was surrounded by light copies of Sora. Both the real and the light copies fired magic pushing him back falling to notice Supergirl had flown above him and flew back down knocking him back to the ground with a crash. She looked down on her cousin, "We can HELP you..."

As Superman and his allies began to recover when time stopped around her. Kara looked concerned, "Kal..." She waved her hand across her face, no reaction whatsoever. She turned to Sora, who had a confused look. She asked, "Sora... did you...?"

"It's not me..." Sora shook his head. Kara paused as she wondered, "Then who...?"

"Let me save you the trouble!" A new voice walking up, they turned to see Aced marching his way to the two of them, "I DID!"

"You guys again?!" Sora eyes narrowed as Kara added, "What do you want?"

"My name is Aced and I seek answers! And I didn't want anyone else interfering..." Aced told them, "Now where is Batman holding Ava?! TELL ME NOW!"

"Ava?" Sora wondered in confusion. Aced sighed as he clarified, "The girl in the fox mask?"

"OH! HER!" Sora realized. Kara asked, "Sora? Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yeah... one of their members came to us and surrendered after Wonder Woman went to help you." He explained. Kara nodded as she turned back to Aced, "What do you want with her?"

"That is none of your concern." Aced answered. Sora held his Keyblade in his hand back in it's normal state as he stated, "If the Organization wants here then she is..."

"Very well..." Aced nodded, "It has come to our attention she holds certain information that we don't want getting out... I've come to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Wait... are you saying you want to?" Sora gasped. Kara marched up to him, "I don't know what you want with Sora or what you're planning... or even if it has anything to do with Brainiac. I don't care if she's good or evil... she surrendered to us and will be given a fair trial. And we're not going to let you kill her."

"Yeah... Bring it on..." Sora nodded. Aced glared under his mask as he raised a hand to summon his Keyblade, "You will tell me... one way... OR ANOTHER!"

He then swatted Supergirl aside knocking her into some of the crystals before proceeding to strike Sora. The teenager raised his Keyblade and blocked the attack. The impact of the clash created a crater in the ground. Sora did his best to hold up but thankfully Supergirl had returned and punched Aced away. Sora and Supergirl then threw everything they had at him, but it seemed like he could take all their punishment and give just as much. Aced raised his Keyblade and strike against Supergirl but she caught it with her bare hands. She blasted it with her heat vision with no effect. Sora knew they had to think of something fast otherwise they'd be in real trouble. He quickly went through his Heartbinders and picked one he never used before, "Now seems like a good a time as any..."

He then held it close to his heart as he exclaimed, "TOGETHER!" The snow swirled around him as an icy figure stepped out of the blizzard. She observed herself and where she was, "What the...? What happened? Where am I?"

"Elsa?" Sora recognized her. She turned to him, "Sora?" She then recalled what Kairi had told her about him, "Where have you been? Where are we?"

"I'll explain later! We could use a little help!" Sora explained as Supergirl was finally pushed aside as Aced cane charging in. Elsa gasped and quickly created an ice wall. The Keyblade barley broke through by it was stuck in the ice as Aced tired to pull it out. A recovered Supergirl then ran behind him and pulled him away as she slammed her fist across his face. The three then started powerful attacks and prevented him from resummoing his Keyblade. Then for one finally attack they combined their ice powers to contain the strong brute Keyblade.

With him finally down, the three took deep breaths. Elsa wondered, "Who was that?" She then turned to Kara, "And who are you?"

"I'm... Supergirl..." She answered, "It's kinda of a long story..."

Just then they heard slow clapping, and the three turned to see the Organization member leaning on the frozen Aced, "Well done! You never cease to impress, Sora!"

He then added as he patted the frozen Keyblade wielder on the back, "Gotta say, I thought Aced nearly had you a few times but you pull through as always."

"Just what do you guys want?!" Sora demanded. The man in the black coat chuckled, "You'll see, Tiger! Keep it up and I'm might just give you and your buddies a sneak peek of what's to come."

Just then a corridor of darkness surrounded the villains. Sora gasped, "Wait!" He tired to chase after him but he and Aced where long gone. The Keyblade stuck in the ice vanished too. Elsa wondered, "What is going on?"

"Yeah... long story..." Sora starched his head. The Snow Queen had so many questions going through her head but quickly shook them off as she told him, "Sora, listen! You need to tell me where you are! Kairi's looking for you."

"K-KAIRI?!" Sora gasped. Elsa nodded, "Yes, Anna and I was just speaking her when I was brought here... wherever here is..."

Supergirl turned to the Keyblade's chosen one, "Sora... This might be your only chance to send a message to Kairi and your other friends of what has been happening."

"Oh! Right! I need to warn of Brainiac, Maleficent, Pete, the Organization, and those other Keyblade wielders are." Sora realized. Elsa quickly asked, "Um... could someone tell me what this is about? I thought Kairi said you defeat the Organization."

"Elsa... Your Majesty... I need another favor..." Sora asked, "When I send you back... could you deliver a message to Kairi for me? It's important."

"Sure... after everything Kairi told me of what you've done... it's the least I can do." Elsa smiled and nodded. Sora and Kara quickly gave her brief information of the situation they were in. Once, Elsa was told everything she was sent back to Arendelle. Sora turned to Kara, "Do you think it work?"

"It will. Like you said... your hearts are connected. Hopefully with any luck, they'll find a way to you and we can stop Brainiac and Organization XIII." Kara smiled. Sora smiled at that, he had hope he'd see Kairi. He whispered, "May your heart be your guiding key."

Just then the time spell finally wore off as Damian looked around, "What happened?"

"I don't recall doing this much damage during our fight." Superman admitted. Kara explained, "Yeah... we had a brief fight against the Organization..."

"They were here?!" Black Adam stated. Sora nodded, "Yeah but they're gone... for now..."

Superman stood back up as Nightwing and Black Adam surround them. He then turned to the two, "Think about all you two have lost."

He then turned to his cousin, "What if you could've saved Krypton?"

"I think about it every day!" Kara admitted. Superman then told them, "Then stand with me."

Suddenly, booms could be heard from outside. Sora wondered, "What's happening?!"

"It's Brainiac." Kara gasped, "He's extracting the cities early!"

"Then we fight back!" Black Adam stayed, "I must go to protect Kahndaq."

"Go. We're heading to Metropolis." Superman told him. Nightwing then asked, "What about them?!

"All that matters now is stopping Brainiac and Maleficent. But, when this is over, you need to choose. Both of you. You're either WITH me...or AGAINST me!" Superman told them. Supergirl didn't like that choice but Sora already knew his answer. He just hope Supergirl would be willing to give him a lift back...

* * *

WORLD: ARENDELLE

It had been nearly been a half an hour since Elsa vanished from the world as Kairi and Anna were trying to figure out what to do without causing a panic or disrupt the world order. Anna wondered, "Okay... what should we do..."

"I'm not sure..." She then pulled out her Gummi Phone, "Maybe... I could get in contact with Riku and King Mickey and ask them what might have happened to your sister."

"With that?" Anna asked as she observed her gummiphone, "I always thought it was some short of spyglass. You can contact your friends with that." Before Kairi could respond or do anything else. Elsa then faded back to the world she came from, Anna beamed, "ELSA! YOU'RE OKAY!"

"I'm fine... Anna..." She smiled, "It's good to be home." She then remembered, "Is Kairi still here?"

"Yeah..." Kairi spoke up getting her attention, "What happened."

"Kairi... I just spoke with Sora..." Elsa started. Anna and Kairi gasped at that as the former asked, "Wait, what? How? I thought Kairi said it was difficult to get to Sora and get back."

"Apparently, he used something called a Heart Binder..." The Snow Queen answered. Kairi then realized, "So that's what happened!"

Anna looked confused, as Kairi explained, "Basically, Sora can use those to call upon help while he's on other worlds... I guess his heart can still reach out to our worlds."

"He could have asked first." Anna muttered. Kairi smiled sheepishly, "Yeah... he can be a bit lazy at times..."

Elsa admitted, "I actually didn't mind... us super powered people have to stick together..." She then went back to the main subject, "Anyways... he wanted to send you a message from the world he's on."

"How is he? Is he okay?" Kairi asked with concern. Elsa replied, "He's fine... he's made some new friends there... but the Heartless, Maleficent, and Pete. They're there with him!"

"WHAT?!" Kairi gasped. Elsa nodded, "Yes, according to Sora, she's teamed-up with this creep called Brainiac. He's been stealing cities from other worlds and destroying what's left of that world. He's planning to do the same to the world he's on with Maleficent's help. In return, he helps her get something... a black box if I recall correctly."

"That's not good. Both her and the Organization wanted that box. Guess Maleficent and Pete must have finally got a lead. But... how did they get to the world Sora's on?" Kairi wondered. Elsa continued, "There's something else."

"What?" Kairi's eyes widened with worry. Elsa explained, "Sora and his new allies have also came face to face with animal masked Keyblade Wielders who are league with a man in a black coat."

"A BLACK COAT?!" Kairi gasped in horror, "But... that's... that's Organization XIII!"

"Um... didn't you say that they weren't going to be a problem anymore?" Anna asked with slight concern. Kairi nodded still can't believe what she was hearing, "Yeah... Sora defeated them and Xehanort passed away due to old age... this shouldn't be possible..."

Kairi turned back to Elsa, "How long do they have before this Brainiac destroys that world?"

"Um... less than 24 hours... maybe even slightly less..." Elsa recalled. Kairi realized, "We got to get to Sora... and fast!" She stood up as she turned to leave, "Thank you. You've been a big help."

"No problem..." Elsa smiled. Anna nodded, "Yeah... when this is all over you should come by to visit... and wear warmer clothes next time..."

Kairi smiled and nodded before she turned to leave before Anna stopped her as she whispered, "Also... you know any single guys that would be good for my sister?" Kairi paused before smirking, "You know... Axel could use a girlfriend..."

The princess then winked at each other as Kairi turned to leave. Her smirk then turn to worry, "Hold on, Sora... I'm... er... we're coming..."

She then left the world, she just hope they could get to Sora before it was too late...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Man, allot happened in this chapter. Cloud team-up with Sora and Supergirl against Wonder Woman (Don't worry Cloud fans, this won't be the last we see of him. He shows up in the next chapter actually), Sora meet Dick Grayson as the new Deadman (If your wondering how that happened I suggest reading year three of Injustice tie-in comics.), Damian is using the power of darkness even using Riku's old sword, Elsa appeared as a summon, and Sora was able to get in contact with Kairi because of it. And know she knows the dangers Sora has been facing since coming to the Earth. And let me tell you now... this won't be the only surprises we'll see in the story.**

**Also, in case you're wondering why have a brief mention of Axel/Elsa. It's an interesting ship that I've been reading about. Is Og Ild done quite a few of them and they're actually pretty good. There's a modern day Kingdom Hearts story where Elsa, Axel, and Sora join forces, a mutant based story (With some sea-salt trio action in there as well), and a new twist on KH3 if Xehanort decided to try to get the New Seven Hearts instead of waiting for Sora to gather the 7 guardians of light just to name a few. Oh, and they all include Sokai. ;D So, I recommend you check some of those stories out.**

**Next time, while Sora and the other heroes go the first round against Brainiac, Kairi informs the others of what's been happening with Sora. Now, knowing their on the clock, they triple their efforts to find a way to bring Sora back. However, the key to finding a way to Sora lies in Radiant Garden where Ansem the Wise lies. And not only that, the only one who can make sure they can get to Sora on the other side is...**

**DEMYX!**

**That's right you heard me, right. I said Demyx of all people. But will the laziest member of the former Organization be able to complete his mission. Can the guardians get to Sora and the others in time? Can Sora unite the others to fight Brainiac when all seems lost? Plus, you don't want to miss what Ava tells the heroes. If you're all wondering how she even got there... well... all will be revealed in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Ava's Door

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ava's Door

WORLD: ARENDELLE

Kairi had just returned to the Gummiship as she sat in the pilot's seat. She quickly pulled out the Gummiphone and dialed Riku's number. After a few rings, Riku picked up, _"Hey, Kairi. We're still looking for Master Xehanort's Keyblade. What's up?"_

"I just got a message from Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku gasped, _"Sora?!"_

Just then, he was pushed aside by Donald and Goofy, _"Sora?!"_ Donald asked, _"How?! When?!"_

 _"Did he say he was okay?"_ Goofy asked. Riku complained as he shoved his way through the two, _"Okay... it seemed a lot more funny when you two did this to Sora."_ He cleared his throat before asking, _"Anyways, what was the message?"_

"Is there any chance we can talk about this to the King and his team too? Everyone's going to want to hear this." Kairi wondered. Riku thought, _"Hmm... I'm not sure... give me a moment... I'll give it a try."_

After she saw Riku pushed a few buttons the screen split as Mickey appeared, _"Riku. Kairi. What's up? Did you find anything we can use to get to Sora?"_

 _"Actually, Kairi was able to get a message from him."_ Riku answered. Mickey beamed, _"That's great! Did he say how he was doing?"_

"Actually... there's something you guys should hear..." Kairi told them. She then recalled everything what Elsa had mentioned about Maleficent and Pete. Mickey looked concerned, _"Well... guess that's why we haven't seen them around lately."_

 _"Yeah... it's unlike them to stay quite..."_ Riku frowned as he recalled the time he worked for her, _"I should know..."_

 _"Sounds like she hasn't given up on that Black Box and now she's got this Brainiac involved who was already a major threat even without the Heartless."_ Mickey stated. Riku asked, _"How much time did Elsa say Sora had?"_

"Less than a day..." Kairi answered. Mickey gasped, _"Oh no!"_

 _"We gotta find a way to help him! Fast!"_ Donald's voice could be heard. Kairi added, "But that's not all..."

 _"What do you mean?"_ Riku wondered. Kairi explained, "Sora had run in with animal masked Keyblade Wielders... and they're working with someone from Organization XIII!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ She could hear everyone gasp. Riku exclaimed, _"The Organization?!"_

 _"That's not possible... Master Xehanort's gone!"_ Aqua spoke up. Terra added _, "Yeah, and all of the other Organization members had been all accounted for."_

 _"Gawrsh... I guess we must have missed one."_ Goofy frowned. Riku added, _"And whoever they are, have their own agenda. With these Keyblade wielders. And most likely is the one who took Master Xehanort's Keyblade."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Mickey asked. Ven spoke up, _"We found were Master Xehanort's Keyblade ended up, but someone else had already taken it before we could."_

 _"It could be why they keep showing up why they keep showing up where Sora is... so, chances of us finding and getting it are little to none."_ Naminé thought aloud. Everyone frowned at that, as Donald sighed, _"So much for that idea..."_

 _"Wait... did you say animal masked Keyblade wielders?"_ Chirithy spoke up. Kairi nodded, "Yes..."

 _"Did she say they were masks of a unicorn, a bear, a snake, a white leopard, and a fox?"_ Chirithy went on. Kairi shook her head, "Elsa didn't know... she only knows as much as Sora told her..."

 _"Chirithy? Do you know who they are?"_ Riku asked. Chirithy shrugged, _"Maybe... it sounds like the Foretellers I mentioned earlier..."_

 _"You mean... the first of the Keyblade wielders?"_ Aqua recalled. Axel stated, _"Is it really possible? I mean... they'd have to be ancient compared to Xehanort..."_

 _"I'm not sure... I didn't even think they were still around..."_ Chirithy admitted, _"And the black coats the Organization wore, they the same black coats that the Master and his first apprentice wore as well..."_

 _"Do you think... they could have come back when Xehanort opened Kingdom Hearts?"_ Xion wondered. Chirithy shrugged, _"I suppose it's possible... but some one from this world would have been there to summon them back..."_

 _"So... it could have been any of Xehanort's chosen..."_ Riku understood. Kairi shook her head, "We can figure out who later... we're on a time limit..."

 _"Kairi's right... if we're going to help Sora and save the world he's on... we need to double our efforts to finding that door... it's the only way we're going to get there now..."_ Isa stated. Riku stated, _"We'll join you as soon as we can... We need more eyes looking through the Realm of Darkness..."_

 _"I'll come too..."_ Kairi spoke up. Riku shook his head, _"No Kairi... you're safer where you are... if this man in the black was part of the Organization... then they could go after you and the other New Seven Hearts..."_

"But..." Kairi tired to argue when Riku told her, _"I'll come by soon to drop off Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Naminé. They won't last long in the Realm of Darkness either."_

Just then the call ended, Kairi groaned in frustration, "Why can't I help?!" Just then her phone rang, getting her attention, "Hm?" She then answered it, and a man with silver hair covering part of his face, _"Hello, you must be Kairi... Could you put on Sora for us?"_

"Um... who is this?" The Princess of Heart wondered. The man realized, _"Oh, that's right... we never met. My name is Ienzo. I was one of the scientists who helped restore Roxas and Naminé."_

"Oh... so, you're Ienzo! It's nice to finally meet you." Kairi smiled. Ienzo nodded, _"The pleasure is all mine, your highness. Anyways, We wanted to thank Sora once again for all he's done these past few years. I tried contacting him on his phone with no luck. I thought he might be with you."_

"Oh... I guess you don't know..." Kairi frowned as Ienzo looked at her in confusion, she explained, "During the final battle, Xemnas kidnapped me again. The Master Xehanort struck me down in front of Sora. So, after his defeat... he used the power of waking to bring me home but now he's stuck were I was in some alternate universe."

 _"Oh... hmm..."_ Ienzo nodded as he muttered to himself, _"An alternate universe..."_

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Ienzo turned to Even who overheard the conversation, "Fascinating! So the existence of other universes are true! Not just something like the Sleeping Worlds and the Datascape... a universe the differs from ours entirely..."

"Yes, who would have thought it'd be Sora who ended up being the one who discover these things..." Ienzo nodded. Kairi asked, _"I know this is a long shot but you wouldn't know how to bring Sora back?"_

"Only in theory... but without knowing which universe... chances of finding that the universe is like trying to find a needle in a haystack..." Ienzo shook his head as Ansem the Wise entered the room. Even added, "We would have to use an anchor to that universe... listen to me... did you learn of anything that might be so..."

"Only Xehanort's Keyblade... and a special door that leads to the world that Sora's stuck on..." Kairi frowned, "And the latter's lost somewhere in the Realm of Darkness."

Ansem the Wise paused at that as he spoke up, "A door to another universe? Lost in the Realm of Darkness?"

That got Even's and Ienzo's attention and bowed in respect as the latter stated, "Master Ansem! We didn't hear you come in..."

"Forgive me... I couldn't help overhearing..."Ansem told them as he walked up to them, "But I believe I might of seen it before..."

 _"Really?"_ Kairi gasped. Ansem turned to the phone, "Yes... When Xehanort banished me the first time, I stumbled across a door that hadn't been used for ages. When I studied it, I thought it might be a way back to the Realm of Light. However, that's when I found Riku and King Mickey... and joined them as they entered Castle Oblivion. The second, after the fall of the first Organization... I stumbled across the door yet again... when I studied it again... I learned that it's power could lead to another Universe entirely... how I could not say... but I figured... if I ever came home again... I would want to do further research on that door... so I used what I had left of the machine you saw me use to contain Kingdom Hearts into data to create a device that can track were the door is..."

"That's great!" Kairi beamed. Ienzo smiled, "I guess there might be a way we can help after all... come join us in Radiant Garden... We'll get the door and work a way to bring Sora back to our universe."

* * *

WORLD: ARENDELLE

"I'm on my way..." Kairi told him as she hung up. She then summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade to open a gate to her home world. She then flew the Gummiship through it...

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

When Kairi had arrived on the world, she ran to the castle as quickly as she could. Aeleus and Dilan escorted her to Ansem's lab. Once inside she was able to tell the others the good news, promising her they'd come as quickly as they could. Kairi then meet up with the scientists who were preparing to retrieve the door. Just then, Riku and his group come in followed by Mickey's group, who looked a bit overwhelmed. Aqua apologized, "Sorry... we had a run in with some Heartless on the way here... it was a little hard to fight them without my Keyblade..."

"Did we miss anything?" Roxas asked. Even shook his head, "On the contrary... we were just about to retrieve the door from the Realm of Darkness..."

"How are you planning to do that?" Olette wondered. Xion added, "Wouldn't you need a corridor of Darkness or at least King Mickey?"

"We were sure if the King was going to show up on time, so thankfully, we have someone who still could." Inezo explained. Just then, a man in black coat in the room, he waved, "Yo, Axel, Saïx, Roxas, Xion! Long time, so see!"

"Demyx?!" The four exclaimed in shock. Demyx nodded, "That's right... I'm still here and check it..." He gestured to his green eyes, "I'm no longer connect to Xehanort!"

"Xehanort wanted him to return to the New Organization?!" Lea turned to his oldest friend. Isa admitted, "Honestly, I had no idea why. I wasn't shocked when Xion took his spot instead."

"Xemnas said it had something to do with the Keyblade Legacy that sleeps inside of me..." Demyx shrugged, "What that meant? Zexion, Vexen, and Ansem the Wise were trying to find that out until they learned Sora was in trouble."

"And they just let you in?" Donald glared remembering their last encounter. Roxas recalled, "Actually, it was Demyx who managed to get a vessel for my heart to go in."

"Wait, Demyx was the spy? I always thought it was just Even!" Axel exclaimed. Even nodded, "Yes, to accomplish this, I couldn't have done it myself so another in Xehanort's group, who wishes to remain anonymous, and Demyx aided me to help you in any way we could."

"So, when you guess beat Xehanort, I remained here with no where else to go..." Demyx stated. Ansem smiled, "Now then, are we ready to begin..."

Demyx gave a thumbs up as he walked his way to him as he turned to Riku, "Riku... could you and another one of you help us out bring the door back to our world..."

Riku nodded as he and Terra walked over to him. Terra turned to the others, "We'll be back soon..."

Just then, Demyx opened a dark corridor as they left through it...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, Sora used the shotlock with his Ever After Keyblade taking out many of the Betas and Heartless before he and two light copies of himself created a large tower and shined lighting across the battlefield taking out the remaining enemies. Sora pulled out his gummiphone, "That should be the last of their ground forces in the area..."

 _"Good. We're taking the fight to Brainiac... join us in the assault if you can."_ Batman ordered as Sora watched the Batwing fly past him. Sora nodded, "Right!" He began to summon an attraction as the Batwing flies over and towards the Brainiac ship. Batman was with Catwoman as she told him, "Superman and Supergirl are almost here once they finished with the evacuation. Sora's will be joining us soon. While, the others are tackling the fleet. Shouldn't we be in Gotham?"

"Brainiac controls the entire fleet from that Skull Ship. Take HIM down, we take them ALL down. And chances are Maleficent and Pete are with him so we might slow down the Heartless assault as well." Batman explained. Catwoman watched the radar, "Contacts, dead ahead!"

Batman looks up to see a bunch of Beta and Heartless ships heading straight for them. He manages to evade their laser blasts and shoot back, continuing to head for the Skull Ship. Just then, Sora was riding Thunder Mountain attraction as he rammed into Heartless with it as the Kryptonians arrive and start blasting the other Betas with their heat vision, blasting a hole in their defenses. Sora gave Batman and Catwoman a thumbs up as the latter smiled, "They gave us an opening!"

"Locking on the Skull Ship!" Batman ordered as he gave Sora a small nod of appreciation. Once locked on, he fires three missiles at the ship. They connect but do minimal damage. Inside the ship, Brainiac sees the damage done. Maleficent stood beside him, "Pitiful."

Brainiac couldn't have agreed more as he simply commanded, "Shields." The shields not only cover the ship but also sends out a blast that zaps the Batwing's controls, sending it to gravity's mercy. Sora's eyes widened in horror as he tired turn the roller coaster to try to help. As the Batwing fell, Catwoman stated, "Five seconds to impact!"

"Prepare to eject!" Batman ordered as he saw Sora coming his way to help them. Catwoman replied, "Three seconds!"

Suddenly, in flies Superman to hold them up, albeit upside-down. Sora turned around as Superman told the two, "You're welcome." He spun the Batwing around, allowing it to hover in the air. Sora wondered, "What just happened?"

"Brainiac's force field is creating a concussive feedback loop." Batman explained as Sora gave him a confused look, "What..."

"He means the harder we hit it, the harder it hits BACK." Superman explained as this reminded Sora of his reflect magic. Just then, Supergirl, who didn't hear that last bit, flew towards the ship. Superman's eyes widened, "KARA!"

"Wait!" Sora gasped but it was too late as Supergirl tries to punch the ship, but the shields zaps her electricity. Furthermore, when Superman goes to help her, he gets blasted, too. The shields then blasts the two Supers down to the ground...

Inside, Brainiac ordered, "The Kryptonians are incapacitated. Complete the extraction."

The Daily Planet Building is next to be sucked up. Soon, inside the ship, Brainiac, Maleficent, and Pete smirked as they sees a digital form of Metropolis... all theirs...

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Back in Sora's universe, everyone waited eagerly for Ansem, Riku, Terra, and Demyx's return. Just then a corridor of darkness opened and closed revealing the four as well as a blue door. Kairi turned to Chirithy, "Is this it?"

"It is!" Chirithy beamed. Demyx smirked, "And the others say I can't accomplish anything."

"So... how do we open it?" Axel wondered. Chirithy walked over to it, "It'll take a moment but I should be able to..." Just as Chirithy touched the door a surge of darkness send the spirit flying back, "WHOA!"

"CHIRITHY!" Everyone gasped. As Naminé helped Chirithy up, "What happened?"

"The door... it's been abused with darkness..." Chirithy explained as it took deep breaths. Axel nodded, "Well... it has been in the Realm of Darkness for God only knows how long..."

"No... I mean... someone's been cheating their way through with darkness and used its power to connect the Realm of Darkness to that universe." Chirithy explained. Donald glared as he realized, "Maleficent and Pete!"

"So, that's how they got to where Sora is!" Roxas stated. Riku nodded, "And how they managed to bring the Heartless with them. Forever connect that universe with the darkness we face every day."

Aqua walked up to the door, "Hmm... I might be able to clean off the darkness but I'll need help from you, Riku and Mickey. Kairi too. You're light will be most helpful."

The three nodded as Kairi asked, "How long will it take?"

"It'll take awhile... but we should be able to clear in time to help Sora stop Brainiac..." Aqua added. Ven wondered, "Wait... if we do clean it off and we do go through it... where will we end up?"

"Probably, wherever Maleficent and Pete are hanging out." Axel assumed. Isa nodded, "Yes... along with thousands of Heartless and whatever Brainiac's using for an army."

"So, we need someone to jump ahead to get the door on the other side to Sora and his allies." Riku stated. Kairi added, "And until we clean this thing off, the only one we could get through this door, has to use the power of darkness."

She then turned to the others, "Roxas... maybe you could..."

"Sorry, I haven't been able to use them since I came back." He frowned. Naminé admitted, "Mine are no good, either."

"Sorry. The same for me." Xion added. Axel stated, "Ditto!"

Isa shook his head. Which meant the only one they knew for sure still could was... all eyes turned to Demyx. He tired looking behind him to see if there was anyone else behind him but unfortunately for him, there wasn't. He immediately shook his head and waved his arms, "Oh, no, no, no, no... bad idea! Very, very, very bad idea!"

"C'mon you were able to enter the Realm of Darkness, no problem..." Hayner pointed out. Demyx pointed out, "Yes, well, nothing was waiting on the other side to KILL ME!"

"Gwarsh, can't you fight back. You sure put a fight when we fought you last." Goofy pointed out. Demyx pointed out, "I still lost!"

"Demyx," Kairi looked to him, "You're the only one who can do this."

Demyx tired to look away from Kairi's plea, but when he saw the desperation look in her eyes as he sighed, "Fine... I'll do it... but I'm telling you, you're sending the wrong guy for this."

He then turned to the door as he placed his hand on the door before turning back as Even snapped, "Move you dunce! We're on a time limit!"

"Yes, sir!" Demyx nodded quickly before he disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Demyx appeared on the world where Sora was currently on. He then turned to see the door there as he told himself, "Okay... I just need to get this to Sora without drawing any attention... and you can go home... simple... there's no one even guarding it."

Once, he picked up the door it revealed an army of Betas standing guard. They all turned to Demyx as their eyes began to glow red. He stared in horror before he laughed sheepishly, "Oh... Hi there... um... I see you all guarding this door... I gotta say great work... so um... the boss sent me to move this so... Sora doesn't get this... so... yeah..."

After his little babble all the drones raised theirs arms at him ready to strike, Demyx frowned as he stated, "Gotta go! Bye!" He then ran out of the way just as their cable fired, hitting the wall instead of their target. Deymx screamed like a little girl as he ran for his life dodging all their attacks, "I TOLD THEM THEY WERE SENDING THE WRONG GUY FOR THIS!"

Meanwhile, miles outside of what's left of Metropolis, Superman and Supergirl laid in a crater made by their impact. Superman comes to first, groaning in pain as he gets up. He goes over to Supergirl and uses his X-ray vision to see her heart still beating; she's just unconscious. He then looks up at the Skull Ship... and, in his anger, he flies up. He then looks down. It's like deja vu all over again; Metropolis, the city he called home, is now one massive crater... just like it was when it was nuked nearly a decade ago. And, just like when he killed Lois to make it happen, Superman did NOT take it well, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He flies into the ship twice, trying to break through the shields. Then the Batwing flies up with Sora's Thunder Mountain attraction beside it. Batman told him, "Superman, the force shield concentrates its energy at your point of attack! Move faster than it can and you might break through!"

"Got it." Superman nodded, he had to admit when it came to this kind of things, Bruce was never wrong. Superman, who can travel many times faster than light when need be, starts a stick-and-move campaign, punching hard and then moving before the blast can hit. He goes all around the ship, going faster and faster. Sora aided him buy launching fireworks from the attraction which down major damage to the shield which Sora took notice.

Inside, Brainiac, Maleficent, and Pete was getting rocked around... Pete began to get worried, "Uh-oh! They're getting through and we ain't ready for 'em yet!"

The other villains remained calm as Maleficent glared at him, "Be silent, you imbecile!"

"Creative...but insufficient. Decrease shield refresh interval to ten picoseconds. Maleficent aid the shields with your dark magic..." Brainiac stated. Maleficent smirked as she began casting her dark magic, none of them were aware of the security footage of Demyx running for his life with the door in his hands or the fact he got away with a Corridor of Darkness...

That seemed to do it; the next punch landed by Superman sends the concussive feedback into him and knocks him into Metropolis crater and Sora's attacks were no longer as effective as Maleficent's magic took hold. Sora snapped his fingers as he almost got through.

Superman was still conscious, though; he is able to stand as the ship starts to descend upon him. A tentacle lowers and blasts a ray many times more powerful than the Betas'. Superman grunts in pain but stays upright.

Meanwhile, Supergirl has awoken and flies to see her cousin in trouble, multiple tentacles now blasting him. He drops to his knees and his skin starts to crack. As Supergirl gets closer, an explosion is seen, knocking her, the Batwing, Sora, and Brainiac's ship backwards. Supergirl recovers the fastest... and looks VERY worried. She called out for her cousin, "Kal!"

She flew into the blast to look for him as Sora recovered and gilded behind her. A few minutes later, as the smoke clears, the Batwing lands in the crater. Supergirl is sitting there, a defeated look on her face. Batman and Catwoman exit the ship and enter the crater, seeing no sign of Superman. Sora ran up to join them. As Flash shows up to assess the damage. Sora and Batman approaches Supergirl as the former frowned, "I'm sorry, Kara..."

"I couldn't find his body...can't hear his heartbeat. I was supposed to protect him... from this..." She then turned to Batman with a glare, "...from YOU! And now he's gone! I'm sure that's the best news you've heard all day."

"I'll miss him, too." Batman admitted. Supergirl turned to him in confusion, "You mean that?" Batman continued, "He was a good friend once. I trusted him with my life. But the Joker got to him... and I wasn't there to stop it. I lost my best friend, Clark. And... I've missed him ever since."

Kara was shocked to hear this as she turned to Sora, "How did you know Batman was one of the good guys." Sora smiled as he placed his hands behind his head, "I'm a pretty good judge of character."

A Boom Tube opens to reveal Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Aquaman with Ava still in still cuffed. Batman seems to know what happened, "Atlantis?"

"Gone. I didn't listen. Now, we all die together." Aquaman frowned. Batman told him, "No one's giving up yet. Anyone hear from Beetle or Firestorm?"

"I haven't seen or heard from them before I returned to the Batcave." Sora shrugged and admitted. Just then, Wonder Woman's voice spoke up, "This is your fault, Bruce!" She landed with Black Adam and Nightwing as Sora glared at them. Diana stated, "Kal and I would've BEATEN Brainiac! You should've followed our lead!"

"STOP it, Diana! Millions of people are trapped on that ship! We have to save them!" Kara told her. Diana shook her head, "Not with him!" Sora stated, "You're wrong!"

The Regime turned to Sora, "We didn't break any truces. You DID! If you had put your anger and pride aside and remembered that truce, we not only would have stopped Brainiac earlier but Harley won't be in the hospital!"

"Do you even know what she's done in the past?!" Nightwing accused. Sora replied, "I do. And she hates what she's done! Everyone deserves a second chance..." He then turned to Damian, "Dick Grayson would have agreed!"

Nightwing snarled as he summoned Soul Eater when a large sword blocked his path, "Don't try it, kid." He turned to see Cloud there with his own glare. Suddenly, a hologram of Brainiac appears, _"Such discord. No wonder humans have yet to expand their civilization beyond the confines of this tiny planet."_

"Did you call in just to gloat?!" Green Lantern glared at the hologram. Brainiac stated, _"My Betas are taking position all across your planet while the Heartless searched for your world's Keyhole. In one hour, they will explode in unison, burning the Earth's atmosphere, rendering this world a barren moon and if somehow you are able to stop it, then Heartless will consume the planet. Unless... YOU surrender, Kara Zor-El and the Keyblade Wielder known as Sora. She is Krypton's sole survivor... and my last opportunity to study the effect of a yellow sun on Kryptonian cells. And I have need for Sora to calm Kingdom Hearts for my own. Surrender them... and I will spare this world."_

"Even if I thought you'd honor that deal, we wouldn't take it." Batman told him. Brainiac stated, _"You have one hour to reconsider."_

As the hologram vanished, Supergirl turned to them, "Thanks for giving the 'new girl' a chance, but... maybe I should go. Give a chance for Sora to get out of here before he comes for him."

"No! We'll find a way to take down Brainiac's shields. We HAVE to." Batman told her. Sora nodded, "He's right... we can't give up! Not now! I've been in worse spots and me and my friends still came on top!"

He walked ahead before turning around to face everyone, "I may not have been in your world for long or universe for that matter. But I know you were all heroes once. You would have given your lives to defend this world and have each other's backs. You've face just as bad as threats as I have by working together. And that's how we'll beat Brainiac!"

He turned to Cyborg, "Victor... you know technology better than any of us. Is there anything that can take down those shields?"

"We could try sorting them out. But we'd need to generate an insane amount of power." Cyborg answered. Sora thought for a bit, "Then maybe science is not the answer."

"So he might be vulnerable to a magic-based attack." Batman picked up. Sora explained, "When I struck magic at the shields, it actually did some damage until Maleficent's magic came into play."

"He may be on to something." Black Adam stated as he flew in closer to Sora, "I can drive the immense magical power from the Rock of Eternity through the gateway in Kahndaq. But I need an artifact, a medium to channel it... something that can withstand the power."

"How about the Trident of Atlantis?" Aquaman offered. Black Adam nodded, "Yes... that could work. But with the witch's interference could provide the problem. We need a magic just as powerful on two fronts if we are to over power her magic."

"Wait..." Kara picked up, "What about the big blue guy you asked for help at Stryker's? Could he help?"

"Big blue guy?" Aquaman asked as Green Lantern turned to Sora, "Wait... you mean you can summon the Genie of the Lamp?"

"It's true. I saw him in action." Cyborg nodded. Flash was curious, "Was it the Robin Williams version or the Will Smith version."

"Robin Williams." Victor answered. Flash stated, "I can't believe we missed that! Robin Willams was such a great actor!"

"Could he help disable Brainiac's shields?" Kara asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, no problem!"

"We get the shields down... THEN what? Cyborg says Brainiac controls that ship with his thoughts." Catwoman pointed out. Cyborg pointed out, "But I did cut him off from Brother Eye. It's possible I could make a signal disrupted that blocks his neural network. If you get Brainiac's shields down, we can disarm those Beta bombs."

"Then that just leaves the Heartless and whatever the Organization throw at us. Sora can't be everywhere at once." Flash pointed out. Supergirl added, "However, Sora was able to get a message throw Kairi with Queen Elsa. If we can bring his friends here, they could turn the tide against the Heartless."

"If they're anything like Sora, they should be a big help." Green Lantern nodded. Cyborg frowned, "Except Pete or Bane destroyed the inter-dimensional transit to not only prevent Sora from leaving but from bring anyone else here."

"That not might be the only way. The Organization and Maleficent must have gotten here somehow. And I doubt they all had Xehanort's Keyblade. They must have gotten here another way." Batman pointed out as he gestured. Aquaman nodded, "He's right... when I looked through the Atlantean Archives, while I couldn't find anything about a black box or Kingdom Hearts. But I did learn our animal masked Keyblade Wielders were here earlier along with two men in black coats... eons ago..."

"Well... that was way before Xehanort's time... so they might not have anything to do with the Organization other than their clothes. And their control over the Nobodies." Cyborg stated. All attention turned to Ava as Wonder Woman wrapped the Lasso of Truth around her, as Green Lantern turned to her, "Alright lady... start talking. Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Ava... I am... was one of the Foretellers..." Ava answered. Diana asked, "Foretellers... as in you could see the future..."

"We knew what would happen yes..." Ava admitted, "However, it was our Master who see into the future... he was also the one discovered Kingdom Hearts and it's counterpart the _X_ -blade... and figured out to create our Keyblades from the heart."

"You were from the time before the Keyblade War... before the universe was only one world in Sora's timeline." Batman realized. Ava nodded, "Yes... we were there when it all started. Once our Master discovered how to create Keyblades... he taught me and five others how to use them... he foresaw all of the events to come and wrote them in a book called the Book of Prophecies..."

"While in training we discover our Master's Keyblade could take us to another dimension... yours... your world always interested us... while it had some similarities but it had already had other worlds in it." Ava explained, "Before he disappeared, the Master managed to give us the power to travel to this universe so we could learn from it. He also gave four of us each a role and a copy of the Book of Prophecies in hopes to prevent what was to come." Ava continued. Flash realized, "The Keyblade War..."

Ava nodded as Kara asked, "What was your role?"

"To ensure that light would still be protected if the war happened... the train a special group of Keybladers to rebuild the World and defend the light after the war." Ava answered. Sora realized, "So, considering the worlds still have some Keybladers, your role has been fulfilled."

"Yes... but there was a problem..." Ava continued, "One of us had fallen to darkness, one of us was a traitor. Soon lines were drawn as everyone began to accuse each other... I tired to keep us together... but weather I liked it or not... the Keyblade War was coming and there was nothing I could do about it. Friend against friend. Lover against lover. Darkness tainted all of our hearts that day."

"What about your other comrades? The one who didn't get a copy of the Book of Prophecies... what about him?" Wonder Woman asked. Ava sighed, "Luxu was the Master's first apprentice... he passed down his Keyblade to him along with a mysterious Black Box."

"The same Black Box Maleficent's after?" Sora asked. She nodded, "I believe so..."

"What's in it?" Aquaman asked. Ava frowned, "I don't know... but I found it odd how Luxu never interfered with anything. He just simply watched us from a distance. So, when I came to confront him, I asked him what his role was..."

"What was it?" Damian asked. Ava admitted, "I can't remember... but I do remember it was against everything the Master ever taught us. That's when I realized he was the traitor all along. I tried to stop him but by doing so... I started the war. Luxu escaped not long after, with the box."

"Then... is there really no other way for me to get back home or bring my friends here?" Sora asked. Ava shook her head, "No... there's still hope for you. There's a door that I made... one connected to both of our worlds..."

"What was its purpose? If you're Keyblade can bring you here then why need this door?" Black Adam asked. Ava explained, "Well... everyone knew I had a relationship with one of the Foretellers... we were married even... but what everyone didn't know... I was pregnant..."

Everyone was shocked by this, as she continued, "I told no one... especially with the thought of a war that would drag everything to darkness... so when my son was born... I knew in order to save him from this world's fate... he had to live his life on another one... so, I brought him here. I hoped to come back to him when the war was over if I survived or if he came looking for me... if he didn't have a Keyblade yet... so I created a special door in hope we could be together again... as family..."

"What happened?" Catwoman asked. Ava frowned, "I can't remember... I lost my memory for a time, came to a beautiful word... I was founded by some people who wanted to know what happened to me... I was simply called X... a man with white hair who went through a similar experience took particular interest in me... a man named Xehanort."

"Xehanort!" Sora gasped. Kara turned to him, "It must have been when he had control over Terra's heart and body."

"As X, they wanted to unlock the secrets of my past... I was frequently visited by two boys... I believe there names' were... Lea and Isa." She recalled. Sora gasped, "Axel and Saïx... you were that girl they were talking about at the Keyblade Graveyard!"

"After that, one of the men grabbed me and dragged me in the Realm of Darkness... I remembered he had a yellow eye and an eyepatch..." Ava continued. Sora gasped, "That sounds a lot like Xigbar!"

"Why would Xehanort want her in the Realm of Darkness?" Supergirl wondered. Batman added, "Or if he really did it on his behalf..."

"Since then I explored the realm with no escape when I stumbled upon my door." Ava continued, "My most memories came back to me and I used the door to come to your world. I've been here since."

"Where's the door now?" Cloud wondered. Ava sighed, "The Witch and her lackey took it... they had somehow discovered my door and corrupted it with their darkness to get across."

"Well... that would explain how'd they got here. They must have brought the Heartless along with them." Green Lantern stated. Batman added, "Then it's most likely the door is on Brainiac's ship."

"So, until... we take down those shields it's highly unlikely we won't see that door anytime soon..." Flash stated. Right on que, a Corridors of Darkness opened and Demyx came running out with a door as he placed it down. He started breathing heavily, "Man... that was a close one... at least I'm safe now..."

Just then, Wonder Woman's new sword was aimed at Demyx's neck as he whimpered, "Mother..."

Sora got a good look at him, and he immediately recognized him, "Demyx?!"

"Wasn't he part of the old Organization?" Supergirl asked. Sora nodded "He was. I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"Hey... Sora... long time, no see..." Demyx smiled sheepishly as he looked back at the sword threatening him, "You think can have your friend point that thing that won't harm me in anyway?"

"Stand down, Diana." Batman told her. Diana pointed out, "What if he's with them?!"

"I'm not... I'm not! I was the one who swiped Roxas a vessel for him from Xehanort's noise!" Demyx confessed. Everyone paused at that, as Diana stated, "Wait, what?!"

Sora quickly removed the lasso from Ava and wrapped it around Demyx as he asked, "You were our spy?"

"Yeah, Vexen and I... both were... while he was with you the whole time, he convinced me to switch sides too. Plus, really didn't like the idea of being possessed by a crazy old man." Demyx nodded. Batman turned to Diana, "Let him go... he's with us..."

Diana glared at Demyx for a minute longer before sheathing her sword and releasing him as they placed it back on Ava. Sora admitted, "I gotta say never pictured you being a spy for us... let alone that Xehanort took you back."

"I know right. That's why no one saw it coming." The former Organization smiled. Kara turned to what Demyx brought them, "Is that...?"

"Yeah... that's the door that brought me here... Everyone wanted me to swipe it from Maleficent and give to you guys so when they clean it off from the darkness on their side, they can get over here quickly..." Demyx nodded. Ava was shocked, "Never thought I'd see you after all this time."

"Ava? You know Demyx?" Sora asked. Ava admitted, "Yes, but I knew him by another name... Myde. He was one of my dandelions."

"Your what now?" Demyx wondered. Ava explained, "One of my Keyblade wielders that I taught to ensure that he would protect the light."

"WHAT?!" Demyx exclaimed, "I'm a Keyblade wielder?!" He then starched the back of his head, "So that's what Xemnas meant..."

"Well, sometimes then he became a Heartless... and with him being able to use the Keyblade he became a strong willed Nobody so he kept his form," Flash stated, "But how'd he show up all this time without aging..."

"I don't know..." Ava admitted. Sora then remembered, "Wait... you said you brought you son here... whatever happened to him?"

"Well, it took me some time to track him but he was taken in by another family and he had kids of his one and they had their own kids..." Ava continued, "He never knew of the Keyblade Legacy that slept with in him so neither did they... I track them down and learned where his remaining descendants were. They lie among you're group."

Everyone was shocked by this as Kara stated, "Well, it's not me or Kal... we're not from this world."

"I doubt it's me otherwise my sisters would have known about it." Wonder Woman admitted. Ava told them, "Please don't ask me who... Luxu and the others... they could be watching us right now... if they know..."

"We won't ask... it's not important right now... stopping Brainiac is..." Batman stated. Sora turned to Ava, "I do have one last question... why come tell us all this?"

"Because... when you came to this world... I kept my eyes on you... I learned of your past when you told it to the others..." Ava told him, "Xehanort was supposed to win that second Keyblade War... but you managed to change it's fate... which means you are the only one who can stop Luxu and the others..."

"Why is it always him?" Nightwing grumbled as Kara glared as she gave him a light elbow knocking him down. Deymx shrugged, "Well... I did my part... I'm outta here..."

"You are not going to stay and help?" Supergirl asked. Demyx turned to her, "Are you crazy?! Did you even see those robots?! They look like they came out of science fiction horror movie!"

"You mean like the Terminator?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow. The former Organization member shrugged, "I don't know what that is and I don't care! I did my part! I'm leaving this to the real heroes!"

"Just as well... we need someone to let Sora's friends know they have less than an hour to get here and seeing how you're the only one who can do that..." Batman replied. Demyx placed a hand on the door, "That I can do... it's safer over there anyways... so later!"

He then disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness with the door still there. Sora turned to Batman, "Did Brother Eye manage to figure out where the Keyhole was before Gotham was taken?"

"No, but he did learn what Brainiac was planning... and why he needs you..." Batman stated as he recovered the data, "According to the Beta's, they had been studying you ever since you got here... they learn somehow after you sealed away Kingdom Hearts... you still have access to the _X_ -blade that Master Xehanort had forged."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Batman continued, "He wants you so he can extract the blade from you and summon Kingdom Hearts so he can unlock its secrets as well as bring his forces to your universe and collect the Black Box for Maleficent."

"If Sora has the _X-_ blade... can't we use that against him?" Nightwing asked. Sora shook his head, "No way! I only held it for 5 minutes and I can tell it was dangerous..."

"He's right... with it's power he could unintentionally bring Kingdom Hearts to our universe and there's no telling what could happen..." Flash nodded in agreement. Cyborg nodded, "We should stick with the original plan."

Sora turned to Supergirl who had a worried look as he asked, "You gonna be okay?" Kara stated, "Brainiac was a threat even before all of this... how will we know if we can pull it off when other worlds had failed."

"Like this." Sora replied simply as he made a ridiculous face at Kara. After looking at this for a minute, Supergirl found she could not help but burst out laughing at the face Sora was making, "Oh sweet Rao! THAT FACE!"

Soon everyone who saw Sora's face joined him Cyborg and Catwoman fell on the ground as tears fell down they were laughing so hard. Diana covered her mouth as she tried to hold back laughing. Even Batman smirked in amusement much to Nightwing's shock. Sora smiled, "That's better! Now let's get started!"

"You wouldn't by any chance need some back up?" A new voice spoke up. Everyone everyone pulled themselves together as they turned to see Captain Cold and Deadshot walking up to them. Cold turned to Sora, "My sister would have wanted me to help stop this. And make things right."

Deadshot added, "After you freed me from Grodd, I checked on my daughter... she made it to safety because of you. You not only saved her but you gave me a second chance to be a father to her. I'm forever in you debt kid... thank you."

Sora smiled and nodded as Green Lantern turned to Flash, "He really can make friends with anyone..." Flash nodded, "He had one special kid..."

"We could use all the help we can get. Remember though... no killing." Batman told them as they nodded. The Dark Knight then turned to Sora, "Sora, Aquaman, Adam, get to Kahndaq. Cyborg sent Ava back to her cell then get to work on that device."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brainiac's ship hovers over the outskirts of Metropolis, the place is abandoned of living people, the dead and dying litter the streets. Kent Nelson walks the streets, the Helm of Nabu in his hand. One of the dying woman pleaded, "Help...help me..."

Kent reaches down to help her but just then the Helmet of Fate declared, **"NO!"**

Kent pulls back, unable to resist. The woman pleaded, "Please..." Before she gasped and succumbs to her wounds. Kent Nelson held Helm of Nabu up, "Why can't I stop this? Why won't you let me fight back?! How can there be Order if Brainiac and Maleficent wins?!"

 **"Humanity breeds Chaos! BRAINIAC IS ORDER!"** Nabu stated as Darkness rose from the helmet. Kent looked worried... Doctor Fate had been corrupted by darkness...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Uh-oh! Things don't look so well for the Lord of Order. But on the bright side, Sora and the heroes got some back up here and more incoming. Even more so, our heroes have a plan. But who is the descendant of Ava and Gula? Next time, Sora goes with Black Adam and Aquaman to Kahndaq to start the plan. Although things become a problem where Grodd gets in the way. How will things turn out for our heroes? Can they free Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Blue Beetle from Grodd's influence? How will things play out? And if it all works out, the power of Shazam will combine with old friend who boastfully claims, "You ain't never had a friend like me!" Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	12. Chapter 11: Three Kings

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Three Kings

WORLD: EARTH

In Kahndaq, Sora, Aquaman, and Black Adam approach a small gateway from Cyborg's Boom-Tube. The Keyblade's chosen looked around, "So... where is this... Rock of Eternity?"

"The Rock of Eternity is hidden in a pocket dimension. I've refrained from opening the gateway to it since Brainiac's invasion." Black Adam explained. Aquaman realized, "Because it would draw his eye."

"Precisely. Once the door is opened, it's only a matter of time before Brainiac and the Heartless attacks. " Black Adam warmed them. Aquaman smirked, "A fight I look forward to!"

"Yeah! We can take 'em!" Sora smirked. Black Adam then approached the gateway as he summoned his magic, "Ancient ones, unveil the golden path to me. In your names: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen!"

Lightning envelops Black Adam, then it shoots out of his chest and into the gateway...

On board Brainiac's ship, Gorilla Grodd notices the power spike in Kahndaq. So has Brainiac, Maleficent, and Pete. Brainiac stated, "Black Adam has revealed Kahndaq's power... and its location. The Society will obtain a sample of the Rock of Eternity for me. I wish to study Earth's so-called 'magic.'"

"Yes, this information might be beneficial for us." Maleficent agreed, "With that information, I could figure out how to make his magic my own."

"The Society is disbanded, thanks to the boy. They thought Earth would be theirs to conquer, not yours to destroy." Grodd told them. Maleficent simply raised an eyebrow, "And you, Grodd?"

"Earth can go to hell! I serve Brainiac." Grodd stated. Brainiac stated, "As you should. I will give you new soldiers. Bring us that sample before the Earth is destroyed and your loyalty will be rewarded."

"I will expand your telepathic powers... do not fail us." Maleficent told him as her dark magic took effect. Grodd observed his new power before bowing to Maleficent and Brainiac...

Back in Kahndaq, Sora and Aquaman watched as Adam worked his magic. The King of Atlantis turned to Sora, "So... you from a universe where all the Disney characters are real..."

"I guess so..." Sora nodded, "How much have you heard?"

"Just the basics..." Aquaman admitted, "Sounds like you've been through a lot... hopefully, you'll be able to go home when this is all over."

"Yeah... thanks... " Sora smiled as the power of the Egyptian Shazam finally opens the dimension to the Rock of Eternity. Black Adam told them, "Let's work quickly."

As they head for the gateway, a half-human, half-mechanized voice is heard, _**"Don't bother; there's no time left."**_

Turning around, Sora, Black Adam and Aquaman saw Black Canary and Green Arrow walking towards them with an army of Heartless. Sora gasped, "Black Canary? Green Arrow?"

"It's not them... it's Grodd... he's took control over them..." Aquaman warned him. Black Adam closes the gateway as the couple approach the kings. Grodd explains through Black Canary, _**"An Extractor Ship is on its way. Kahndaq will be Brainiac's."**_ She then turned to Sora, _**"As well as the boy."**_

"Grodd will NOT defile Kahndaq!" Black Adam declared as he blasted Green Arrow and Heartless with lightning as Black Canary managed to dodge the attack. Aquaman turned to Adam, "I know you haven't gotten along with them, but try not to hurt them too badly."

"Yeah... they're our friends! Grodd's the real enemy." Sora nodded. Adam nodded as Black Canary walked up to them as Grodd spoke through her, _**"Such misplaced pride you have, Adam. Compared to my achievements, you three are NOTHING!"**_

"Using pawns, Grodd?" Aquaman glared. Grodd explained through Black Canary, _**"Pawns can achieve great victories... if you're willing to sacrifice them!"**_

Black Adam flew at her, hoping to end the fight quickly but just he got close, Canary screamed knocking him back, while Sora and Aquaman used the respectable weapons in the ground so they wouldn't lose ground. Aquaman turned to Sora, "I'll distract her, once you have an opening take it!"

Sora nodded as Canary stopped her attack. Aquaman threw his trident above her missing her as she duck. He ran to the side as he called back his weapon. Canary screamed at the King of Atlantis as he dodged attack. As she focused her attack on Arthur, she failed to notice Sora rushing in from behind her. He slammed his weapon into her as he apologized. He strike knocked her back but she quickly recovered at tired to counter attack, throwing punches and kicks at Sora as he dodged. Just then, Black Adam recovered as he grabbed Dinah from behind, she tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth, "Quick, boy! Knock her out!"

He then used the back end of his Keyblade to knock her out as he told her, "Sorry."

Adam set her on the ground as he called out, "Come out, Grodd! Face me!"

Just then as Big Body Heartless tried to attack from behind, but Aquaman tosses the Trident into it's back destroying it. Sora smiled in appreciation as Adam was a little miffed, "I require no assistance."

Aquaman withdrew the Trident and looked up at the sky with Sora and Black Adam. An Extractor Ship shoots down Betas into Kahndaq, ready to digitize the place. Green Arrow readies his bow as Grodd spoke through him, _**"Here comes the cavalry. Fitting that you two die together, the last of mankind's monarchs as I take boy."**_

"What kind of ruler sacrifices his own people for Brainiac?!" Aurthur asked. Sora nodded and glared, "And Maleficent for that matter!"

 _ **"My loyalty isn't to Brainiac, Maleficent, or even Gorilla City. It's to myself. I'll wait until that alien and witch exposes their weaknesses weakness and kill them. With Brainiac's ship, the X-blade, and Kingdom Hearts... I will be unstoppable!"**_ Grodd answered through Arrow. Aquaman stated, "You're deluded, Grodd."

"You're not getting anything from this, Grodd!" Sora stated. Black Adam nodded in agreement, "I've had my fill of Grodd's charade! Your hubris will be your undoing."

 _ **"It isn't hubris when one is TRULY exceptional!"**_ Grodd replied as Green Arrow fired several arrows at them. Sora raised his Keyblade as he exclaimed, "REFLECT"

A Barrier shield the three from the attack as the arrows impacted but were deflected back as Oliver backed up. Once the shield was down as Arthur rushed Green Arrow and tried to push the Trident down to pin him. However, Green Arrow was able to push back as Grodd spoke through him, _ **"How did it feel to lose your people, Aquaman?"**_

"I didn't lose them. They were STOLEN from me! I will bring back Atlantis!" Aquaman vowed as Sora and Adam rushed to his side, as the former added, "As well as every other city from Earth and beyond! No release our friends!"

Green Arrow then drew several more arrows as they threw tired to attack from all sides. Green Arrow managed to use ice arrows to seal the kings in ice but Sora dodged the third arrow as he began to hit him with his Keyblade as he apologized for every attack him made. Just then, Aquaman and Black Adam freed themselves. Aquaman threw his Trident, knocking his bow away from Sora. Sora then punched Green Arrow, as he frowned, "Don't worry... we'll free you two from Grodd soon."

Aquaman placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, "They'll be alright... those two have been through worse..." Sora smiled in appreciation as Black Adam observed, "Strange... Grodd had control over these two... yet... I don't see him..."

"Is that not normal?" Sora asked. Aquaman nodded, "Yeah... usually he still has to be nearby to have control near someone."

"His powers must have grown somehow." Black Adam stated as he turned to Sora, "Is Maleficent capable of this?"

"Yeah, I seen her give some of my enemies some upgrades with her powers like Jafar and Oogie Boogie just to name a few." Sora admitted. Arthur nodded, "Then we'll have to be extra careful... there's no telling what Grodd will throw at us next."

The three approach the gateway again and Black Adam opens the path to the Rock of Eternity. As he does, Sora senses someone approaching and turned to see Blue Beetle landing behind them. Sora beamed, "Blue Beetle?!"

"We thought you were dead." Aquaman stated. Blue Beetle simply replied, "The Scarab's hard to kill. Batman told me you guys needed a hand. Consider me your sidekick."

"Sure! I don't have a problem with that." Sora nodded as he turned to the others, "What about you?"

Aquaman smiled and nodded while Adam told him, "Come along." The four enter the gateway...

* * *

WORLD: THE ROCK OF ETERNITY

Sora observed the home of the wizard Shazam with awe as they approach a stone throne with intricate carvings in it. Aquaman asked, "How does this work, exactly?"

"We imbue your Trident with a spark of the Rock's power. When its full might is released, it will seek out your weapon. Your thoughts will guide the wizard's power to its final target." Black Adam explained as he sat on the throne. He then turned to Sora, "But before it hits, you will return to Batman and summon your ally and have him focus his power at Brainiac's ship."

"Got it!" Sora nodded. Aquaman stated, "We're ready."

He then handed Trident to Black Adam. The King of Kahndaq crackles with energy and starts to charge up the Trident... when Blue Beetle hits him with a bolt of energy and stops the process. Aquaman gasped, "Beetle! What are you doing?!"

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness opened and Grodd walked out of the shadows as he stated, "My bidding!"

"Grodd, I presume..." Sora eyes narrowed as he recalled his voice as he summoned his Hero's Origin Keyblade. Grodd nodded, "Correct. And you must be Sora."

Sora's eyes narrowed as Black Adam realized, "A sleeper agent... to lead you here."

"Despite the power of his Scarab, the boy was easily manipulated, thanks to Maleficent's enhancements. Now, Jaime... kill them Adam and Aquaman! And bring me the boy!" Sora quickly healed Black Adam as the three went into her battle stances as Blue Beetle changed his arm into various weapons as Grodd spoke through him, _**"So many ways to kill you! This armor is wasted on a child! When we're finished, I'll tear the Scarab from his body and make its powers my own!"**_

"Don't get ahead of yourself! We'll beat you long before that happens, Grodd!" Sora stated. Black Adam added, "The Scarab's gimmicks are no match for the Rock of Eternity!"

Beetle change his hand into a blades as Grodd spoke through him, _**"Let's test that theory!"**_

He then flew at them as he ready his weapons as Sora blocked the attack with the Keyblade. Black Adam then punched Beetle back but he quickly recovered. Aquaman quickly grabbed Sora and threw him at Blue Beetle. Sora then slammed his weapon into him several times as he apologized to him. He then slammed to the ground. Beetle then changed his arms into a giant cannon and fired about them. Thankful, Sora transformed his weapon into a shield and blocked the attack. But the force was pushing him back so Aquaman held onto him as lent him some of his strength to stop him from being pushed. Adam then flew behind Blue Beetle and exclaimed, "SHAZAM!"

Lighting struck Beetle making him stop the attack as Sora continued the attack with a powerful counter punch from his shield before in changed to back to his Keyblade. Blue Beetle was down for the count as Sora exclaimed, "Grodd... if you want to fight us, then leave our friends out of it!"

"Be careful what you wish for boy." Grodd replied as he turned to Adam and Aquaman, "Look at us. Three kings."

"A king, Grodd?! You're a brute!" Aquaman exclaimed. Black Adam nodded, "A true leader serves his people. You only serve yourself!"

"Be that as it may, I will be the only one who leaves this cave with the boy." Grodd told them. As the blast them with telekinetic blast knock three of them back, Adama and Aquaman managed to catch themselves while Sora landed on the throne as unaware as the magic seemed to charge him up as a heart floated above him as it watched the events unfold. Aquaman turned to Sora as he stood back up, "You alright, Sora?"

"I'll live." Sora nodded as he summoned back his Keyblade. Grodd approached them, as he stated, "Funny how powerful weapons and magic fall upon the weak and youthful..."

"Young, he may be... I've seen his heart... what he's accomplished..." Black Adam stated, "I respect the work he has done and his loyalty to his friends and loved ones... something you would never understand!"

"Sora's Keyblade made the right choice..." Aquaman agreed. Sora glared, "The Keyblade would never choose someone like you, Grodd!"

"THEN I'LL TAKE THE _X_ -BLADE FROM YOUR CORPSE!" Grodd roared and charged at them. As powerful Grodd was he never stood a change between the three of them. However, Grodd's telepathy made things a bit difficult. His mind was already powerful but no it had been enhanced by Maleficent so resisting his power was tough. However, when he tired to gain control over Sora... something happened... Grodd saw Sora wasn't alone and it wasn't just Black Adam and Aquaman. To Sora's side was Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Naminé, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Batman, the original Nightwing, Supergirl, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Catwoman, Cyborg, Harley, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and countless of Sora's other friends all ready to face Grodd. He clutched his head as he screamed in pain, and fell to the ground in defeat, "How... how are there so many minds connect to you?"

"It's not the minds that are connected, it's the hearts... no matter where I go, they'll always be with me." Sora explained. Aquaman nodded, "That's something you'll never understand Grodd..."

"And no matter how powerful you get, you'll never beat the heart... and those who are tied to it." Black Adam nodded. Grodd got back on his feet as the darkness rose from him, "Stupid humans... I... will... kill... you all..."

" Surrender, Grodd! The people of Atlantis demand justice!" Aquaman glared. Grodd smirked as his darkness got stronger, "Against Brainiac? Hehe... I've...seen his mind... felt his power. He... can't... be... stopped!"

"But YOU can!" He retorted. Black Adam roared as he charged in to finish the fight but a dark pulse knocked him back as darkness consumed Grodd. Aquaman backed away, "Sora... what's happening to him..."

"The darkness... it's consuming his heart... he's becoming a..." Sora started as the darkness cleared up as what remained of Grodd was a giant black and purple colored gorilla with yellow eyes and had a Heartless emblem on his chest as it roared. Aquaman's eyes widened in horror, "He became a Heartless... in Neptune's name..."

The Grodd Heartless roared as it swung his fist around trying to smash them as the dodged the attacks. Black Adam quickly recovered from the last blow as his eyes narrowed at the giant Heartless. He flew in and threw several powerful punches. The Heartless staggered but didn't down as it send a telekinetic impulse at him knocking him back. Sora and Aquaman quickly rushed in with their respective weapons as they struck the creature with their weapons. in response Grodd's Heartless tired pounding at them as they quickly tired to avoid the attacks. Black Adam recovered as Aquaman stated, "Is Grodd even in there anymore?"

"When one becomes a Heartless they lose all sense of self and act on animal instinct. Only two kept to who they were even as Heartless." Sora explained. Black Adam turned to him, "Xehanort... and yourself."

"You were a Heartless?" Aquaman asked. Sora nodded, "Long story... but I got better."

"Then is there a way to restore him?" Arthur asked. Sora answered, "My Keyblade can free his heart. If we can destroy both his Heartless and Nobody then he'll be restored..."

"And since we do not know where his Nobody is... all we can do is deal with his Heartless." Black Adam stated. Aquaman asked, "So... if I recall correctly... the Keyblade is the only thing that can destroy them..."

"Yeah... but we'd need to weaken first..." The Keyblade's chosen nodded. Aquaman turned to him, "Then I have a plan... Adam, you keep it busy..."

Adam nodded as he reengaged the Heartless as Aquaman turned to Sora, "Can you summon Ariel again?"

Sora nodded as he placed his hand to his heart, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Water swirled around him taking out all foes alike as a little mermaid appeared from the water looking transparent and takes on a water-ish texture. Sora smiled at his old friend, Ariel, as he took her by the hands as they smiled at each other. He then gave her a boost tossing her in the air. Ariel beamed as Aquaman summoned the waters from the sea to a wave covering them. Aquaman turned to Sora, "Hold your breath... this will only take..."

"It's alright... I can breath underwater..." Sora smiled as he gave him a thumbs up. Aquaman gave a slight chuckle, "Perhaps in another lifetime, you'd make a fine Antlantain..." He then nodded to Sora and Ariel, "Alright follow my lead!"

The three controlled the waters to the giant gorilla Heartless while Black Adam was keeping it busy. He noticed the wave heading their way and flew out of the way. Grodd's Heartless turned around as the water cover him. Aquaman, Ariel, and Sora leapt out the water as Aquaman exclaimed, "Now Adam!"

"SHAZAM!" Black Adam exclaimed but backed away the lightning struck the water severely damaging the monster. As Ariel returned to his own world, Aquaman exclaimed, "Now Sora... take him down!"

Sora nodded as Aquaman threw him at the Heartless. Once close enough he raised his Keyblade and struck it down with his weapon. Grodd's Heartless fell as it faded to darkness. The captive heart had been released as it floated away. Sora put his Keyblade away as he stared where Grodd stood thinking about all the lives that have been ruined because of the Heartless. Aquaman walked up to him, "You alright?"

"Yeah... this just brought up some bad memories..." Sora admitted. Aquaman reassured him, "We did what we had to. Once this is all over, we'll find and destroy his Nobody... then Grodd will be restored and we can bring him to justice."

"Now that we're done here, we do have a time limit... I suggest we hurry if we are to stop Brainiac and Maleficent." Black Adam spoke up. They nodded as they moved to position. Sora picked up Blue Beetle's unconscious body and heading for the exit. The heart continued to witness the events before flying off...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, outside the portal, Black Canary and Green Arrow come to, apparently free of Brainiac's control. They help each other to their feet. Black Canary asked, "How's your head?"

"Empty." He sighed in relief. Dinah grinned, "So not much has changed." Just then, the portal opens and Sora and Blue Beetle walked out of it. They quickly went to help them. Green Arrow picked up Beetle as Sora asked them, "You guys okay?"

"We're fine... I guess we have you to thank for that." Green Arrow nodded. Black Carney asked, "What happened to Grodd?"

"The darkness consumed his heart, but we managed to destroy Grodd's Heartless." Sora explained. Green Arrow stated, "Dang..."

"So, what now?" Canary asked. Sora explained, "We have a plan but we need to get back to Metropolis." Sora then pulled out a Mother Box, courtesy of Cyborg, "So... how do you work this thing again?"

"Here..." Black Canary offered, "I've been in the universe a lot longer than you. I know how to work it."

Sora handed it to her and she pushed a put and opened a Boom-Tube. They ran inside back to the where Metropolis once stood as Aquaman ran out, his Trident crackling with magic from the Rock. He plants it on the ground...

* * *

WORLD: THE ROCK OF ETERNITY

Inside the portal, Black Adam is channeling more energy from the Rock. When he fills himself up with the cave crumbling a bit around him, he exclaimed, "SHAZAM!"

The magic shoots out of him, through the portal...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

...and smack into Aquaman's Trident. Aquaman then lifts the Trident up and shoots the energy into the air...

Meanwhile, back in what's left of Metropolis, Supergirl is hover-pacing back and forth as Batman sits in his Batwing awaiting word. Captain Cold, Deadshot, Wonder Woman and Nightwing guarded the door to Sora's Universe, while Green Lantern and Catwoman watched after Ava still in cuffs. Just then, a Boom-Tube opened as Sora, Blue Beetle, Green Arrow and Black Canary walked out of the portal. Supergirl flew to them, as she turned to the youngest of the group, "So, I take things went better than expected..."

"More or less..." Sora nodded. Green Arrow looked confused, "Um... who's she?" He then turned to Wonder Woman and Nightwing, "And why are those two here?"

"It's a long story..." Sora admitted. Flash ran to them, "Glad to see you're all okay?"

Black Canary turned to the door, "Um... isn't that...?"

"Yeah... the door back to my home... it's how Pete and Maleficent got here in the first place." Sora nodded, he then turned to Diana, "Has anyone..."

"No ones come through, yet. They must be still trying to clean it off so they can get through..." Diana shook her head. Sora frowned as Kara reassured him, "Don't worry... you'll see them soon." Sora smiled and nodded as Batman called through his com, "Cyborg, where's that signal disruptor?"

 _"Comin' at you."_ Just then, another Boom-Tube opens to reveal Cyborg, who tosses a gun-like object to Batman, "All you have to do is hit the trigger. But it only jams a local area. You need to get within arm's reach of Brainiac."

"Good." Supergirl cracked her knuckles. Black Canary realized, "I see what you're trying to do... but it won't work... Maleficent's amplified the shields... the Wizard's power won't be enough."

"We got that cover..." Batman reassured her before turning to Sora, "Sora... call him in." Sora nodded as he placed a hand to his heart, Green Arrow wondered, "Um... call who in... I saw what he did back in Slaughter Swamp... the little blue guy not going to be enough..."

"Who said he was going to summon a Dream Eater?" Cyborg smirked as he knew what was about to come. Sora called out, "HERE!" Once again blue smoke came out his Keyblade and a familiar face appeared from the smoke as Genie appeared as Bugs Bunny beamed, "And here we are at Pismo beach and all the calms we can eat!"

As Black Canary and Green Arrow's jaw dropped in shock as Genie still in the form of the rabbit stated, "Wait, just a darn minute... this doesn't look like Pismo beach to me!" He then pulled out a map, "I knew I should have made that left turn at the MCU."

"Hey, Genie!" Sora beamed. Genie changed back to his old shelf, "Sora! It's good to hear from you!" He then turned to the area, "Say... something seems different from the place... I almost didn't recognize the place... did the world get a new giant hair style?"

"Genie, the city's of the world have been stolen!" Sora explained. Genie snapped his fingers, "That's it! I thought this place looked a lot more empty..." He then whispered to them while wearing a gauntlet with colorful stones on it, "Just be grateful... it wasn't all caused by a snap."

"Listen... um... Genie, right?" Supergirl asked, "Can you really help Sora with everything?"

Genie then appeared as William F. Buckley, "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?" Supergirl asked. Genie then appeared beside her, "Ah, rule number one... I can't kill anybody." He slices his head off with his finger making the Kara wince, "So don't ask. Rule two... I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Genie's head turns into a big pair of lips that kissed Kara, "You little punim, there. Rule three..." Genie then flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie making Kara want to vomit, "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture... " He grabs Supergirl and shakes her, "I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

"Other than that, you got it!" Genie beamed. Supergirl smiled, "Great. We need your help taking down the shields and you're the only one who's magic strong enough to help us disable them..."

"You think you can help us disable his shields..." Sora asked as he pointed to Brianiac's ship. Genie grinned as he turned to Captain America as he stated, "Survey says: Show me skull!"

Green Arrow stated, "The kid can freakin' summon the Genie... I see it... but I don't believe it."

"You and me both..." Dinah agreed.

Genie flies to the skull ship, dressed as a wrestler as he started beating into the shields. Another Genie appeared as a wrestling announcer, "Boom! Another fake blow to the head. Boom! Oh no! He's got 'em in the half nelson. Now he's got 'em in the full nelson. Oh no, the dreaded Ozzie Nelson!"

Just then, as Genie appeared as Ozzie Nelson, "Rick, boys, maybe you want to come over here and see what's happening?"

As the wrestling announcer, Genie as the wrestling announcer continued, "He's coming in quick. Oh no, he's up, he's down, and he's taking the microphone! He's ready to do his stuff! And now presenting to you live the Genie of rock and roll!"

Genie appeared as Elvis Presley as the news reporter, Jack Ryder turned to the camera man as he recorded the event, "You're seeing this too, right?"

 _"Skee wa wa wa wa... Be skee be dee doo... Bada daba wada wap wap... Ba skee debe wap wap wade a dah..."_ Genie sang into the microphone as he gestured to Sora, _"Can you give me a, 'Ba di ya da da da!'"_

 _"Ba di ya da da da!"_ Sora shrugged as he sang. Music started playing as Genie pointed to Supergirl, _"Good! Ska de wah!"_

Supergirl turned to Sora in confusion before he gave her a 'just good with it' look, " _Ska de wah!"_

"Everybody!" Genie exclaimed, _"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"_

 _"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"_ A thousand Genies exclaimed behind them much to everyone's shock. Genie danced as he sang, _"Whompa whompa whompa whompa whomp..."_ He then tore off his clothes and appeared in fashionable white clothes and top hat as he exclaimed, _"Hit it!"_

Genie then danced with huge versions of his hands, _"Wanwa! Oh my! Wanwa! Oh no! Wanwa! Nah nah nah! Zebebababa!"_

Genie then appeared as his old self as he raised one his hand, _"Can your friends do this~?"_ Just then a giant futuristic magic cannon came from the ground with the Genie's face wearing a Goofy hat on it rose from the ground as he raised his other hand, _"Can your friends do that~?"_

Just then, another giant futuristic magic cannon came from the ground but this one had Genie wearing a hat with the DC logo on it. Before dancing around singing, _"Can your friends go Abracadabra... let 'er rip?"_ Just the stairs appear from the ground as Genie, Supergirl, and Sora stood on them with a bunch of other well dressed Genies, the original Genie gestured to the camera, "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, ROBIN!"

"I'm not Robin anymore! My name's Nightwing! And I don't like you!" Damain grumbled in annoyance. Cyborg turned to him, "He was referring to Robin Williams..."

Genie then looped his hand as he walked down the stairs with them as his counterparts sang, " _Wawawa..."_

 _"Mister Sora, sir, have a wish or two or three~"_ Genie sang to Sora as he and Supergirl smiled in amusement. Once at the bottom Genie sang, _"I'm on the job, you big nabob... You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ He used his finger at one of the cannons as it not only charged but also had several dancing elephants appeared.

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Genie the used his other finger to change the other as and dancing camels appeared, _"You ain't never..."_

 _"NEVER!"_ The Genies sang as the first Genie sang, _"had a..."_

 _"HAD A!"_ The other Genies sang as the all sang together as the light shaped in the form of Disney Castle with fireworks going off, _"FRIEND...LIKE... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Genie began dancing around as a boom is heard in the sky. The three looked up to see an arc of energy fire its way directly to the Skull Ship at the same time the magic cannons fired which the shields, or Maleficent couldn't handle both magic attacks as the ship shook. Inside the ship, Pete, Maleficent, and Brainiac had a hard time standing as the whole ship shook. Genie danced, _"YA HA HA!"_

Elephants lifted Green Arrow, Flash, and Black Canary in the air to their amusement as the Genie continued to dance, _"WA HA HA!"_ Deadshot tired to collect much of the gold and jewels as he could until Genie pulled everything with a cyclone as it headed directly at Brainiac's ship, _"You ain't never had a friend like me, ha!"_

The skull ship's shields go down, leaving the world conquers vulnerable. Above the ship, a giant neon "APPLAUSE" sign appeared. Some of the heroes couldn't help but clap as Cyborg chuckled, "They did it! Shields are down!"

Sora, Supergirl, on me! Ollie, Dinah, watch Jamine and guard the door until backup arrives. Lantern guard Ava. Everyone fight those Betas and Heartless and find the Keyhole before they do! Guard it with your lives." Batman ordered as Sora jumped in the Batwing. The Batwing takes off for the ship, Supergirl at his side. The three evade the Beta ships and Heartless and flew into the Skull Ship itself. One of the Betas gets a good shot and disables the Batwing, forcing it down. Batman punches the window out and evacuates the Batwing as Sora followed him. As he and Sora jumps to the floor, they were surrounded by Betas and Heartless, ready to attack them. But Supergirl flies in, heat vision a-blazin', and destroyed them. She then joins Sora and Batman as the former raised a fist, "Nice! Thank's Kara!"

"Huh? What are you doing?" Kara wondered. Sora explained, "Fist bump... Baymax taught it to me. People do it when they're happy." Kara made a fist and lightly made a fist bump with him, "Like this?"

"Bah-la-la-la-la!" Sora he pulled his hand back and wiggled his fingers. Kara giggled as she copied his movement, "Bah-la-la-la-la!" She smiled, "I'll have to remember that."

"Let's keep moving... the sooner we stop Brainiac and Maleficent... then sooner we can end this and find out what the Foretellers are planning." Batman told them. They nodded as they head further into the ship...

* * *

 **As Doctor Strange once said, "We're in the endgame now." We're so close into finishing the story. I know what your thinking only two chapters and the epilogue left but I actually most likely make the last two chapters in Injustice 2 into several parts because they're a lot I want to get down and I don't want to keep everyone waiting too long. Anyways, next chapter, things look bad... Supergirl gets captured, and the villains are on there way to reforging the** _**X** _ **-blade. Not only that, the Foretellers over heard about the child of Ava and Gula and the leader of the Foretellers go to investigate this himself. Can the return of the Man of Steel turn the tide of the fight against Brainiac, Maleficent, and Ira? In the meantime, the Guardians of Light enter the DC Universe! Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	13. Chapter 12: World's Finest Part 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here we are in the Endgame! Number 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: World's Finest Part 1

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

As Aced was being treated by his wounds for the last fight, the others kept watch over the heroes. However, when they learned about the child of two Foretellers, they couldn't believe what they heard. Gula was the most shocked out of all of them. He'd been silent the whole time, ever since he heard the news. Finally a half an hour of watching, Gula finally spoke, "I... I... had a son? We had a son?"

Everyone turned to Gula as Xigbar stated, "Give the man a cigar! He's a father! Well... was one... your kid's probably been dead for sometime... but hey... you got family on the other world so that's something..."

"It does explain why Ava created the door... plus with the Keyblade War I wouldn't blame her for never speaking of it to anyone... Even us..." Invi stated. Aced stated as he tried to get back on his feet, "It doesn't matter, she betrayed us and she must be dealt with... AHCOO!"

"Gesundheit! Looks like someone caught the cold when they froze ya stiff..." Luxu smirked. Aced sniffed, "I'm... I'm fine... AHCOO!"

"Yeah... you're not going anywhere anytime soon... not until you're body recovers..." Invi stated. Ira turned to Aced, "Even so, let's cut her some slack... she only betrayed us because she was worried about what would happen to her family if she didn't... as any mother for her child..."

"You don't plan on switching sides too, do ya?" Xigbar asked Gula. He shook his head in response, "No... but if we could try to recruit our descendants... maybe that would convince her to come back to us."

"We don't even know who the decedent is?!" Aced exclaimed before sneezing again. He then asked, "Could someone pass me a tissue?"

Invi pulled out a box of tissues which he took one and blew. Ira stated, "I might be able to track him or her... if they are potential Keyblade wielder then I might be able to find them."

"You sure you're up to it?" Invi asked, "Even without a Keyblade Sora's new allies are quite powerful and you're not at full strength yet."

"We have to try... it's what the Master would have wanted." Ira stated. Luxu gave a small chuckle, "Well, you're the only one of us who hasn't faced Sora yet so be my guest. Just try to make things interesting. It's only a matter of time before Sora's friends join the party..."

Just then another sneeze from Aced got their attention. Invi asked, "Would you like some chicken soup?"

"...yes, please." Aced replied after a moment of silence. As the leader of the Foretellers used his Keyblade to travel to Earth, he thought back to where he last spoke with the Master of Masters...

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_The Master of Masters stood in a field outside Daybreak Town, his gaze directed at the clock tower. His second apprentice, Ira, approached him from behind. The Master asked, "So, did you look through the Book?"_

_"Yes. But I'm still analyzing it." Ira replied. The Master turned around, "Wow, no quick skim for you, huh?"_

_"I just prefer to be thorough. Master, is what it says in the last passage true?" Ira asked with concern. The Master of Masters turned back around as he replied, "Oh, yeah that. Bummer, huh?"_

_"...Yes." Ira agreed. The Master then continued as he sat down, "By the way, if one day I suddenly disappear, I'm counting on you to keep the others calm. Okay?"_

_"Huh? Dis...appear?" Ira gasped. The Master shrugged, "Vanish? Dim? Fade? I don't know how to explain it. It's just hypothetical talk."_

_"Okay..." Ira nodded before looking down at the ground. Flower petals dance in the wind as the Master spoke up, "This world is full of light."_

_"Huh?" Ira looked confused as his Master continued to explain, "It's a world comprised of many smaller worlds, all connected, stretching as far as the eye can see." He picked a dandelion from the ground, "One great light protects us all throughout this vast land. All worlds share one light, one fate."_

_"I take it you're talking about Kingdom Hearts." Ira assumed as the Master fiddles with the dandelion, "Yep! You're right on the money. People believe that the light that is Kingdom Hearts will be here forever. But if it were to disappear, the world would be enveloped in darkness."_

_He snaps the flower in half to prove his point. Ira nodded, "I understand. And that is why you granted us these Keyblades. With these we can spread the teachings of light, and we can protect Kingdom Hearts from darkness..."_

_"No, they're not for protecting Kingdom Hearts." The Master cut him off as he stood up. This only confused him even more, "Huh?"_

_"The final passage reads, 'On that fated land, a great war shall transpire. Darkness will prevail and the light expire.'" The Master pointed out. Ira asked, "Isn't it our duty as Keyblade wielders to prevent this war from taking place?"_

_"Nah, not possible." The Master answered as he stretched. Ira eyes widened under his mask, "Wha-?"_

_"You really think you can change the future?" The Master of Masters asked. Ira then wondered, "Then... what do you want us to do?"_

_"We have to focus on what comes after. There's no use thinking of ways to change events that we know are gonna happen." The Master told him as he began to walk away. Ira then asked, "But, what about all of those who are here now? And the ones who will be here when the darkness finally comes? Are we to abandon all of them?"_

_The Master chuckled, "C'mon, are you telling me that you think the world can be saved by just seven people?"_

_"We have to at least try! With enough Keyblade wielders we could..." Ira offered. The Master replied, "Well, if you wanna give it a shot..."_

_Ira clenched his fist as he answered with determination, "Yes." The Master chuckled as he waved goodbye, "All righty, good luck!" He then left Ira to his thoughts. If only he really knew that his actions only brought forth the darkness to the world..._

* * *

WORLD:EARTH

Back in the present, as Sora and Supergirl observed the inside of the ship, Batman draws the signal disruptor out, noting the strength of the signal on it. Batman told them, "The signal gets stronger this way."

Suddenly, Supergirl grips her head in pain. Sora turned to her, "What is it?"

"Voices... BILLIONS of them!" Kara explained. The boy thought before he gasped in realization, "The cities!" Batman asked, "Can you tell where they're coming from?"

"Through there!" Supergirl pointed to a door. Sora summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the door. Light swirled around it as a beam of light fired and hit the door, unlocking it. The door before them opens as Batman holsters the disruptor as he, Sora, and Supergirl entered. Inside are blue globes... and inside each globe... was a city. Not just Earth cities, either, but cities from all across this universe alone. Sora gasped, "Look it how many there are!"

Supergirl could hear the voices from those digitized cities crying for help. Kara stated, "So many languages..." She then gasped, "...the Kryptonians!"

She walks over to one globe and pulls it down immediately recognizing it, "Kandor...Argo City...HOME!"

"This was your home?" Sora asked. Kara smiled and nodded as she told the two, "We have to help them!"

Batman puts a hand on the globe as he told her, "I'm not sure we can."

"Maybe... the Power of Waking..." Sora thought. Supergirl turned to him, "You mean... the same thing you used to restore your friends and Kairi? Are you sure you could hand doing it billions of times?"

"Even if it's power could bring back Cities... there could be a chance of losing you further... It's also the reason how you got stuck on our world in the first place." Batman pointed out. Supergirl shook her head, "It's not worth the risk... the last thing I want you to do is be further from your home than you already are... There HAS to be another way..."

From out of nowhere, the ship's tendrils wrapped around Sora, Batman, and Supergirl. Sora and Batman struggled, but Supergirl pulls several tendrils off, forcing more to wrap around her. Even her heat vision can't help as one tendril wraps around her head and keeps it steady. More Betas and Heartless arrived as Batman reaches for the disruptor. One tendril scans Supergirl from head to toe. These tendrils are attached to Brainiac himself, who pulls Supergirl towards him, "Kara Zor-El. Until recently, I had thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so."

He moves the tendrils to draw Supergirl back to and then INTO the walls as Sora gasped, "KARA!" Brainiac then turned to Sora, "Ah, yes... the Keyblade's chosen... Maleficent has told me so much about you... and Kingdom Hearts..." He walked up to him, "For a naive child you accomplished so much... and yet... you refuse to use your greatest power against me... you one chance of stopping me..."

Just then a giant scanner came out and started digitizing something inside Sora making him scream in pain while in Brainiac's throne room the _X_ -blade was being restored away from Sora. As that happened the scanner stopped. Brainiac smirked, "Thanks to Master Xehanort... I have no need to recreate the events of the Keyblade War to claim the prize I seek... in 15 minutes the _X_ -blade will be stored... and Kingdom Hearts, your universe, the box, and all their secrets... will all belong to me."

"No..." Sora struggled to get free as Brainiac stated, "You may provide more worth... you and your fellow Keyblade wielders will make valuable additions to my collection." He then turned to Batman, "You, however, have failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely an ordinary specimen of a primitive species."

"Keep the boy restrained..." Brainiac told the Betas and Heartless, before gesturing to Batman, "Dispose of him." The tendrils then carry Brainiac away while the Betas and Heartless marched up to Batman as Sora tired to free himself. A Beta stepped up and opens his palm, revealing a harpoon-like weapon. As Batman struggles in vain, the harpoon fires. Everything is in slow motion... as, from behind the other Betas and Heartless, Superman flies in, knocking them aside at hypersonic speed. He catches the harpoon inches from Batman's head and stops, as if DARING the Heartless and Betas to stop him. The tendrils pull Batman up, but Superman jumps and rips the tendrils off Batman, grabbing the Caped Crusader's hand in a steel grip before he falls. Superman then used his heat vision to cut Sora's hand free, who summoned his Keyblade and cut himself free. Once the three landed on the ground, Batman stated, "And I thought I could make an entrance."

"We thought you were a goner." Sora gasped. Superman lightly smirked, "I've felt worse, Sora..." He's face then turned serious, "Where's Kara?"

"Captured. Somewhere on board." Batman explained making Superman's eyes narrowed with anger, Batman told him, "We'll find her, but we only have 20 minutes before Brainiac's Betas scorch the Earth." Sora added, "Or the Heartless find the Keyhole and drag the Earth into darkness."

"Why aren't the OTHERS here?" Superman wondered. Batman answered, "They're attacking the Betas and Heartless... searching for the Keyhole... just in case we don't pull through."

"We will!" Superman stated. Sora replied, "Then we better hurry... Brainiac used the short time I used the _X_ -blade to reconstruct it."

"With it Brainiac can summon Kingdom Hearts and there's no telling what will happen to both our universes as a result." Batman added. Superman nodded, "We better hurry then."

The Worlds Finest superheroes and the Keyblade's chosen climb and fly through the ship until they get deeper into Brainiac's "collection"...and that's where they ran into a familiar face. Sora gasped, "Firestorm?!"

"What happened to you?!" Batman demanded. Firestorm with Brainiac voice replied, **"Brainiac unified our dueling minds. No longer divided, we think as one."**

"This isn't you, Firestorm! Fight Brainiac's influence, not us!" Sora told him as he went into his battle stance. Superman turned to Batman, "He's your walking bomb. How do we get past him?"

Firestorm blasts plasma bolts at the two. As Sora and Batman leapt out of the way, Superman flew to face him. But Firestorm dodges and grabs his ankle. At the same time, Batman and Sora were subdued by Swamp Thing. The two Brainiac slave tossed the three heroes against each other and they crumple to the floor. As the three recovered, Superman gasped, "Swamp Thing, too?!"

Firestorm landed beside Swamp Thing, **"Brainiac has unlocked the Green's power. He has mastered the Firestorm Matrix. All knowledge will be subsumed under his collection."**

Just then, they heard chucking, "Gotta say... mind controlling your new buddies is a lot of fun." Everyone looked around as they found the source of the voice, Superman's eyes narrowed, "Pete!" The huge cat continued laughing, "It's like playing a video game really... once Kingdom Hearts and the Black Box are in Brainiac's collection... they'll be Maleficent's for the taking!"

"I don't know about you two. I've heard ENOUGH about Maleficent, Brainiac, and his 'collection.'" Superman told his allies as they nodded. Batman pulled out a batarang as he told him, "To answer your question, THIS is how we get past him."

 **"A Batarang? Against a quantum vortex?!"** Firestorm smirked in amusement. Batman then threw the Batarang, which Firestorm easily catches but then realized what it was made of, **"Boron, Indium, Cadmium."** He blinked in horror, **"That was a..."**

"Control rod! Perfect for stopping runaway fission!" Batman explained as the three went into their battle stances. Superman told him, "You talked a big game back at my cell. Let's see how you stack up."

 **"Your immense power is finite. The Firestorm Matrix has no limits!"** Firestorm replied as he tossed the control rod batarang aside. However, Batman pulled out more as Sora told the mind controlled superhero, "Let's go, Firestorm!"

Firestorm basted fire at them as Sora used water magic to contract the attack. Batman threw another control rod batarang at Firestorm, stunning him. Superman threw several powerful hits just as Firestorm recovered to throw several at him. Sora then smack Firestorm with his Crystal Snow Keyblade when it transformed into Blizzard Claws as his clothes turned green. Sora, Batman, and Superman were able to land even more hits on him but as Sora's hit it really slowed him down. After that, Sora was able to transform his weapon again to Blizzard Blades. He skated towards Firestorm and attacked him with his newly transformed weapon. Then Sora slammed his foot on the ground creating a giant ice snowflake figure freezing Firestorm in place. He then started to created and jump over an ice chandelier and slammed to the ground sending Firestorm flying. Superman then smacked him into the ground as Batman used several control rod batarangs to pin him were he lied. Superman smirked, "We just found YOUR limit."

"We'll get your hearts and minds right... I promise." Sora reassured Firestorm. Pete rolled his eyes, "Big whoop, so you managed to beat one of 'em. Let's see how you three hand the other one!"

Under Pete's control, Swamp Thing swats debris out of his way. Numerous Betas and Heartless appear behind him and then walk towards the three. Superman turned to Batman, "You have a plan?"

"It's a work in progress. I might be able to restore them." Batman told him. Sora nodded, "Yeah... then we can take Pete down."

Superman hovers up and fires his heat vision at the Betas, but they raise their hands and block the blasts. Batman runs around the Betas and bum-rushes Swamp Thing as Superman shuts the heat vision down, "THAT's new." Batman leaps over a pod thrown by Swamp Thing and kicks the Green's master in the mush. Swamp Thing swings back but Batman dodges as Superman joins him again. The World's Greatest Detective realized, "Brainiac's adapting."

 **"Adaptation is nature's way."** Swamp-Thing stated while under the control of the villains. Sora raised his Keyblade, "THUNDER!" Lighting struck the minions, destroying them as Sora realized, "Not completely... Looks like Brainiac still has a tough time around magic."

"Swamp Thing, hear me. Your power's being used against you! Against the Green!" Batman tried to call out to the defender of the green. Swamp-Thing replied, **"Brainiac is now the Green's protector. Aboard this ship, the Green will live forever."**

"As a DIGITAL copy. It won't be real!" Superman argued. Swamp-Thing while under control replied, **"ALL nature is data! It can be stored with no loss of fidelity."**

"That's Brainiac and Pete talking. Time to get them out of your head!" Sora told him as he readied his Keyblade. Swamp-Thing threw his fist at them as the dodged. Superman blasted one of his arms with his heat vision as another took its place. Sora proceeded to do the same to the other one as Batman threw several punches and kicks at Swamp-Thing. Once his limbs had regrown, he slammed his fists into the ground as Batman pulled back in time. Sora aimed his Keyblade, "FIRE!"

Fire magic struck Swamp-Thing stunning him. He then hit him several times with his Keyblade until he was ready to perform an attraction flow, he raised his Keyblade in the air as it began to glow with light and he hope through the ground with a splash. All of a sudden, Sora, Superman, and Batman were on a pirate ship as it began to swing back and forth as it did damaged Swamp Thing. Finally it performed it's finisher as it swung around in a full circle sending water everywhere and eventually send Swamp Thing to his knees once again. Sora told him, "The Green needs it's REAL Guardian."

"Now let's get you free." Batman told them as he pulled out the disruptor. Sora and Superman moved Firestorm and Swamp Thing next to each other, as Batman then uses the disruptor on the two as he explained, "It should disrupt their link with Brainiac."

"Is it working?" Sora wondered as Superman used his X-Ray vision, "Firestorm's brain patterns are changing... but I can't read what's happening to Swamp Thing."

Batman stopped the disruptor as Pete threw his control at them, which simply bounced off Superman. Pete's eyes narrowed with anger, "D'oooohhhh, I'll deal with you three myself." He leapt down and went into his battle stance, Superman turned to Sora, "You fought him before, how tough is he."

"Pete might know some magic and is also strong but dumb." Sora smirked. Superman smirked as he went into his battle stance, "Then this shouldn't take too long."

"Be on guard... Pete still has the Heartless." Batman told them. Sora when into his battle stance as Pete summoned his Heartless and threw several bombs at them. They easily dodged the bombs as Sora made short work of the Heartless. Batman threw several batarangs at the cat as he created a shield around himself, "Pete's invincible!"

As Pete laughed Superman turned to Sora, "Can he do anything while his shield's are up?" Sora shook his head, "Not a thing."

Superman smirked, "Good." He then punched his shield hard sending it fly as it bounced off walls with Pete still inside. Once he crashed on the ground, Pete was stunned by that last attack, as he saw stars spinning around his head. Sora then quickly hit Pete with his Keyblade as Batman joined him with his own punches and kicks. Superman then finished the fight with a final hit. Sora then turned to Pete, "Alright... now where's Kara?! And where's Maleficent and Brainiac as well?!"

However, before the three could move on the cat a big ball of fire blocked the path as the three backed up. Pete used this opportunity to escape through a Corridor of Darkness. Everyone turned to see, Ira walked up to them Keyblade in hand. Batman's eyes narrowed, "A Forteller."

"I see Ava managed to tell you about us." He stated, "Yes, I'm Ira... I'm the leader of the Foretellers."

"So, it was you that has been testing, Sora." Superman realized. Ira shook his head, "No, those were a Luxu's test, some of us doubt Sora's abilities so they wanted to see what he could do himself."

"The man in the Organization coat." Batman assumed. Ira nodded, "Yes."

"Let me guess... you here to test us as well!" Sora's eyes narrowed. Ira admitted, "No, you already proven yourself to me by stopping the outcome of the second Keyblade War. To be honest, I'm impressed of all you accomplished. Even now, you took enemies and brought them together to fight Brainiac. I'm here for someone else..."

"We have been watching you ever since you came to this world, I know Gula and Ava had a child. And I know they have descendants here. I'm only here for them..." Ira explained. Batman's eyes narrowed, "To either force Ava to join you should the descendants of them join you willingly or not."

"Even if we knew who it was, we wouldn't tell you..." Superman eyes narrowed. Batman glared, "And even if you did figure it out, they'd never join you and we'd never give you the chance of taking them."

"So, leave them alone... or we'll take you down too!" Sora finished as he went into his battle stance. Ira sighed, "I didn't wish to fight you but... it would appear you leave me no choice."

He quickly swung his Keyblade knocking all three of them into the wall. Each of them groaned as they got back on their feet. Clark recovered first and flew at Ira, only to be smacked right into the ground. Sora swung his Keyblade at him only for the leader of the Foretellers to block the attack. However, he failed to notice Batman sneak in from behind and kicked him in the knee making him fall to his knees. Superman recovered just in time to punch Ira in the face as knocking him back. Sora then began smacking the Foreteller with his Keyblade. Ira recovered to knock Sora aside and then smacked Superman with his Keyblade and threw Batman to them. As the three regrouped, Superman turned to Batman, "You got a plan?"

"Maybe... but I'll need you and Sora to distract him." Batman told him. Superman and Sora nodded. Superman used his super breath to keep the Foreteller back as Sora placed a hand over his heart as he exclaimed, "TOGETHER!"

Just then, the fire form of Simba appeared roaring. Simba then began to pounce on Ira and roared to spread his flames. Superman also flew in with his own attacks as the three kept Ira busy as Batman prepared to make his move. Simba then finished his attack by leaping in the air and rolled into a ball. He then exploded making fall into Batman's ambush. The Dark Knight did quick and percussion attacks on one of Ira's arms making him drop his Keyblade while Batman proceeded to do the other one. Once, finished Ira gasped in shock when he soon discovered, "What the...?! I can't move my arms!"

"Pressure points. You might not be an ordinary human but you'll fall like one." Batman told him before delivering the final blow knocking him out. Sora looked down at the fallen Foreteller before turning to Batman, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Just then, they heard faint groans from Firestorm and Swamp-Thing, they quickly went to check up on them as the Dark Knight called out to Firestorm, "Jason? Professor Stein?"

"Yeah... yeah. We're both here." Firestorm nodded, "What happened?"

"Brainiac added a third mind to your head." Batman answered. Sora added, "And then Pete played puppet master with you and Swamp-Thing."

"Like we needed that." Firestorm groaned before gasping, "The Organization!"

The three heroes turned to see the hooded figure, knelt to the Leader of the Foretellers. He chuckled, "Not bad... not bad at all... good luck with Brainiac... I'm rooting for you."

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness opened to teleport them away. Superman quickly flew after them, "Oh, no you don't!" However, before he could catch them, they were long gone. Superman groaned, "They escaped again..."

"Clark... they're not the priority. First we need to deal with Maleficent and Brainiac, then we can focus on the Foretellers." Batman told him. Sora nodded, "Yeah, Kara needs us."

Superman turned to them and nodded as Swamp-Thing groaned as he got up as well, "What is this place?!"

"Brainiac's Ship. Firestorm will get you back on terra firma." Batman told him before turning to Firestorm, "Report to Hal. He'll need help fighting Brainiac's suicide Betas and Maleficent's Heartless."

"Yeah... and when my friends from my universe get here. Send Riku and King Mickey here. They'll be a big help against Brainiac." Sora added. Firestorm nodded, "Sounds like a job for Firestorm. Good luck!"

Sora nodded as they left but not before tell them, "May your heart be your guiding key."

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Kairi felt like she'd being trying to clean the door to other universe of the darkness that was put in there for hours, she became even more worried when Demyx reported they only had an hour before Brainiac and Maleficent would destroy the world Sora was currently on. She was a little relieved when she's learned they had only been doing it for a little more than a half an hour. Chirithy added if she wasn't a Princess of Heart, this would take a lot longer. Plus it helped the Riku, Mickey, and Aqua were helping her with the cleaning. After another minute of cleaning with their light, Aqua smiled as she backed away, "I think that should do it."

Kairi closed her eyes as she did a quick check before smiling and nodding as well. Kairi turned to Chirithy, "So, can you figure out how we can use the door properly?"

"With the darkness cleaned off, I should..." Chirthy nodded as it walked up to the door. Ven told him, "Just be careful..."

Chirithy nodded as it placed it's hand on the door and examined it. Chirthy then turned to the others, "Okay... if I'm reading this right... the door will only open if there's someone they love on the other side."

All eyes turned to Kairi, as she wondered, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because we all know you can open the door because Sora's on the other side." Riku pointed out. Xion smiled, "We all know you love him... we know he loves you."

"R-right..." Kairi blushed in embarrassment. Terra then turned to Chirithy, "Does Kairi need to stay on this side for us to get back?"

"No... once she opens it... she should be able to open and close it as she please... as well as the one she loves." Chirithy reassured. Lea thought out loud, "You know... maybe Kairi should stay here just in..."

Kairi glared at him, "I dare you to finish that sentence!" Axel back away as Kairi turned to the others, "Anyone else wanna keep me away from Sora?!" Riku quickly spoke on everyone's behalf, "Nope! We're good!"

The Princess of Heart then turned to the door as Isa turned to Axel, "Are you seriously afraid of Kairi?"

"You never TRULY seen her angry." Lea pointed. Isa nodded, "Yes, I have... during the Keyblade War."

"Yeah... that was nothing..." Lea shook his head. Riku added, "Trust me... when it comes to Sora... she's vicious!"

"And I learn a bunch of stuff since you guys seen me fight... so you really don't want to get on my bad side." Kairi smirked as she overheard them. She then close place her hand on the door as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she thought, _"Please... take me to Sora..."_

Just then the door unlocked and as the door open, a bright light shined within. She smiled, "That did it!"

Everyone cheered as Goofy stated, "Now, let's help Sora stop this Brainiac feller and Maleficent."

"Remember, we'll be entering in the middle of a war zone... so we all have to be on our guard." The King of Disney Castle told the Guardians of Light. They all nodded as Mickey turned to Ansem the Wise, "Wise Ansem... should we fail... the forces of darkness will surely try to take this universe as well..."

"Don't worry... should something happen... we won't let anyone but you through the door." Ansem reassured the Mouse King as the former members of the Organization walked in all armed. Even as he adjusted his grip on his old ice shield, "I've called the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, they're coming to aid us as well."

"Good luck..." Ienzo told them as Demyx nodded as he hid in the corner, traumatized from his encounters with the Betas and Wonder Woman, "Trust me when I say you guys will need it."

Everyone turned to the door as Master Aqua told them, "Alright... let's go..."

Everyone then walked through the door, it was time for the Guardians of Light to join the fight...

* * *

**To be continued! And the Guardians of Light are now on their way to the DC Universe. Gotta love those teases and cliffhangers. You know, as long as they don't get canceled. So far, Sora, Superman, and Batman defeated Firestorm, Swamp-Thing, Pete, and Ira... You can only assume who they'll face in part 2... Anyways next time, the heroes of both universes join forces against the forces of darkness, will they be able to hold up till our heroes defeat Brainiac and Maleficent? Will a corrupt Dr. Fate be a problem? Can Riku and Mickey lead Sora, Superman, and Batman a hand? Can they save Kara from being experimented on? Will Sora and Kairi finally reunite? And finally if they do accomplish all of this... what comes next? Stay tuned for part 2! Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	14. Chapter 13: World's Finest Part 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's part 2 of World's Finest! Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: World's Finest Part 2

WORLD: EARTH

Deadshot loaded his gun as the battle to save Earth raged on. He then used a single shot taking out several Betas and Heartless at once. Blue Beetle and Firestorm tagged team on the Heartless as Firestorm blasted them as Blue Beetle cut down any that came up close. Captain Cold fired his cold gun freezing some of the Betas in place as Swamp-Thing broke them down. Green Arrow and Black Canary kept close watch over the door as more Heartless tried to reclaim the door for Maleficent.

The duo fought them to make sure that didn't happen so for one Sora could go home after and two, they can receive back-up from his home dimension. As Black Canary screamed destroyed several incoming Heartless. She failed to notice three sneak in from behind. They were about to strike when Cloud leaped in and cut them down. Dinah turned to the ex-soldier and gave him a nodded. Green Arrow wondered, "So... how do you think Sora's buddies from the Disney Universe are coming along?"

"They'll pull through. If there anything like the heroes from the Disney films... if they're anything like Sora... then they'll get here in the nick of time." Dinah told her husband as she punched and kicked away several Betas. Arrow fired another arrow, "I know... although... it'd be kind of nice if they showed up right about now..."

Right on Que, the door to Sora's dimension opened as a bright light shine making destroying several Heartless that got too close and the others back away. And from that light Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Chirithy, and Naminé walked out of the door as it closed. All the Guardians from Sora's dimension eyes widened as they witnessed the battle around them. All Keyblade Wielders summoned their Keyblades, while Isa summoned his Claymore, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield. They all rushed in to help in the fight. Green Arrow turned to them as Riku cut down a Beta, "I take it you're Sora's friends?"

"Yeah... I take your Sora's new friends." Riku nodded. Black Canary nodded as they continued to fight the Betas, "Wish we had time to chat but we got bigger problems right now."

"Yeah, we heard..." Lea nodded. Kairi wondered, "Where's Sora?"

Cloud joined them as he destroyed three Betas in a single strike, he gestured to Brianiac's ship, "He's up there... he went with Supergirl and Batman to stop Brainiac and Maleficent before they destroy this world."

"Cloud?" Donald gasped in shock. Firestorm flew up to them, "Sora sent me to give a lift for Mickey and Riku... he believes you can be a big help against them. Riku nodded, "Well, at least he asked for help this time..."

"Alright... get us from Brainiac's ship. Everyone else can work on stopping the Heartless and robots that threaten this world." Mickey told them. Hayner nodded as he gestured to his group of friends from Twilight Town as well as Naminé and Chirithy who didn't bring any weapons, "We'll work on making sure everyone gets out of the battle."

"Okay... then the rest of us will deal with the enemy." Isa nodded. Kairi turned to Riku, "Bring him back in one piece..."

"Will do..." Riku nodded as he and Mickey went to Firestorm who flew them off to Brainiac's ship as the others charged deeper into the battlefield. Jack Ryder continued to stare in disbelief, "I'm seeing it but don't believe it. We've seen Wreck-It Ralph, Simba, and the Genie on the battlefield and now we got the likes of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on the scene. It would appear every movie we've seen owned by Walt Disney and Pixar Studios are not as fiction as we once believed... it makes one wonder if other properties owned by the companies such as Lucasfilms and Marvel are real as well..."

Just then Hayner's group ran up to them as Jack turned to the camera, "Here come some of the teenagers that came with the characters we grew up with..." He then turned to them, as Jack asked them, "Excuses me but you mind you kids answer a few questions..."

"Questions later... we're in the middle of a war zone... get out of here!" Hayner told them as they shoved Jack Ryder and the camera man to safety.

Some children that got separated from their parents huddled together as the battle raged on. They shivered in fear as several Betas walked up closer to them ready to kill when lighting struck them. Then Donald and Goofy rushed in and finished off the Betas. The kids stared in awe as Donald and Goofy went to check up on them, as Goofy smiled, "Hey there, fellers. You kids, alright?"

The kids beamed as they ran in to hug the childhood heroes. The two smiled, as Goofy stated, "Gwarsh, kids are real friendly here."

"Yeah... and better behaved then my own nephews..." Donald nodded. Goofy then turned to the children, "We better get you kids to safety..." They then took the children to safety. Ava watched these events as Flash and Green Lantern fought off both the Heartless and the Betas. She turned to them, "I can help."

"Why should we trust you?" Diana glared as she overhead her as stabbed a Beta with her sword. Ava replied, "Because I do have family in this world... I don't want anything happening to them if this world falls."

Green Lantern turned to her as Aqua fought her way through enemies at help them out. Green Lantern turned to her, "Can your Keyblade unlock these cuffs?"

"Yes..." Aqua nodded. Green Lantern told her, "Do it!"

"Hal... you sure?" Flash asked as he ran up to him. Hal nodded, "Yeah..."

Aqua then proceeded to free, the Foreteller once free her cuffs she rubbed her arms before turning to the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, "Why?"

"I know what it's like to fight in a pointless war against your own friends... how hard it was to earn a second chance..." Green Lantern told her, "Just don't make me regret it."

She nodded as she summoned his Keyblade as she joined in the fight. Most of the heroes from this world were used dealing with alien threats, heck even getting allies from other dimensions, but it was certainly the first time they received help from Disney characters. However, all they could do is wait and hope that Sora's team would stop Brainiac as well as hoped if Mickey and Riku would back them up in time...

* * *

A little later, Sora, Batman, and Superman found themselves in Brainiac's control chamber. Sora looked around, "Whoa... this must be the control room!"

"Except... no Brainiac..." Superman stated. Batman turned to the Kryptonain, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Superman admitted as he flew and uses his X-Ray vision, "The ship's walls are lined with lead."

"How do you know that?" Sora wondered. Clark admitted, "Lead is the only thing I can't see through..."

Sora nodded as he looked around as he noticed something was being created digitally into actual form. He gasped, "Oh no..."

Superman and Batman turned to what Sora was looking at, Batman asked, "Is that the _X_ -blade?" Sora nodded as Superman stated, "It almost looks completed..."

"We need to shut it down before Brainiac gets his hands on it." Sora told them. Batman nodded as he rust in with Sora to stop it. Just then, green flames appeared in front of them, and Maleficent appeared as the two backed up and went on their guard. Superman glared, "Maleficent..."

"I see my reputation precedes me..." She smirked, "You are too late... soon the _X_ -blade will be complete and Kingdom Hearts and both universe will belong to me!"

"What about Brainiac?" Batman asked. She smirked, "Our truce will stand, he made obtain the knowledge with in Kingdom Hearts and Box I seek and he will uphold his promise or he will rue the day he spawned my help."

"Neither of you are getting Kingdom Hearts, Maleficent. I beat both you and Xehanort before and I'll take you down like I did then." Sora told her. Superman told her, "And he's not alone, either."

"Get off our universe... while you still can..." Batman threatened. Maleficent replied, "You poor simple fools... You think you can defeat me? ME! The mistress of all EVIL!"

"We know we can..." Superman smirked. Maleficent replied, "See for yourself- all the powers of HELL!" She then exploded in flames as he shadow rose as she transformed into her dragon form. Superman quickly flew in and punched the dragon several times. Maleficent replied as she breath magic fire upon him sending him flying back. Sora and Batman rushed her on both sides. The Dark Knight blinded her with a smoke bomb as Sora started smacking the dragon's head with his Keyblade. Maleficent rose from the ground as she slammed her front feet on the ground creating a small shock wave pushing the two back. Sora and Batman quickly recovered and landed on their feet as the latter threw explosive batarangs. Maleficent wince as the batarangs exploded on impact, she then once again breathed fire but Superman recovered to use his Super Breath to blow out the flames before they hit the other two. Sora quickly cast an ice spell to help Superman. This put the flames out for now, Superman then blasted her with his heat vision.

Her scales were too tough to penetrate, she then used her tail to smack the Man of Steel back. Batman turned to Sora, "Can she be returned to her human form without being killed?"

"Yeah... my Keyblade can reverse the spell but I need an opening... there's a scar on her belly that I should do it..." He nodded. Batman recalled, "The same spot that Prince Phillip must have used his sword to attempt to kill her." He then called out, "Superman! Sora needs an opening!"

Superman heard the conversation and nodded, "I'm on it..." He then flew directly at her and upper cut up making her stand before hold her in place. Superman told them, "I got her! Do it now!"

Sora aimed his Keyblade and a beam of light came from the Keyblade and struck her in the chest. The flames consumed her as she reverted back to her human form. She clutched her chest in pain as she used her staff to keep herself standing. Superman flew down to her as Sora and Batman backed him up. Superman glared, "No more games, Maleficent... where's my cousin?!"

Just then, an Egyptian symbol appeared blocking their path from Maleficent. She smirked as everything was going as she planned as she used a Corridor of Darkness to escape. The symbol faded as different portal opened as Dr. Fate came out of it, he turned to them, _ **"Bruce Wayne of Earth... Kal-El of Krypton... Sora of Destiny Islands... your battles echo across both of your universes. Your war has had consequences neither of you could foresee. The Chaos you spread is a cancer upon the cosmos! Only Brainiac and Maleficent can establish order!"**_

"Umm... who's this guy?" Sora wondered. Batman answered, "Kent Nelson... Dr. Fate... if I had to guess... he's as powerful as Master Yen Sid."

"Nabu must have control over him again..." Superman assumed. Sora eyes narrowed, "No... there's something else..."

"What do you see?" Batman wondered. Sora answered, "Darkness..."

And just as Sora mentioned, Darkness rose from the Lord of Order. Superman eyes narrowed, "We'll have to deal with him then."

Batman turned to him, "You HATE magic."

"I'll manage." Superman told him before turning to Dr. Fate, "I've always respected you, Fate! But Brainiac can't destroy my home... not again!"

 _ **"Your misdeeds precipitated his arrival on this planet. Brainiac's curiosity was piqued by your decimation of the Green Lantern Corps. Now he comes to spare humanity from the chaos you unleashed with the power of Kingdom Hearts!"**_ Dr. Fate told him. Batman told him, "Kent... that's the darkness talking! Nabu's no longer in control! You have to remove the helm!"

 _ **"Kent cannot answer to you! Brainiac will achieve what you could not. He will quell Gotham's**_ _ **chaos. But, for him to succeed, YOU must die!"**_ Fate declared as he turned to Sora, _**"And you should have died and Xehanort restored order! You defied that fate and for that you too must DIE!"**_

Fate then blasted them with magic as Sora raised his Keyblade in defense blocking the power of the Lord of Order. Batman told them, "We have to remove the helm. We can't save Fate but we might be able to save Kent!"

"Got it!" Sora nodded as he used pushed the magic back as he created a barrier deflecting the magic back at him. Fate was caught off guard by being hit by his own spell. As he tried to get back up Sora started smacking him with his Keyblade several times and moved out of the way as Superman flew at him with a powerful punch. Fate quickly recovered and blasted magic at Superman as he dodged the attacks with his speed. This distracted Batman to grapple in from behind and pulled him to the ground. He then tried to remove the helm but it's magical defenses were too strong. Sora went to check up on him, "What happened?"

"Fate's not letting Kent go so easily. You might be the only one of us that can remove the helmet due to your own experience with magic." Batman told him. Sora shrugged, "I'll try... but I'm gonna need a distraction."

Batman nodded as he ran in to help Superman. He threw several batarangs at Dr. Fate. However, he easily stopped them in their tracks. That's when Superman used his super breath to blow him away into a wall. Sora then proceed to run up the same wall and used flowmotion to leap on to the sorcerer. As he grabbed the helmet, magic tired to prevent Sora from moving it but just then Sora's own magic protected him. He stated, "Okay... that's new..."

He then pulled until, weather Nabu liked it or not, removed the helm from Kent Nelson as they both fell to the ground. Superman told Fate, "We'll carve out our OWN destiny."

"And we don't answer to your Lords of Order." Batman told him as Sora got back up with the helmet of Fate in his hands. Sora wondered, "So, now what do we do with this thing?"

"I'll take care of it." Superman offered. After getting a reassuring nod from Batman, Sora handed it to Superman. Superman then proceeded to crush it flat with his bare hands. As he drops the Helm, Kent comes to. He was shocked, "The Lords of Order... their voices are gone."

"It's over, Kent." Batman told him. Kent gave the three an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for attacking. The Helm commanded me. The darkness that came to this world was more than the Lords of Order could handle until they became the very thing they sought to destroy."

"They can't command you anymore." Superman reassured him. Sora smiled, "You're going to be okay."

"The three of you have defied fate... courted chaos. But now, to see you working together again... and the savior of Kingdom Hearts is here... you MUST keep order or the Lords will impose it. If not through Brainiac, then through Luxu and the Foretellers and their Master..." Kent told them. Batman realized, "It must be the Master that Ava mentioned."

"But who exactly is Luxu? What's he planning?" Sora wondered. Kent nodded, "Ah, yes... you knew him for a long time... he's..." Before he could continue, a tendril thrusts through his body, much to the shock of Sora, Superman, and Batman. The tendril lifts Kent up as he screams in agony. The tendril then drew him into the ship, just like it did with Supergirl. Only they knew it was the last they saw of Kent Nelson. Sora frowned, "No..."

Just then, behind Sora and the World's Finest appeared Brainiac, hanging by tendrils, "Even a magical being like Doctor Fate recognizes my superiority. In time, the both of your entire universes will adhere to my design. And with the power of Kingdom Hearts... I can do just that. It's power and knowledge is mine to command alone."

"Unless we stop you!" Sora glared as he summoned his Keyblade to his hand and went into his battle stance. Brainiac replied, "I offer nothing less than deliverance, Your environment is poisoned, your civilization has exhausted its resources, the darkness in humanity will consume them just like it will in the other universe. The worlds decline cannot be reversed."

"We'll find a way!" Batman stated as Superman smirked, "We always do!"

"And together we'll defeat you! And you'll have to face the light!" Sora finished as the three charged at Brainiac...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickey and Riku ran through Brainiac's ship fighting through Betas as they made their way to help Sora. Just then, they're two paths ahead. Riku groaned, "Great... two paths... each looking like they could lead us to a different part of the ship."

"Gosh... I guess we'll have to split up to cover more ground." Mickey stated. Riku nodded, "Okay... I take the left..."

"Then I'll take the right. Stay on your guard Riku. Sora might not be the only one who needs help here." Mickey told him. Riku nodded, "Right, see you soon."

The two then went their separate ways...

* * *

The three rush Brainiac and attack from two sides, but Brainiac deftly blocks and parries the punches, kicks, and swings from the Keyblade. He then stood and lets his tendrils fight all of them at the same time. Batman is picked up by the throat and Superman is pinned against the side of the ship. Batman's about to choke to death, but Sora was able to cut him free as he continued to fight the onslaught of tendrils. Superman then flew in to help but Brainiac swats the Kryptonian away like a fly. Sora and Brainiac charged at each other... and Sora smacked the villain to the ground. Superman joined Sora's side as Brainiac recovered as he smirked, "Earth's time is up."

"Where's Kara?!" Superman demanded. Brainiac admitted, "Being vivisected. She has already taught me much about the nature of your powers."

"Allow me to give you a proper demonstration!" Superman's eyes narrowed. Brainiac retorted, " I have the strength of a thousand worlds! I match your strength! YOU cannot match my intellect! You are only a Kryptonian of which I have killed BILLIONS!"

"Maybe so... but I saved countless move and the bonds I share with my friends are even stronger..." Sora stated. Superman nodded, "And that's all it will take to stop you..."

"You're all fools..." Brainiac stated, "It will take more than mere friendships to stop that."

"Then let's test that! LIGHT!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed as a ball of light struck the villain sending him back. Sora and Superman turned to see King Mickey leap into action, Keyblade in hand. Superman gasped, "Mickey Mouse..."

"Your Majesty!" Sora beamed. Mickey turned to Sora, "Good to see ya, Sora. Wish we had time to chat but right now we gotta stop this guy but for he destroys this world."

Sora and Superman nodded as they all turned to see the recovering Brainiac. Superman and Brainiac charged at each other as the two began punching each other. Mickey then commanded, "STOPZA!" This froze the villain in place as Mickey joined in the assault as he smacked him with his Keyblade. Sora raised his Keyblade, "BALLOONGA!"

Just then, giant balloons floated ahead of Sora. He then smacked his Keyblade into the balloons and the all came at Brainiac exploding on impact. Time resumed for Brainiac as he sent tendrils after them. The heroes dodged the assault as Sora leapt onto one of them and used flowmotion to slide after Brainiac. Once close enough he began smacking the villain with his Keyblade. However, while this was all happening, the _X_ -blade had finally been reconstructed. Brainiac smack Sora aside as he made his way towards the powerful weapon. Sora gasped, "Don't let him get his hands on that!"

Superman nodded as he flew in a tackled Brainiac away from the weapon as he proceeded to punch him. Brainiac kicked him off as Mickey and Sora combined their light attacks sending balls of light to damage the foe. This wore the villain down when Superman punched him back to the ground, ending the fight. Superman glared, "That was for Krypton!"

Sora quickly ran to Batman and cast a healing spell on him. As Bruce recovered, he stated, "That spell would have been nice to have a long time ago." Sora helped him up as he turned to the King as he nodded, "Your Majesty."

Mickey gave a small chuckle. They then turned to Brainiac as Superman told Batman, "The attacks on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing steam as we fought."

"Good. Should make it easier to cut him off from the Betas." Batman stated as he drew the disruptor and fires it at Brainiac, who lied down in defeat...

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the ship, Supergirl awakens to find herself shackled with Kryptonite cuffs to a table. A Beta marches towards her, ready to slice her head in two. Just then, the Beta was cut down in a single slice, and Riku stood there in its place. He turned to Supergirl, "You okay?"

Supergirl gave a weak smile as she nodded, "Yeah, thanks..." Riku then used his Keyblade to free her from the cuffs as he helped her to her feet as she stated, "You're Riku, right?"

"Yeah... I take you've met Sora." Riku assumed as he helped her stand. She nodded, "I'm Kara..."

"Nice to meet you. Now, you wouldn't by any chance know where Sora is?" He wondered. She answered, "Last I seen him, he was with Batman and they were trying to stop Brainiac and Maleficent."

Just then, more Betas entered the room and the two prepared for a fight when all of a sudden the Betas falls to the ground. She smiled relieved that Brainiac had been defeated, "It looks like they did it."

Riku smirked at that, as he told her, "C'mon... let's regroup with the others." Supergirl nodded as they left the room...

* * *

Outside, the Beta ships lose power and fall from the sky. The ship essentially shuts down and Batman gets on the headset to spread the word, "This is Batman. Brainiac is down."

 _"The disruptor worked! All the Betas are shutting down! And thanks to Sora's friends, they forced the Heartless in full retreat!"_ Cyborg replied. Mickey beamed, "It's over."

Superman landing next to them, "We did it! Now we find Kara!" Just, the ship then starts to lurch. Sora wondered, "Uh... What's happening?!"

"Brainiac's mind is the ship's CPU. Apparently he doesn't have a backup system." Batman stated. Sora looked in confusion, "Um... English please."

"No ones flying the ship... we're gonna fall..." Superman translated. Sure enough, the ship starts to fall from space, heading for a crash landing on Earth. Sora gasped in horror, "If we crash, all the cities that Brainiac has onboard..."

"Destroyed." Batman nodded. Thinking quickly, Superman then turns to the control chair and gets an idea. He sits in the chair and grabs two still-glowing tendrils. Batman told him, "Clark, wait!"

"You said yourself. This ship is controlled by pure thought." Superman told him. Batman warned him, "This could KILL you!"

"Sounds like a job for me." Superman quipped before he jammed the tendrils into his head, screaming as they attach to him. The ship drops into the atmosphere, aiming for Gotham for a city that wasn't digitized. Batman, Sora, and Mickey held on as Superman pours his thoughts into the ship, fighting against the programming Brainiac installed in it. Just as its about to turn that cut into a crater just like Metropolis, the ship veers and flies back up! Superman is still hurting from the sensation, though. Batman told him, "Create a bypass loop. Put the ship on autopilot."

"Hrnn! Trying!" Superman wince in pain as he tired to do what Batman told him. Just then, Brainiac recovered as he tried to stop them, "MY SHIP! You will not destroy my collection!" Just then, he knocks both Mickey and Batman aside. Sora gasped as he stood in the way, Brainiac told Superman and Sora, "Relinquish my ship!"

"That's not happening. We're taking your 'collection' away from you and setting everyone you captured free! Then you will answer for all the worlds you destroyed and the people you murdered!" Sora retorted as he summoned his Keyblade and went into his battle stance. Brainiac glared at that as he made his way towards Sora, when a heat beam hits him from behind. He collapses... to show it's Supergirl was the one who fired him. She then collapses herself, still weak from the Kryptonite exposed to her earlier. Sora beamed, "Kara!"

Brainiac is not out yet; he stands and grunts as he turned to Supergirl, "You will regret that!"

Brainiac extends his tendrils to tear Supergirl limb-from-limb when a light shined from her hand. Just then, the tendrils back away as the light revealed a certain weapon formed in her hand. The Symbol of Hope Keyblade. Sora was shocked but then recalled how Kara briefly held his Keyblade in her hand before in reappeared back in his hand. It looked like the Keyblade saw she was worthy to wield one. Kara was just as shocked as Sora.

Brainiac snarled as he tried to move in on the Girl of Steel when suddenly, a smoke bomb explodes around them. Batman stand against him again as Sora stood beside him. Brainiac told them, "You are persistent... but primitive theatrics and the Keyblade alone cannot save you!"

"How about two Keyblades?" A familiar voice spoke up. Just then, Brainiac turned around as Riku leapt at him with his Keyblade in hand as his weapon slammed into the villain. Sora beamed, "Riku!"

"We can catch up later! Let's finish this fight!" Riku told him. Sora smiled and nodded, "Right!" As Brainiac summoned his Tendrils to aid him, Sora and Riku stood side by side as they combined their power. Just then, two half's Keyblades came in and became who as light shines from them. With a mighty battle cry, used the Keyblade to cut through Brainiac's assault. This left Brianiac almost defenseless. He roared as he ran at the teenagers but Batman got to the villain first and starting punching him back. Sora and Riku summoned the standard Keyblades and ran in to join the fight. After Brainiac hit Batman away from him, Riku blast him with dark fire as Batman threw explosive batarangs at the destroyer of worlds. Sora then used his Kingdom Key shotlock and blast him with missiles of light.

However, Brainiac refuse to stay down so Sora used one of his Heart Binders, "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Just then, Stitch appeared climbing all over Sora and his Keyblade. Stitch chuckled as he pulled out his blasters as Sora told him, "C'mon!"

Sora and Stitch then flew around the Brainiac's ship surrounding both the villain with beams of plasma and lighting magic. Riku and Batman stood back as Sora and Experiment 626 finished the attack as the fired plasma into the sky and fell into the field where Brainiac where trapped in. Once Stitch, disappeared Batman grapple onto Brainiac and pulled him in for a final kick knocking out the villain as Batman stated, "Like you said, we're persistent."

Sora and Riku put away there Keyblades as Batman went to check on Superman, who is still struggling to control the ship. Riku turned to Sora, "Is there any world you can't stop to help?"

"Hey, I'm a hero. What can I say?" Sora smiled as he placed his hands behind his back as he rested his head. He then put them down, as they gave each other a brotherly hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Riku nodded. Once they released from the hug, Riku told him, "You know you got make up with Kairi for leaving her again, right?"

"Yeah..." Sora nodded, "How... is she?"

"She's fine... she was very determined to save you." Riku stated. Sora sighed shyly, "Yeah..." Riku then turned to Kara, who was looking down at the defeated Brainiac, still shocked that he'd finally fallen as well as the fact she could wield a Keyblade, Riku asked, "So, what's her story?"

"She lost her world to Brainiac and was sent her to look after her cousin and protect this world." Sora explained. Riku smirked, "How unlike anyone we know... guess that's why the Keyblade chose her..."

Mickey walked up to them rubbing the back of head, Sora turned to him, "Your Majesty? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... but where are Maleficent and Pete?" Mickey wondered. Sora explained, "They got away in the confusion." They then turned to the _X_ -blade, as Riku sighed in relief, "At least they didn't get there hands on this thing."

"Gosh... you think with Xehanort gone... we never have to see this thing again..." Mickey frowned. Sora nodded, "I know... but with Maleficent, Pete, and the guy in the black coat out there leading the Foretellers... something tells me it'll never be over..."

"We'll be ready for them..." Riku stated, "Only this time... we'll stick together..."

Everyone then went to Kal-El, watching him struggle. Batman told him, "We need to get you out of there!"

"Not... yet... the cities..." Superman starts to think harder. As he does, many of the cities digitized by Brainiac disappear from the globes and Reappear on Earth. Sora and Kara smiled in relief as he continued. As the group watch the cities and people return, the rest of the League, Regime, and Guardians board the ship to watch, Ava and Cloud were there as well. Superman breathes heavily... until he collapses off the chair. Then Diana and Kara take a few steps to help, but Superman gets to one knee. Sora turned to all of his friends, as Donald and Goofy laughed as they went to hug there friend. Sora beamed "Guys..."

He then turned to Kairi and he felt like his breath had been taking away. After being released from Donald and Goofy, step by step they walked closer to each other, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sora tired to speak, "Kairi... I..."

Just then she reaches him suddenly she slaps him hard in the face. She quickly apologized, "Sorry. I just needed to make sure you were real, it's been a very strange week." Sora reassured her, "It's alright... it's been a strange week for every..."

Suddenly she slaps him again as she glared, "THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME AGAIN!" Sora admitted, "I deserved that but it was the only way to make sure you got home safe."

"And what about you?! Did you even try to find your way back home after getting stuck here?!" Kairi stated. Sora reassured her, "I did... but Pete cut off my way back home and this world was in danger from the Heartless... until today this world had no other Keyblade wielder to stop them... I had to help this world would suffer like ours did long ago..."

"As excuses go, that's not terrible." Kairi admitted. Sora reassured her, "I promise you this, after today, I promise I'll never leave you again." Kairi asked, "Really?"

Sora nodded as they slowly leaned to each other for a kiss when Flash ran up to them and cleared his throat, "Sorry... but something tells me you guys are going to want to see this..." They quickly followed Flash to the others as Diana beamed as Superman stood back up, "You're Okay!"

Just then, Aquaman and Black Adam appear joining the ground as well. The former smiled, "I thought it was too late, but... I can feel the heartbeat of Atlantis! Brainiac's work is undone!"

"Not all of it. I couldn't save everyone." Superman shook his head. Batman replied, "Some cities are still trapped in the collection. Others were lost... wiped from the ship's memory. Metropolis... Coast City..."

"Oh no..." Aqua gasped. Goofy frowned, "You mean then not there?"

"But... we CAN still save them, right? Carol? My family?!" Hal asked with plea in his eyes. Superman looked to Hal with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Hal."

Wonder Woman and Supergirl help him up, as the formers eyes narrowed, "First Krypton, now Earth?! No other world should suffer this!"

With sudden resolve, Superman looks over at the still unconscious body of Brainiac. Sora whispered to the others, "I hate to say this but I don't think we done fighting yet." Ven wondered, "What do you mean?"

Before Sora could answer, Superman walked over, preparing to finish Brainiac. However, Batman intercepts him, "Clark, no!" Superman turned at Batman with a glare as Batman stated, "Even if I agreed that he should die, you can't. We need him alive to save the rest of our cities."

"No, we don't! With more time and Cyborg's help, the Ship will obey me!" Superman stated as he moved his old friends arm away from him. Batman pointed out, "OR we could lose more cities."

"Bruce is right. We can't be sure." Sora nodded hoping to reach out to him, "Beside... the Regime is gone... Brainiac needs to stand trial."

"What we CAN be sure of is that Brainiac puts everyone else at risk!" Aquaman's eyes narrowed. Terra stated, "Guys, listen... this is the darkness talking... don't let it corrupt your heart."

"This is no different than Joker or Xehanort. If you or Sora had killed them, we might have..." Wonder Woman stated. Batman argued, "It was never that simple, Diana!"

"Yes, it is, Bruce! Metropolis and Coast City are gone!" Superman denied as darkness rose from him as well as Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Black Adam, and Aquaman. Donald's eyes widened in horror as all guardians quickly went into their battle stances as Kara walked up to Sora, "Darkness?" Sora nodded as Batman drew a golden dagger from his belt secretly, "How many more innocent people die before you accept that some lives need to be taken?!"

Batman slices the dagger across Superman's chest... and he BLEEDS! He groans and hits the floor in pain. He sees his bloody glove, his own blood. He gasped, "My powers?! How did you...?!"

"Gold Kryptonite... courtesy of Firestorm." Batman explained as Firestorm smirked. Wonder Woman told her lover, "Get up, Kal!"

"Stay down! Enough exposure and you'll be de-powered permanently!" Batman stated. Superman turned to him as he stood to his former friend, now his bitter enemy, "This madness has to end, Bruce!"

He then turned to the _X-_ blade, as Sora's eyes widened in horror, "Clark, don't!" Too late as Superman grabbed the _X_ -blade making it's power his own both the League and Guardians eyes widened in horror, as the Regime smirked as they believed their time had come. Ava feared that history was repeating itself, another Keyblade War had begun...

* * *

**Well, you know what they say, Sora might be out of the frying pan but now he's in the fire. Superman now wields the Keyblade and that Gold Kryptonite's not gonna be enough. Now it's Sora, Batman, Cloud, Ava, the Guardians, and the League vs Superman and the Regime. Our heroes have the numbers but that won't be enough! Plus, what happens when Xigbar joins the fight! And what happens when the descendant of Ava and Gula are finally revealed? (Just so there's no confusion, it's not Kara but she really did get her own Keyblade, which I call Symbol of Hope! Just think of a Keyblade in Sugergirl's colors and her House of El symbol was the keychain.) Stay tuned for there's only a few chapters left! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Absolute Heart Part 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios.** **Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... or part 1 of it anyways. Sora and the Guardians team up with the League against Superman and the Regime! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Absolute Heart Part 1

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

Xigbar and the other foretellers continued to watch the events unfold, as he smirked, "Well, things sure escalated quickly."

"Once, Brainiac was defeated they quickly turned on each other..." Invi stated. Ira still recovering from his injuries, "And now because of Sora's appearance, the Regime now have the _X_ -blade and unintentionally brought about yet another Keyblade War. I wondered what would have happened if Sora had ended up somewhere else when he sacrificed himself for the Princess of Heart."

"Who knows... doesn't change our plans in the slightest..." Luxu stated. Aced, now with a bowl of soup, asked, "You think Sora and his friends still have a chance?"

"Remember, I've been there from when Xemnas and Xehanort had been leader of Organization XIII, both had clear advantages of Sora and he still managed to beat us... who's to say he won't do it again..." He stated. Gula stated, "He does have a point..."

"But none of the Xehanorts where Kryptonain before... they were powerful before but now with the _X_ -blade... things could end up like how our world did long ago." Invi added. Ira stated, "To be fair, Sora and his friends defeated all of us in combat..."

"Almost everyone..." Aced stated. Xigbar nodded, "True... I have fought Sora twice before... but I didn't have my Keyblade any of those times... plus we do need to figure out who Gula's so many greats grandchild is."

"You really want to jump in with all of this going on? You could be caught in the middle?" Gula asked. Xigbar laughed, "As if! I've been doing nothing but watch until recently, I'll know when it's my turn to jump in..."

"We'll then good luck... you're going to need it..." Ira stated. Xigbar nodded as he disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness...

* * *

_WORLD: DAYBREAK TOWN_

_In the clock tower, the Master of Masters meets with his first apprentice, Luxu, back when he was in his original form, both cloaked in the same black coat. Amidst several bubbling beakers, the Master reads from the Book of Prophecies, tapping the pages as if lost in thought. Luxu waits for a response as the Master told him, "So that makes you the indispensable number seven."_

_"Huh?" Luxu asked in confusion. Master of Masters pointed out, "Come on! It's simple. You six plus me is seven." He then gasped, "Wait. Don't tell me I don't count!"_

_"No... Uh, um..." Luxu shook his head as he was unsure how to respond. The Master closes his book, sets it on his desk and stands up. He holds out his hand and summons his Keyblade, which has a glowing blue eye embedded in the blade. He proceeds to offer it to Luxu, "Here, take it."_

_Luxu nods and takes the is holding the Master's Keyblade. He asks the Master about the blue eye in the blade's tip, "The Gazing Eye?"_

_"Uh... That's not what it's called." The Master shook his head. Luxu then turned to his master, "Oh, what then?"_

_"Hm. Actually, no name." He admitted. Luxu then turned back to the Keyblade, "No Name..."_

_"Well, 'gazing' or not, that Keyblade does have an eye in it. My eye, to be exact." The Master smirked under his hood. This instantly made Luxu cringe in disgust, "Ew!"_

_"Oh, you think that's 'gross,' do ya?" The Master sounded offended. Luxu quickly tried to deny it, "N-no!"_

_"Yeah, sure." The Master stated in disbelief before continuing, "Anyway, about your role. You need to pass down that Keyblade to your apprentice, and then him to his, so that my eye can see the future."_

_"So the Book of Prophecies..." Luxu realized as the Master points at Luxu, catching him off guard, "Bingo! The fact that it exists is proof of your success! That means you've trained a worthy apprentice, passed down that handsome Keyblade, and fulfilled your role!" He then started clapping happily, "Congratulations!"_

_Luxu stood there in silence as the Master of Master continued, "What's the matter? Come on, you did a fantastic job! At least smile a little!"_

_"But I haven't done anything yet..." Luxu pointed. The Master nodded, "Good point. Guess you better get started then! Unfortunately, you'll have to go alone from here on out. No Book of Prophecies to keep you company, either. I can't have you causing any temporal paradoxes. But, hey, we both know you'll do just fine without it, right?"_

_"Do I really have to go alone? What about the others?" Luxu wondered. The Master chuckled, "Minor details, so don't sweat it. For now, you, that Keyblade, and..." Just then, the Master pulls out a large black box from the side of his desk, "...this box need to stay out of sight._

_Luxu dismisses No Name and helps him drag it across the floor as the Master of Master continued to explain, "Just watch with your own eyes-and my eye, of course... as things unfold between the others. Then when the time is right, go off and do your thing."_

_"What's in it?" Luxu wondered. The Master smirked under his hood, "It's a secret. And, well, you see..." He started to giggle, " ...the thing is..." He then sounded serious, "...you can never, ever open it."_

_"Great, now I really wanna know." Luxu groaned. The Master of Masters nodded, "Ah, all right. I'll indulge you. But this secret stays between the two of us, and you have to promise never to open the box."_

_"I promise." Luxu promised. The Master whispers in Luxu's ear explaining what's inside. Luxu gasped in shock, "But why?"_

_Master of Masters answered with a sinister voice as he clenched his fist, "You'll see."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, back in the present day, the Guardians, the League, Ava, Cloud, Deadshot, and Captain Cold stared in shock and horror as Superman now wielded the _X_ -blade. Batman's eyes quickly narrowed, if they were going to stop him, they needed every advantage they had. With Superman already weakened by the dagger, Batman is able to block his blows and slice him again. The two engage in a test of strength but Superman knocks away the knife with the _X_ -blade, Batman. Wonder Woman picks up and gets away from Superman.

With his powers already starting to come back, Superman charges Batman and holds him up by the throat and prepares to use his newly found weapon to end him. However, Supergirl runs in to try to stop him and held back his arm, "You DON'T want to do this!"

Just then, Isa slammed him away with his Claymore as Green Lantern then charged in and tackles Superman. Supergirl and Sora helped Batman to his feet. As Green Lantern told the man of steel, "Stop, Clark! This is over!" Supergirl flies behind him and several other Keyblade wielders joined them. Wonder Woman drew her sword, but Flash goes behind her and held her back, "Uh-uh."

However Wonder Woman gives him a vicious elbow to the chin as she drew her sword to slash at him only for her attack to be blocked by Aqua and they engaged in a duel. Xion and Nightwing also engaged in a duel as well. Green Lantern raises his fist to put Superman down with a light construct, while Black Adam grabs Supergirl from behind. Hayner as his friends tried to rush into to help but Mickey held them back, "It's too dangerous... we've seen how these people fight and they're powerful."

"You better leave this one to us." Roxas added, "Watch over, Brainiac." Hayner nodded, "Alright... give them one for us." Aquaman then joins the fray, ready to stab Batman with his Trident. But Batman senses him coming and dodges, throwing another smoke bomb. As Aquaman coughs from the smoke, Batman charges in with quick strikes as Sora turned to his old team, "Come on, he needs our help."

Donald and Goofy nodded as they all summoned their weapons to help. At the same time, Superman punches Green Lantern hard. Lantern makes a shield, but Superman slashes hard with the _X-_ blade and breaks it. Still Green Lantern escapes and makes a big green hand, crushing Superman He then throws the Man of Steel out of the ship's 'eye' and into Gotham below. He then flies away in pursuit as Cloud, Isa, Axel, Firestorm, and Blue Beetle. left to back him up. Green Lantern catches up to Superman and fights him in the air. The man of steel raised the _X_ -blade to strike down as Green Lantern made a construct of a lightsaber to block the attack They struggle as they crash into an alleyway below, creating a small crater. The two stand and groan in pain. Superman asked, "How can you be against me on this?! He took Coast City!"

"RAGE..." Hal's eyes turned red as the darkness tried to tempt him again. Superman continued, "Think about Carol, Hal! Brainiac has to pay!"

Hal then recalls Sora kept who he was when he thought he lost Kairi, if he could do it, so could he. He shook of the rage as he retorted, "No, Clark. My rage won't bring Carol back... just like YOURS couldn't bring back Lois!"

"Need some back up!" Axel asked as he, Cloud, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and Isa landed beside Lantern with their weapons ready. Lantern nodded as Isa raised his weapon as the moon charged his weapon, "Moon, shine down..."

Isa then charge with its power as the three went to take on Superman...

* * *

Meanwhile, Aquaman still attacked Batman, who deftly dodges his Trident strikes. Sora blocked the Trident with the Keyblade and gets into a struggle with the Atlantean King. Batman warned him, "Arthur, don't do this! You don't want to follow Clark!"

"I'm not following ANYONE!" Aquaman stated kicks Sora away as Batman, Donald, and Goofy stood by his side, "You've NEVER understood Atlantis, Bruce! We are an ancient people with an old-fashioned sense of justice!" Sora went into his battle stance with his Ever After Keyblade, as his old friends stood by his side. Then Batman, Sora, Donald, and Goofy charged in. Aquaman swung his trident as them as Goofy blocked the attack and repelled the attack. Donald cast a fire spell, knocking the King of Atlantis back. Sora and Batman then double teamed of knock him back. Donald and Sora then got together and launched magic fireworks at Aquaman as they explode upon impact. Aquaman landed on his feet as he prepared for the next assault. Goofy quickly yelled, "Everyone come quick!"

Sora, Donald, joined Goofy behind his shield as they charged at the Atlantean. Goofy's shield repelled Aquaman's attack and broke through his defense as they push Aquaman further and further. They then did one final attack which sent him flying back. Batman then fired his grapple hook and pulled him back as he landed on the ground, Batman stated, "Atlantis needs to get with the times."

Aquaman quickly got back to his feet as the darkness came off him. Sora called out, "Arthur! Stop fighting us! Don't let the darkness take you!"

"What are you saying? Darkness isn't controlling..." Aquaman stated but then Aquaman saw his reflection in one of the screens as he saw the darkness come off him. His eyes widened in horror, this was just like Grodd before he became a Heartless. He quickly realized he needed to stop or he would share Grodd's fate. He took deep breaths and calmed down. Which this made the darkness die down. Once calm he put his trident down, "I'm sorry... but what happened... I figured with Maleficent gone..."

"The realm of darkness must have connected to our universe when Maleficent and Pete abused the door." Batman realized. Sora nodded, "And Yen Sid said as long as darkness resides in our hearts... the Heartless will continue to exist..."

Aquaman looked at himself, "Then if I had taken my revenge upon Brainiac or kept up my anger... the Heartless would have consumed my heart as well..." He then turned to Batman, "I'm sorry... I don't want to fight any of you... I don't want to become a monster..."

"Then don't... spare Brainiac... and remember your duties to protect your people." Batman stated. Aquaman nodded, "You're right..."

"So, does this mean you'll help us stop Superman?" Goofy wondered. Aquaman shook his head, "No... if I had gone that close to darkness then I can't be trusted to fight alongside you... at least I can get that under control."

"If you'd like... once this is all over... I could have Riku give you some pointers..." Sora offered. Aquaman smiled in appreciation, "That would be helpful... Thank you and good luck..."

With that, Aquaman left the fight. Sora turned to Batman, Donald, and Goofy, "C'mon... let's go help the others." They nodded before running into the action. Meanwhile, Black Adam is using his power to attack Supergirl. Batman tries to sneak up, but Adam zaps HIM as well. Adam then tackles Batman out of the ship. Aqua continued her duel with Wonder Woman to a stalemate until Flash ran at Wonder Woman with several punches as Aqua finished the fight; she blasted him with lighting making her drop the gold Kryptonite. Flash then zipped over to check on Supergirl as Sora and some of the other Guardians joined them. Kairi asked, "You Okay?"

"Batman knew they'd double-cross him. We have to move!" Supergirl stated. Sora nodded, "She's right! If Superman opens Kingdom Hearts..."

"Then this universe will fall into darkness..." Ava spoke up, "Just like our universe had before..."

"How do we stop him?" Ventus asked. Catwoman, Deadshot, and Captain Cold ran up to them as Selina stated, "If I know Batman, he most likely has a backup plan in the Bat Cave."

"Then I go after him and help he get it." Sora smiled. Donald corrected, "You mean we will go after him and help him get it."

Sora turned to Donald as Goofy stated, "This time all of us half-pints will stick together!"

"Thank you, Donald, Goofy." Sora smiled as they placed their hands in the middle as Sora continued, "All for one, and one for all."

Everyone there smiled at that as Supergirl asked, "So, what's your plan getting there..." Sora thought for a moment before looking at one of Brainiac's large machines. Sora smirked, "Hey guys, remember the last time we were at Olympus Coliseum?"

Donald and Goofy looked confused at first but when they realized what Sora was planning, Donald quickly shook his head, "Oh no... not again..."

"Well, it worked last time didn't it." Goofy recalled. Donald sighed, seeing Goofy's point, but that still didn't mean he was going to like it any better. Sora turned to Supergirl, "We're gonna need your help for this one..."

"Okay... what do you want me to do?" Kara wondered. Sora whispered the plan in her ear, Supergirl's eyes widened, "You want me to what?! You sure about this?"

Sora smiled and nodded as Kairi wondered, "Wait... what is he planning to do?" Sora told the others, "Kairi, watch over Brainiac with Hayner and the others... Supergirl, Flash, Riku, Aqua, King Mickey... take everyone else and try to hold off Superman until we're ready for him."

They nodded as Sora turned to leave with Donald and Goofy Kairi told him, "Just be careful... I don't want to lose you again..." Sora smiled, "Same to you... I don't want to lose you either..."

Kairi smiled sadly as she watches him go, with hope he'd still be here when this was all over. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy climbed onto the machine, Sora told Supergirl, "We're ready!"

"Okay..." Supergirl nodded as she ripped the machine from the ground as she told them, "Hold on... and get ready to jump when your over Adam..." Sora, Donald, and Goofy held on tightly, as she threw them in the direction where Batman was being held by the King of Kahndaq. Despite being part of the plan, the trio couldn't help but scream, "HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"YYYYYYYAAAH HOO HOO HOOEY"

"Well... those are screams I'd never hear in real life." Flash stated. Supergirl and those from Sora's universe stared at the Flash in confusion as he simply explained, "Long story..."

"C'mon... let's help the others..." Supergirl flew off to as Flash ran after her. The other Keyblade Wielders went to engage the Regime. Xion continued to duel with Nightwing when she kicked him off of Brainiacs ship and leaped down after him...

* * *

"You shouldn't've come back, Hal!" Superman told the Green Lantern. Axel threw his Keyblade at the Man of Steel but he simply knocked the aside with the _X_ -blade before using his super-breath to blow him away. Isa raised his Claymore and prepared to strike him down only for it to be blocked. Superman then punched the former Organization XIII member away. Firestorm and Blue Beetle combined attacks to take him down but Superman took them out of the fight with a single strike from his new weapon. Cloud then tried to strike him down with his huge sword but Superman blocked each of his attacks and followed up with a kick, which sent him through several buildings. He then started pounding the will out of Green Lantern. Lantern throws a punch, but Superman catches it and all-but-crushes Hal's hand. Before he can continue, though, Flash, Aqua, Ventus, King Mickey, and Supergirl arrive and try to hold him back. Superman throws the group of heroes into Lantern. Supergirl gets up first and looks at her cousin with purpose, "Kal, stop! These are your friends!"

"My 'friends' should be helping me instead of standing in my way!" Superman stated. Mickey shook his head, "That's not what friendships about. Friends don't support people when they go on a dark path. True friends try to bring you out of the darkness and into the light."

"Which is exactly what Batman and others have been trying to do for years!" Supergirl stated. Ven stated, "I've been inside Sora's heart for years so I know Sora didn't support Riku when he joined Maleficent but he did knock his senses back. And Terra came to his senses too."

"And it's time you did the same." Terra stated as he summoned his Keyblade. The two Kryptonians fly towards each other and Superman gets Supergirl by the throat. A bit of a squeeze and toss through a building takes the Girl of Steel out of the picture for now. Superman prepared to move in on the others when his feet were frozen to the ground and then was blinded by gunfire.

From the rooftops, Captain Cold turned to Deadshot, "Unless you got a Kryptonite bullet in there, this won't stop him."

Deadshot continued to fire, "Not trying to... just buying time for the others to recover so the kid can do what he needs to do."

"Never thought we'd be fighting alongside heroes..." Cold admitted. Deadshot pointed out, "Heroes? Heck, I never thought I'd fight alongside Mickey Mouse of all people..."

"Point taken..." Cold nodded as they continued the assault. Terra quick transforms his Keyblade into a cannon and blasted him. This sent him flying into a warehouse. Flash follows and ran up before the Man of Steel. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and King Mickey joined him as he recovered. Superman glared at the Fastest Man Alive, "This is on YOU, Barry. When you defected, the Regime fell. You left us vulnerable to Brainiac! You shouldn't have lost your nerve!"

"I lost my nerve' when I didn't stand up to you the first time, Clark! Never again!" Flash stated as they all quickly went into their battle stances...

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightwing was beginning to gain an advantage of Xion and he knocked her to the ground and aimed his weapon at her. Damian stated, "They'll die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone." Riku stated. Damain turned around to see Riku summoning his Keyblade on the other side of Nightwing and nods at Roxas, who held two Keyblades in his hands. Damian roared with rage as he tried attacking the two only for them to hold their ground as Cyborg continued to watch the battle wondering what he should do...

* * *

At the same time, Black Adam held Batman by the arms over the streets of Gotham and smiles that evil smile of his, "There's no escape." However, Batman headbutts him making him wince. He glared at him, "You wish to fall?! So be it!"

However, before he let go, he heard screaming coming closer to him. To of these screams where the strangest screams he had ever heard...

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

"YYYYYYYAAAAAH HOO HOO HOOEY!"

He looked up to see a large piece of machinery was flying above him. Sora looked down at them as he told his two friends, "NOW!" The three leaped down to attack. They summoned their respective weapons as Sora swung his weapon making him release Batman and making him crash down. As the four heroes fell, Batman turned to Sora, "Will you three be fine falling from this height?!"

"We've been through worse!" Sora answered with a smirk. Batman nodded as he uses his cape to glide to a stop on the streets of Gotham as Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed beside him. They turned to see Black Adam landing near them. Batman warned him, "Go back to Kahndaq, Adam! Stay here and you'll be prosecuted!"

"You'd have to capture me, Batman. And I've underestimated you for the last time." Black Adam stated. Sora's eyes narrowed, "No problem... I've done so twice already with my friends... and I'll do it again with Donald and Goofy backing us up."

"Yeah, This four against one!" Goofy stated. Donald nodded, "We can take ya, you big palooka!"

"Stay out of this boy! I've come to respect you but that doesn't mean I won't kill you or your friends." Black Adam stated as he went into his own battle stance. The King of Kahndaq casted lightning spells at the four, Sora and Batman dodged rolled as Goofy blocked the strike with his shield and Donald casted a reflect spell sending the attack back at Adam. The old foe of Shazam eyes narrowed with anger as he flew at Donald, only for an explosive Baterang to hit him. The explosion sent him back as Batman threw several more at him. He recovered only to see Sora swing his Keyblade at him. The hits from the weapon sent him stumbling back as Batman and Goofy followed up with their own attacks. Black Adam shook off the attack as he swatted the three of them back.

"I GOT IT!" Donald exclaimed as he raised his staff. Lightning struck the villain as he winced in pain. Sora then placed his hand his heart, "TOGETHER!" And with that the icy form of Queen Elsa returned. She turned to Sora, "Oh hello, Sora... have you and Kairi reunited yet?"

"Kinda... listen... we could use your help again..." Sora replied. Elsa turned to Batman, "Um... him?" Sora shook his head as he gestured towards the battle between Donald and Black Adam, "No, the guy with the lightning..."

"Got it!" She nodded as she blasted him away with her ice powers. Black Adam quickly recovered as he flew at the Queen of Arendelle, only for Batman to hit him while Sora and Elsa casted ice spells at him. Donald joined the magic assault while Goofy knocked Adam away with his shield. Black Adam tired to fight through the ice magic but it eventually overwhelmed him. Sora and Elsa then proceeded to create an ice chandelier above him before it crashed down upon him, therefore ending the fight. Batman stated, "All that ancient wisdom... wasted."

Batman turned to the Queen of Arendelle, "Thanks for the assist, your Majesty. We'll take it from here."

"No problem. Any friend of Sora, Donald, and Goofy is a friend of mine." Elsa smiled before she returned back to her world. Batman then turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy as the Keyblade's chosen wondered, "So, what's the plan from here?"

"I have a plan B back in the Batcave, in case the Gold Kryptonite didn't work." Batman stated, "But because Superman took control over the _X_ -blade, I'm gonna need your help to stop him."

"Alright... we'll follow your lead..." Sora not added when a familiar voice spoke up, "Aw, leaving so soon..."

The four quickly went on guard as Corridor of Darkness opened as the man in the Organization coat walked out as he removed his head, "And here I was hoping we talk about the good old days..."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped in shock as they knew his face. The Keyblade Chosen exclaimed in disbelief, "Xigbar?!" Sora then recalled the last time he faced the Organization Member...

* * *

_WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD_

_Sora and Riku had finally managed to beat Xehanort's second in command as he fell to his knees. As he slowly appeared to fade away, he smirked sadly, "Figures... If I had a Keyblade, it'd be different..."_

_Sora glared at him as he retorted, "Like you're actually worthy to use one."_

_"Oh... I am worthy." Xigbar chucked evilly as he admitted. Sora and Riku were taken back at that as they looked at each other in confusion. The former then turned to Xigbar, "What do you mean?"_

_Xigbar used on of his weapons to help him get on his feet. As he tried to stand up, he told them, "The old coot promised to bequeath me his. Why else do you think I would ever put up with his nonsense?"_

_Riku then went back to glare at the villain, "It'd be wasted on you."_

_Xigbar gave the guardians one final chuckle, "As if..."_

_He then used the last of his strength to teleport on top of the labyrinth and slowly walks backwards to his edge. Sora and Riku's eyes widened with horror as they both reached out to try to save him but they were too far away as Xigbar willing fell off the edge to what appeared to be his door. Sora and Riku sighed sadly as Xigbar's abandoned weapons faded away..._

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

"You're alive?!" Sora gasped, "But Riku and I saw you..."

"Oh, come on... you really think after all we been through, I'd really just throw my life away. As if, I had bigger plans that even the old coot wasn't even aware off..." Xigbar stated as he walked closer to them. Batman stated, "So, you faked your own death so no one would be able to stop you from bringing your old teammates to the present, Luxu."

"Ah, you must be Batman. You really are this World's Greatest Detective. Even gave Ira a hard time to recover..." Xigbar chuckled, "Yeah, you're not wrong... I didn't need you heroes poking in my business for the moment... what better way to get some time than faking my own death..."

"So, you're Luxu... you're the one Ava was warning us about..." Sora accused with a glare as he resummoned his Keyblade. Xigbar nodded, "Now, you're getting it... I told you I was only half Xehanort... I never said the other half was still Braig... that pour soul died out ages ago... when Ava came back a bit earlier than I wanted her to, I got a little worried... Thank goodness, she much like the old coot lost her memory when she showed up... still I couldn't take any chances so I brought her here so she could keep her mouth shut... guess the memories of her kid must have started to put the pieces back into place..."

"So, now it's just you... continuing on your Master's work..." Batman stated. Luxu nodded, "You are correct, sir! And as a matter of fact, Sora's even need for this one. Although, my old colleges are still unconvinced, you're the one that has the best chance of stopping us... so I figured we'd duke it out for old time shakes..."

"Can't we do this later. We're busy enough as it is with Superman." Sora snapped. Xigbar chuckled, "As if... Superman wielding the _X_ -blade gonna be the least of your worries..." He turned to Batman, "You can move on if you want to... this doesn't concern you..."

"You responsible for the first Keyblade War, Xehanort's rise to power, and now all of this... everything you've done cost the lives of many and now you threaten to do more! You got a lot to answer for answer for... and I will stop you!"

"As if..." Xigbar smirked, "But your more than welcome to try..." Sora charged at Xigbar Keyblade in hand only for Luxu to raise arm and summon the No Name Keyblade to defend himself. Sora gasped in shock, "That's... Master Xehanort's Keyblade... how..."

"I told you back at the Keyblade Graveyard that I was worthy to use one... and truth be told... It was mine even before the old coot's master's master got his hands on this!" Luxu smirked as he pushed Sora back. Batman, Donald, and Goofy rushed in to help him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku, Roxas, and Xion continued fighting Nightwing. Roxas stated, "Gotta admit, these guys well trained..."

"Yeah, but we're better!" Riku stated as his Keyblade clashed with his original weapon. Just then Xion turned to see Cyborg ran at them, she warned them, "Guys, we got incoming..."

"I see him..." Roxas stated as Cyborg changed his arm to a cannon. However much to their shock, he blasted Nightwing away. The three Guardians turned to Victor, as Xion stated, "Uh... thank you..."

"Wait... aren't you supposed to be on Superman's side?" Roxas asked in confusion. Cyborg smirked, "You're kidding... after we've been through with Sora... I should changed sides long ago... I don't betray my real friends."

"That's Sora for ya..." Riku smirked as Damian got back to his feet. Cyborg stated, "Get ready... he's up for round 2!" Everyone nodded as the darkness continued to corrupt Nightwing. Damian roared a battle cry as he charged at the four, when a scream sent him back, Cyborg turned to see Green Arrow and Black Canary joining them. Green Arrow quipped, "Sorry we're late... traffic was murder!"

Back with Sora's team, they continued their fight with Xehanot's former second in command. Despite many years without one, he was still well trained with a Keyblade. Batman threw several batarangs as him but with his other hand he summoned his arrowguns and fired at the projectiles destroying them. Sora and Doanld fired several magic fireworks at him, making him fall back. He then went to the rooftops for a snipping position. As he loaded his guns, he stated, "Arc and reload!"

He then fired his weapons at them as Sora deflected the attacks with his Keyblade. Batman grappled up to the rooftops to get behind the snipper. Xigbar failed to notice the Dark Knight until a batarang knocked his weapon away from him. Luxu smirked, "Clever little sneak! But it won't be enough to stop me."

Batman threw several punches as Xigbar blocked them before summoning his Keyblade. He took a few swings at the Dark Knight but the defender of Gotham dodged the swings. He tried to punch Xigbar again only for him to disappear and reappear from behind. He raised his Keyblade ready to strike when he was blocked by another Keyblade only it wasn't Sora's. Xigbar chuckled, "Well... I was wondering when we are going to see each other again."

Ava's eyes narrowed under her mask, she stated, "I don't know how you managed to convince the others to join you, but I'll never disgrace the Master's name."

"Ah... Ava... if only you really knew." Luxu smirked. Ava push him back as the two fought each other once more. At the same time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined them on the rooftops as they joined up with Batman and Ava in the fight against Xigbar...

* * *

Meanwhile, Damian knocked Black Canary into a store as the others tired to gang up on the son of Batman. Nightwing fought them with Soul Eater and his staff while trying to avoid arrows, blasts, and spells. He then slammed his sword to the ground creating a wave of darkness that them away. Each of them, quickly managed to recover as Nightwing told them, "Bring it on! With my new power and skills I can take you all! You're not stopping this!"

However, before he could attack something slammed him in the head. He winced before he fell to the ground unconscious. Black Canary stood above his body holding a frying pan. She smirked, "Hmmm... Rapunzel might have been on with something with these!"

"Note to self, make a frying pan arrow..." Green Arrow stated as everyone took a moment to breath...

At the same time, Xigbar continued fighting Sora, Batman, Ava, Donald, and Goofy. Xigbar retreated every now and awhile to use his arrow guns to shoot them. However, Sora, Batman, and Ava easily caught up to him before he could do any damage. Luxu may be rusty when it came to Keyblade wielding but he was no push over either. He eventually began to take advantage of the fight managing to push them back. His latest attack send of darkness send everyone flying and Ava's hood came off. Xigbar aimed his Keyblade at her as Bruce saw her face... his eyes widened as her face was one he hadn't seen in many years...

* * *

_A long time ago, in Gotham City, a family of three came out of the movie theater. Thomas Wayne turned to his son with an amused smile, "I can't believe you insisted on sitting through that movie again, Bruce. Come on, we'll be late for Alfred."_

_"I'm sorry, Daddy." Young Bruce Wayne apologized. Martha Wayne turned to her husband, "Go easy on him, Tom. He loved it so, Alfred will wait. Keep up, Bruce!"_

_The Wayne family turned through an alleyway soon to be well known as Crime Alley. Maratha wondered, "Where are you taking us?"_

_"We can cut through here." Thomas answered. Martha argued, "But it's starting to rain. Bruce is tired! Can't we just wait for him here?"_

_"Come on. Keep up. We're nearly there!" Thomas reassured him. As they continued to walk through the alley way, a man named Joe Chill walked ahead of them with a gun in his hand, "Hold it there, lady!"_

_"Oh, Gosh!" Maratha gasped as she quickly put Bruce behind them. Thomas tried to calm the crook down, "Please! There's no need for this!"_

_"Stay where you are! I'll shoot!" Chill told him. Thomas nodded, "I'll give you whatever you want..."_

_However, Chill shot him down anyways causing shock and horror from his wife and son. Bruce cried, "Daddy!"_

_"Tom! Oh God, oh God! Tom!" She cried. Chill didn't care as he turned the gun on her, "Be quiet, lady! Just shut up! Give me those perils!"_

_"No, you stay away from us!" Martha told him as she tried to fight back, she turned to her son, "RUN BRUCE!"_

_Just then, Chill fired his weapon again and Martha fell as Chill made off with her peril necklace. Bruce cried, "MOMMY!" Bruce fell to his knees as he stared at the bodies of his own parents. This was when the Batman was born. This was also the last time Bruce saw the face of his own parents. His father. And his mother..._

* * *

Until today, Bruce's eyes widened as under Ava's leopard mask, was the face of Martha Wayne. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran back in the action, as Xigbar waved a finger at them, "Uh, uh, uh... come any closer and Ava gets it. Think I'm gonna fight fair? As if!"

The trio glared at Luxu when Xigbar turned to see Batman with his grapple gun aimed at him. Xigbar chuckled as he summoned one of his arrow guns and aimed at the Dark Knight, "Aw! Look at you! Careful you don't shoot your eye out."

"Just because I don't use guns doesn't mean I don't know how. I'm one of the top ten shots alive on this world." Batman stated. Xigbar chuckled, "Wow! Top ten! Everyone's a winner on this world!"

"Try me." Bruce stated. Xigbar smirked, "Top in what? Revolver? Semi? Full? Neff..."

Just then Bruce fired the grapple gun, and the line flew past Xigbar's head and hit and incoming moving train. Xigbar chuckled, "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Bruce grinned. Xigbar raised an eyebrow at that when he failed to notice the other end of the line wrapped around his leg and as the train moved in yanked him away making him drop his weapons as they vanished. As the train pulled him away, Sora knocked him out with the other end of his Keyblade. Sora smirked, "That should keep him busy."

As Ava got back up, she put back on her mask as she turned to Batman who put away his grapple gun. He turned to her, who promised him, "I'll explain later..."

"You don't have to. You're the ancestor of Martha Wayne." Bruce stated. Donald turned to Sora, "Who's Martha Wayne?" Sora shrugged as Batman clarified, "My mother."

"Your mom?!" Sora gasped, "Then that means... both you and Damian..."

"Are descendants of Keyblade Wielders..." Batman finished before turning back to Ava, "You've been keeping track of both sides ever since you got here. Mine and Superman's. But only took action when Sora and the Heartless came to this world."

"I was hoping... I could find a way to reach out to the both of you. Get you two to stop fighting if I learned enough about your history... this changed when Sora came here... I knew Luxu had to be involved and it was only a matter of time before he learned about you too." Ava explained, "I'm sorry..."

Batman stared at her, "We've got bigger problems... as long as Superman wields the _X_ -blade, he threatens all the multiverse." He then turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "We need to get to the Batcave before Luxu or Superman returns."

The trio nodded as they follow Batman to ground level. Ava watch them move out as she whispered, "May your heart be you guiding key."

* * *

"Stand up to THAT!" Superman told the defeated Flash. Aqua charged in and fire an ice spell, which Superman step sided with his super speed. Ven threw his Keyblade at him which made him knocked him back a little as Terra transformed his Keyblade into a whip and wrapped it around the _X_ -blade so he could try to take it away. As strong as Terra was, his strength couldn't match the Man of Steel's. He pulled Terra knocking him into his own friends and Mickey. This took them out of the fight as well. Supergirl flew in to stop him from hurting them, "Kal!

"I can't forgive you so easily this time, Kara!" Superman told her. Supergirl tried to reason with him, "There's still hope, Kal! I know you're afraid... for EVERYBODY. Ever since you lost Lois..."

"I used to be afraid." Superman cut her off, "Afraid my powers would make people fear me. Afraid who I'd hurt if I wasn't careful, every second of every day! I spent my whole life holding back. My fear cost me Lois! That's why I don't hold back anymore!"

"Kal! Sora said the _X_ -blade is too dangerous..." Supergirl told him, "Drop it... please... or you might bring destruction not only to this world but the whole universe..."

"No, Kara... can't you see..." Superman told her as he held up the _X_ -blade, "With the _X_ -blade I can use it's power to summon Kingdom Hearts. Then I can use its power to bring back everyone we have lost Krypton, Lois, and all the others who died because of Joker and Brainiac... And this time Batman or any duplicate that comes here will be able to stop me this time!"

Kara eyes widened in horror, "Kal... this is wrong... you don't even know if it will work..."

"It will! It has too!" Superman snapped, however before he could do anything else a boom-tube opens. Canary screamed forcing Superman to his knees as Green Arrow, Xion, Roxas, Cyborg, Deadshot, and Captain Cold tired to keep him down. Riku ran up to Supergirl, "You alright?"

"Riku... he's not going to stop... what do we do?" Supergirl wondered. Riku told her, "We need to get to Sora... he was able to stop the _X_ -blade's power once with Donald and Goofy. He might be able to do it again."

Supergirl nodded as Superman threw his opponents off of him with ease, however he looked even more angry now. Kara grabbed Riku as they flew off as Superman follows in pursuit. Wonder Woman joins the pursuit, having shaken off the beating of Aqua and Flash. The three fly around the buildings of Gotham while Supergirl carried Riku through Gotham's even sky...

* * *

"Supergirl, where are you?" Batman asked as Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed him. Supergirl answered, _"I'm with Riku. But Superman and Wonder Woman... They're following us."_

"Lead them to the Cave." Batman told her as he calls the Batmobile. Sora's group stared in awe as Batman hopped in his car, he turned to the others, "We don't have a lot of time. Get in."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded as they all joined him, with that the Batmobile drove off to the Batcave...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brainiac's ship, before Wonder Woman manage to recover. Kairi, Catwoman, Chirithy, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette hid Brainiac just in case she decided to finish him off while everyone else was fighting Superman's regime. Once, she was gone, Catwoman looked around, "All clear..."

The group walked out of their hiding spot, Pence stated, "Man, I hate to see what would have happened if she managed to find us..."

"Yeah... if we went up against her, we won't stand a chance..." Hayner nodded. Catwoman stated, "If Sora and Batman fail... they'll be back for Brainiac... we need to get him to your universe so he might not be able to reach him..."

"Maybe... Ansem the Wise can find a way to have Brainiac restore the worlds he got on this ship." Olette offered. Kairi shook her head, "I'm not going to leave Sora!" She then quickly added, "Or the others..."

"Kairi... I like your courage... but Superman was tough to beat even before he had the _X_ -blade. You should just leave it to Sora and Batman. They know what they're doing." Catwoman told her. Kairi groaned until she saw the Gold Kryptonite knife on the ground, "Wait..."

She then picked up the knife, "Wasn't this the knife that managed to hurt him?"

"Yeah, Gold Kryptonite... it can take away Superman's power permanently." Catwoman explained, "But I doubt it can take the _X_ -blade's power."

"Even still, if what you say about Superman is true... Sora needs any advantage he's got!" Kairi stated, she then turned to the others, "Get Brainiac to Radiant Garden! I'm gonna help Sora."

"Do you even know where to look?" Hayner asked. Kairi stated, "I'll find him. He's completely hopeless without me." Catwoman shook her head in amusement, "She's a Disney Princess alright..."

She then spoke up, "I know where they'll be... I'll take you there. Your boyfriend is with my boyfriend and he'll need the help too." Kairi smiled in relief, "Thank you..."

Pence wondered, "Um... what if Brainiac wakes up before we get him there?" Naminé spoke up, "I can keep him under long enough to get him to Ansem's lab."

"We got this... you two go help Sora and the others." Hayner reassured them. The two nodded before they left with the Gold Kryptonite knife as Chirthy told them, "May your heart be your guiding key..."

* * *

**To be continued! Things are getting intense here! Most of the League and Guardians are down. Aquaman's out of the fight to make sure he doesn't fall to darkness. Nightwing and Black Adam are defeated. And we learn that Batman and Damian are related to Ava and Gula! Now, next time, the final showdown is at hand and Sora bringing the Ultimate Weapon to the fight but even with that and the Kryptonite battle suit one begs to question... will it be enough to beat Superman? Will the Gold Kryptonite help? Or will it take a brand new form... never seen in the KH series to beat the man of Steel?! And if our heroes come up on top, are the cities Superman lost truly gone? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	16. Chapter 15: Absolute Heart Part 2

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here's part 2 to this epic conclusion! The moment everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Absolute Heart Part 2

WORLD: EARTH

The Batmobile entered the Batcave, the four heroes exited the vehicle. Batman head to a certain section of the Bat Cave as Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly followed him. Goofy wondered, "So, what's the new plan to stop Superman?"

Batman then pushed a few buttons as he stated, "This..." A vault opens and a special suit of armor was revealed as the trio stared in awe, Batman continued, "...the AK-5U98R... it's a Kryptonite-powered armor that can match Superman's power."

"Oh... like the green stuff Firestorm made and used on Supergirl when we first met." Sora recalled as Batman nodded in agreement. Donald pointed out, "But Superman has the _X_ -blade now..."

"Yes," Batman nodded, "...unfortunately, this suit was only made to handle Superman's power... not the _X_ -blade or Kingdom Hearts... that's where you three come in..." He turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "You three have faced its power before when Master Xehanort had his hands on it... despite the odds, you three were able to over power him and save your universe. It's gonna take the four of us to take him down... it won't be easy... but asking you... will you do it again to save mine?"

"Of course..." Sora beamed. Donald nodded, "Cause we're heroes!"

"We overpowered the _X_ -blade's power before and we can do it again!" Goofy stated. Sora placed his hand on his heart, "And it won't be just the four of us... even if Superman took down our friends... they're still here in our hearts... and that's what will beat him..."

"Thank you..." Batman told him as he went to get his anti-Superman suit, "He won't hold back..."

"Then neither will we..." Sora stated as he summoned the Ultima Weapon Keyblade, "It won't kill him but it won't tickle either..."

Batman nodded in approval as the four heroes prepared for the final battle...

* * *

Later, inside the Batcave, Riku and Supergirl runs with Superman and Wonder Woman on their heels. Then they stops near Brother Eye as they each summoned their keyblades, confusing Clark and Diana. The latter realized, "They led us right to him."

"It's no accident you brought us here." Superman stated. Just then, Batman's voice spoke up, "Of COURSE, it isn't!" Batman appears in his Kryptonite-based armor along side Sora, Donald, and Goofy with their strongest weapons in hand. Supergirl told her cousin, "We warned them about Diana, but I didn't believe you'd turn on me!"

Superman turns and nods to Wonder Woman, who draws her sword and turns to take on Batman, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, while he took on Riku and Supergirl. The Man of Tomorrow told his cousin, "You should want Brainiac dead more than anyone. Instead, you're undermining me."

"And how would that make us any different from Brainiac and Maleficent? And Kingdom Hearts isn't something you should mess around with. Trust me, I've been on that route before." Riku spoke on Kara's behalf. She then added, "Thank Rao your father can't see you. When General Zod tried to take over Krypton, Jor-El led the fight against him! THAT's who you come from." She approaches Superman and touches the House of El symbol on his chest, "THAT's who you are, Kal! Not this!"

Superman swatted her hand away from him, "If Jor-El had been more like Zod, he might have SAVED Krypton! And I will save the Earth, Lois, Krypton!" Riku stated, "This won't end like it think it will. If you do open Kingdom Hearts... we will stop you... and we will close it again!"

"I'm not Xehanort... and I will succeed where he and his vessels have failed." Superman stated as he went to face Riku and Kara weapons in hand...

* * *

As the Superman fought Supergirl and Riku, Diana went into her battle stance to face Sora, Batman, Donald, and Goofy, "This is the last time, Bruce! Sora and his friends won't be able to save you! No more secrets, no more schemes."

"Schemes?! I'M not the one who stoked Clark's worst fears!" Batman glared. Wonder Woman roared in rage as she rushed Batman, but he blocks the sword with his armor and kicks her away. She comes back, though, and swipes at his helmet, knocking HIM back. She raised her weapon only for it to be blocked by Sora's Keyblade as he kicked her back. Wonder Woman told them, "To pacify man's world, Kal needed STEEL, not compassion."

"Like when you and Superman decided to wipe out both Metropolis and Gotham?!" Sora snapped, "OR how about when you tried to kill Harley when we had a truce?! It was compassion that allowed to give you and Clark another chance to do the right thing and you're blowing big time!"

"And what if Xehanort's age hadn't caught up to him? What if Kairi really did die in that conflict? What if he hadn't given up his ambitions?" Diana argued. Sora stated, "We would have found another way! And I made a promise that I would never change! If I did, I disgrace her memory! I heard Clark was a good man once upon a time! Why change the best part about him?!"

"None of us wanted this, but the Joker forced our hand. Metropolis changed the world. In order to save it, HE have to change with it. My love for him made him stronger and with Kingdom Hearts... he'll bring peace to all the multiverse!" Diana answered. Sora shook his head, "That's not love! I've seen love in action. Love is where you share your heart with someone else. Love is giving up something and don't expect anything back. It brings out the best in us. You're only using Superman!"

"And you won't bring peace. You started another Keyblade war!" Batman added as the four heroes went into their battle stances. Diana roared as Sora casted a large ball of magic fire. Diana raised her shield to block the flames of Goofy stated, "I got an idea, Sora!"

Sora getting the same idea, hopped on to Goofy's shield and he gave Sora a boost in the air. Diana's eyes narrowed with determination, she had seen this trick before, heck she's done with it with her amazon sisters. However, Sora and Goofy did there own twist on it, as the former threw the latter mid air back to the ground creating a shockwave knocking her back. Sora then engaged the amazon in an epic battle as the others joined him...

* * *

Meanwhile, Kairi and Catwoman made it to ground level as they watched Hal Jordan tire to recover. He summoned his ring to his other hand, then made a construct of cast for the one Superman broke. Kairi asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah... been through worse..." Green Lantern stated, "So, what's the game plan?"

"Kairi's got the Gold Kryptonite and we're gonna get it to Bruce and Sora so they can take Superman down before he summons Kingdom Hearts... the non-fighters are talking Brainiac to Radiant Garden were they'll figure out where to undo Brainiac's work and hold him." Catwoman explained. Green Lantern nodded, "Alright... I'll get the wounded out of here... if Batman and Sora fail... it's gonna be up to us..."

"They won't fail..." Kairi said with determination. Catwoman nodded, "Not if we have to say about it... we'll see you soon..."

Hal nodded as he went to help the others as Selina and Kairi headed for the Bat Cave...

* * *

Kara was still new with the Keyblade, but her time with Diana taught her a few tricks how to use a sword. Have a Keyblade Master by her side, helped too. Riku blasted the Man of Steel with Dark Fire, which knocked him back. Supergirl aided him by blasting Superman with her heat vision. However, with a simple swipe of the _X_ -blade. He knocked the two of them back.

At the same time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy helped the Dark Knight fight against the former Queen of the Amazons. With their combined might, they were able to push the Amazon back. Diana flew in the air hoping to get a height advantage. Thankfully, Sora knew of an old spell that would cut off this advantage, he aimed his Keyblade at her, "FORCE!"

Suddenly, Diana was forced back to the ground hard. She struggled to get back up but Newton's law of universal gravitation was too great as she fell back to the ground as Donald finished the fight, "THUNDER!"

Lighting struck the amazon knocking her out as Batman told her, "Your war is over!"

At the same time, Riku raised his Keyblade to strike down the Man of Steel, but he blocked it with the _X_ -blade and knocked the Keyblade Master aside. He then slammed both him and Kara Zor-EL to the ground hard. Taking them out of the fight, Superman looked to his cousin with sympathy, "I'm sorry..."

Batman, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leaves Wonder Woman to lay unconscious as he goes to where Superman was with the unconscious Girl of Steel and the Keyblade Master. Superman then turned to them, he looked directly at Batman, "Fighting on the same side, it felt like old times. But I guess we both knew it would end this way."

"Do you REMEMBER that night? When you told me Lois was pregnant?" Batman asked. Superman smiled as he recalled the memory, "You knew... even before I said anything."

"That was a good memory." Bruce smiled. Clark nodded, "From another lifetime."

"I miss the people we were then." Batman replied honestly. Superman nodded in agreement, "Me, too." Sora spoke up, "You can be that person again, Clark. The hero you always meant to be. Put the _X_ -blade down. We can all still be friends..."

"Sora... you're a good kid..." Superman replied, "I honestly wish I could go back to the way I was..." Suddenly, Superman swung the _X_ -blade creating a shockwave that sent the four heroes deeper into the cave. However, through armor or durability, they were able to take it. As the four got back up, Superman flew down to them as his eyes began to glow red, "Quit, Bruce! You can't win!"

"You of all people know, Clark... I NEVER QUIT!" Batman told him as he went into his battle stance. Sora and the others followed, "Neither will we!"

"Yeah!" Donald nodded. Goofy nodded, "We're all in this together!"

Superman raised the _X-_ blade to strike as Sora sung his to counter as the powerful magical weapons clashed, creating a small explosion...

* * *

The explosion could be seen from a distance, Catwoman turned to Kairi, "C'mon! We're almost there."

The Princess for Heart nodded as the ran faster to the Batcave. Meanwhile, Jack Ryder got into a news van as he told the driver, "Follow those two, something tells me the biggest story of my entire carrier is that way!"

The driver nodded as he did what, Ryder told him to as Stan Lee watching all of this happen, "Hey! I'm walking here! You don't wanna see me angry!" Once he alone he muttered, "Yeesh! Some people can't just slow down for anything!"

* * *

Sora tried striking Superman with his Keyblade, and blow for blow Superman blocked the attack creating a small explosion after each clash. Goofy threw his shield to knock the Kryptonian back. Donald then blinded him with a fire spell. Batman then proceeded to throw several punches which, thanks to the Kryptonite, where very effective. However, he shook off the attack and used his super breath to push the four heroes back.

They quickly managed to recover, as Sora casted a balloon spell while Batman threw several Kryptonite tipped batarangs. This sent Superman as Donald team-upped with Sora to cast a meteor shower upon the Man of Steel. Superman raised his arms to try to prevent some of the damage upon him. Some of the meteors hit him but he used his heat vision to destroy the remaining. He then made his way to Batman, ready to finish him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran in to help but they weren't going to make it. As raised the _X_ -blade to cut him in two, Batman raised his arm and flash of light shined... revealing a bat themed Keyblade which blocked the attack. The Darkest Knight Keyblade. Superman's eyes widened, "You too?!"

"Hmph!" Batman lightly smirked at he pushed Superman back. Sora ran up to him in awe as the Dark Knight stated, "I've never used magic before but can it work like a regular sword?"

"Yeah... it's where Riku and I started out too." Sora nodded. Batman nodded, "Good!" He then charged at Superman, with his new Keyblade in hand as Sora and the others followed him. They gained a temporary advantage, as Batman was more skilled with a blade than Superman was. However, Superman recovered from this as the fight raged on. As the fight continued, Kairi and Catwoman entered the room, with the gold Kryptonite in the former's hand. She called out, "Sora!"

Sora turned to the Princess of Heart as she passed him the Gold Kryptonite. Sora caught it as he clashed his weapon with Superman, then sliced him with the knife. Superman winced in pain, Sora then kicked him back as he Keyblade transformed into many blades that flew above him as the only blades Sora held to was a single piece of the Keyblade and the Gold Kryptonite. As Sora slashed him with the single blade, the other blades quickly followed in the attack. He was able to hurt Superman with his blades and the light as the Gold Kryptonite took away his original powers. But even as he performed the final attack with the blades, as long as Superman wielded the _X_ -blade, taking away his powers would provide most difficult. As Sora moved in to attack him again, Superman grabbed him and punched him through a hole they made. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy gasped, "SORA!"

Batman quickly summoned a spare Batwing, and went inside as Donald and Goofy followed him. They flew off after the two, Kairi tired to follow as she told Catwoman, "C'mon! We got to find a way to follow them."

Just then, the lasso of truth wrapped around Catwoman and pulled her away from Kairi as the Amazon Warrior proceeded knocked her out. She then turned to Kairi sword in hand, "Kairi, right? Stay out of our way, or you'll be joining you boyfriend."

Kairi glared as she summoned her Keyblade, "Bring it, you witch!" The two Princesses charged at each other as their fight begun...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora flew back from Superman last attack but he was able to recover from the attack and started to float in mid air. He looked around as Superman flew up to him, "So, you can fly too? Let me guess... Tinker Bell's pixie dust and happy thoughts?"

"Yeah... she and Peter Pan taught me how to fly." Sora admitted as he held out his Keyblade and the Gold Kryptonite in hand. Superman raised a hand, "Hold on..."

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. Superman explained, "I wanted a moment to talk... just the two of us... one hero to another..."

"What this about? You reconsidering on my offer..." Sora asked. Superman shook his head, "No... Batman and his allies have already made their choice and I'm never going to stop but that doesn't mean you and your friends have to join them. I want you to join me."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. He explained, "Think about it, you and I are not that different. We're our sole survivors of our worlds, we swore to defend the weak, our own best friend betrayed us when we need them most, we lost the women we love to a maniac bent on destruction... the only difference is after all of that you still managed to save everyone..."

"I was lucky but even then I wasn't able to save everyone... my parents, Tron..." Sora admitted. Superman stated, "But you see my point. People like the Joker, Brainiac, Maleficent, and Xehanort won't be the last people to threaten our worlds, our universes... that Organization member of yours is still out there planing God only knows what and I've got plenty of threats still out there... even before the fall of the Regime. And it's only a matter of time before the events of your timeline will turn out the exact same as mine... but it doesn't have to be that way..."

Superman held out the _X_ -blade, "With the _X_ -blade, we can summon Kingdom Hearts. Anyone we was taken from us, they can be restored. I can bring back Lois and and my son, you can bring back anyone... Kairi will never have to die in your arms... and all our enemies can be destroyed. We can bring peace to our worlds..." He then offered his hand to Sora, "I want you to join me. Convince your friends that my path is the right one, and we can bring peace to not only each others universes... but all the multiverse..."

Sora stared at the hand before he sighed, "Superman... Clark... When I came to your universe... to your world... I learned what happened to you. Believe me, I understand why you killed the Joker... what he did was awful and he sounded like a complete monster... and he probably did deserve to die..." Superman smiles until Sora continued, "But that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do... Some time the easiest choices, isn't always the right one. Look at yourself, you used to be everyone's hero, everyone looked up to you, and Joker turned you into something your not. A tyrant."

"We're not gods Superman... the only reason I was able to save Kairi and my friends because they hadn't passed on to the afterlife... Lois and your son are gone, they're in a better place, using Kingdom Hearts won't bring her back, it will only bring untold destruction to the universe... just like it did mine long ago." Sora told him, "You want to stop the Joker and honor Lois memory... you can start by putting the _X_ -blade down... end this... become the man you used to be... there's good in you... I've seen in when you risked your life to stop Brainiac's ship from crashing down... and Batman still cares for you as stubborn as he is. Join us and end this war..."

Superman sighed, before his eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, Sora... but like I said... I'll never stop..." Sora raised his Keyblade, "Then we will..."

Just then, missiles struck the Man of Steel, as the Batwing flew at him. As Superman defended himself from the attack, Sora performed a shotlock on the Man of Steel. This one was way more powerful than the others as a ball of light struck the Man of Tomorrow...

* * *

"To those of you just joining us... Batman and the new young hero who can summon the heroes of the Disney films are trying to fight of Superman before he can restart the Regime..." Jack Ryder explained as the people of Gotham watched the fight below. The cameraman recorded the battle in the sky. Children watch as they held onto toys of their favorite Disney characters. Jack Ryder stated, "It looks like it's up to them. God be with them."

* * *

Kairi continued to fight off Wonder Woman as hard as she could. After the second Keyblade War, after what happened to her... she trained harder than ever as she explored the worlds. Phil even taught her how to hold her own against amazon warriors, which was paying off. However, Diana refused to stay down, "You can't beat me alone..."

Kairi eyes narrowed as she raised her Keyblade and cast a healing spell. Diana smirked, "Heal yourself all you want... it won't be enough..."

"Who said I was healing myself..." The Princess of Heart smirked. Diana raised an eyebrow as she turned to see a recovered Supergirl and Riku charing at her. Riku quickly disarmed her as Kara throw a punch sending her towards Kairi, who finished the fight by slamming Wonder Woman to the ground. Riku smiled to Kairi, "I'll never doubt you again..."

Kairi smiled for a moment before took a look of concern as they looked up to watch the battle between Sora, Batman, Donald, and Goofy against Superman. Kairi held her hand close to her heart, "Please... I don't want to lose you again..."

* * *

Despite their best efforts, Superman came out only slightly hurt. He used his heat vision to slice a wing of the Batwing forcing Batman, Donald, and Goofy to eject as Superman created a platform as he summoned Kingdom Hearts. Sora's eyes widened as the heart shaped moon shined through the night, "NO!"

Sora flew in to try to stop Superman before it was too late, but Superman grabbed him by the throat as he told him, "Before I kill you I want you to let you know that I promise that I won't harm Kairi or any of your friends if they come peacefully but if they do I'll give them a quick death. I'll use the power of Kingdom Hearts to reshape the multiverse. I'll make sure no one resists. That everyone is saved. I'm sorry that you have to die, Sora. You're a good kid. None of this would be possible without you."

Sora struggled to get free but he couldn't get free of Superman's grabs, this would be the end of the Savior of Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

_WORLD: THE ROCK OF ETERNITY_

_...but then he found himself back on the Rock of Eternity being carried in by Nightwing, "Easy... it's gonna to be okay..."_

_"Nightwing?" Sora asked in shock, "Am I dead?"_

_"Not yet..." Nightwing stated, "There is someone who wants to talk to you." As Sora stood up and observed the room, "Hey... this is the Rock of Eternity..."_

_"That's right... you're in my home and don't worry... no time will pass while I'm in command." Sora turned to the new voice. On the throne, instead of Adam was an old man that kinda reminded Sora of Merlin minus the hat and glasses. Sora asked, "Who are you?"_

_"I am the Wizard Shazam!" He introduced himself as lightning struck the palm of his hand. Sora stared in awe, as he stated, "So, you're the wizard Adam spoke of..."_

_"Yes, Once I shared my power with great Adam long ago to be the champion of this universe to battle to seven deadly sins of man but his heart fell to darkness so I chosen another... Billy Batson honored both me and my name. Then Superman killed him when he spoke up to him." The wizard explained. Sora frowned, "I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't be... it's not your fault..." Shazam reassured him. Sora wondered, "Why did you bring me here?"_

_"I'm one of the few people in this world who knew about the existence of the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts. I even met the Master of Masters, and the Foretellers before the great Keyblade War of your timeline. I thought it to be the end of it, until Ava returned and Maleficent, Pete, the Heartless, the Foretellers, your friends, and you came here." The Wizard explained, "Superman now has the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts and threatens the whole multiverse with his power and even should your friends to him... I fear an even greater evil will return following the Foretellers... the worlds is in need of a new champion..."_

_"Who?" Sora wondered. The Wizard smiled, "You, my young friend..."_

_"Me?" He asked in shock. Wizard gestured to Nightwing, "When Dick Grayson came to me informing me of you. I went to see you myself. I watched you come here to channel my power against Brainiac and I saw into your heart. Despite your losses and being pulled away from those you love... you never fail to do what is right. Your strong heart tied to your friends is why I give you my power when you sat on my throne. You are a worthy host to wield the power of the six immortal elders. The aspects of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury reside in you now."_

_"Um..." Sora crossed his arms as he tried to understand this now information, "So... you're giving me the powers of Herc and his family?" The wizard chuckled, "I suppose that's one way of putting it." He then cleared his throat, "With your new power, will you continue to do what's right. Defeat Superman and the fallen Keyblade Wielders..."_

_"If it means I can save Kairi and my friends... then yes..." Sora nodded, "What do I need to do?"_

_"That answer is an easy one..." The Wizard smiled, "Go. Return to Earth and whenever you are in need my power... all you need to do is call my name... All it takes... is one little word..."_

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Sora came back to reality as his friends called out to him. Sora continued to struggle to get free. When he remembered the Gold Kryptonite, and he used it to stab into Superman's arm making him let go. Once he did, Sora exclaimed, _**"SHAZAM!"**_

Lightning struck Sora making Superman back up in pain in further. And we he shook it off, his eyes widened. An older and stronger Sora flew there Keyblade in hand dressed in close similar to the former Shazam only in the colors of Sora's clothes and instead of lightning bolt on his chest showed a big white heart. Sora's eyes narrowed as he stated in an adult voice, "Alright... Round 2!"

Donald and Goofy stared in awe, as Batman smirked. Meanwhile down below, the people and Sora's friends cheered for him. Green Lantern laughed as he watched the events, "YOU ARE SO SCREWED!"

Sora charged at the Man of Steel as he swung his Keyblade. Superman block the strike with the _X_ -blade but only received a powerful punch which sent him to the platform he had previous made hard. Sora flew down to his friends as he removed his hood, "Sup', guys!"

"The wizard gave you his power." Batman stated. Sora nodded, "Yeah... don't worry... I gotta plan..."

"Sora... you're not the best when it comes to planning..." Donald stated. Batman pointed out, "He's never had the wisdom of Solomon before... what's the plan?"

"This is it..." Sora explained as he returned to the recovering Superman, "When I stabbed the knife into Superman's arm and called upon the power... the knife was destroyed but the chunks of the Gold Kryptonite are within him... taking away his power from the inside. Our magic and Batman's Kryptonite will help in case that. Then all we need to do is take away the _X_ -blade from him and lock away Kingdom Hearts. He'll be powerless..."

"Then that's the plan... Donald, Goofy... we follow his lead." Batman ordered as they all turned to face Superman. They all attacked from all sides, as the fight raged on Superman got even weaker and weaker. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he was powerless completely. He flew above them all and channeled the Keyblades power, Sora placed a hand over his heart as he his friends gave him their strength. They aimed their respective weapons at each other and beams of light shot out. The beams of light collided with each other, neither of them giving in, until Sora exclaimed again, "SHAZAM!"

Lightning struck the Man of Steel making him scream in pain and Sora's beam got even stronger to strike him. Batman pulled out his grapple hook and fired it at the X-blade and pulled it away from Superman. Sora flew up and used the Keyblade smack him back to the platform. Goofy then hit him several times with his shield, when Donald smacked him with his staff. Batman then threw in his own punches. As dazed Superman trying to stay up as Sora flew next to Batman as together they delivered the final blow. Their combined punches, knocked down Clark. Superman tries to get up... but he falls face-first to the floor. Batman took the _X_ -blade and handed it to Sora, "I believe you know what to do..."

Sora smiled and nodded as he aimed the _X_ -blade at Kingdom Hearts and sealed it away. Light shine as the five were brought back to the Bat Cave. Kairi, Riku, Supergirl, and a recovered Catwoman awaited them. When a light shined and the five appeared before them. Supergirl turned to her fallen cousin, "Is he...?"

"He'll be out for a while. But he'll live to answer for all he has done." Batman reassured her. Sora turned to Kairi and smiled shyly, "Hi, Kairi..."

Her eyes widened in shock, "SORA?!" She looked at his new and very muscular body as she blushed, "So... um... is this..." She gestured to him, "...permanent?"

"I can switch back to myself and this form... but it's still me on this inside." Sora reassured her. He then turned to the others, "Although, we need to get back to Brainiac's ship... there's something else we need to do before anything else..."

Everyone nodded as Sora walked up to Kara and looked to her with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Kara..." Supergirl turned to Sora, "For what?"

"We couldn't save him." Sora sighed. Supergirl turned to her cousin as Batman placed Kryptonite cuffs on him just in case. She turned back to Sora and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay... you and Batman did all you could..." Just then, the light shined revealing the Keyhole, Sora smiled as he aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and sealed it away...

* * *

Everyone regroup back at Brainiac's ship after sending the Regime to lockup. Mickey turned to Sora, "So, why did you want to come back here? We still need Brainiac to restore the other cities..."

"When Superman restored some of the cities like Gotham and Central City... however, some of those cities are still trapped while others wiped from the ship's memory. Metropolis... Coast City..." Sora explained. Cyborg sighed, "Yeah... we get it... there gone..."

"Actually, they're not..." Sora stated confusion them. He explained, "I kinda always known but with this new wisdom... I can confirm it... they're in a place very hard to travel... not even the Heartless can get to it. Riku and I've been there before..."

Riku thought for a moment when his eyes widened, "The Realm of Sleep! They're dream worlds!"

"So, wait... does that mean there's a chance to save them... even my family?" Hal asked with hope. Sora smiled and nodded, "With the Power of Waking it's possible..." Sora summoned the Keyblade, Kairi stopped him, "Wait... what's to stop you from vanishing again?"

"Trust me... I'll be back before you know it... but just in case..." Sora turned to Hal, and gestured to him, "Hal's ring should be able to keep me in this world without fading away providing the will power. You mind tagging along?"

Green Lantern held out his ring, "What are we waiting for?" He walked up to Sora as he turned to the others, "We'll be back in a second..." Sora then used the Keyblade as Hal held on to him as he began they went to the dream worlds...

* * *

Sora and Green Lantern entered the Realm of Sleep, they looked around for a bit before Hal spotted the cities, "THERE! THE LOST CITIES!" Sora and Hal flew to them as the Green Lantern asked, "So... now what?"

"Just use you ring to hold on to me and get ready... I'm going to bring them all of them out at once..." Sora told him. Green Lantern nodded as he created an anchor for Sora told hold onto using his new powers he had the sleeping Keyholes form into one as he aimed his Keyblade at it. As light shined from the Keyblade, Sora once again exclaimed, "SHAZAM!"

Lightning struck Sora as Hal made Sora wasn't going anyway as he unlocked the Keyhole...

* * *

Back on Earth, everyone eagerly awaited Sora and Hal's returned. Kairi paced around worried for Sora when Kara placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry... he's going to be okay..."

Kairi smiled in appreciation when Xion exclaimed, "Look!" Everyone looked at the monitor as the cities of Coast City, Metropolis, and the other lot cities were being restored before their very eyes. Flash smiled, "They've done it... all the cities..."

"Restored... back to where they belonged before..." Batman stated. Cyborg smirked, "Booyah!"

"But what about Sora and Hal?" Catwoman wondered. Just then light, shined and out came out Sora, back in his normal form, and Hal Jordan. The latter smirked, "We're not going anywhere anytime soon!"

"SORA!" Kairi beamed as she tackled Sora in a hug. He smiled as he shyly try speak as he pulled out her good luck charm, "Kairi... listen... I..." Kairi place a finger on his lips, "I know... I love you too..."

She then pulled him in for a kiss as all his fellow friends and heroes cheered for him. Deadshot smiled, "I love happy endings..."

"You and me both pal..." Cold stated. They turned to each other in shock, as the former stated, "I hope no one heard that!"

"And we never speak of it again!" Cold quickly added. Meanwhile, Ava watched behind the scene and smiled for the Guardians and League...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Yes, Sora managed to beat Superman with the help of Donald, Goofy, Batman, and his new powers. The power of Shazam! I thought Sora would be a worthy host if the Wizard ever met him. The heart that was watching Sora fight Grodd... that was him! To any artist reading this, feel free to draw Sora with the powers of Shazam and let me know how it turns out. Anyways, next time is the epilogue! What will happen to our heroes and villains now and how will it affect both series? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	17. Epilogue: RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here it is! The Epilogue to this epic tale! Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue: RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Ansem and his apprentices had securely lock up Brainiac in a cell, while Even, Ienzo, and himself studied Brainiac to find a safe way to restore the cities he captured without losing any of them. Once, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Chirithy, and Naminé had brought the villain to them and explained what had happened, they quickly went to work while Dilan, Aeleus, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Tifa, Stitch, and the Gullwings prepared incase Superman or any of the Regime members come out instead of the Guardians.

Just then the door, opened and all who stood there quickly went into battle stance. And then King Mickey, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Cloud, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Green Lantern entered the world. Since they knew most of the group as allies, they stood down. They quickly went to help the wounded as Tifa approached Cloud and smiled. She then gave him a tight hug, while Cloud would never admit it, he was happy to be home. He owed Sora his thanks once again...

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Harley was being escorted out of the hospital with the help of her sister and her daughter. Just before they came, she received a call from Sora, who told her he'd keep his promise to her. Harley smiles as she told her that her daughter that she had a surprise for her. Just as they left the building, they were greeted by Goofy. He gave them a big goofy smile and a wave much to her sister's and daughter's shock. Harley smiled as he daughter beamed at the sight of the real Goofy's big appearance...

* * *

_"This is Cat Grant... reporting to you live. The alien invasion has finally ended thanks to our brave heroes of Earth and especially to a brave young teenager who has summoned Disney characters... We go to Jack Rider who has gathered some information about this strange young hero..."_

_"Thanks, Cat! This is Jack Rider, and we have received confirmation on the boy's identity. Sora, a sixteen year old boy, was largely responsible in not only stopping the alien invasion but for stopping Superman's rise to power as well as restoring the cities Brainiac had captured and believed to be gone forever. President Jefferson Pierce has award Sora the Presidential Medal of Freedom for his bravery and saving us all."_

_"Well, he's certainly earned it in my opinion. Have you learned how he was able to bring our beloved Disney Heroes to life? Him summoning the Genie from Aladdin to take down Brainiac's shields has risen to become YouTube's most viewed video."_

_"That's just the thing... like duplicates of the Justice League, Sora comes from another universe but not there's. He's from a universe all Disney Films are very much real and Sora had lived the adventures along side Donald Duck and Goofy."_

_"Wow! That's almost everyone's childhood dream! You'd think they'd know that the Disney Heroes come on top in the end!"_

_"Yes, and the reason he can summon them because of the strong tides to them he holds to his heart."_

_"What does the writers and animators think about all of this?"_

_"They quite amazed to learn that all the characters create and made by Walt Disney and his legacy are quite real and from what I hear have offered Sora and his friends lifetime passes to Disney World. I heard there's even a video game series based on his adventures in the works created by Disney and Square Enix."_

_"Well, I'm sure die-hard Disney fans will do anything to get there hands on that. It makes one wonder if other Disney properties are real such as Star Wars and the Avengers."_

_"Only time will tell, in other news, all of Superman's allies, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, and Black Adam have been taken into custody and have been sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of release. And we have received word that Batman, the new Supergirl, and even Sora are sending Superman himself to the Phantom Zone."_

At the Fortress of Solitude, Clark is in Kryptonite-laden handcuffs, the power of the sun being extracted what was left from him by a machine Batman was currently operating. Sora, currently in his Shazam form, kept watch to make sure Superman didn't try anything. One minute later, it was finished, Batman told her, "Kara, it's safe now."

Supergirl flies in as Sora stepped aside as she approached Clark. He vowed, "Even without my powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold me. I'll be back."

"We'll be ready." Batman stated as Sora nodded in agreement. Batman touches a button and a portal to the Phantom Zone is opened behind Clark. Supergirl was unsure what to say to her cousin, "Kal, I don't...I wish..."

"We were family, Kara." Clark looked as if betrayed. Kara told him, "We still are. I hope someday you'll see that."

Superman turned to Sora, who simply stared at him with his arms crossed, "You think your people can hold Brainiac? He'll be back and you'll need me."

"They will. He's not going anywhere. Just like you." Sora told him. Superman asked, "And what if he does? What if he brings destruction to your worlds like Metropolis and Coast City..."

"They're weren't gone..." Sora cut him off. Superman's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's true, Kal... Sora was able to use the Power of Waking to restore them. They're safe." Kara spoke up. Sora nodded, "They were lost but not gone. And if Brainiac or you do break out... then we'll be there to stop you both..."

Clark turned to the portal. He takes one last look at Kara, his own blood, and then walks into the Phantom Zone, but not before turning to Sora, "Thank you..." And with that Superman left the world. With Superman gone, Sora whispered, "Shazam."

Lightning struck him as he returned to his normal self, still wearing the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Sora and Batman turned to Supergirl as the latter put a hand on Supergirl's shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"No." She admitted. Sora reassured her, "We looked into this. The Heartless can't enter the Phantom Zone and Corridor of Darkness won't open there. He'll be safe there." Supergirl shook her head, "It's not that..." She touches the "S" on her chest, "This symbol should give people hope. He made them fear it."

"Kara... That symbol's meaning is up to the person who wears it..." Sora reassured her. Batman nodded, "He's right. When Clark and I founded the Justice League, we didn't govern people. We protected them. Plain and simple. Maybe the world could use a team like that again." Batman held out a hand to her, "Welcome to the circle of trust."

Supergirl smiles and shakes Batman's hand. Sora smiled as he placed his hand behind his head, when Supergirl and Batman let go, they turned to Sora, as the former asked, "So... you ready to go home."

"Yeah..." Sora smiled at the thought. As they turned to leave, Sora turned to Batman, "You know Superman was right about one thing?"

"What's that?" Batman asked. Sora answered, "Xigbar... Luxu... whatever he's calling himself... he's still out there with powerful Keyblade Wielders at his side."

"Not to mention Maleficent and Pete are still out there." Batman added. Sora nodded, "Exactly... they're going to be a problem for both our universes and something tells me this is something neither the Guardians or the League can handle alone."

"Agreed... if we're going to beat whatever they have planned... we'll need to do it together..." Batman agreed. Sora smiled at that as he nodded, "Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nightwing sat alone in his cell. Once again defeated by his father's allies. He heard that Superman was now stripped of his power and was sent to the Phantom Zone while Sora was being paraded like some kind of hero. He thought them all to be fools, without Superman there would never be true peace. And Sora had taken Earth's and all the worlds chance of being safe... if he had a Keyblade he could make a real difference... free Superman... and finally end Batman's reign...

Just then, a corridor of darkness opened in his cell and a glove hand grabbed him and pulled him through much to his shock...

* * *

WORLD: THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

Nightwing landed on his knees as he went into a defensive stance, "What is this?"

"Easy, tiger... we just pulled you out of a small jam there!" Xigbar smirked as he stood there with his fellow Foretellers. Nightwing turned started where he was, "Wait... this is..."

"That's right, Organization XIII's old stronghold... gotta admit I have some old attachment to this place... so, I take it since you know of this place, I take you know who I am."

"Yeah... you're Xigbar." Damian nodded. Luxu nodded, "Bingo... I mean my true name is Luxu but hey, whatever suits you."

"What do you want from me?" He asked. Ira nodded as he approached him, "Alright then, straight to the point... Ava told you that she and Gula had a child that she hid away on your world... and that child grew up and had his own children and eventually only two descendants are still around..."

"Your father and you, Damian." Gula stated. Damian was shocked by this but then eyes narrowed, "Let me guess... he was able to get a Keyblade."

"Yes..." Invi nodded, "He received one during the fight against Superman." Nightwing growled in annoyance before stating, "Figures... he can wield one and I can't."

"For now... put you do have the potential to wield one..." Aced admitted. Luxu nodded as he summoned his Keyblade, "Hey, I used to be like you in this form... I only stuck around the old coot for so long so I could get my Keyblade back. And if the old coot and I can wield one after all we've done to the worlds, who's to say about you?"

Damian thought about this as Luxu continued, "Listen I get it, grandpappy Ra's, the Bat, and even Supes would might view us as the bad guys. Truth is, we're only doing what our boss wants us to do for the greater good. Heck, I wasn't even allowed to lift a finger when my world went to chaos and Krypton met it's doom. But trust me, when all is said and done... things will turn out for the best. And since Ava fell the coup we need someone to fill your so many greats grandmother place... what do you say?"

"...and you're not judge Superman's actions at all?" Nightwing asked. Xigbar shook his head, "As if! If Batman and Sora hadn't stopped him, we would have let him have his way... in fact, he would have done us all a favor..." He then knelt to Nightwing, "Still this changes nothing of our current plans... things are already in motion... the only people standing in our way are, Sora and Batman. Once, everything is said and done... we'll even break out Superman out of the Phantom Zone and help the Regime rise to power with their own Key slingers. We got a deal..."

Nightwing smirk as he stated, "Count me in..."

* * *

WORLD: ENCHANTED DOMINION

Meanwhile, at Maleficent's castle, Pete threw a fit, "Oooooh! I knew that Brainiac wasn't gonna cut it! And now that runt more powerful than ever! We're never gonna get that box now!"

"Silence you imbecile! I knew Brainiac won't be able to stop Sora and the others... let alone obtain the box we desire... He was merely a pawn in a much greater scheme..." Maleficent glared. Pete looked confused, "Huh? Then... uh... what was this all about then?"

"Xehanort and the Organization was going to be a rival for Kingdom Hearts... we had always known this..." Maleficent explained, "...but now these Foretellers will be in our way... but we did get their attention on Sora and them on his."

"Oh... I gotcha! While the runt and costume freaks fight it out... we sweep in and grab that box for ourselves!" Pete realized. The Mistress of All Evil smirked, "Yes, and then all of the worlds will be ours."

"Ha! I love it!" Pete laughed, "Although, there's one slight problem with this plan of yours... what if them heroes come on top. No way they're gonna let us get away with it."

"You think Brainiac was the only alley I made on that universe... our new partner was agreed to work alongside us. When I heard of him... I love his reputation..." Maleficent grinned. Just then, a Boom-Tube opened behind Pete. He turned around to the figure who stepped out of it and eyes widened in fear... of all the villains they worked with... this one took the cake. The figure approached them as he stated, **"You have peaked my interest, witch... Tell me more of this Book of Prophecies or as it's better known on my world as..."**

The figure looked up to reveal the face of Darkseid as his eyes began to glow red, **"...the Anti-Life Equation."**

Maleficent smirked evilly as she laughed wickedly...

* * *

WORLD: MYSTERIOUS TOWER

As all the heroes gathered at the home of Master Yen Sid's, Sora and Batman walked to the entrance when the latter stopped. Sora turned to him, "Hmm... Something up?"

"You go ahead and join the others... I need a minute." Batman told him. Sora stared at him oddly before nodding, "Okay... I trust you..." He then went inside, as Batman appeared to be alone, he called out, "I know you've been following me since we came to this universe... you want to talk... now would be the time."

Ava appeared from the shadows, "How did you know..."

"I've been doing it for years now... and now that I know you've been watching me... you've lost that element..." Batman explained. Ava sighed, "Figures as much..."

"When exactly did you return to the Earth?" Batman asked. Ava answered, "Not long after the Joker blew up Metropolis... however, it wasn't until Superman's arrest I learned that you, Damian, and I were related."

"You knew Xigbar had been watching you... It's why you never interfered with anything until Sora ended up on Earth." Batman stated. Ava nodded, "Yes... while I'm still piecing back my memory I couldn't risk confronting you up front without putting you or Damian. It had been hard, especially after all you've been through with your parents, Jason, Dick, Jim Gordon, Alfred, Tim... but I knew it was for the best and even then I hated it... I honestly wish I could have been there for you and Damian much sooner, maybe then things wouldn't have gone as bad as they did..."

"You wouldn't by any chance recall what he's planning?" Batman asked. Ava shook her head, "If I did, I would have told you and Sora by now. But I do know he and the others have to be stopped."

"So, what are you going to do now?" He wondered. Ava answered, "Piece back my memory... stall Luxu... give you and Sora time to stop him after that... I don't know..."

Batman offered, "Come home... Wayne Manor is your home as much as it is mine..."

"Thank you... Bruce... One day... if we survive this... I might take you up on that offer..." Ava smiled, "But until then keep the ones you care for close to you... Selina seems like a nice girl... and I know you two have something planned for Sora... watch after each other..." She turned to leave as she told Bruce, "May your heart be your guiding key..."

When she was gone, Batman pulled out a device as a Selina's voice spoke, "You put a tracker on her, didn't you?" Batman turned to see his girlfriend leaning by the door smirking, "It's true what they say... some habits die hard..."

She then looked serious, "So, we are going to go after her?" Batman admitted, "One day... but we've got bigger issues going on than my ancestors..." He then asked, "Is everyone here?"

"They're just waiting for you and me." Catwoman answered, "So, you think the wizard from Fantasia will approve of your and Sora's plan?"

"He will..." Batman answered as he entered the tower, "The worlds will depend on this..."

* * *

Once gathered, Sora stood at attention of the room. Yen Sid smiled, "Sora... it brings me great relief to see you made it back home safe and sound... you even came back with a new kind of power..."

"Yeah... I actually might be stronger than Herc now!" Sora beamed. Donald sighed, "There he goes again..." Most everyone in the room laughed even Bruce smirked at that. Yen Sid then turned to Batman and Supergirl, "And I welcome our newest Keyblade Wielders... Kara Zor-El of Krypton and Bruce Wayne of Earth."

"Glad to be here." Supergirl smiled. Axel smirked, "Yeah, but you two got a long way to go if your going to catch up to me..."

Green Arrow leans to Riku, "Five bucks says Batman becomes master before Axel..."

"I'll take that bet." Riku whispered. Kara then wondered, "So, has there been any world about the cities Brainiac captured"

"It will take time, but thanks to Ansem the Wise and his own research of transferring hearts into data plus the information he has learned from Brainiac, I'm quite certain he can free their cities and restore them in this universe as their own worlds..." Yen Sid reassured her. Kairi turned to Supergirl, "Wasn't your city among the captured? Once it's restored, will you go home?"

"I might visit..." Supergirl admitted, "But my family gave their lives to make sure me and Kal would survive the forces of darkness, to keep the hope. Since Kal has fallen... I guess it's up to me to keep that hope."

Riku shyly walked up to Supergirl, "Yeah... and I... er we... will help you every step of the way and uh... I, uh, um... Well, I just wanted to say... you're a bright young woman with a beautiful set of hair. It's, uh... Whoo... Uh... I must go."

Riku only turned to leave, only for Kara to kiss him on the cheek making him blush. Sora smirked teasingly at him, before everyone turned their attention to Yen Sid, "However... it would appear that the forces of darkness yet continue to spread even after Xehanort's defeat... in the form of the Foretellers who started the first Keyblade War..."

"And Xigbar is there leader..." Aqua's eyes narrowed. Ventus wondered, "What's to stop them from extracting the _X_ -blade from Sora like what Brainiac and Maleficent had?"

"Before coming to the universe... I had Sora brought to Oa and with Cyborg's and Ansem the Wise's help, we manage to remove the _X_ -blade from him and safely dismantled it... there's no way to reforge it without starting another Keyblade War..." Green Lantern answered as Sora confirmed this with a nod. Yen Sid nodded, "Good... but these events will need a New Keyblade Master..."

"Another Mark of Mastery Exam?" Sora wondered. Yen Sid shook his head, "I don't believe that is necessary..."

"Huh?" Sora wondered as Mickey's old mentor explained, "Sora... you've not only defeated Xehanort, used the Power of Waking to save all who had been lost to use, but even stranded on another universe, you face trials even well trained Keyblade Masters would have fallen and even risked your life to restore cities that would have been long gone if it hadn't been for you... and you returned with a new kind of power..."

Sora was shocked at what Yen Sid said next, "Sora, I name you our new true Keyblade Master." Sora in disbelief asked, "Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?"

Yen Sid smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered for Sora and began congratulating him. Kairi beamed as she hugged, "I knew you could do it!"

"It's about time!" Riku smirked as he patted him on the back. Donald joked, "Took you long enough!"

"Yeah... We were beginning to think you'd be the last one to receive the Mark of Mastery!" Goofy joined in. Supergirl smiled, "You've earned it."

"She's right. My family and many others are alive because of you, Sora!" Green Lantern smiled. Harley smiled, "After all he's been through, I was shocked he wasn't one already..."

"Thanks guys... I couldn't have done it without you." Sora smiled to his friends. Batman walked up, "Master Yen Sid... back on my world, Sora and I came with an idea to face this new threat."

"What do you purpose, Mr. Wayne?" Yen Sid wondered. Batman stated, "Back on my world... threats like these would be handled by the Justice League... Clark and I formed it to defend our world... however, because of the Joker the League split up, and I was left to pick up the pieces..."

Batman continued, "The Regime wiped out most of the good heroes who stood against Clark but this universe is filled with them. The only problem is none of them are Keyblade Wielders and don't know they're not the only world out there..."

"So, since both universe were suffering because of the actions of Master Xehanort and Superman... we figured we form a new team of heroes that we can trust of the knowledge of other worlds..." Sora continued, "Ones that could be worthy of a Keyblade so we wouldn't be breaking the World Order..."

"A New Justice League." Batman finished, "One that can face the threats of both worlds that we can prepare to face Luxu and the Foretellers and be there should Clark escape the Phantom Zone."

Yen Sid stroke his bread as he thought about this, "This is a very unique idea..." He then stated, "One with great potential... very well... I leave to you and Sora to form this new team of heroes, Batman. A Justice League could be what we need to face the forces of darkness..."

"Does anyone mind start if we start tomorrow?" Sora asked as he stretched out, "I'm beat!"

Kairi giggled, "Figures, once a lazy bum... always a lazy bum..."

"Although... it's not a bad idea... I think we could all take a break..." Black Canary admitted. Harley agreed, "Yeah... relax today... and bash some bad guy heads tomorrow..."

"Very well... we will join here in the morning..." Yen Sid nodded. Everyone bowed before turning to leave. Blue Beetle smirked as he turned to Firestorm, "Hey, what do you think the chances we end up dating a Disney Princess?"

"Yeah... like the ones who are still single like Merida, Moana or Elsa..." Firestorm nodded. Axel shook his head with an amused smirk, "Sorry but Snowflake's taken... I got a date with her..."

Beetle and Firestorm groaned as the former stated, "Some guys get all the luck..."

Kairi took Sora's hand, "So... ready to go home?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah... home..."

* * *

WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS

One space trip later both the League and Guardians spent some time of the play islands enjoying themselves. Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Harley Quinn spent time playing with their children by making sand castles or burying Oliver. Flash, Green Lantern, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Isa, and Axel, played a game of catch with Axel's frisbee. Supergirl, Riku, Xion, Ventus, Roxas, Aqua, Naminé, Aquaman, and Chirthy played in the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette went back to working on the Mickey sand sculpture with Vyborg and the real deal's help, while Donald fixed his with Goofy's help... only for it to get destroyed again but the frisbee destroyed it yet again which Donald of course lost his temper and chased after the ones responsible as they tried to apologize.

Cold and Deadshot just decided to relax until Donald ran over them to continue the chase. They then decided to chase after Donald and make him apologize. Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi just sat on their tree, enjoying their time together. Sora gave Kairi a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere without you anytime soon."

Kairi smiled at that, "Good... I needed to hear that..." She then wondered, "So, how does it feel... when you change into that grownup you..."

"Actually felt kinda of cool... I really liked having the muscles..." Sora smiled. Kairi smiled, "You can get them on your normal body if you worked out more..."

"It's like you said... I'm a lazy bum..." Sora joked. She smiled, "Yeah..." She then pecked him on the check, "...but your my lazy bum..."

"Sora?" A deep voice spoke. Sora and Kairi turned to Bruce and Selina, like the others were out of costume, "Hey, Bruce, Selina... what's up?"

"Kara's told us when your world was restored... well... your parents weren't apart of the restored..." Selina started. Sora scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah..."

"You have a place to stay?" Selina wondered. Sora shrugged as he admitted, "I haven't really thought of it... maybe I can crash on Riku or Kairi's couch..."

"I don't think my dad would mind as long as we didn't sleep in the same room together..." Kairi reassured him. Bruce offered, "I have another idea..." Sora and Kairi turned to him, Bruce continued, "When I lost my parents to crime... I swore no one would have to go through the same thing I went through... but despite all the good I've done... I was unable to repeat these events so I offered my home to Dick, Jason, and Tim when they had no one to turn to... now I'm offering the same thing to you."

"Really?" Sora asked. Selina added, "We even bought off your old house to watch after... so, wherever universe you go to you'll have a place to stay..."

"And the same time, we'll train... so we're ready to face off whatever darkness they throw at us." Batman stated. Sora smiled, "Wow... thanks..." Bruce nodded as he turned to leave as Selina told him before joining him, "I gotta say... he's warmed up to Sora quickly than anyone I've ever met..."

"That's Sora for you!" Kairi beamed. Selina told Kairi, "You hold on to him, he's a keeper." She then left to join Bruce. Sora and Kairi then turned to back to each other, as the former stated, "I guess things all worked out in the end..."

"And from now on, we'll face whatever tomorrow throws at us... together..." Kairi finished as they leaned in so they kiss each other on the lips as the sun began to set...

**THE END**

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, on the rooftops of Gotham City a cloaked figure stood on the rooftops of the city. He stated, "Well... not quite what I had envisioned..." He then chuckled, "But it won't change what's to come... I've made sure about that..."

The Master of Masters stared at the moon as he made his hands in a heart shape at the moon, "This is going to be epic!"

"HEY YOU!" The Master of Masters turned to Stan Lee, who glared at him, "There's only room one troll on this roof top! And I'm the master!"

"Oh, sorry! Just finishing things up here all yours!" The Master quickly apologized as he leaped to another rooftop. Stan Lee turned to the readers, "Nuff said, folks except this! Excelsior!"

RECONNECT: KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

**And that will conclude the story! We even got on last Stan Lee cameo! May he rest in peace. I know what your thinking with all the hints for a sequel, does this mean I will write a sequel for this! Sadly, no I have no plans to make a sequel for this, but just in case I set up for a KH4 just in case. If any of you want a crack at it. Be my guest! Who knows what ideas this crossover gave my fellow writers! However, I do plan to write a Sora Arcade Mode where in interacts with all the playable characters from Injustice 2. Skins and DLC included. Plus Sora's Arcade Ending! Maybe I'll do a Super Cafe featuring Supergirl, Batman, and Sora talking about this adventure. That's exciting, right? So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. And if you like this story, you might like some of the others stories I wrote. Just check out my page. See you next time!**


	18. Sora's Arcade Mode

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Injustice. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, WB games, and Netherrealm studios. And here it is! I promised you all a Sora Arcade Mode... and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora's Arcade Mode:

* * *

Intro 1: Sora falls from the sky when he does a roll when his lands then summons his Keyblade in hand.

Intro 2: Sora walks in calmly with his hands behind his back, then after interaction, he goes into his battle stance.

Supermove: Sora's Keyblade sparks with light as he takes his opponents to the Station of Awakening, he summons both Oathkeeper and Oblivion his hand and starts smacking his foe with them as he stated, "MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER..." He then smacks his opponent in air as he went back to his single Keyblade and aimed it at his foe, "AND I'M THEIRS!" The Keyblade shined it's light and fired striking them in the heart before coming back to the place they came from.

Winner stance: Sora smirks as he swings his Keyblade as he rested it on his shoulder, "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

* * *

Mirror Match

1st:

Sora: Stop, Impostor!

Sora: Who are you calling imposter, imposter?!

Sora: You, imposter!

2nd:

Sora: Vanitas?!

Sora: I'm not Vanitas, I'm you!

Sora: That can't be right!

3rd:

Sora: Um... is this normal for this world?

Sora: How should I know?

Sora: Guess there's only one way to settle this.

4th:

Sora: Are you a replica?

Sora: I'm not! I'm the real deal!

Sora: Now I know how Riku feels...

* * *

Aquaman:

1st:

Sora: So, you're the King of Atlantica of this world?

Aquaman: That's the King of Atlantis, boy!

Sora: Sorry... my mistake!

2nd:

Aquaman: What's that you got there?

Sora: It's called a Keyblade!

Aquaman: Can it stand against the Trident of Atlantis?

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Aquaman: Is that anyway to address a royalty?

Sora: The other royals I've met aren't so strict...

4th:

Aquaman: You've have no business here!

Sora: As long as the Heartless are here I'm needed!

Aquaman: Then you'll have to prove your strength...

* * *

Atom:

1st:

Sora: So... you can shrink?

Atom: Yeah, why ask?

Sora: I can shrink things with magic!

2nd:

Atom: I'd love to study your weapon!

Sora: Sorry... the Keyblade's a little picky on it's owner...

Atom: With science, I'll find a way!

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Atom: Name's Ryan Choi but everyone calls me Atom.

Sora: Why do they call you Atom?

4th:

Atom: Don't hold back, kid...

Sora: A guy who shrinks against a Keyblade Wielder?

Atom: I've still got a small advantage.

* * *

Atrocitus:

1st:

Sora: Leave my friends alone, Atrocitus!

Atrocitus: Hal Jordan will join our ranks!

Sora: Not if I have anything to say about it!

2nd:

Atrocitus: You had such rage, when you lost the Princess.

Sora: I won't give in to hate!

Atrocitus: We shall see when I finish her...

3rd:

Sora: Why come to this world, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: This world has many potential Red Lanterns.

Sora: I won't let you anywhere near the people of this planet.

4th:

Atrocitus: Why hide your rage?

Sora: Because I have hope things can be better!

Atrocitus: You disgust me!

* * *

Bane:

1st:

Sora: You don't look so tough.

Bane: I'm the one who broke the Bat!

Sora: So what?! I beat Herc in a fight!

2nd:

Bane: I see Batman has taken in another Robin.

Sora: The name is Sora!

Bane: Then I shall remember to write on your grave.

3rd:

Sora: You let the darkness corrupt you.

Bane: I was born in darkness.

Sora: Then I won't let spread.

4th:

Bane: You come from a universe of silly cartoons.

Sora: You got a problem with cartoons?

Bane: I have a problem with heroes.

* * *

Batman:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Sora: I'm the only hope your world has against the darkness.

2nd:

Batman: Jaime told me you skipped practice.

Sora: I'm ready to face whatever Brainiac or Superman throws at me!

Batman: Show me!

3rd:

Sora: So, this is training?

Batman: We need to be ready to face the Foretellers!

Sora: If this anything like Phill's training...

4th:

Batman: Thanks for coming.

Sora: What are friends for?

Batman: Then there's no hard feelings when you lose...

* * *

Black Adam:

1st:

Sora: So, you have the same powers of Billy Batson?

Black Adam: Do not compare me to that mere child!

Sora: Did that mere child beat you on a regular basis?

2nd:

Black Adam: Another child dares face me?

Sora: You mean like the last on kicked your butt?

Black Adam: You have ensured your doom.

3rd:

Sora: Why side with Superman?

Black Adam: Superman modeled his government after mine.

Sora: Then I'll free your people from you!

4th:

Black Adam: I am six gods.

Sora: I've beaten Herc, Hades, and Sephoirth.

Black Adam: Perhaps your more worthy foe than I thought...

* * *

Black Canary:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Black Canary: You going to be pushed around if you act like that.

Sora: Don't worry. I can hold my own just fine.

2nd:

Black Canary: Have you been training?

Sora: Not since the last Games...

Black Canary: Being a hero is no game...

3rd:

Sora: Hey, what did Arrow mean when he asked if Kairi and I...?

Black Canary: Um... I apologize on my husband's behalf, Sora.

Sora: What? What did he mean by it?

4th:

Black Canary: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What was your favorite?

Black Canary: I gotta go with Tangled.

* * *

Black Manta:

1st:

Sora: You didn't fair well in our last fight.

Black Manta: I won't underestimate you this time.

Sora: And yet, I'll still beat you.

2nd:

Black Manta: I won't lose to you again.

Sora: That's what Jafar said the last time we faced off.

Black Manta: Why bring him up?

3rd:

Sora: Why do you want to kill Aquaman?

Black Manta: He killed my father!

Sora: That's not what I heard.

4th:

Black Manta: You key won't scratch my armor!

Sora: The Keyblade's stronger than it looks.

Black Manta: At least I have armor...

* * *

Blue Beetle:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Blue Beetle: Why do you act like we're friends?

Sora: Because we will be!

2nd:

Blue Beetle: Just saying. The armor knows how to kill you.

Sora: I've defeat an all-power genie.

Blue Beetle: Never mind then.

3rd:

Sora: Do we have to fight?

Blue Beetle: Sorry... Batman's orders.

Sora: Maybe we can get ice cream after I win.

4th:

Blue Beetle: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What was your favorite?

Blue Beetle: Gotta go with Aladdin... love the Genie.

* * *

Brainiac:

1st:

Sora: You've hurt your last world!

Brainiac: And what makes you think you can defeat me?

Sora: My friends are my power!

2nd:

Brainiac: You've held the _X_ -blade...

Sora: For only a moment. Why?

Brainiac: I will extract it from your heart.

3rd:

Sora: You're not getting Kingdom Hearts.

Brainiac: With it's knowledge... all worlds will become irreverent.

Sora: Not if I can help it.

4th:

Brainiac: You've defeated Maleficent before.

Sora: And I'll do it again.

Brainiac: You'll make a fine addition to my collection.

* * *

Captain Cold:

1st:

Sora: So, your name is Captain Cold?

Captain Cold: Captain Tropical doesn't roll off the tongue.

Sora: How are you a Captain?

2nd:

Captain Cold: So, that key of yours shoots ice too?

Sora: Yeah... though it's not as powerful as Elsa.

Captain Cold: Then let the storm rage on...

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Captain Cold: I'm not your friend, kid.

Sora: Well, it looks like you can use one.

4th:

Captain Cold: You with the Regime, kid?

Sora: No, I'm with Batman.

Captain Cold: Then I want you to know this is nothing personal.

* * *

Mr. Freeze:

1st:

Sora: Are you related to Captain Cold?

Mr. Freeze: I've been around longer than he has.

Sora: So, that's a no then.

2nd:

Mr. Freeze: You possess healing magic.

Sora: It has saved my life quite a few times.

Mr. Freeze: Then perhaps your the key to save my Nora.

3rd:

Sora: I feel your pain, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Then why do you stop me?

Sora: Because your wife doesn't want you to become a monster.

4th:

Mr. Freeze: The cold never bothered me anyway...

Sora: Good thing I got more than just ice magic.

Mr. Freeze: It will not save you.

* * *

Catwoman:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Catwoman: Is this how you flirt with girls?

Sora: Umm... what do you mean?

2nd:

Catwoman: Where'd you get that Key?

Sora: It chose me.

Catwoman: So, you're like GL then.

3rd:

Sora: So, you were a thief?

Catwoman: Still am. That a problem?

Sora: No. I'm actually made a few friends with some thieves...

4th:

Catwoman: So, did Aladdin or Flynn Ryder give you any tips?

Sora: Tips? For what?

Catwoman: Stealing to survive, of course.

* * *

Cheetah:

1st:

Sora: I fought a leopard before!

Cheetah: I'm not a leopard! I'm Cheetah!

Sora: There's a difference?

2nd:

Cheetah: Brainiac wants you for his collection.

Sora: And what do you want from me?

Cheetah: The ultimate hunt!

3rd:

Sora: So, you don't like Diana either, huh?

Cheetah: That similarity doesn't make us friends.

Sora: Like I'd ever want to be friends with you!

4th:

Cheetah: So, you're the Keyblade's chosen?

Sora: So what if I am?

Cheetah: I wonder if it'll change it's mind after I kill you!

* * *

Vixen:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Vixen: I know. I heard you like to make friends.

Sora: I like making friends wherever I go.

2nd:

Vixen: The blood of animals runs through me.

Sora: I was a lion once!

Vixen: That's... actually very cool!

3rd:

Sora: So, Batman wants you in the New Justice League too?

Vixen: I've been doing this since you were a toddler!

Sora: That's awesome!

4th:

Vixen: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What was your favorite?

Vixen: I've always been a sucker for Lion King.

* * *

Cyborg:

1st:

Sora: So, you're part robot?

Cyborg: I'm a Cyborg. Hence the name.

Sora: Just asking.

2nd:

Cyborg: So, do the Avengers exist in your universe?

Sora: The who?

Cyborg: Guess you haven't met them yet.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora.

Cyborg: Hi, Sora. You'd make a fine, Titan!

Sora: But aren't the Titans the bad guys?

4th:

Cyborg: You sure you don't want to see the movies?

Sora: I like to be little surprised wherever I go.

Cyborg: Just saying. Could be helpful.

* * *

Grid:

1st:

Sora: So, you're Cyborg's darkness?

Grid: _I am not yet capable of human emotion._

Sora: So, you're like his Nobody then?

2nd:

Grid: _There is no record of you on this Earth._

Sora: That's because I'm not from this world.

Grid: _It makes little difference to me._

3rd:

Sora: Baymax and Tron have more heart than you.

Grid: _They are mere fiction characters._

Sora: In my universe, they're not.

4th:

Grid: _My research has revealed your weaknesses._

Sora: My friends are my power!

Grid: _It will give you no advantage._

* * *

Darkseid:

1st:

Sora: Batman warned about you, Darkseid.

Darkseid: **You know not the infinite wealth of destruction I command...**

Sora: That's why I have to stop you!

2nd:

Darkseid: **You once wield the** _ **X-**_ **blade.**

Sora: So what?!

Darkseid: **My torturer, Desaad, will extract such weapon from your corpse.**

3rd:

Sora: Your heart has been corrupted by darkness.

Darkseid: **Child. I am darkness.**

Sora: Then you'll face the light!

4th:

Darkseid: **You dare strike me, boy!**

Sora: For all the people you slaughtered and tortured... I haven't even started!

Darkseid: **You will submit to the will of Darkseid!**

* * *

Deadshot:

1st:

Sora: So, who's better shot? You or Xigbar?

Deadshot: You're about to find out the hard way.

Sora: That is if you can hit me.

2nd:

Deadshot: Leave this world, kid.

Sora: Not until I save it.

Deadshot: I'll make your death quick then.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Deadshot: You always this chatty with people who are trying to kill you?

Sora: People I'm trying to save.

4th:

Deadshot: You think you can get an autograph of Mickey for me?

Sora: Sure, who's he making out to?

Deadshot: My daughter...

* * *

Doctor Fate:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Doctor Fate: I know who you are...

Sora: Then you should know I'm a friend.

2nd:

Doctor Fate: Begone from this world!

Sora: Not until I stop Brainiac and the Heartless!

Doctor Fate: You're not defy this fate as well!

3rd:

Sora: Darkness corrupts your judgement!

Doctor Fate: This world will be dragged into darkness!

Sora: Except that's not it's fate!

4th:

Doctor Fate: You've defied your universe's fate, Sora!

Sora: I wasn't going to let Xehanort have his way!

Doctor Fate: Then you must be dealt with!

* * *

Enchantress:

1st:

Sora: Let June go, Enchantress!

Enchantress: What power do you have to command me?!

Sora: My friends...

2nd:

June: Get out of here, kid! Run!

Sora: Not I free you from Enchantress!

Enchantress: Your funeral...

3rd:

Sora: June! I know you're still in there!

Enchantress: I'll silence June's conscience soon enough.

Sora: You and Xehanort would of got along just fine.

4th:

June: She forces me to hurt people.

Sora: I free Terra from his demons, I can free you too...

Enchantress: You may try, boy.

* * *

Firestorm:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Firestorm: Really? That's the name you're going with?

Sora: What's wrong with my name?

2nd:

Firestorm: Batman said we should meet here.

Sora: I think so. You ready?

Firestorm: Let's turn up the heat!

3rd:

Sora: So, there's two of you in there?

Firestorm: That's right. The Professor and myself.

Sora: At least you didn't have three different hearts other than your own.

4th:

Firestorm: The Ultimate Showdown: Science VS Magic.

Sora: I thought we were only sparring?

Firestorm: Then this fight should be easier than the Professor thought.

* * *

Flash:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Flash: You're not from around here, aren't you?

Sora: Uh... What makes you say that?

2nd:

Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Sora: Then it's a good thing I have ice and time magic.

Flash: Better make them count then.

3rd:

Sora: So, you're fast?

Flash: Fastest Man Alive.

Sora: Doesn't mean you're invincible.

4th:

Flash: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What's your favorite?

Flash: I loved Toy Story as a kid.

* * *

Reverse-Flash:

1st:

Sora: Why did you kill Barry's mother?!

Reverse-Flash: Because I'm better than him!

Sora: No! You're a bully and a murderer!

2nd:

Reverse-Flash: It was a mistake to come to this world.

Sora: Why's that?

Reverse-Flash: No one will remember you in any timeline, when I'm done here.

3rd:

Sora: So, you're like Barry's Vanitas?

Reverse-Flash: I'm his Reverse.

Sora: Then you're no friend of mine.

4th:

Reverse-Flash: Sora, The Keyblade's Chosen One

Sora: I fought someone who can time travel too.

Reverse-Flash: Except he didn't what came next...

* * *

Jay Garrick

1st:

Sora: Barry? Is that you?

Jay: Wrong Flash, kid.

Sora: There's more than one Flash?

2nd:

Jay: Barry speaks highly of you, Sora.

Sora: Who are you?

Jay: I'm the original, kid.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Jay: Hey there! Where do you come from?

Sora: It's a long story...

4th:

Jay: So, you know Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?

Sora: They're my friends.

Jay: When we're done, you think you can get me their autograph?

* * *

Gorilla Grodd:

1st:

Sora: So, you'd betray you own world for Brainiac?!

Grodd: Do not speak to me, human.

Sora: So, that's a yes then?

2nd:

Grodd: Batman sends a boy to tame me?

Sora: A "boy" who save his universe!

Grodd: It makes little difference to me...

3rd:

Sora: I saved Gorillas from the Heartless before!

Grodd: Kerchak should of killed Tarzan when he was young!

Sora: Which shows he ten times the leader you'll ever be!

4th:

Grodd: What a unique weapon?

Sora: Keyblade's are picky who their owners are!

Grodd: Once I kill you, I'll claim it for my own!

* * *

Green Arrow:

1st:

Sora: A bow and arrows against the Keyblade?

Green Arrow: Don't underestimate them, Sora!

Sora: Sorry. I'm just saying.

2nd:

Green Arrow: So have you and Kairi ever...

Sora: Ever what?

Green Arrow: Uh... Forget I said anything.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Green Arrow: I would have gone with Key Jr.

Sora: I'm not that young!

4th:

Green Arrow: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What was your favorite?

Green Arrow: My fellow archer, Robin Hood.

* * *

Green Lantern:

1st:

Sora: So, that ring chose you?

Green Lantern: Like the Keyblade choose you.

Sora: That's so awesome!

2nd:

Green Lantern: You're not from this world.

Sora: What makes you say that?

Green Lantern: You want you long version or the short version?

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Green Lantern: Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

Sora: And I thought Neku Sakuraba was a mouthful.

4th:

Green Lantern: Did you just summon Wreck-It Ralph?!

Sora: Yeah! Why?

Green Lantern: Okay... that's new!

* * *

John Stewart:

1st:

Sora: How many Green Lanterns are there?

John: An entire Corps!

Sora: That's so awesome!

2nd:

John: Have you ever been in a real war?

Sora: Yeah! And I almost lost Kairi to it...

John: You're a real trooper for sticking out this long.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

John: Where do you come from?

Sora: It's... complicated...

4th:

John: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What's your favorite?

John: Don't tell anyone... but Princess and the Frog...

* * *

Harley Quinn:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Harley: Dr. Harleen Quinzel, at your service!

Sora: No offense, but you look more like a clown than a doctor...

2nd:

Harley: _Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree..._

Sora: Ugh! Not you too!

Harley: What? You'd rather if I sang on of your romantic Disney songs?

3rd:

Sora: So, how are you feeling, Harley?

Harley: Better than ever thanks to ya!

Sora: Only one way to be sure...

4th:

Harley: Ever go joyridin' in the Batmobile?

Sora: I don't think Batman would be to happy about that!

Harley: C'mon! I'll let you be Robin!

* * *

Hellboy:

1st:

Sora: So, you're from another world, too?

Hellboy: What part gave it away?

Sora: Well... where do I start?

2nd:

Hellboy: So, these Heartless gonna be trouble.

Sora: My Keyblade is the only thing that can destroy them.

Hellboy: In that case, I need to borrow it for a bit.

3rd:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Hellboy: You this friendly with everyone you meet?

Sora: Only with those with good hearts, even if they don't know it...

4th:

Hellboy: So, you fight monsters too, kid?

Sora: All the time! Wanna team-up?

Hellboy: You have to prove yourself first...

* * *

Joker:

1st:

Sora: So, you're the one who started all this!

Joker: Aw, feeling left out? I can always make room for you and your princess...

Sora: LEAVE KAIRI OUT OF THIS!

2nd:

Joker: So, the Keyblade War brought chaos and darkness in your universe...

Sora: How'd you even learn about that?!

Joker: It sounded like fun, let's start one in this universe!

3rd:

Sora: Can't you see your hurting people?

Joker: But my smile brightens any room.

Sora: I can see why Superman wanted to kill you...

4th:

Joker: I see Batman got himself another Robin...

Sora: And I'm sending you back to Arkham!

Joker: Let's see, if I can top my work with Jason...

* * *

Poison Ivy:

1st:

Sora: Why did you hurt Harley?!

Poison Ivy: I do what I must for the Green.

Sora: But she was your friend!

2nd:

Poison Ivy: Hey there, handsome.

Sora: You're charms won't work on me!

Poison Ivy: It's only a matter of time.

3rd:

Sora: I'm not going to let you do it, Ivy!

Poison Ivy: How is it you still resist?

Sora: Because you're not Kairi!

4th:

Poison Ivy: Isn't it your job to stop the darkness?

Sora: Yeah, I'm doing it by stopping you?

Poison Ivy: All humans are the enemy.

* * *

Raiden:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.

Sora: But that's Herc's dad's job?

2nd:

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Sora: Really? Thanks!

Raiden: Prove yourself worthy of the invitation.

3rd:

Sora: So, you're from another world, too?

Raiden: I am from a different realm entirely.

Sora: That's cool! So am I!

4th:

Raiden: I sense great power within you.

Sora: My friends are my power!

Raiden: I was referring to your Keyblade.

* * *

Black Lightning:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Black Lightning: Heroes seem to keep getting younger these days...

Sora: Hey! I'm not that young!

2nd:

Black Lightning: You remind me when Superman fought for good.

Sora: That's a... good thing, right?

Black Lightning: I pray you won't fall like he did...

3rd:

Sora: Aren't you the President?

Black Lightning: Kid, I was a hero, long before I was President...

Sora: That's so awesome!

4th:

Black Lightning: So, you can control lightning too?

Sora: It's one of the many spells I learned.

Black Lightning: How about I give you a few pointers?

* * *

Red Hood:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Red Hood: And I'm a dead man walking.

Sora: What do you mean?

2nd:

Red Hood: I promised Bruce I'd go easy on you.

Sora: I can take anything you throw at me!

Red Hood: I'll try not to break your legs.

3rd:

Sora: So, you're Jason Todd?

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Sora: I was told you we're dead...

4th:

Red Hood: So, you come from a Disney Universe?

Sora: What of it?

Red Hood: Trust me... this world is a whole lot different from yours.

* * *

Robin:

1st:

Sora: You betrayed your father for Superman?

Robin: Superman's more of a father to me than Batman ever was.

Sora: So, you'd prefer a "father" who congratulates you for doing wrong?

2nd:

Robin: I'll be taking that Keyblade of yours.

Sora: It doesn't work like that, Damian!

Robin: It'll be different this time!

3rd:

Sora: There's still hope for you, Damain!

Robin: Hope won't save the world!

Sora: That's not what Dick Grayson said...

4th:

Robin: What makes you so special?

Sora: My friends are my power!

Robin: I'll make tons more after I kill you!

* * *

Scarecrow:

1st:

Sora: This won't end well for you, Scarecrow...

Scarecrow: And how do you plan to stop me?

Sora: My Dream Eaters sent you packing the last time!

2nd:

Scarecrow: And what terrifies you, boy?

Sora: I'm not afraid, Scarecrow!

Scarecrow: Everyone has something to fear...

3rd:

Sora: You and your toxin doesn't scare me!

Scarecrow: All men know fear, boy.

Sora: No one here ever visited Halloween Town.

4th:

Scarecrow: Ahhh, losing Kairi still frightens you.

Sora: I didn't lose her, she was taken from me!

Scarecrow: This requires further study...

* * *

Starfire:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Starfire: Greetings, Earth friend.

Sora: Yeah... I'm not exactly from Earth...

2nd:

Starfire: You remind me of Dick Grayson.

Sora: In all the best ways, right?

Starfire: In many ways, yes...

3rd:

Sora: So, you're a Princess too, right?

Starfire: I am on my home world of Tameran.

Sora: Kairi was wondering if you could give her a few pointers in fighting?

4th:

Starfire: Grayson would've like you.

Sora: That's what I keep hearing, wish I could've met him.

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

* * *

Sub-Zero:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Sora: Man... this place has a lot of people with ice powers...

2nd:

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei would benefit from your powers.

Sora: I can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

Sub-Zero: That has never stopped you before.

3rd:

Sora: Batman said I should come to you for training?

Sub-Zero: You could learn much from the Grandmaster.

Sora: As long as it's not smashing barrels, I'm in!

4th:

Sub-Zero: You are too young for kombat.

Sora: I didn't have a choice... the Heartless destroyed my world...

Sub-Zero: And for that... I am sorry...

* * *

Supergirl:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Supergirl: The name is Supergirl.

Sora: Nice to meet ya!

2nd:

Supergirl: You lost your world, too?

Sora: I did, a long time ago...

Supergirl: Then should know why I need to do this!

3rd:

Sora: I can't let you do this!

Supergirl: Kal doesn't belong in prison!

Sora: If you heard half the things he's done, you'd say otherwise...

4th:

Supergirl: You and Kairi make a cute couple...

Sora: You really think so...

Supergirl: I do... but is Riku still single?

* * *

Powergirl:

1st:

Sora: Kara, is that you?

Powergirl: Nope. I'm Karen Starr of Earth-2.

Sora: Sorry, you look like a friend of mine.

2nd:

Powergirl: You're not from around here, aren't you?

Sora: Uh... what makes you say that?

Powergirl: The spikey hair and oversized key are a dead giveaway.

3rd:

Sora: Just how many Earths are there?!

Powergirl: I stopped counting after 52...

Sora: When did the worlds get so complicated?

4th:

Powergirl: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What's your favorite?

Powergirl: Frozen! All the way!

* * *

Superman:

1st:

Sora: Is there any line you won't cross?

Superman: I don't hurt children.

Sora: Try telling that to Billy Batson!

2nd:

Superman: Join me or stay out of my way.

Sora: How about none of the above?

Superman: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd:

Sora: Batman and Lex were your friends?

Superman: They shouldn't have stood in my way!

Sora: They only stood in your way because they still care...

4th:

Superman: In another lifetime, we could have been friends.

Sora: We still can be if you stop and listen to reason...

Superman: I'm sorry, Sora, but I won't!

* * *

Bizarro:

1st:

Sora: Superman, is that you?

Bizarro: Me am Superman!

Sora: Okay... definitely not...

2nd:

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy!

Sora: You won't even make Junior Hero!

Bizarro: That am first straw!

3rd:

Sora: What do you fight for?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way.

Sora: Here's hoping magic can hurt you...

4th:

Bizarro: Key Boy be me worst enemy?

Sora: You're not giving me a choice.

Bizarro: This am job for Bizarro!

* * *

Swamp Thing:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Swamp Thing: I am this world's true guardian.

Sora: Then let's stop the Heartless together!

2nd:

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Sora: Definitely friend.

Swamp Thing: Perhaps you can be trusted.

3rd:

Sora: I need your help to find the Keyhole before the Heartless do.

Swamp Thing: What will happen should they find it first?

Sora: Then this world will be dragged into darkness.

4th:

Swamp Thing: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What's your favorite?

Swamp Thing: WALL-E respects the Green...

* * *

Leonardo:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Leonardo: The name's Leonardo, ninja turtle.

Sora: That's so awesome!

2nd:

Leonardo: You're not from this Earth, are you?

Sora: Uh... What makes you say that?

Leonardo: Well, you're a terrible liar for one...

3rd:

Sora: You up for a spare?

Leonardo: I'd be honored.

Sora: May the best swordsman win.

4th:

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Sora: Do we have to?

Leonardo: Something tells me, you and Mikey would get along...

* * *

Donatello:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Donatello: Donatello at your service!

Sora: Nice to meet ya!

2nd:

Donatello: Interesting looking weapon you got there...

Sora: It's called a Keyblade.

Donatello: You mind if I study it when we're done here?

3rd:

Sora: Wanna spare?

Donatello: Yeah, I could teach you a few things.

Sora: Only if you win...

4th:

Donatello: If you ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Sora: Have you ever faced off against Titans?

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that one.

* * *

Raphael:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of turtle strong style.

Sora: That's so awesome!

2nd:

Raphael: Test your might against mine?

Sora: You'd lose, Raph!

Raphael: Prove it, fool!

3rd:

Sora: Wanna spare?

Raphael: You won't last a New York minute.

Sora: I'll last longer than you think...

4th:

Raphael: Turtle style beats your style.

Sora: You remind me of Riku.

Raphael: Remind me to have a match with him later...

* * *

Michelangelo:

1st:

Sora: Hi, I'm Sora!

Michelangelo: Awesome Key, dude!

Sora: Thanks!

2nd:

Michelangelo: Dude, I heard they're doing a video game series about you!

Sora: I know! You gonna play it?!

Michelangelo: It's why I'm here!

3rd:

Sora: Wanna spare?

Michelangelo: Loser buys the pizza?

Sora: You are so on!

4th:

Michelangelo: So, you're from a universe where Disney is real?

Sora: I heard. What's your favorite?

Michelangelo: Does Star Wars and Marvel films count?

* * *

Wonder Woman:

1st:

Sora: So, you're Herc's sister of this world?

Wonder Woman: Half-Sister... I don't like to talk about it...

Sora: Why not? He's a good guy in my universe.

2nd:

Wonder Woman: We're restoring the Regime.

Sora: That's not gonna happen while I'm standing here!

Wonder Woman: Famous last words...

3rd:

Sora: You won't win this fight, Diana!

Diana: I have wrestled with gods!

Sora: I've defeated Titans!

4th:

Wonder Woman: Last chance to join us, Sora!

Sora: I'll never betray my friends!

Wonder Woman: Then you'll die with them!

* * *

Sora's Ending

Sora looks upon the defeated Brainiac and Superman...

_"I had done it! I've defeated Brainiac and Superman from getting the X-blade and Kingdom Hearts..."_

Sora then stood alongside his friends from both universes as he shared a kiss with Kairi...

_"...I reunited with my friends, with Kairi, made tons of new friends, I even got new parents in the form of Bruce and Selina,finally became a Keyblade Master, my friends and I got something called fangirls... whatever that means..."_

Sora looked up and exclaimed, "SHAZAM!" Transforming him into his Shazam form...

_"I even got new powers! Gotta admit... I love the new muscles... things were finally looking up for me... however... darkness was still out there..."_

Luxu, Nightwing, and the Forestellers stood side by side as Maleficent and Pete stood with their new allies, Darkseid, Thanos (with the Infinity Gauntlet), and Darth Vader.

_"Thanks to Ava we learned of Xigbar's true nature and Nightwing joined him and the Foretellers while Maleficent was planning something with her new Dark Council... this was something neither universe could handle alone... so with Batman's help. We formed a New Justice League... with heroes from both worlds..."_

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the other Guardians joined Batman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Flash, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Aquaman, Harley Quinn, Cyborg, Queen Elsa, Luke Skywalker, Spider-Man, Hercules, Aladdin, Rapunzel, Buzz Lightyear, and Woody... each with a Keyblade in their hands off to face these threats...

_"Ones who were worthy of the Keyblade's power... whatever the darkness throws at us... we'll be ready! After all, our friends are our power!"_

* * *

**And that's how Sora would be if he was in Injustice 2! Took me a while but I got him to talk to every playable character in the game! Even DLC and the reskins! Hope I wrote the latter right. And the ending to Sora's arcade is the general idea if I wanted to write a sequel to this or to throw out ideas to my fellow writers... hope you liked it. I might have a Super cafe for this story featuring Supergirl, Sora, and Batman for this later in the year, so stay tuned for that! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. And if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. And if you like this story, you might like some of the others stories I wrote. Just check out my page. See you next time!**


End file.
